Adel Ô Adel
by Akas
Summary: Une découverte assez surprenante fera espérer quelques instants Harry. Mais avant que Severus Snape ne soit mis au courant de qui il est pour le jeune sorcier, Harry aura eut le temps de bien trop souffrir. Estce trop tard ? « Adel Snape ou Harry Potter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : Harry/Mystère et boule de gomme.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

_**Chapitre 1 Prologue**_

Eté 1993 — Privet Drive

- Oh My GOD ! Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ! »

Harry Potter, survivant âgé de 13 ans, hébergé en ce moment même par sa famille moldue, venait de passer très près de la crise cardiaque. Depuis le début sa vie, le jeune homme avait été victime de beaucoup de choses : de la haine de sa famille, de la haine de Snape,du meurtre de ses parents, de deux rencontres avec Voldemort, de la blancheur d'Hedwige (qui lui faisait très mal aux yeux les jours de soleil), de la méchanceté gratuite de ce fils à papa de Malfoy, d'un basilique géant, d'un troll… mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à ça.

Son reflet.

Bien entendu, il s'était déjà regardé dans un miroir, observant avec dépit son allure chétive et son air de déterré au petit matin. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout de même un peu différent. Quand il avait regardé dans le miroir, il ne s'y était pas du tout reconnu… ou presque.

Tombé au sol sur la surprise, Harry recula le plus loin possible du miroir et tenta de cligner des yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment des cheveux longs et plus fins ? Est-ce que ses yeux verts s'étaient réellement assombris autant ? Est-ce que sa mâchoire avait une bonne raison pour s'être légèrement affinée ? Est-ce qu'il était absolument normal qu'il y voit flou alors qu'il avait ses lunettes sur le nez ? Est-ce que l'eau du robinet qu'on lui avait laissé boire avait un problème ?

- Oh… putain… » Jura le garçon, déglutissant difficilement.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être vulgaire, mais la situation l'excusait. Sans prévenir, une étrange lumière (beaucoup trop blanche à son goût) éclaira toute la chambre. Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, Harry chercha du regard la raison de cet éclat. Eh bien, il était quand même 1h du matin et il n'avait aucun lampadaire dans sa chambre : ça n'était donc pas normal. Son regard vert sombre tomba sur une forme floue qu'il eut du mal à identifier. Celle-ci semblait sortir de la lumière elle-même. Il plissa les yeux, la gorge nouée par la peur, et essaya de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

_« Enlève tes lunettes idiot ! »_ lui souffla sa petite voix.

S'exécutant, sa bouche se ré ouvrit en un cri muet et Harry ne tint qu'à l'indulgence de merlin pour ne pas s'évanouir sec. Devant lui, une espèce d'hologramme se tenait. Pire, l'hologramme de sa mère. Il en était certain. Il l'avait déjà entraperçu sur une photo, et même un peu plus âgé qu'à l'époque de son Poudlard, Lily Evans restait indéniablement Lily Evans. Et ça, franchement, c'était effrayant.

Harry se traîna contre un mur et tressaillit.

- Par Merlin… » Murmura t'il bêtement.

L'image de sa mère apparut nettement, elle avait les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle ne savait pas où elle aurait dû poser son regard.

- Harry… mon petit Harry. Je suis certaine que tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Si tu m'entends, c'est que je suis malheureusement morte, que je t'ai abandonné. » Sa voix était douce, tellement douce, comme celle d'une mère s'adressant à son enfant… «Tu as 13 ans aujourd'hui, c'est peut être un peu tôt pour tout ça. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu ne peux me voir que grâce à une ancienne magie, puisant dans ma source de vie même. Mais si j'en crois la prophétie, je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je ne perds donc rien. »

# Hein ? Prophétie ?# pensa Harry, à côté de la plaque.

- Si mes déductions sont bonnes, tu dois certainement vivre avec Sirius. Dans le cas où lui aussi serait mort, alors tu serais chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ou bien avec Dumbledore. » Elle fit une pause et sourit. « Peu importe. Tu vis heureux, n'est ce pas ? »

#Euh… # répondirent Harry et sa petite voix d'une même pensée. Et puis, c'était qui ce Sirius ?

- Oh mon chéri… je suis tellement désolée. J'ai si peur que tu m'en veuilles, si peur que lui aussi m'en veuille. » Sa voix se cassa. « Harry, écoute moi bien maintenant. Tu as dû remarquer ton changement d'apparence. Il est dû à un mensonge mon fils, un grand mensonge connu de seulement deux personnes. James et moi. »

Harry commença à s'inquiéter légèrement. « James et moi » comme dans « pas Dumbledore, ni personne d'autre» genre « ceci est un terrible secret. » ?

- Harry… Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais terriblement amoureuse. D'un homme. D'un homme qui m'aimait aussi, je crois, j'espère. »

#Le problème est ?#

- Un homme qui n'était pas James. »

#Ah…# Harry frissonna violemment, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- James n'a jamais été mon amant. Il m'aimait, oui, mais moi pas. J'aimais cet autre homme, du fond de mon cœur. Seul James savait. Et comme celui que j'aimais n'avait pas le droit de m'aimer officiellement, à cause de sa famille, nous feintions de sortir ensemble avec James pour les tromper. Tu comprends ? » Une larme fantomatique coula sur les jours de sa mère. « Et je suis tombée enceinte, après ma sortie de Poudlard. De toi… J'aurais voulu t'appeler Adel, comme il me l'avait soufflé une fois… »

Harry se sentit commencer à pleurer. Il devait mal comprendre. Si il n'avait pas de problèmes auditifs, ça signifierait que James Potter n'était PAS son père. Mais aussi, certainement que son père était encore vivant. Peut être… peut être qu'il avait encore une famille…

- Seulement… ton père est devenu Mangemort. Il m'a laissé là, seule, avant même que je ne lui annonce que tu allais naître. Alors, James m'a consolé, nous avons décidés de t'aimer tous les deux. Nous avons même réussi à changer ton apparence, dès la naissance, pour éviter les questions et les problèmes. Tu te rends compte ? Un sort si puissant pour te cacher à toi-même et aux autres qui tu étais vraiment. Nous sommes des monstres Harry… » Lily enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et bafouilla. « Mais un sort durant 13 ans, simplement 13 ans, le temps que l'on puisse t'expliquer, te laisser choisir… »

# Un… un mangemort ?# Harry était resté bloqué…

- C'était une erreur, j'ai découvert hier qu'il était en fait un espion pour nous. J'ai été si bête. Mais c'est trop tard, tu comprends ? Trop tard… » Lily sanglota doucement sous le regard triste et un brin traumatisé de son fils. « J'ignore s'il est toujours vivant. Peut être le connais tu. Il détestait James, si tu savais. Il a dû croire que tu étais réellement le fils de James, il a dû faire l'erreur… Pardon… Oh Pardon… »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il avait comme un doute…

- Dans le grenier des Dursley, au 4 Privet Drive, se trouve un bracelet. Je l'ai caché, il est ensorcelé. Il cachera ton apparence en te donnant celle que tu avais jusqu'à présent, mais dès que tu l'enlèveras, tu redeviendras toi-même. Dans deux ans, ton père biologique, s'il est encore en vie, recevra ma visite comme toi aujourd'hui. D'ici là, tentes de le retrouver, peut être même de le connaître, essais juste de voir si tu veux oui ou non être son fils. » Lily s'arrêta, disparaissant peu à peu. « Son nom est Severus Snape, retiens le, Severus Snape… »

Et elle disparut, sous le bruit bien connu d'un corps qui tombe, évanoui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : Harry/Mystère et boule de gomme. (C'est dit dans ce chapitre, l'air de rien)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**Annonce :** Je pars 10 jours à partir du 15. Je posterais donc 2 chapitres avant mon départ, manière de me faire "pardonner". Bonne lecture à tous ! _(Au fait, ce chapitre est court, mais je crois que la longueur s'allonge ensuite... navrée, j'aime bien les chapitres pas trop longs ' on s'refait pas.)_

**Chapitre 2**

**Eté 1993 – Privet Drive même nuit**

Harry papillonna des yeux et grimaça quand il sentit la douleur lancinante provenant de l'arrière de sa tête. _« Je vais avoir une sacré bosse, »_ constata t'il amèrement, _« il ne manquait plus qu'ça … »._ Quand les dernière révélations lui revinrent en mémoire, le garçon jura intérieurement contre le destin, celui là même qui vous offre des nouvelles atroces et ne vous laisse que dix petites minutes d'inconscience pour assumer le choc. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu en avoir au moins vingt ?

Vraiment, sur ce coup là, le destin avait été un vrai radin.

Se redressant doucement, le garçon frotta son front dans le futile espoir que tout disparaisse. Mais il du se rendre à l'évidence, fatalement, il devrait vivre avec.

#Mais personne n'a besoin de savoir# lui souffla sa conscience. #Absolument personne ! A condition de trouver ce foutu bracelet…#

Fort d'un nouveau but, Harry sauta souplement sur ses jambes et se glissa vers la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et, le plus silencieusement possible, s'engouffra dans le couloir. Tendant l'oreille pour compter les ronflements, il souffla de soulagement en en distinguant trois différents.

« Direction, maintenant, le grenier ! » Murmura t'il presque désespérément.

Il n'était jamais allé dans le grenier, ça lui avait été formellement interdit. Une histoire de miroir, légué par des ancêtres et valant quelques cinq millions de livres. Même Dudley ne devait pas y mettre les pieds, c'était dire combien cette « chose » était précieuse.

Peut être que lorsqu'il s'enfuirait de chez son oncle et sans tante, évènement à venir dans les prochaines années, il pourrait le prendre avec lui et le revendre son pesant d'or. Ne serais-ce que pour subsister… Jusqu'à la saison nouvelle ?

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées saugrenues et monta les marches menant au grenier, grinçant des dents devant le moindre bruit.

Arrivé à destination, il poussa doucement la porte et pénétra timidement dans les lieux. La pièce, mis à part étonnamment propre, était surtout cruellement sombre et ne lui permettait pas d'avancer plus pour l'instant. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il fasse jour car alors, sa tante aurait un œil sur lui et ne le laisserait certainement jamais monter.

Le mieux à faire étant de trouver un interrupteur (ou quelque chose y ressemblant) Harry tâtonna autour de lui à la recherche de lumière. Soulagé quand une vieille ampoule s'alluma, il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit. Le grenier n'était pas spécialement désordonné, preuve que personne n'y était allé depuis un moment. Si Dudley y était monté en cachette, tout serait sans doutes sans dessus dessous.

En revanche, il était quand même bien rempli...

Comment pourrait il trouver ce foutu bracelet parmi cette montagne de choses ?

¤¤¤¤¤

A vrai dire, il avait fallut à Harry une bonne trentaine de minutes pour trouver l'item. En faisant fonctionner sa logique, il avait remarqué que les affaires étaient rangées par personnes. Puis, procédant par élimination, il avait remarqué qu'un des coins (le plus sombre) contenait des affaires sales et poussiéreuses qui –visiblement- étaient là seulement parce que personne n'osait les toucher. Des affaires sorcières quoi. Des vieilles affaires à sa mère. Il y avait de vieux bouquins, quelques lettres, des bijoux et enfin, un vieux bracelet serti d'émeraude et d'une pierre dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Cinq minutes après avoir tout trouvé, le garçon était de retour dans sa chambre, le bracelet fermement tenu dans la paume de sa main.

Harry observa (légèrement angoissé) le bracelet sous toutes les coutures, pas certain de savoir comment aborder l'objet. Finalement, il se plaça devant le miroir et s'observa un instant. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, finalement, il était toujours aussi maigre, chétif et pâle. Peut être le contraste aurait il été plus saisissant s'il n'avait pas souffert de malnutrition pendant des années et grandit dans un placard, mais là ça n'était pas le cas. Harry dû s'avouer qu'il n'était pas réellement mal à l'aise face à son reflet, juste perturbé. Et puis, sa cicatrice était toujours là, le narguant, donc… il était quand même lui-même.

Doucement, il passa le bracelet à son poignet et observa son reflet se modifier sans qu'il ne sente rien. Il avait de nouveau Harry Potter face à lui. Il le retira. Cette fois il faisait bien face à Adel Snape.

#Op ! Harry Potter ! Adel Snape ! Harry Potter ! Adel Snape ! Harry Potter ! Adel Snape ! Harry Potter ! Adel Snape ! # chantonna t'il dans sa tête sous le soupire exaspéré de sa conscience, pleinement convaincue que son humain perdait la tête.

Prenant conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air stupide, Harry remit le bracelet et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Je ne change pas réellement » murmura t'il pour lui-même. « Tout ça est une simple illusion, ou un truc dans le genre. Je reste toujours moi… »

Le garçon se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et remit ses lunettes. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'hurler (de rire ou de fureur) et celle de pleurer (plutôt nerveusement). Son père était l'odieux Maître des Potions, comment pouvait il tomber plus bas ? En couchant avec Malfoy ? D'où lui venait cette idée ?

Snape le haïssait du plus profond de son cœur, si bien qu'Harry en venait à croire que le simple fait qu'il existe était insupportable à l'homme. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Mais ça, c'était à cause de James Potter, parce que Snape semblait haïr férocement James. Ca n'était pas réellement lui le problème, non ? En même temps, les Dursley lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était une nuisance et un bon à rien, peut être Snape s'en était il aussi rendu compte ?

Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment considérer l'idée que Snape l'odieux soit son géniteur comme réelle ? Sentant les larmes lui brouiller la vue, Harry secoua la tête. Snape le détestait, sa famille entière le détestait. C'est qu'il était juste détestable, un point c'est tout.

Il ferait comme si il n'avait jamais su pour tout ça, voilà. Peut être que demain, au réveil, il se rendrait compte que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve. Dans le pire des cas, il partirait se cacher dans deux ans, lorsque Snape découvrirait tout. Ou bien feinterait il l'ignorance, l'indifférence…

Pour l'instant, il était Harry Potter. Dans dix petites minutes, il serait le cuisiner personnel des Dusley, leur bonne et leur esclave. Il ne serait plus rien d'autre.

Ni un sorcier.

Ni Adel Snape.

Ni le survivant.

Juste le monstre du 4 Privet Drive.

**Réponses aux reviews (on est pas censé avoir le droit, non ?)**

**Dr Bernard : **D'abord, je tiens à dire que j'adore ton pseudo. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, la fic sera continuée. Elle contient déjà (si je ne me trompe pas) 13 chapitres. Ils ne sont pas forcément très longs ni hyper élaborés (comment se rabaisser en une leçon) mais c'est déjà ça. Pour le fait que je puisse la poster rapidement, certains auteurs se donnent un jour fixe de parution, ça pourrait être mon cas mais j'ai tendance à zapper totalement la date à laquelle on est. Donc bon.

**Orphée Potter :** On aura une vue rapide des deux ans durant lesquels Harry garde le secret. Avec ses imprévus et ... je préfère ne pas en dire plus, en fait, sinon, ça gâche le peu d'intrigue de l'histoire.

**Eloune :** Seulement la première review d'un enregistré. Ca me fait tout aussi plaisir. Pour le fait que je l'ai placé en M, en fait... pas fait expres, je connais pas vraiment les ratings. J'ai changé ça... par contre, je sais pas si le new rating est plus juste.

**Elentari Elbereth :** Sujet classique, hein ? Effectivement. J'avoue, en fait, j'adore ce sujet mais le peu de fics qu'on peut trouver avec ce "couple" (père/fils) m'a forcé à en écrire une moi même. C'est plus simple que de chercher desespérément pendant un temps fou pour rien. Contente que ça te plaise, même si le premier chapitre n'est pas anonciateur de grand chose.

**nanie nouche :** Merciii. Ravie de te donner de la lecture. cherche un truc à écrire de plus Euh... la suite est là ?

**Moira Serpy-Griffy :** Le fait que tu ais déjà les chapitres en main me laisse perplexe face à ta présence dans mes reviews. (Vises la phrase qui déchire le cerveau). Mais je suis contente. saute partout Une review de Moiraaaa, nananana... hum, bref. Enfin mise, oui, faut dire que c'est quand même THE SITE de fanfics. Je fesais ptet un peu tache, moi, à ne rien avoir posté ici.

**mariL **: yeux brillants Je t'ai dis que j'adore ta fic ? Hein ? Je te l'ai dis ? Non ? ... ben c'est fait maintenant... pour répondre à ta question, Harry étant Harry... il ne compte certainement pas en parler à l'homme des cachots. Il a suffisemment d'ennui sans s'en rajouter lui-même. Et puis, tu verras que le garnement sait profiter comme il le faut de la situation.

**petite grenouille :** Une crise cardiaque ? Non, je lui ai évité, heureusement. Si le héro meurt... plus d'histoire ! Ca serait un peu chiant, non ? Le truc problématique, la mort prématurée du héro au premier chapitre. Vises le problême pour les chapitres suivants. Sauf si on le met sous forme fantôme. "Harry Potter, le fantôme du placard du 4 Privet Drive", bientôt sur vos écrans ! écrit nawak


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : Harry/Mystère et boule de gomme.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**Annonce :** Deux chapitres, comme prévu. Est-ce que vous m'aimez un peu ? Lol... j'ai comme l'impression d'écrire nawak aujourd'hui... Oh, et, les réponses aux reviews, j'essairais de tous vous répondre pour ces chapitres, à mon retour. Chacun individuellement, manière de pas m'attirer d'ennuis :p

**Chapitre 3**

**Année 1994 : Poudlard – devant la salle commune. **

Harry, affalé à terre, regarda piteusement le corps d'Hermione tomber à terre. Il tourna un œil légèrement morne vers le bracelet, traître, qui avait malencontreusement glissé plus loin, et soupira. Le saisissant distraitement, il le repassa à son poignet et revint au corps de son amie. Inconsciente.

Après sa découverte, Harry en été resté à son plan initial : le silence. Il n'avait parlé à personne de l'épisode révélations, même pas à ses amis. A vrai dire, il avait déployé nombre de moyens pour oublier, allant jusqu'à répéter durant 1h00 « je suis Harry Potter » à son reflet, un air de défi sur le visage.

Harry se laissait souvent aller, depuis la rentrée, à observer le professeur Snape. A l'étudier, à analyser ses manies, à s'imprégner du son de sa voix acide et doucereuse. Bref, à le connaître. Enfin presque. Et sa conscience, Georgette, et lui-même étaient bien d'accord. Jamais cet homme ne serait son père, il en était absolument hors de question.

Depuis ce fameux été précédent, Harry enchaînait les crises de renfrognement aigue. Et pour cause, Snape était blessant, et ses remarques l'affectaient beaucoup plus maintenant qu'avant qu'il sache que l'odieux et lui étaient… bref.

Harry avait bien essayé de voir du bon en l'homme. Sans succès. Il fallait dire que, mis à part toutes sortes d'insultes, l'homme ne lui adressait rien. Ah si, de fabuleux regards noirs prometteurs d'une mort lente et atroce. De quoi amadouer un troll mais pas un garçon.

Le seul plaisir qu'Harry tirait de tout ça, cette année, était justement au niveau des insultes. Lorsque Snape insultait son père, le jeune homme devait s'empêcher de sourire. Même si un malencontreux « Vous avez bien raison, un sal bâtard » lui avait échappé, un jour.

Sortant de ses pensées, le jeune homme saisit le corps de sa camarade dans ses bras et le traîna à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Croisant des regards interloqués, Harry sourit faussement amusé et la tira dans les escaliers. En entrant dans sa chambre, il laissa retomber mollement le corps à terre et ferma la porte.

- Hermione ! » Hurla quelqu'un. « Qu'est ce que… »

Harry se tourna, mal-à-l'aise, vers Ron et lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Le roux, anxieux, était au sol et tentait désespérément de réveiller sa camarade grâce à des phrases hystériques.

- Elle n'est pas morte Ron » Soupira Harry en le rejoignant. « Juste évanouie. »

- Juste évanouie ? » Cria Ron. « Comment ça, JUSTE évanouie ? »

- Elle a eu un choc. » Expliqua Harry en donnant une grande claque à la jeune fille, sous l'œil effaré de son ami. « Tu vois, elle se réveille. »

En effet, Hermione papillonnait déjà des yeux et se redressait sur les coudes, l'œil hagard. Son regard se posa sur Harry, et un sourire de pur soulagement se peignit sur son doux visage.

- Oh mon dieu Harry, quel cauchemar… » Ri t'elle nerveusement. « J'ai rêvé que tu te transformais en une sorte de réplique de… attendez deux secondes, qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

Harry prévenant, soutint Hermione et la gifla gentiment pour ne pas qu'elle retombe dans les pommes. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard digne des plus acides Serpentards et lui retourna l'attention, marquant la joue d'un Harry légèrement apeuré.

- Des explications ! » Exigea t'elle avec un air féroce. « TOUT –DE- SUITE ! »

Prenant ses distances, Harry se glissa sur son lit et observa son amie se relever, appuyée par Ron, plus hébété et dans le flou qu'autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna t'il prudemment, pas suicidaire pour un sou. « Est-ce que c'est Sirius Black ? »

Harry secoua doucement de la tête en signe de négation et lui indiqua de s'asseoir. Hermione en fit autant et tous deux regardèrent silencieux Harry, plus que nerveux.

- Ecoutez… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça 'Mione… » Commença t'il avant de fermer les yeux de dépit, complètement perdu.

- Commence par me dire que je ne suis pas folle, que tout à l'heure, tu as bien changé d'apparence. » L'aida la dite 'Mione. « Rassure moi Harry. Même si en fait, je ne suis pas sure que ça m'rassure. »

Harry ôta son bracelet et observa silencieusement l'air de ses amis. Ron, les yeux écarquillés, le fixait sans comprendre et Hermione arborait un air mi-soulagé (pour sa santé mentale), mi-intrigué. Harry leur raconta alors de façon assez décousue, ce qu'il s'était passé durant le denier été, omettant de dire qui était son véritable « père ».

- C'est incroyable. » Murmura Ron. « Mon pote, y'a qu'à toi que ça arrive… »

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

- C'est une forte magie. » Continua Ron sur un ton toujours admiratif. « Certaines familles faisaient ça autrefois, chez les sang pur, pour éviter que leurs héritiers aient des problèmes. Ils les faisaient élever par une nourrice sous une autre identité et lors de leur majorité, il les proclamait héritier et leur redonnait leur apparence. Ainsi, il y avait moins de risques puisqu'ils avaient déjà gagné leur puissance. »

Hermione fixa le roux, incrédule, et retourna son air pensif sur Harry, ou plutôt Adel.

- C'est arrivé dans ma famille. Un de nos héritiers, désigné par une prophétie, a été mis en sécurité de cette manière. C'est un secret de famille en fait. » Termina Ron.

- Dans ta famille ? » Demanda Hermione. « Qui ça ? »

- Dumbledore. » Lâcha Ron avec un sourire en coin, observant avec délectation la mâchoire d'Hermione se fracasser sur le sol et les yeux d'Harry sortir de leur orbite. « Et comme il s'était attaché à sa nourrice, il a gardé son nom d'emprunt. »

Un lourd silence suivit, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione se décida à le briser, s'ébouriffant distraitement les cheveux.

- Que comptes tu faire Harry ? »

- Rien. Juste continuer à être Harry Potter… » Déclara celui-ci d'un ton amer. « C'est déjà bien assez. »

- Mais si ton père est mis au courant… » Intervint Ron. « D'ailleurs, tu sais qui c'est ? »

- Snape. » Prononça timidement Hermione.

- Pardon ? » Ron se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard très significatif. Celui qui vous accuse très sérieusement d'avoir tourné folle mais qui n'ose pas le dire à haute voix. « Tu disais Mione ? »

- Snape. » Répéta celle-ci d'une petite voix, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. « J'ai raison ? »

Harry remit son bracelet et se leva, prêt à en découdre avec ses amis.

- Je n'y peux rien, d'accord ? » Lâcha t'il d'une voix dure. « Je ne voulais pas, ça n'est pas de ma faute. Et comment tu sais ça Hermione ! »

Hermione prit Harry sans ses bras et tenta de la calmer.

- Ecoute, que Snape soit ton père ne change rien pour nous. Tu es Harry, voilà tout. Enfin, tu es Ady. » Elle ri doucement, se détachant de lui et le sondant sérieusement. « Harry et Adel, un même garçon. D'accord ? Tu restes mon ami, rassuré ? »

- Merci. » Soupira Harry d'une voix tremblante. « Ron ? »

- Pareil, laisse juste le temps que j'encaisse le choc. Merde, avoir Snape pour père, c'est comme manger une chocogrenouille périmée. Ca laisse un arrière goût et ça rend malade. » Renifla Ron sur un ton très philosophique. « Sauf que la chocogrenouille, on peut la jeter à la poubelle. Ou l'écraser. »

- Allons écraser notre charmant professeur de potions alors. » Lança Harry un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. « De la bouillie de Snapy… »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous l'œil amusé mais réprobateur de leur camarade. Puis tous descendirent manger, prêt à en découdre avec des cuisses de poulets, et en revenant à des problèmes plus importants tels que la menace de Sirius Black, le dangereux prisonnier.

¤¤¤¤¤

- Potter, vous êtes un bon à rien. Même pas capable de différencier des yeux de Poules et des yeux de lapins. Où avez-vous donc laissé votre cerveau ? » Cingla Snape, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- Sur l'étagère de ma chambre. » Grimaça Harry, murmurant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Pas facile, après tout, de se concentrer sur une foutue potion quand un sombre homme des cachots vous dissèque du regard. Bien que tout de suite, ce dernier préfère l'incendier, lui promettant milles tortures.

- Suis-je bête, vous n'avez pas de cerveau. La seule chose que votre petite tête de piaf accepte d'enregistrer semble être les cris de vos fans. »

Harry se retint de hurler à l'horrible homme que les seuls cris qu'il entendait restaient ceux de sa mère, et qu'il y avait droit seulement quand un Détraqueur était dans les parages. A la place il se mordit furieusement la langue et ancra ses yeux dans ceux du Maître des Potions, un air de défi et de multiples vengeances bien visibles dans ses prunelles.

- Aussi idiot que votre imbécile de père. » Asséna finalement Snape, déstabilisant Harry.

Un gloussement résonna dans les cachots plus ou moins silencieux, dérangeant les ricanements des Serpentard. Un gloussement de Gryffondor. Harry pivota légèrement sur sa chaise et posa un œil amusé sur Ron qui, semblait il, s'étouffait avec sa salive. Même Hermione, qui lui donnait de discrets coups, semblait se retenir de glousser.

- Un problème Weasley ? On dirait que vos toutous ne vous sont pas très fidèles Potter. » Susurra le professeur dans le but de blesser son élève honni.

Harry laissa passer un furtif sourire à l'adresse de son camarade (et meilleur ami) rouquin, provoquant une quinte de toux chez ce dernier. Visiblement, Ron l'avait bien pris et la situation semblait l'amuser. C'était en partie rassurant, Harry ne cachait pas avoir eu peur de la réaction de son ami, auparavant, et même si celui-ci avait été plutôt calme, il se rappelait encore avoir dû refermer à plusieurs reprises la bouche du rouquin.

- 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Potter. » Cracha le Maître des donjons. « Et 5 points pour Mr Weasley pour avoir compris que votre père était un sombre crétin. »

C'en fut trop pour le dit rouquin qui, complètement ahuri, éclata d'un rire sonore sous l'œil larmoyant d'une Hermione Granger et d'un Harry Potter près à le suivre. Devant un Snape décontenancé, ce jour là, trois Gryffondors secoués de soubresauts quittèrent la salle en courant et se réfugièrent à l'infirmerie. Les murs tremblants de leurs rires, et le sol vibrant de multiples vociférations Snapiennes.

¤¤¤¤

**Année 1995 : Poudlard – banquet de fin d'année. **

- Ady-Chou ? » Minauda Ron. « Peux tu me passer le sel ? »

- Mais bien sur Ronykinou. » Répondit Harry d'une voix fluette en s'exerçant au lancer de salière. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Ron fixa, un air boudeur sur le visage, la salière atterrir dans son assiette de soupe et rouspéta doucement.

- Vraiment. Tu es un bel emmerdeur. » Maugréa t'il en sortant avec précaution la maudite chose de son bon potage au poulet.

- Comment va _Sniffle_ Harry? » Demanda doucement Hermione, sortant de leur jeu les deux garçons.

- Plutôt bien, même si le fait de se cacher lui est toujours aussi désagréable. » Répondit il. « Je pense lui demander si je peux me cacher avec lui pendant le reste de mon existence. »

Hermione le tapa sur la tête, faussement fâchée, et fit signe aux garçons de se rapprocher.

- C'est cet été que Snape va avoir la visite de ta mère Harry ? » Chuchota Hermione, un air de confidence fermement accroché à ses traits. « Non, ne réponds pas, ça n'était pas une question. Tu ne peux pas réellement envisager de fuir… tu le sais, hein ? »

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard torve.

- On pourrait peut être faire en sorte d'être là avec Ron, si jamais il lui vient l'envie de venir te tuer après la révélation. » Continua t'elle, bonne amie. « Qu'en penses tu ? »

- Les Dursleys ne le permettrait jamais. » Trancha Harry avec un air déconfit. « Vraiment, Hermione, je… »

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir ! » Lança joyeusement Ron, un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes. « Vraiment mon pote, on est tes amis, on te laissera pas face à ce cauchemar tout seul. »

- Et puis _Mister Ady,_ qui a dit que vous aviez le choix ? » Finit Hermione, lui offrant un air serpentardesque assez déstabilisant en prime.

Harry se dit, intérieurement, qu'il ne méritait peut être pas ces amis. La mort de Cedric était encore fraîche dans son esprit, le retour de Voldemort également. Le fait que Sirius, son parrain, était en fuite et dans l'impossibilité de le prendre avec lui n'arrangeait pas la donne. Il se sentait dangereux, cible et craignait qu'Hermione et Ron pâtissent de leur amitié. Pourtant…

Que Ron et Hermione soient là quand le secret Adel Snape n'en serait plus un était une chose qu'il n'avait osé espérer. Le plus étrange pour lui étant de se dire qu'en cas de mauvais tournant supplémentaire, il pourrait toujours abandonner Harry Potter et fuir, loin et avec ses deux amis. Que peut être, abandonner le danger d'être le Survivant, protégerait les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus. Est-ce que devenir Adel pourrait tous les protéger ? Ou bien devait il admettre qu'il était lâche et que la mort de Cedric avait été suffisante pour lui faire abandonner son courage ?

_Mais qu'est ce que le courage ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note auteur :** Pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai un peu dégoupillée. Navrée, il me fait honte. Vraiment, je suis partie en vrille sévère...

**Chapitre 4**

$$$ **  
**

**Eté 1995 – Privet Drive**

Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et grogna. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement touché par les actions de sa « famille » mais cette année était différente. Déjà, il culpabilisait vis-à-vis de la mort de Cedric. Il ne l'avait pas montré à ses amis, bien entendu, quitte à paraître légèrement froid. La vérité était au-delà de ce qu'Hermione et Ron pouvait bien croire. Harry ne connaissait certes pas Cedric, mais dire qu'il n'était en rien chamboulé par les évènements (le retour de Voldemort compris) était une des plus grosses sottises au monde. Comment ne pas être chamboulé par la mort d'un de ses camarades ? Et pas le retour d'un hideux psychopathe ?

Harry n'en était pas à s'en vouloir quand même. Les circonstances avaient fait que tout cela s'était passé, il refusait catégoriquement de se dire que tout était de sa faute. Même si une part de lui hurlait qu'il était un pauvre idiot.

Pour rajouter à sa culpabilité (euh, son infinie tristesse, pardon), les Dursley semblaient décidés à lui faire chèrement payer sa survie. A vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas bien conscience d'avoir été malmené dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait toujours (du moins d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne) vécu dans un placard. Pourquoi s'en formaliser ? Certes, il l'avait quitté durant quelques années pour une chambre miteuse de seconde zone, il aurait donc bien pu se dire que « vivre dans un placard est absolument anormal ». Mais non. Dursley avait eut besoin de la chambre pour cet été, Harry avait donc réintégré avec une joie toute feinte son douillet placard. Avec ses araignées, son matelas miteux à la senteur provençale, son espace assez restreint. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Du moins, il essayait de toutes ses forces de s'en convaincre mais dans un placard trop petit pour vous (même avec sa taille de nain il devait se recroqueviller pour y rentrer) la tâche était plutôt ardue.

Harry avait aussi repris ses bonnes habitudes avec un emploi du temps de tous les diables.

_6h00 : levé._

_6h30 : repas préparé._

_7h00 : Débarrassage de table, vaisselle._

_7h15 : Tâches ménagères (dont les vitres, le sol, les coins s'il vous plait, le tout de façon impeccables)._

_10h00 : Petit déjeuner de Dudlychounet, Môssieur Lève-tard (ou Môssieur Gros-lard – au choix)._

_10h30 : On nettoie bien après le passage de Dudley._

_10h35 : Autres tâches telles que « nettoyer la chambre de Dudley » (les traces de plaisir solitaire en cadeau – charmant !) et autres tâches ingrates._

_11h45 : Préparer le repas (mettre la table aussi), essuyer les remarques désagréables et mesquines et les coups perdus._

_12h00 : Regarder les autres manger._

Et ainsi de suite, avec l'entretient du garage, de la voiture et du jardin l'après midi, sans oublier la lessive et le repassage. Harry ne trouvait que rarement le temps de prendre une douche et en était arrivé à ne manger que très rarement, ce qui, en fait, l'aidait à rentrer dans son placard. Maigrissant à vue d'œil, il avait de moins en moins de problèmes pour trouver sa place dans le petit endroit clos. Mais la malnutrition n'avait pas que des avantages, malheureusement. Il avait aussi de moins en moins de forces, luttant de plus en plus pour arriver à accomplir ses tâches.

Le plus horrible dans sa situation restait l'attention que lui donnait sa famille. La moitié du temps, les Dursley l'ignoraient, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Mais ils ne se contentaient pas de lui montrer de l'indifférence. Son oncle avait reçu une lettre de ce bon vieux Dumbledore à propos des évènements du tournoi des trois sorciers, de quoi mettre Vernon dans une rage folle voire meurtrière. Vernon prenait donc soin de punir le petit criminel (surnom affectueux donné en l'honneur de la disparition tragique du dénommé Cedric). Il l'insultait, certes, mais avait aussi la main très dérangée. Pour se la dégourdir, il l'abattait sur le garçon, satisfait de voir que son neveu –en plus d'être un bon esclave- pouvait faire un incroyable punching-ball.

Ceci dit, n'allez pas croire que Harry était un enfant battu. Quoi que libre à vous de pensez ce que vous voulez. Harry, pour sa part, acceptait les remontrances et les corrections.

Dès l'âge de 5 ans, les Dursley avaient pris soin d'apprendre à l'enfant qu'il était un monstre. Une liste de préceptes était même épinglée sur la porte de son placard, énumérant toutes les règles et choses que le bambin devait connaître. Dont son statut d'anormalité, de fauteur de trouble et d'orphelin. Ainsi, l'enfant ne rechignait que rarement à être punit, tout comme il pensait normal qu'il dusse vivre dans un placard. Et malgré ce que l'ont pourrait croire, Harry n'avait jamais rien oublié de ces règles et de son statut dans cette maison.

A 15 ans, Harry songeait qu'il devait être bien bête de se laisser faire ainsi. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix et faisait juste en sorte de ne pas mériter trop de corrections. Le souvenir d'un séjour à l'hôpital, alors qu'il allait sur ses 8 ans, fortement ancré dans sa mémoire. Dire que Vernon avait réussi à faire croire à une chute du toit, cet homme devait être un véritable géni du mensonge. A défaut de pouvoir être considéré comme un géni tout court.

Soufflant, Harry se passa une main sur le front et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas eut le temps de manger ni de se doucher. A vrai dire, cela faisait déjà une grosse semaine qu'il ne trouvait plus le temps. Ses forces se faisant rares, il mettait beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne devrait pour l'accomplissement de ses tâches, et ça, son oncle ne l'acceptait pas du tout.

Harry ôta son bracelet et regarda ses cheveux, graisseux pour l'occasion, s'étaler sur son oreiller. Il se sentait bien en étant Adel. Etre Harry devenait de plus en plus oppressant, réellement. Harry Potter était l'image du survivant, Adel était autre chose. Et cet « autre chose » c'était lui-même. Il **était** Adel, il **devenait** seulement Harry, et non le contraire.

#C'est ton anniversaire petit survivant.# pensa t'il ironiquement, regardant une araignée lui courir sur la hanche. #Et ce soir, la crise cardiaque de Snape.#

Harry eut un sourire en coin qui s'effaça bien vite quand la porte de son placard s'ouvrit sans préambule.

- Garçon, viens débarass… » La voix de l'oncle Vernon mourut subitement alors qu'il posait son regard sur ce qui, dans la logique, aurait du être son neveu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement alors qu'il prenait un teint pâle.

Harry porta un regard presque terrorisé sur le bracelet posé au sol, aux pieds de son oncle. Alors il réalisa son erreur.

#Merde… # jura t'il intérieurement alors que sa petite voix s'évanouissait.

- Qui… êtes vous ? » Balbutia Vernon, reprenant contenance, le regard un peu trop furieux au goût de Harry.

Harry garda la bouche fermement close et prit son bracelet en main, fermant les yeux, il le passa à son poignet, écoutant distraitement la manifestation choquée de son oncle. S'en suivit une longue minute de silence, entrecoupée par les brusques inspirations du « _pachidermus Vernonus », _espèce d'une rare violence en liberté en milieu moldu et activement chassée par la branche « mages noirs en puissances ».

Virant subitement au rouge, l'oncle Vernon saisit son adorable neveu par le col et le suspendit à quelques mètres du sol, face à son visage violacé. Harry déglutit, sentant sa dernière heure arriver. Pendant que son oncle le traînait à l'étage, Harry se fit la réflexion que sa punition allait cette fois dépasser tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et pour cause, en temps général, il était déjà puni, alors là, après avoir fait de la _magie_ en présence de son oncle…

Sa vie allait subitement prendre fin. Dès le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier afficherait en énorme lettre « **_Harry Potter, mort, éventré à la petite cuillère par un moldu faisant 40 fois son poids._** », ses nombreux fans pleureraient et se moucheraient dans les robes de serpentards dégoûtés, son tendre père trinquerait avec Voldemort sur un air de fête, entourés de Mangemorts en pleine orgie, et Malfoy viendrait ricaner sur sa tombe – à moins qu'il ne lui avoue enfin son amour inconditionnel. Bref, ce serait la fin du monde. Peut être même que Dobby se suiciderait. C'est dire l'ampleur de la chose.

Harry fut subitement sortit de ses pensées par la rencontre avec un sol. S'il en croyait la tâche brune –impossible à enlever- qu'il avait sous le nez, il était dans son ancienne (et provisoire) chambre. Le lieu du crime avait enfin été déterminé.

Harry laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il leva un regard incertain sur la masse imposante le surplombant et avala sa salive de travers. Le regard meurtrier, Vernon le menaçait, une batte de base-ball à Dudley en main. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

#Putain, je suis mort.# songea fort intelligemment Harry.

Ses nerfs lâchant, Harry ferma les yeux et attendit la suite. Un premier coup vint lui frapper l'épaule, y apposant sa marque. Réprimant un cri de douleur, le jeune garçon décida de rester stoïque et d'encaisser.

C'est là qu'une phrase résonna. _« Monstre, je te ferais hurler de douleur, de quoi te faire passer l'envie d'être anormal. » _Résonna et résonna encore, se répercutant sur les murs, cinglante.

Et Harry ri. Ironique. Il n'avait jamais eut l'envie d'être anormal, et niveau douleur, Voldemort avait déjà tenté sa chance, ça n'avait absolument rien changé.

Si, en fait, il était juste un peu plus dépressif.

Son oncle le saisit au cou et planta ses yeux porcins dans les émeraudes du survivant.

- On ri, morveux ? » asséna t'il en resserrant sa prise.

Harry ri encore, et tenta le plus discrètement possible de respirer. Puis, décidant que, quitte à mourir, il le ferait en s'amusant, il souffla, étranglé, la première chose à laquelle il pensa.

- C'est ta face Oncle Vernon. Trop drôle. »

De fureur, le dit Oncle Vernon lança son neveu contre un des murs, faisant abstraction de l'étagère qui s'y trouvait, et fit tourner (très habilement) la batte dans sa grosse main.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé, les yeux s'attardant sur le mouvement circulaire de sa batte et commença à chantonner.

« De l'eau  
D'un geste sans y penser  
Sans sol à creuser  
Du chaud  
Sans braise ni cheminée  
Sans arbre à couper  
Du facile  
Du futile  
Sans malheur  
Puéril  
A chacun son lot de douleurs »

Un coup bien placé (dans son ventre) coupa sa dernière phrase et le figea quelques instants.

- Tais toi ! » Cria son Oncle, rageur d'être ainsi ridiculisé.

- Mais toutes les peines  
Toutes les haines d'où qu'elles viennent  
A quoi servent-elles  
Toutes les peines Les fêlures endormies » continua Harry, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

Un autre coup l'atteint, cette fois à la tête, l'assommant presque. Le jeune homme se redressa doucement sous les injures de son « tuteur » et boita vers lui.

- Oh toutes les peines  
Toutes les mêmes éternelles  
A quoi riment-elle?  
Tout ce qui saigne  
Nos infimes agonies. » Chanta plus fort le jeune homme, évitant de justesse un autre coup. Légèrement remis, il amorça la chose qu'il savait faire le mieux : courir.

C'est ainsi que, sous l'œil complètement effaré d'un rouquin (perché derrière la fenêtre), un Harry Potter ôta son bracelet, et se mit à courir autour de son oncle. La suite de la chanson hurlé à l'étage, à peine recouverte des beuglements du très non estimé Vernon Dusley.

- Des jeux  
Sur écran  
Plat du virtuel  
Et des couleurs  
Du mieux  
De l'argent  
Du sucré  
Noël à toutes les heures »

Harry amorça un virage et, faisant face à son oncle, se jeta furieusement sur lui et lui mordit… le nez.

Un énorme cri de douleur (mêlé à de la surprise) fit tombé le rouquin perché sur la fenêtre tandis qu'à l'intérieur, Harry continuait à mordre, pour finalement serrer dans une énorme étreinte (assez étouffante, mais c'est fait pour) le cou de son oncle.

- Champ de mine  
On se débine  
Jusqu'au jour  
Où tout s'écroule  
Fragile à ton tour  
... TON TOUR ! » lui beugla t'il dans l'oreille gauche, priant pour qu'il lui ait arraché le tympan.

- Arhhhh ! Fermes là ! » Vociféra le moldu, suant à grosses gouttes (de sueur et de sang).

« SHRAK »

Ce coup là était le mieux placé puisque Harry retomba mollement au sol, inconscient.

¤¤¤¤

A l'extérieur, un rouquin bien connu venait de faire une belle retombée au sol. Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Ron et aida ce dernier à se relever.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? » Demanda t'elle, l'angoisse dérangeant sa voix.

- Par Merlin Hermione, à l'intérieur… » Hermione ne comprit pas le reste, saisissant à peine les mots « Harry » ; « Fou » ; « courir » ; « mordre » ; « batte » et « oncle ». De quoi l'inquiéter d'avantage.

- Calme Ron. » Tempéra t'elle en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de Harry. « Ecoute, on va attendre un moment et rentrer en douce, ok ? »

Ron acquiesça piteusement et tenta de se calmer.

Un demi heure plus tard, il expliqua plus clairement à Hermione la situation. Cette dernière, complètement dépassée, tenta de ne pas courir à l'intérieur et s'accroupit au sol, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Ces moldus sont fous. Oh mon dieu… » Balbutia t'elle sans fin. « Fous, complètement. »

- Il est déjà pas mal tard. » Souffla Ron. « On y va, aller. »

Hermione se releva d'un bon, ratant du tout au tout son air de « jeune-fille-pas-du-tout-pressée-de-sauver-son-bon-ami-Harry » et trottina vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Ron sur ses talons, elle escalada le mur, prête à en découdre avec l'adversité. Mais discrètement, s'il vous plait, elle et les battes de base-ball, ça n'était pas une grande histoire d'amour. Et contrairement à Harry, elle n'avait jamais appris à courir vite.

_Mais toutes les peines  
Toutes les haines d'où qu'elles viennent  
A quoi servent-elles  
Toutes les peines  
Nos fêlures endormies  
Oh toutes les peines  
Toutes les mêmes éternelles  
A quoi riment-elle ?  
Tout ce qui saigne  
Ces infimes agonies_

_Mais toutes ces peines  
Ces gangrènes  
Lourdes au ciel qui saigne en leur coeur  
Donnent-elle à nos paix les valeurs..._

_(Patrick Fiori – Toutes les peines)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur : **Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement :** Il y aura du **_Slash_** dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon **_humour débile_**. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : Harry/Mystère et boule de gomme.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**Annonce :** Me revoilà ! Alors, je vous ai manqué ? Non ? La suite ! La suite ! se marre pour rien Merci à tous, vraiment, pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis rassurée que mon humour débile n'enlève pas tout à mon histoire. Ravie, aussi, que ça vous plaise. Le bonheur d'un lecteur fait le bonheur d'un auteur... Oy, au passage, dsolée pour mon language de charetier par moment. On s'refait pas.

**Chapitre 5**

Au moment même où un Harry Potter se battait vaillamment contre un moldu furieux, Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore — tous deux dans le bureau directorial- parlaient vivement du retour de Voldemort. En fait, Albus entretenait un splendide monologue…

- Redevenir espion peut être dangereux Severus, le retour de Voldemort était à prévoir, mais qui sait de quel œil il verra ta trahison. » …nonça Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus délavés scrutant avec sérieux son protégé. « Car, sois en certain, il sait dans quel camps tu étais. »

- Albus… »

- Crois bien Severus que t'avoir comme espion serait une chance pour notre camps, mais risquer ta vie aussi tôt serait une grosse erreur. » continua l'honorable directeur, sans remarquer le moins du monde le teint de plus en plus blanc de son employé.

- Albus…ce n'est pas - »

- Prends au moins le temps de voir ce qu'il en est pour Lucius Malfoy, si celui-ci te contact, fais le moi savoir. Mais ne fonce pas dans la gueule du loup sans… Severus ? Mon ami, que se… » Dumbledore s'interrompit lorsqu'une vive lumière enveloppa la salle. Se retournant prudemment en direction de ce que fixait, livide, le Maître des potions, il laissa échapper une expression de surprise. Là, devant eux, l'image d'une Lily Evans fantomatique se dessinait.

- Hum. » Lily s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un tour sur elle-même. « Pas du tout pratique ce sort, comment puis-je savoir où peut bien se trouver mon interlocuteur, hein ! »

Severus, les yeux écarquillés, raffermit sa prise sur le fauteuil dans lequel il siégeait et tourna un œil interrogateur vers son mentor. Celui-ci, confus, se gratta pensivement la tête et fit signe à son collègue de se taire et d'attendre.

- Bien. » Lily arrêta de fixer le vide et tourna finalement un regard vers le sol. « Si tu me vois, c'est que tu es vivant. Par merlin, pitié que ce soit le cas. Il y a quelques minutes, un espion est venu nous rapporter que le mage noir nous voulait. Nous pensons nous cacher, mais James et moi savons pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien. Prions seulement pour que rien n'arrive à Harry… »

Severus grogna, se demandant où menait tout ça, son supérieur fronçant les sourcils à ses côtés.

- J'ignore comment dire une chose pareille. » Soupira Lily en s'affaissant légèrement. « D'abord, écoute bien tout ce que je dirais attentivement et crois moi. Bien que tu n'ais pas trop le choix. » Severus grogna encore, détestant ne pas avoir le choix. « Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec James, l'unique homme que j'ai aimé et qui a pu me toucher ce fut toi. James pourrait le confirmer… en fait non, je me doute bien qu'il doit lui aussi être mort au moment où tu entends ça. Severus, Harry Potter est ton fils. Pas celui de James. Evidemment, si tu as ceci, c'est qu'il est aussi vivant, le sort ne se déclencherait pas en cas contraire. »

Severus était figé, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A ses côtés, un soupir résigné se fit entendre, témoignant de la lassitude d'un vieil homme qui venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là.

- Hum… Quoi ? » Severus releva la tête et fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'une Lily Evans fusillait quelque chose se trouvant non loin d'elle. « Comment ça aucun tact ? Comme si tu en avais satané… _Potter_. » Elle grimaça légèrement et secoua la tête. « Revenons en à nos moutons. Harry a reçu une visite de ma part, comme celle-ci, il y a deux ans. Il le sait donc. Est-ce qu'il est venu te voir ? T'as cherché ? Tu le connais ? » Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre. « Passons. Si tu le connais et qu'il a toujours cette apparence factice, c'est qu'il porte son bracelet. Si il l'enlève, il reprendra son apparence, je suis certaine qu'il te ressemble… »

Un lourd silence plana, pensif pour Lily, choqué pour les deux autres hommes.

- En somme, comme le dit si gentiment Jamesie, puisque je dois absolument abréger-je joue avec le temps, ça n'est pas contre toi- je voudrais que tu retrouve notre fils… vraiment, il représente l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Oh, je m'embête certainement pour rien, Harry t'as sûrement retrouvé et tout dit. » Elle hésita. « Ou pas… Après tout, si il tient un peu de nous deux… »

Elle commença à se brouiller.

- Prends soin de lui, j'ai un tel mauvais pressentiment, si tu savais. S'il n'est pas avec toi, essais au moins de le retrouver. Je t'en supplie Severus… pour moi, et pour lui. » Elle sourit tristement. « Et pour toi aussi… Je t'aime, fais bien attention à toi. »

Une fois que Lily eut disparut, Albus jeta un coup d'œil sur la forme figée de Severus. Doucement, le vieil homme s'accroupit face à son ami, les yeux pétillant pour on-ne-sait-quelle-obscure-raison. Sans doute l'habitude.

- Severus ? Vous vous en remettez ? » Questionna t'il, légèrement inquiet face au manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis.

A dire vrai, il était lui-même assez déstabilisé, la nouvelle l'ayant surpris plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Albus était un homme de savoir, connaissant tout sur tout, ou presque, et son ego se remettait difficilement de l'affront qui venait de lui être fait.

Harry Potter, fils de Lily Evans et Severus Snape.

Etrange à penser.

_Juste Harry,_ fils de Lily et Severus.

Sans le « Potter » l'idée paraissait déjà moins difficile à avaler.

Et dire qu'Harry était au courant. Depuis DEUX ANS. Ce gosse était presque plus grand cachottier que… eh bien lui-même, Albus Dumbledore. Et ça n'était pas peu dire. Un peu plus et il lui piquerait sa place.

#Et…# songea Albus en tapotant l'épaule du Maître des Potions. #Severus ne semble pas s'en remettre…#

- L'enfoiré. » Albus sursauta au grognement de son collègue.

- Sev- »

- L'ENFOIRE ! Il savait ! » Face au hurlement indigné du plus jeune, Dumbledore préféra se faire tout petit et se retrancha derrière son bureau.

- Il savait et il n'a rien dit. » Continua Severus qui, pour le coup, était bel et bien sortit de sa léthargie. Albus songea d'ailleurs, en le voyant commencer les pas devant son bureau, qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'il n'en sorte pas — c'était à en vous donner le mal de mer.

- Severus, calme toi… » Tempéra le Directeur en voyant l'autre se diriger vers la porte, l'air trop déterminé pour son propre bien. Alors pour celui des autres…

- Tu ne comprends pas Albus ! » S'énerva Snape en revenant sur ses pas. « Deux ans qu'il sait et qu'il approuve quand j'insulte son père. » Sa voix se fit brusquement dangereuse. « Que je m'auto insulte. Il va me le payer. »

Albus tressaillit et chercha en vitesse un conseil sage ou une phrase toute-faite correspondant à son personnage.

-Severus, le passé est le passé, tournez vous vers l'avenir… »

-Mais c'est ce que je fais Albus ! » Répliqua sournoisement de chef des Serpentards. « Je m'en vais d'ailleurs de ce pas voir ce sal petit morveux, le corriger et le ramener. »

Ebahi, Albus eut tout juste le temps de verrouiller la porte avant que Severus ne s'enfuit.

- Vous avez déjà l'instinct paternel. » Plaisanta faussement le vieil homme. « Mais je crois que vous exagérez Severus. »

Severus grogna et posa sa tête sur la porte fautive (celle fermée au mauvais moment par un vieux cinglé).

-Je n'exagère pas Albus. Vous ne saisissez pas, il SAVAIT, il ne m'a RIEN dit. » Severus soupira et murmura plaintivement. « Et il m'a regardé le détester, il m'a laissé lui faire du mal… »

Albus soupira à son tour, compréhensif, et trottina joyeusement jusqu'à son confrère. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en signe de réconfort et le mena vers un des fauteuils, le forçant à s'asseoir.

- Nous allons en discuter Severus, voir quoi faire pour Harry. Mais nous avons plus important pour le moment. » Un air grave et inquiétant joua avec ses rides. « Severus, voulez vous un bonbon au citron ? »

Severus l'incendia du regard et pensa très fortement à coller des bonbons au citron à chaque bout de barbe de ce vieil illuminé. Ce serait collant, dégoûtant, et ça ferait « Glung Glung » quand il marcherait. Ridicule.

« Alors Severus, vous n'avez pas répondu, voulez vous, oui ou non, un bonbon au citron ? »

¤¤¤¤

- Chut Ron, à partir de maintenant, on va tenter de se faire ultra discrets, ok ? »

Ron acquiesça et se releva sur ses deux jambes. Rentrer dans la demeure par le fenêtre avait été assez fastidieux, mais au moins, ils avaient réussi. Sans casse en plus.

- Comment comptes tu le trouver ? » demanda t'il tout bas à Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit avec malice et sortit un petit globe noir de sa poche.

- Avec un 'Trouve-tout', évidemment. Il nous pointera Harry et nous indiquera le chemin à suivre, rien de mieux, surtout que, comme il utilise sa propre magie, nous n'avons absolument rien à craindre du ministère. » Expliqua t'elle, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Ron eut un sifflement admiratif et d'un accord commun, tous deux s'engagèrent discrètement dans le couloir.

- Montre moi Harry Potter. » Chuchota t'elle doucement à l'objet. Elle fronça les sourcils quand l'objet ne réagit pas.

- Montre nous Adel Snape. » Intima doucement Ron, fier de voir que l'information passait mieux. Une faible lueur pointa vers le rez-de-chaussée. Les deux jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier, croisant les doigts pour que rien ne grince.

Arrivés en bas, Ron passa la tête par la porte du salon —ouverte- et tourna un regard intrigué vers sa camarade.

- C'est une télévision, un appareil moldu. Ne fais pas de bruit… » Murmura t'elle, un regard d'avertissement sévère bien lisible. « Sous l'escalier. »

Les deux, collés au mur, se déplacèrent vers la porte du placard et hochèrent de la tête en parfaite synchronisation. Le placard sous l'escalier, celui-là ils en avaient déjà entendu parler. Et la boule confirmait qu'Harry était bien là.

En silence, Hermione ouvrit la porte (jurant dans sa barbe en voyant le loquet fermé de l'extérieur) et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un Adel Snape en assez mauvais état, elle frissonna doucement et s'accroupit au sol.

- Harry… » Appela t'elle en lui secouant l'épaule. « Réveille toi, on part d'ici. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, légèrement hagard, et saisit la main que lui tendait Ron.

- On va où ? » Demanda t'il d'un voix très basse, intrigué mais rassuré.

- Nous verrons une fois sortis, mais il est hors de question de rester ici. » Lui répondit elle, l'aidant à s'appuyer sur Ron pour marcher. « Allons y, et en silence. Prends ta baguette au passage et ce qui est important. »

Harry s'exécuta, prenant sa baguette et sa cape (il avait laissé son éclair de feu et son album photo à Poudlard, craignant pour leur sort s'ils tombaient dans les mains des Dursleys).

Les jeunes sortirent le plus discrètement possible de l'endroit et, une fois à l'exterieur, soupirèrent d'un même souffle. Ils étaient foutrement chanceux pour cette fois-ci.

- Je propose le chaudron baveur. » Lança Hermione en regardant tristement son ami. « Il faut te soigner, et que tu te reposes. Te nourrir aussi… »

- Pourquoi pas Poudlard ? »

- Snape y est, Ron. Ne sois pas bête, Harry n'a certainement pas envie d'être couvé par Pomfresh et de subir l'horrible humeur de son 'père'. » Raisonna t'elle, attirant un sourire de remerciement de la part d'Harry.

- Et chez moi ? » Demanda Ron.

- Non. » Souffla difficilement Harry. « Je ne veux pas inquiéter ta mère, et je veux surtout ne pas avoir Dumbledore sur le dos. Sous l'apparence d'Adel, je ne risque rien… »

Les deux autres approuvèrent finalement, bien que Ron le fasse à contre cœur, et ils s'éloignèrent dans la rue.

- Il faudrait prendre le Magicobus. » Affirma Hermione en sortant sa baguette, l'air déterminée.

- Tu ne peux pas faire de magie Mione. » Jeta Harry, à bout de souffle.

- Pour cette fois ci, je ferais exception. _Lumos_. » Deux secondes après, un bus violet leur frôlait le bout du nez et se plantait face à eux.

- C'est partit… » Murmura faussement enjoué Harry. « Bordel de merde, que le ministère aille se faire foutre, le Magicobus est notre Maître. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : On s'en fout pour le moment...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**Annonce :** PARDOOOOON ! Je suis terriblement désolée de n'avoir pas mis la suite ici. A vrai dire, l'histoire me pose problême, j'en suis (sur mon ordi) au chapitre 15 et je bloque en plein milieu du chapitre. Un mauvais cap à passer. Bref, j'ai donc totalement oublié de poster la suite ici xD Et... ben je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup... pour rattraper le retard...

_**¤ AdelÔAdel ¤**_

**Chapitre 6**

Harry dormait depuis quatre jours. Hermione avait longtemps résonné seule, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle admettait qu'Harry ait besoin de repos, de _beaucoup_ de repos. Il était extenué, c'était un fait, mais pire que ça, sinon il ne dormirait pas si longtemps. Alors oui, elle se permettait quand même d'être inquiète pour son ami, même si sa raison lui soufflait qu'il irait mieux bientôt, que tout n'était que question que temps. Que dans quelques jours, il serait d'aplomb, ou presque.

Il ne se réveillait que rarement. A vrai dire, elle le sortait de son semi coma seulement quand il fallait absolument qu'il mange, c'est-à-dire –pour l'instant- une fois par jour. Elle avait bien essayé de lui en donner deux, de repas, mais il avait régurgité tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait avalé. Depuis, il refusait toutes ses tentatives, se contentait d'un mince repas (voir de seulement quelques toasts vierges), et sommeillait simplement.

Ron, dans un moment de géni, avait déclaré qu'il devait se remettre et qu'il valait mieux le laisser simplement dormir. Qu'après tout, il était ici en sécurité et qu'il avait assez lutté pour arriver à destination pour qu'on le laisse prendre tout le repos dont il avait besoin. Et Hermione avait dû se plier aux désirs du brun et du roux. Ils avaient raison, après tout, le chaudron baveur était assez fréquenté pour que personne ne vienne faire du mal au survivant. Et puis, après tout, personne ne savait (mis à part eux deux) que le jeune homme comateux allongé là était le dit survivant.

Hermione passa une main cajoleuse sur le front d'Harry et sourit, affectueuse. Elle aimait la sérénité qu'il dégageait, un calme si rare. Puis elle s'attarda quelques instant sur les courbes de son visage.

Harry était beau, c'était indéniable. Non, en fait, Adel était beau. Il ne devait même pas avoir conscience de ce petit charme, de ses moues, de ses expressions étranges. Ses traits si fins, paraissaient être un mélange entre l'âge adulte et l'âge enfant. Des joues trop maigres, un sourire parfois ironique, parfois doux. Intouchable dès que le colère montait, et si vulnérable quand il se laissait aller à souffrir.

Il avait l'air en paix ici. Tom avait été aimable, il leur avait apporté de l'aide pour les soins et n'avait posé aucune question. Le chaudron baveur était l'endroit idéal. Bien, le fait qu'il n'ait pas reconnu Harry comme étant le survivant devait y être pour quelque chose, Hermione en était certaine, mais là n'était pas la question.

Un léger soupir la sortit de ses pensées. Avec précaution, elle sortit un gant imbibé du seau à côté du lit et déposa la source de fraîcheur sur le front de son ami. Celui-ci sourit doucement et entrouvrit les paupières.

- Hm… Mione ? » Sa voix paraissait horriblement pâteuse, mais ça n'était pas la première fois donc Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle sourit en retour à son camarade et lui intima de rester tranquille un moment.

- Je suis là Ady, pas d'inquiétude. » Murmura t'elle en retirant le gant. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? »

Harry acquiesça simplement, probablement incapable de parler, et se redressa légèrement.

- Il va falloir que je passe au ministère. » Expliqua t'elle pour couper le silence. « J'ai reçu un avertissement, tu sais. J'en profiterais pour retirer de l'argent, comme ça nous pourrons aller chercher le nécessaire –avec Ron, au chemin de traverse. »

- Le nécessaire ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Des potions pour que tu ailles mieux, tu es encore faible. Des livres pour t'occuper, et m'occuper moi-même. Et d'autres choses… »

- Et à manger ? » Demanda, un brin moqueur, le jeune homme, la voix toujours éraillée.

- Effectivement, ce serait quand même mieux. » Elle sourit, lui lançant une œillade critique. « A moins que tu ais abandonné ton idée de carrière chez les top models, il va nous falloir te remplumer. »

Un léger rire étouffé lui répondit, faisant s'étirer ses lèvres en une sorte de moue fière. Rire était bon pour lui après tout, et c'était grâce à elle que le son naissait.

Un léger « toc » la tira de sa rêverie. Un hibou au plumage noir, perché à la fenêtre, semblait prêt à briser la pauvre vitre sous peu. Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas que cela arrive, Hermione alla lui ouvrir, l'air agacée et intriguée.

Le hibou alla se poser sur le brun, le foudroyant sans pitié du regard. Décontenancé, le jeune homme détourna les yeux et le déchargea de son fardeau : une lettre.

- Hum, ça va Monsieur Hibou, tu peux partir… » Chuchota il ironiquement à l'adresse du volatile. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui mordit violemment le doigt et s'envola pour se poser sur la seule armoire de la pièce.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Harry et lui vola la lettre, pas gênée pour un sou.

- Je peux lire ? » Demanda t'elle, pour la forme, n'attendant manifestement pas de réponse.

- Attention Mione, la lettre pourrait mordre, vu quel hibou nous l'a amené. » Plaisanta le brun, un air diabolique lui allant trop bien sur les traits.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et décacheta la lettre.

- Lis la à voix haute s'il te plait. »

- Bien…

_Potter_

_J'espère que vous moquer de votre professeur de potions pendant deux ans vous a grandement amusé. Vous connaissez le dicton « Un donné pour un rendu » ; je ferais en sorte qu'il s'applique à votre cas. Laissez moi vous promettre milles tortures et moqueries. Vous les méritez bien après tout, non ?_

_Vous deviez faire un choix, il me semble. Deux années auront suffit pour que vous puissiez penser à tout ce qu'être un Snape implique. Faites moi savoir ce que nous devrions tous deux faire maintenant, selon vous._

_Cyniquement, _

_Severus Snape »_

- Wow » s'exclama une voix à l'entrée. « Est-ce que c'est bien une lettre de Snape, l'odieux professeur de potions de notre belle école ? »

- Ron, enfin là. » Cria presque Hermione en se levant d'un bond pour aller accueillir leur ami. « Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Ron secoua la tête, faussement agacé, et dépassa Hermione en feintant de l'ignorer. Il alla se poser à côté d'Harry, un sourire radieux au visage.

- Alors mon pote, enfin réveillé. Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ? Non ? Oh, peu importe, elle doit être quelque part avec un charmant jeune homme, prête à perdre sa -»

Une main coupa sa tirade, le faisant sursauter.

- Ooooh ! Hermione ! » Hurla t'il une fois la main éloignée. « Je ne t'avais pas _entendu »_

Harry, n'y tenant plus, éclata d'un rire sonore. Ses amis échangèrent un sourire complice et se joignirent bientôt à lui. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer, avant qu'Hermione reprenne.

- Alors ? Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? » Questionna le jeune fille.

- Oui, mes parents sont persuadés que je passe mes vacances chez toi. » Dit Ron avec un air calculateur. « Même s'il a fallut un long moment pour les convaincre que je n'entacherais pas ta vertu, Ô jeune fille vierge. »

Hermione lui tapa l'arrière de la tête, outrée, tandis qu'Harry souriait à pleines dents.

- Et alors, cette lettre ? » Reprit Ron, intrigué. « De Snape, n'est-ce pas ? »

- Oui… » Murmura Harry, indécis. « Et je crois qu'il attends une réponse. »

- Hm… je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça. » Déclara la seule fille du groupe en s'éloignant en direction de la porte. « Je vais aller chercher le nécessaire au chemin de traverse. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier Harry ? »

- Un livre sur les animagus, de quoi nettoyer ma baguette, du miam hibou et une cage si possible. » Énuméra t'il en réfléchissant.

- Tu penses qu'Hedwige va venir ? »

- Oui, pas tout de suite, mais certainement bientôt, elle est allé à Poudlard pour le début des vacances mais je serais étonné qu'elle ne débarque pas ici. Hedwige vous savez, c'est comme Dumbledore, elle sait tout en ce qui me concerne. » Expliqua t'il, fatiguant clairement alors que sa voix se faisait plus molle.

- D'accord, quoi d'autre ? »

- Peut être des affaires de toilettes, je n'ai plus rien. »

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit doucement aux deux garçons.

- Je vais chercher tout ça. Rédigez la lettre en attendant, mais ne l'envoyez pas surtout. » Prévint t'elle. « Je veux lire ce torchon avant que l'horrible hibou ici présent ne l'apporte à son maître. Compris ? »

Les garçons approuvèrent, la regardant s'évader prestement par la porte avant de soupirer de soulagement, ensemble.

- Infernale. » Marmonna Ron, pourtant très attaché à sa petite Mione.

- Mais on l'aime comme ça, hein ? » Sourit Harry, taquin. « Alors, on l'écrit cette lettre ? »

Il leur fallut un énorme moment pour trouver ce qu'ils pouvaient bien répondre à Snape. Harry dirigeait l'opération, évidemment, beaucoup plus impliqué que ne pouvait l'être Ron. Cependant, ce dernier ne se privait pas d'ajouter quelques commentaires à la missive, content de pouvoir se défouler un peu sur l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie scolaire un enfer.

- Nargues le… »

Silence, papier gratté par une plume.

- Le torture, c'est forcé ? »

Rire, papier gratté par une plume.

- Dis lui que c'est un bâtard, s'il te plait Harry, pour me faire plaisir… »

Soupir, papier gratté par une plume.

- Fuir, c'est une bonne chose à faire selon moi, tu ne crois pas Ron ? »

Ricanement, papier gratté par une plume.

- Tu peux placer une phrase idiote qui n'a rien à voir avec le reste, ça peut être marrant. »

Regard halluciné, papier gratté par une plume.

_Snape_

_Effectivement, me moquer de vous a été un réel plaisir. A vrai dire, je suis chagriné d'apprendre que vous êtes désormais au courant de tout cela, sans quoi j'aurais pu profiter encore un moment de mon avantage, vous retournant vos insultes. C'est agaçant, n'est ce pas, de savoir que vous, vil homme des cachots, vous êtes ridiculisé devant votre élève honni._

_La torture est indispensable ? Laissez moi rire, lèveriez vous la main sur le survivant ? Au risque de faire jaser la communauté et de finir à Azkaban ? Croyez moi, jamais plus personne ne lèvera quoi que ce soit à mon encontre, certainement pas vous. Quant aux moqueries, il me semble en avoir déjà fait les frais ces 4 dernières années, alors, quelle différence cela fera t'il ?_

_J'imagine que vous fulminez. « Quelle arrogance ! » Oh, certes, je suis un arrogant petit morveux, c'est aussi certain que vous êtes, vous-même, un sombre bâtard._

_Mon choix ? Ce que nous devrions faire ? N'êtes vous pas l'adulte ? J'ai choisis de vous ignorer, c'est une évidence, la fuite ne m'étant pas permise. Je vais vous proposer quelque chose : Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, oubliez moi et gardez votre nez en dehors de ma vie. Tout cela sera pour le mieux._

_Les Hypogryffes sont allergiques au mouton._

_Au déplaisir de vous revoir un jour,_

_Ady_

Harry posa la plume, le poignet légèrement douloureux, et relut la lettre à voix haute. Les deux garçons ricanèrent de concert, se laissant aller à une attitude un peu trop Serpentarde. Remarquant ce fait, il redoublèrent de rire, s'interrompant seulement lorsqu'une Hermione, les bras chargés, pénétra dans la chambre.

Après l'avoir aidé à ne pas tomber sous le poids des commissions, Ron lui tendit la lettre et observa sa réaction.

- Bande de malades… » Maugréa t'elle, un léger sourire la trahissant. « Vous mourrez à la rentrée, j'espère que vous en avez conscience._ »_

- Noooon » Hurla Ron, affligé. « La chouette voyante aux hublots hideux de Poudlard a pervertie notre Hermione ! »

Harry attacha la lettre aux serres du hibou insociable, envoyant sa missive, avant de rentrerdans le jeu, sommant Trewlaney de quitter le corps de sa chère amie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, une insulte bien sentie dérangea Fumseck dans sa sieste. Un vieil Homme suivit en courant son collègue en dehors de Poudlard, décidant qu'il valait mieux l'accompagner au 4 Privet Drive que de le laisser y aller seul.

Une heure plus tard, ce furent un Snape angoissé et un Dumbledore sans malice qui regagna le bureau. Le gamin avait fuit, selon sa famille, trouvant la vie sans doute plus excitante dans la nature que sous leur bonne protection. Et Snape ne savait plus quoi faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, dans la gazette sur sorcier, un gros titre mangeait la moitié de la première page.

_**« Harry Potter disparu, recherches lancées. »**_

_**La suite tout de suite **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Où es tu ?_

_SS._

Harry soupira et, un sourir mesquin en coin, traça sa réponse. Il l'envoya, grâce au même hibou que la veille, et se rallongea paisiblement sur son lit.

Pourquoi Snape était il si insistant ? Que lui voulait il, à la fin ?

#Moi, en tous cas, je sais ce que je veux# Songea t'il en baillant. #Dormir…#

Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion puisqu'une furie brune aux cheveux ébouriffés pénétra avec fracas dans la chambre, manquant de détruire la porte dans son empressement. Légèrement déstabilisé, Harry l'observa foncer sur lui en courant, s'écartant juste au bon moment pour éviter l'impact.

- M'enfin Mione, ça va pas ou quoi ? » Geignit il faiblement avant de se retrouver face à un torchon ressemblant, vaguement, à une édition de la gazette du sorcier.

- Lis ça Ady, nous sommes en plein cauchemar… » L'incita t'elle vivement, l'air aussi folle que peut l'être un castor en surcharge de piles. Vive la comparaison.

Harry se saisit mollement du journal, jetant un œil distrait à Ron qui, alerté par le boucan, venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Le roux se pencha sur son épaule, lisant en même temps que son ami le gros titre.

- Harry Potter disparu ? Mais où peut il bien être passé ? » Questionna t'il bêtement en lançant un regard amusé à Hermione.

- Voilà qui est fort Inquiétant. » lui répondit Harry avec un air grave, attirant le regard fier d'une Hermione prête à croire qu'un des deux garçons pouvait être sérieux. « Qui va calmer le monde sorcier, maintenant, hein ? Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose à ce pauvre petit ? »

Malheureusement, elle se trompait. Aucun de ces deux imbéciles ne semblait comprendre combien l'affaire était grave.

**- Adel, **il est primordial de le retrouver ! » S'exclama le roux. « Il en va de la survie de toute une population ! »

- Mon cher Watson, je crois qu'il est temps de rassembler les indices. Que savons nous ? »

- Il s'appelle Harry Potter. »

- Bien. »

- Il a 15 ans. »

- Bien, comme moi. »

- Il est un brun bigleux aux yeux verts. »

- Enflure. Bien… »

- Il est le survivant. »

- Bien. »

- Nous savons qu'il est dans une chambre d'un bar nommé le chaudron baveur. »

- Bien. Comme nous, t'as vu ? »

Soupir désespéré d'Hermione.

- Autre chose ? » Questionna à nouveau Harry, l'air pensif.

- Tout le monde le cherche. »

- Oui, même nous. C'est noté mon ami. »

- Oh, et il a une cicatrice ! »

- Bien, récapitulons : il s'appelle Harry Potter, il a 15 ans, c'est un brun bigleux au yeux verts, le survivant, il a une cicatrice et il est au chaudron baveur. Est-ce que nous l'avons vu dernièrement ? »

- Non Monsieur. »

- Bien, nous ne pouvons rien pour le monde sorcier alors. »

- Oh, Adel, je viens d'y penser ! Il ressemble étrangement à… ton ancien toi ! »

- Est-ce que… tu crois que… »

- Je crois que… et toi tu crois… »

- Oui c'est possible surtout si… »

- Les garçons… » Soupir dramatique féminin.

- Oh, alors c'est moi ! » S'exclama Harry.

- C'est toi ! » Ron leva les bras au ciel. « Nous l'avons retrouvé ! »

Les deux se serrèrent la main.

- Encore une affaire de résolue mon cher Ronald. »

- Effectivement mon cher Adel. »

- Bon à faire enfermer. » Soupira Hermione, un sourire en coin. « Des cas désespérés à accueillir à St Mangouste, vraiment… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans les appartement d'un Maître des Potions, trois personnes prenaient un thé, légèrement inquiets. Severus Snape tentait de balayer l'inquiétude idiote qui l'envahissait, Albus Dumbledore souriait pensivement et Remus Lupin observait leur manège silencieusement.

# Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.# se répéta mentalement Snape. #C'est un sal morveux, mon fils, d'accord, mais… pourquoi irais-je m'inquiéter pour un gosse que je n'ai jamais supporté ? Fils ou pas, c'est un petit arrogant, sa dernière lettre le montre bien…#

- Severus, votre tapis supporte mal vos allers venus. » Constata Albus. « Il s'use. »

- Et vous m'usez aussi Albus. » Cracha Severus. « Laissez moi creuser le sol comme je l'entends. »

Un hibou rentra par la fenêtre ouverte, se posant sur l'épaule de l'homme des cachots, un bout de parchemin en main. Severus le déplia avant de jurer férocement, insultant tous les gamins insolents qui manquent de respect à leurs aînés.

Albus attrapa le parchemin alors qu'il volait à travers la pièce et y jeta un coup d'œil avant de le tendre, un sourire aux lèvres, au loup-garou.

_« Où je suis ? Là où vous n'êtes pas, bien heureusement…_

_Ady anciennement HP » _

Lupin pouffa sous le regard noir de son condisciple.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. » Déclara Remus. « L'innocence cache bien une langue fourchue. A moins que ce ne soit des crocs. »

- Libre à vous de continuer à correspondre Severus. » Dit Albus, les yeux pétillants. « Et de le convaincre de rester bien en sécurité… si jamais il ne veut pas venir à Poudlard tout de suite. »

Severus soupira et les congédia, prétextant une grande fatigue. Une fois que les deux autres aient détalés, le Maître des potions s'assit à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin.

Il le caressa distraitement du bout des doigts, se demandant comment il pourrait amadouer Harry Potter.

Comment il pourrait amadouer _son fils_. Doucement, il fit tourner une plume dans sa main. Peut être que l'approcher par lettre était véritablement sa solution. Quitte à y risquer son autorité. Quitte à abandonner l'idée de l'avoir grâce à son allure imposante. Quitte à devoir, au bout du compte, faire une croix sur une partie de sa fierté.

C'était peut être soudain, mais il n'abandonnerait pas avant de savoir ce qu'était d'avoir un fils. Il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas au moins une fois dans sa vie pu tenir sa main.

#Je deviens niais.# Railla t'il mentalement. #A cause d'un enfant… d'Harry Potter en plus. Que Merlin soit maudit au plus profond de sa mort.#

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry eut un sourire triste. Les pensées plongées dans les nuages, il pensa silencieusement aux jours précédents. Ca n'avait rien eut de facile, au final. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son Oncle puisse être si violent. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Snape puisse lui écrire. Jamais…

Harry n'aimait pas particulièrement se remémorer l'épisode de la batte de base-ball. Il avait perdu pied, il était devenu fou : l'épisode l'effrayait. Pouvait il réellement être comme ça ? Pouvait il vraiment divaguer autant dans une situation aussi critique ? Et ses amis qui, malgré tout, restaient à ses côtés. Pouvait il encore dire combien il les aimait ? Eux, sa famille.

Harry ferma les yeux, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fredonna légèrement. Il ne remarqua pas le soleil déclinant, ni l'entrée d'Hermione dans la pièce. Il perçut seulement la vague de mélancolie qui l'envahie, insidieuse. Que pouvait il faire à présent ? Donner une chance à l'homme froid, à son « père » ? Attendre simplement ? Oublier ? Juste… respirer… ?

« Demain, on ne sait jamais  
si c'est encore loin ou bien trop près  
On se dit qu'on aura tout le temps  
Demain on s'attend à tout  
Devenir quelqu'un ou devenir fou  
Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui grandis

Ca me plait de plus en plus  
Ca me blesse de moins en moins  
Comme si l'amour avait fait le saut de l'ange

Je suis en vie  
Ca n'a pas de prix  
Ca n'est pas a vendre  
Je suis en vie  
Je respire et j'espère  
Que tu seras tendre

Demain entrer dans la ronde  
Sur la planète terre  
Etre un homme du monde  
Ca parait si proche tous ces cris  
Demain il sera trop tard  
Comment demander de l'aide  
A chaque idée noire  
Je le sais  
Enfin  
Aujourd'hui

Ca me plait de plus en plus  
Et j'en laisse de moins en moins  
Comme si mon âme avait saisi le mélange

Je suis en vie  
Ca n'a pas de prix  
Ca n'est pas a vendre  
Je suis en vie  
Je respire et j'espère  
Que tu seras tendre

Je suis en vie  
Je suis en vie

Je suis en vie

Je respire et j'espère  
Que tu seras tendre »

Après tout, il était en vie… non ? Harry ouvrit les yeux, les posant immédiatement sur un hibou noir familier. Un doux sourire glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il songeait qu'effectivement, il était en vie. Loin de penser que la même phrase traversait l'esprit de sa meilleure amie. Celle là même qui, silencieusement, promit de prendre soin de lui.

Chanson de Grégory Lemarchal ; Je suis en vie

_**A suivre...**_

_**J'avoue, c'est terriblement court. Mais là encore, mon but n'est pas que les chapitres soient longs, au contraire.**_

_**J'aime bien écrire de petits chapitres.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews )**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement :** Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple :** On s'en fout pour le moment...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**Annonce :** Je vais accelerer l'allure. Effectivement, je dois rapidement arriver au chapitre 14... donc, je vous donner deux chapitres là, manière d'être au chapitre 10 la prochaine fois... comment ça je vous embrouille ?

Bonne lecture à tous :p Sorry pour le temps de postage...

* * *

**¤ AdelÔAdel ¤**

**Chapitre 8**

**¤ AdelÔAdel ¤**

_**Echange de lettres**_

_Où es tu ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Où je suis ? Là où vous n'êtes pas, bien heureusement…_

_Ady anciennement HP_

* * *

_Est-ce que tu veux bien faire un effort ? Seulement par lettre. _

_SS._

* * *

_**Non.**_

_Ady_

* * *

_Pourquoi ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Foutez moi la paix._

_Ady._

* * *

_Non. _

_SS._

* * *

_Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer à ça. Maintenant, réponds moi. Où es tu ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit : là où vous n'êtes pas. Et c'est pour le mieux._

_Ady_

* * *

_Bien, essayons sur un autre terrain. Pourquoi signes tu « Ady » ?_

_Severus_

* * *

_Ca ne vous regarde pas._

_Ady_

* * *

_Miss Granger, pourquoi signe t'il « Ady » ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi ne la lui posez vous pas à lui ?_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Je la lui ai posé mais il refuse de répondre. Je suis simplement curieux Miss. Répondez où j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor. _

_SS._

* * *

_Nous sommes en vacances Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas enlever de points. De plus, c'est un chantage qui n'a pas lieu d'être puisque j'allais vous répondre. Sa mère, il y a deux ans, lui a dit qu'elle aurait aimé l'appeler Adel Snape. Adel mélangé à Harry donne Ady, c'est aussi simple que cela. J'espère avoir satisfait votre curiosité._

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

_Bien. Satisfait ma curiosité ? Non, j'ai une autre question : Où est t'il ?_

SS.

* * *

_Vous ne m'aurez pas sur celle-là._

_Hermione G._

* * *

_Adel, c'est un joli prénom. Tu ne trouves pas ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Comment êtes vous au courant pour Adel ? Est-ce qu'il y a un vendu parmi les miens ? Hermione ou Ron ?_

_Ady_

* * *

_Je suis médium, vous ne le saviez pas ?_

_SS._

* * *

_J'y crois. Vous me vouvoyez à nouveau ? Qui est le traître ?_

_HP._

* * *

_Le vouvoiement te blesse ? _

_SS._

* * *

_Un peu… Alors, ce traître ?_

_Hp_

* * *

_Pettigrow, évidemment. _

_(Je préfère quand tu signes Ady…)_

_Severus_

* * *

_Très mauvais humour. Je parie sur Hermione, Ron n'aurait jamais vendu la mèche. En tous cas pas à vous. _

_Ady…_

* * *

_Exact. Mais elle a refusé de me dire où tu te cachais. C'est une bonne amie. Même si elle est une insupportable 'Miss-je-sais-tout'._

_SS_

* * *

_Ne dites pas ça d'elle, vous la jugez sans savoir. Ca ne me fait que vous détester un peu plus._

_Ady_

* * *

_Je crois que ça suffit. Où es tu bon sang ? As-tu oublié que Voldemort est de retour ? Es tu inconscient au point de jouer avec le feu comme ça ?_

_SS, qui commence à en avoir marre de cette attitude de morveux égoïste._

* * *

_Voldemort ? De retour ? Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, où avais-je donc la tête ? Si ce n'est que ça, pas de soucis, il ne connaît que mon apparence d'Harry Potter. Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, Monsieur, le survivant ne mourra pas tout de suite. _

_Harry_

* * *

_Cesse de jouer, tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

_SS._

* * *

_Non, je ne sais pas._

_Hp_

* * *

_Je me fous du survivant, c'est à toi que je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose._

_SS._

* * *

_Je **suis** le survivant. Cessons là cette correspondance qui ne mène à rien._

_Hp_

* * *

_Hors de question. Changeons simplement de sujet pour l'instant. Est-ce que tu as assez d'argent pour au moins manger ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Adel ? Je t'ai vexé ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Réponds moi bon sang ! Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?_

_SS, inquiet._

* * *

_Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement. Je trouverais rapidement où tu te caches, et à la rentrée, tu seras bien obligé de me faire face._

_SS._

* * *

_Ady, fais au moins un effort ! Je suis ton père, tu l'as oublié ? Est-ce que les gens se comportent ainsi avec leurs parents ? Réponds où je ferais de ta vie un enfer. _

_SS._

* * *

_Promis, je ne ferais pas de ta vie un enfer. Mais réponds au moins._

_SS._

* * *

_Pourquoi ne réponds t'il pas ?_

_SS._

* * *

_Si ça peut vous rassurer, il lit quand même vos lettres et les met dans une petite boîte au lieu de les brûler. Mais l'idée de la boîte vient de Ron, en fait. Une histoire de « preuves contre vous »._

_Hermione. G._

* * *

_Ady, tu pourrais répondre à ton père, ce serait la moindre des choses._

_SS._

* * *

_Je suis orphelin._

_Hp_

* * *

_Bien, si tu veux jouer à ça. Au revoir. Et n'espère même pas que je m'obstinerais._

_Cependant, je tiens à répondre à ta première lettre. Dumbledore m'a forcé à l'ignorer, mais ce serait une erreur, tu n'es pas de cet avis ?_

_Saches déjà qu'effectivement que tu n'es qu'un petit arrogant, égoïste et irritable. Et je suis un sombre bâtard, d'accord. Un sombre bâtard qui, si je me souviens bien, t'a déjà sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois. Toi qui te plait à insulter le jeune Malfoy, tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Quoi que lui, au moins, ose affronter les gens en face. _

_Tu as eu raison sur un point, savoir que tu t'es moqué de moi (avec tes deux amis) est agaçant. Mais pas seulement, c'est aussi blessant. Quoi ? Tu ne me croyais pas assez humain pour ressentir ce genre de choses ? Tu as profité de mon ignorance, ne l'oubli pas, et cette fois, Dumbledore est au moins d'accord avec moi. Sur ce point, tu as été lâche et mesquin._

_J'étais prêt à faire un effort, et merlin sait ce qu'il m'en coûte, mais tu es trop têtu. Tu passes à côté de ce que tu revendiquais vouloir : une famille. Vois, je suis peut être un sombre bâtard, je t'ai peu être harcelé durant 4 ans, mais j'ai été loin d'être sourd ou aveugle. _

_Tu es orphelin, bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais que je t'entende t'en plaindre et tu sauras ce que c'est que d'être réellement méprisé._

_SS._

* * *

_Vous y avez peut être été un peu fort._

_Hermione G._

* * *

_Mêlez vous de vos affaires Miss._

_SS._

* * *

_Harry, où est-ce que tu es ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il y a eu un problème avec tes moldus ?_

_Sniffle, très inquiet_

* * *

_Hey Siri' ! Je vais bien, pas d'inquiétude. Je suis en sécurité. Est-ce que tu étais au courant pour cette histoire de « James pas mon père » ?_

_Harry_

* * *

_Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Dumbledore me l'a dit seulement hier, quand il a fallut me calmer. L'édition de la gazette disant que tu avais disparu m'a mis dans tous mes états, c'était – soit disant- le seul moyen de me choquer assez pour que j'arrête de bouger._

_Tu connais l'esprit tordu de Dumby…_

_Sniffle, rassuré._

* * *

_Est-ce que tu le prends bien ? Je veux dire, je suis le « fils » du bâtard après tout._

_Harry_

* * *

_Il n'y a pas de problème Harry, c'était choquant, ok, mais je m'en remet. Tu restes toujours mon filleul et je t'aime autant qu'avant. Je me fou de savoir de qui tu es le fils, tu restes Harry, juste Harry. Mon Harry. _

_Est-ce que tu es rassuré ?_

_Sniffle, en amour pour son filleul adoré._

* * *

_Rassuré ? Oui, vraiment ! Est-ce que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop à devoir te cacher ?_

_Harry, touché._

* * *

_Si, mais je n'ai pas encore le choix. Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop à devoir te cacher ?_

_Sniffle et ses léchouilles._

* * *

_Je ne me cache pas. D'accord, je suis dans la « nature », mais je sais où je suis et j'ai dû dormir pendant des jours. Je ne peux pas encore vraiment trop me lever, mais il y a Ron et Hermione avec moi. Comment pourrais-je m'ennuyer ?_

_Harry, qui préfère qu'on lui épargne les léchouilles de chien baveux._

* * *

_Comment ça tu ne te caches pas ? Et pourquoi as-tu dû rester couché ?_

_(Je ne suis pas un chien baveux !)_

_Sniffle, curieux._

* * *

_Ils cherchent Harry Potter, pas Adel Snape. Tu es aussi au courant du truc du bracelet non ? C'est un bracelet qui, quand je l'enlève, me redonne mon apparence normale. C'est plutôt pratique, personne ne peut me reconnaître. Sauf Hermione et Ron, évidemment. _

_Pour ce qui est de « rester couché », ça n'est pas important. J'étais simplement malade._

_Harry, qui espère avoir assouvi ta curiosité._

* * *

_Malin gamin ! Je ne savais pas vraiment pour le bracelet, ils ont dû l'expliquer après que je me sois malencontreusement endormi sur le canapé. Entre deux « Un bonbon au citron ? » de Dumbledore._

_Oh, tes cadeaux d'anniversaire sont revenus à destination et Hedwige est avec moi, elle a l'air un peu perdu. Quand (ou comment) pourrais-je te les donner (les cadeaux et Hedwige) ?_

_Sniffle, qui hésite à tout garder pour lui._

* * *

_Tout garder pour toi ? Hors de question, oh non non non ! Bas les pattes le chien ! _

_Il n'y aura qu'à me les donner à la rentrée, qu'en penses tu ? Dumby peut bien me les faire passer, vous n'avez qu'à lui promettre que je prendrais de ses bonbons au citron autour d'un thé en échange de ce service. Ca devrait le forcer à ne pas rechigner. Pour peu que Dumby sache rechigner…_

_Pour Hedwige, elle n'a qu'à m'attendre à Poudlard ou alors, le mieux, c'est peut être de lui dire de venir me rejoindre dans une heure. Si je mets le bracelet, elle n'aura aucun mal à me retrouver. Elle est intelligente après tout._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Harry  
_

* * *

_Okey, on fait comme ça. Fais bien attention à toi, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, tu en as conscience ?_

_Sniffle._

* * *

_Hedwige est arrivée à bon port. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… je suis prudent et bien entouré, mes deux gardes du corps veillent au grain._

_Harry, qui va se coucher.  
_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Emergeant doucement, Harry mit un certain temps à se souvenir d'où il était. Il tendit l'oreille quelques instants, à l'affût du moindre bruit et soupira de dépit. Visiblement, il était seul. Jetant un regard à l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte, il grimaça. Il était déjà 15h00.

Harry se redressa et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. A sentir leur texture, il en déduisit qu'il était plus que crasseux : il était infecte, sale, et sentait mauvais. C'était la fin du monde. Là, tout de suite, il comprenait pourquoi ses amis fuyaient. Après tout, quand un de vos compagnons sent aussi fort qu'un bout de fromage moisit, la fuite est compréhensible.

Dégoûté, Harry prit une grande décision : se laver. Il n'en avait pas eut la force avant, mais désormais qu'il pouvait se lever, il ne voyait plus aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Une douche lui ferait du bien et il n'avait pas besoin d'y rester longtemps.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit lever la tête et c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il accueillit Hermione dans son antre. Celle-ci fronça le nez, suivant visiblement le même train de pensée que son ami plus tôt et déposa un sandwich sur son lit.

- Est-ce que tu as assez de force pour te doucher ? » Demanda t'elle gentiment en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Oui mais… » Il hésita un instant, fermant douloureusement les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose de déplacé là dedans. »

Hermione baissa les yeux à hauteur de ce que sa main montrait et acquiesça.

- Tu dois avoir un problème avec une côte ou autre chose. » Déclara t'elle finalement, laissant passer un soupçon d'inquiétude. « Ou quelque chose d'un peu plus grave. Je ne peux pas soigner ça Harry, il va falloir avoir recourt à un médicomage. »

- Et se déplacer à Sainte Mangouste ! » Harry secoua la tête. « Comment pourrions nous faire ça ? »

- Pas forcément se déplacer ! » Le calma Hermione. « Nous n'auront qu'à demander au gérant, Tom, d'en faire venir un. Il acceptera sûrement puisque c'est lui qui m'a donné le nécessaire pour panser tes blessures quand nous sommes arrivés. »

- D'accord, maintenant, je vais aller me laver. » Harry se leva doucement et marcha en direction de la salle de bain.

- Je veille, au moindre problème, tu hurles, ok ? »

Après qu'Harry ait fait signe qu'il avait compris, Hermione fit sonner le carillon d'appel (un système permettant d'appeler à l'accueil, en cas de besoin) et attendit patiemment. Deux minutes plus tard, Tom lui-même pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Un problème Miss Granger ? » Il lança un regard curieux en direction du lit vide et souffla. « Visiblement, il va mieux puisqu'il est debout. »

- Hum oui… Tom ? » Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, l'incitant à poursuivre. « Il nous faudrait un médicomage, il doit avoir des blessures internes. Nous ne voulons pas que ça s'aggrave. »

- J'ai des notions et un des clients, en bas, est justement médicomage. Ramenez votre ami avant qu'il ne prenne sa douche, je vais chercher la personne qui pourra vous aider. »

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce, laissant à Hermione le soin de déranger Harry. Timidement, elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Harry lui ouvrit, une serviette autour de la taille, toujours aussi sal.

- Un médicomage va t'ausculter et s'occuper de ton cas. » Déclara t'elle sans faire mine de détourner les yeux. « Tu te laveras après. »

Bougon, le jeune homme accepta à contre cœur et alla se caler sur le lit. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait faire plus tard.

- Il te faudra des vêtements… » Hermione braqua son regard sur Harry. « Et nos affaires scolaires. Nous iront une fois certains que tu es totalement remis, Ron a ramené des affaires à lui, tu mettras une de ses tenues en attendant. »

- D'accord. » Harry regarda en direction de la porte, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. « Notre médecin sorcier arrive Mione. »

En effet, à peine eut il dit ça que Tom et un homme à forte carrure pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Sans attendre, le médicomage se rua sur Harry et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Hébété, le jeune homme se laissa faire.

- Vous avez bien fait de le signaler, vous aviez un poumon en danger. Un peu plus et au moindre coup vous étiez mort. » Déclara le sorcier en lançant un sort à Harry. Il lui tendit une potion bleue visqueuse et enchaîna. « Vous prendrez cette potion tous les soirs durant 3 jours. Ca devrait suffire. »

Et aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, ils repartirent. Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, fixait toujours la place où le médicomage était quelques secondes plus tôt.

- O..ok… » Balbutia t'elle bêtement. « Hum, service express… »

Harry pouffa et se releva, nettement plus à l'aise.

- Bon, je hurlerais au moindre problème. A tout à l'heure Hermione. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

N'est pas encore né celui qui fera flanché le i _Severus Snapus, vilus Maître es Potionus /i _ ! D'accord, Severus voulait bien avouer qu'il avait été déstabilisé par les lettres d'Ady, qu'il s'était aussi bêtement énervé – ce qui n'aiderait en rien dans la situation présente. Mais comprenez le : lui, terrorise les enfants, il ne les aime pas. Cependant, Ady passait outre ça. Parce que le gamin était son sang, sa chaire… et il était Harry Potter, le sal gosse pour lequel il avait tremblé lors de la coupe des trois sorciers. Au début, il avait pensé que sa peur pour le gamin était due à un problème neuronal dont il n'avait pas conscience, puis du fait qu'il était la réincarnation de James Potter. Sur qui aurait il pu se défouler sans Harry Potter ?

Et dernièrement, avec toute cette histoire, Snape se demandait –avec un sérieux effrayant- si tout ça n'avait pas été un instinct paternel refoulé. Son cœur savait que le gamin était à lui, mais sa tête n'avait pas connaissance de ce détail. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Severus se posait bon nombre de questions, notamment sur son entêtement à récupérer Adel.

Il ignorait pourquoi il s'obstinait autant, ou peut être ne voulait il pas le savoir. Le fait était là : Où se cachait donc Ady ?

Snape cessa de marcher de long en large, un éclair de victoire brillant au fond de ses yeux ébène.

Evidemment. Si il ne pouvait retrouver Adel, il lui suffisait de retrouver ses amis. Adel n'était pas seul, la lettre de cette Granger l'avait prouvé. Et si Granger était avec lui, Weasley Junior devait se trouver dans les parages aussi.

Ce qui tombait bien… il se souvenait justement d'une horloge, au terrier, indiquant où chaque enfant était… ou, à défaut, de retrouver la trace de la personne en question.

Héhéhé…

Et un ricanement Snapien pour l'occasion !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry, de son côté, louchait sur le pommeau de douche. Douche froide ? Douche chaude ?

La douche froide pourrait certainement lui remettre les idées au clair, surtout vis-à-vis de ce qu'il devait faire vis-à-vis de Snape et vis-à-vis des Dursley. Le point noir étant, justement, la température d'une douche froide.

La douche chaude, quand à elle, le relaxerait. Du moins, la douche tiède le ferait.

Assis sur le comptoir face à la douche, Harry essaya de faire le point. Une sorte de douce folie naissait en lui, et c'est avec effarement qu'il constatait que, ces derniers jours, de plus en plus de scénarios de vengeance lui traversaient l'esprit. Il avait beau essayé de calmer cette envie de revanche, rien n'y faisait. En parler à Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide n'était pas une option. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec de quelconques sermons.

Alors quoi ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le garçon décida de repousser à plus tard cette question existentielle et se glissa sous la douche. Douche tiède. Avec ce shampoing que Ron lui avait ramené. Celui qui sentait bigrement bon… Et ce gel douche fruit des bois. Un régal pour les narines.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Severus Snape entra au chaudron baveur et s'assit à une des tables, celle la moins visible du pub. Remus Lupin, loup garou notoire et pot de colle insoupçonné, s'assit à ses côtés. Tous deux balayèrent la salle du regard. Weasley Junior était là, au comptoir, et discutait avec le gérant.

- Cible repérée… » Chuchota, amusé, Remus.

Il leur fallut attendre dix grosses minutes avant que Ron Weasley ne fasse mine de partir. Heureusement, dix minutes de silence. Si Remus avait osé parler, Severus n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Excité comme un jeune enfant, Severus se glissa à la suite de Weasley Junior alors que celui-ci s'engouffrait dans les escaliers menant à l'étage de l'établissement. Remus semblait trouver ça bigrement amusant puisqu'un sourire moqueur jouait sur ses lèvres, au grand déplaisir de son collègue.

Quand Ron s'arrêté face à une porte et brandit la main pour tourner la poignée, une drôle de sensation l'envahi : un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et retint une exclamation de pure horreur en voyant Severus Snape se jeter sur lui pour le bâillonner.

Remus, magnanime, lui lança un petit bonjour joyeux et lui indiqua (grâce au célèbre doigt devant la bouche) qu'il était dans son intérêt qu'il se taise. Ron approuva timidement et baissa fébrilement la poignée, pensant aux mille tortures que pourrait lui faire subir Ady quand il se retrouverait face à ces deux là.

Peut être aurait il le temps de fuir…

Les trois pénétrèrent dans l'Antre des Gryffondors. Ron, tremblant. Remus, pressé de voir la suite du spectacle. Severus, toujours aussi impatient.

Qui avait été le plus malin des deux Snape, hein ? C'était Papa Sevy…

- Enfin de retour R… » Hermione s'interrompit violemment quand son regard échoua sur les deux intrus. Un « Oh mon dieu » Muet vibra dans la pièce tandis que l'effarement se peignait sur son visage.

Elle se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et frissonna en entendant le bruit de l'eau cesser.

Avec un air vainqueur, le Professeur de potion sourit rageusement et foudroya la porte de la salle de bain du regard.

Un cri rageur fit sursauter tous les occupants de la pièce alors que Ron se demandait, très finement, depuis quand son ami pouvait voir à travers les portes fermées. Question idiote vite balayée quand un air de terreur gagna les traits de son amie et que celle-ci se précipita dans la salle de bain, laissant figé d'incompréhension les deux intrus.

- Rooooooon, tu es MORT ! »

Hermione ressortit vivement, barricadant la porte avec son propre corps et se tourna, rouge, vers son ami. Le silence pesa un instant avec qu'un gloussement les surprenne. La sérieuse gryffondor semblait peiner à retenir son hilarité.

- Des roses rouges ou… vertes Ron ? » Murmura t'elle, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Si Harry l'entendait pouffer, elle ne ferait pas long feu non plus.

- Rooooooon ! »

Ron avança, mi craintif mi intéressé, vers la porte de la salle d'eau et poussa Hermione. Il l'ouvrit doucement et passa la tête dans l'ouverture, ressortant deux secondes plus tard avec un fou rire beaucoup plus bruyant que convenu.

- Vertes… » Hoqueta t'il. « Trop… trop… fo..fort. »

Ce fut au tour de Remus d'avancer silencieusement vers l'Antre du démon, se figeant à l'entrée. Un « Oh merde » Adelien retentit et un « Ridicule » s'échappa des lèvres du loup garou. Qui fut foudroyé sur place par un regard noir très proche de celui, habituel, de Severus.

- Toi. » Accusa un Adel secoué. « Tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici. Alors, si jamais j'entends une autre de ces remarques, je te noie. Clair ? »

Un ricanement lui répondit alors que Severus apparaissait aux côtés du loup garou et se figeait, en même temps que son fils. Pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant. Adel d'effarement et de colère. Severus de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ady, mais… avec des cheveux VERTS ?

Se secouant les méninges, Ady se faufila entre les deux professeurs et courut vers la porte, prêt à fuir comme un bon Serpentard.

- _Stupéfix !_ »

Raté. Voilà qu'en plus d'avoir les cheveux verts, il était immobilisé. On le transporta sur le lit et Harry remercia le ciel d'être incapable du moindre mouvement, conscient d'avoir frissonné au contact des bras du vil homme des cachots. C'était inadmissible, il ne devait pas frissonner pour les bras de cet homme là.

- Bien, et si nous parlions ? » Murmura Snape, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Evidemment, Harry, toujours incapable du moindre mouvement (_Foutu sort !_) ne pu répondre. Ce qui n'échappa à l'homme. « Ou plutôt, et si JE parlais ? Et toi, le gnome vert, tu m'écouteras bien sagement.»

Les autres les rejoignirent, tremblants (sauf Remus qui avait du mal à ne pas sourire) et s'installèrent le plus loin possibles des deux protagonistes.

- Pas que tu ais le choix, de toutes façons, hm ? »

De quoi achever Ady, définitivement.

¤¤¤¤¤

_Tout est vert, vert, vert  
Tout est vert danse dans l'herbe  
Tout est vert, vert, vert  
La grenouille a fait son lit  
Dans un joli pissenlit  
Tout est vert, vert, vert._

_Chanson des couleurs – extrait_

_¤¤¤¤¤_

* * *

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement **: Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. J'avertis donc les** homophobes **(qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que **cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas**. Brillante modif : Il y aura du serieeeux ! Ouiii ! Pleeein !

**Couple :** On s'en fout pour le moment...

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**Annonce **: Muhahaha... vous ai oublié... suis une pôv'tâche...

Et Hop-là, deux chapitreeees !

**Chapitre 10**

#Tic… Tac… Tic…# s'amusa à compter Harry, se calant sur le son stressant de l'horloge de la pièce. Ses yeux verts toujours encrés dans ceux de son père, il remercia le ciel, finalement, d'être immobilisé. Sans quoi il aurait déjà sourit méchamment à son parent, risquant par la même de souffrir atrocement.

Ron, de son côté songeait à l'étrange scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ils étaient tous encrés dans un silence tendu et les deux Snape s'affrontaient du regard. L'un allongé dans l'impossibilité de bouger, l'autre penché sur le premier avec un air de démon de l'enfer. Terrifiant.

Hermione, quant à elle, attendait la suite avec impatience, tout comme Remus.

- Tu poses beaucoup de difficultés Harry. Les gens assurent ta sécurité et tout ce que toi, et ta tête gonflée, trouvez à faire est de fuir et de vous mettre en danger. » Snape fit une pause et se redressa, foudroyant une dernière fois du regard son fils. « Tu m'as défié, je t'ai retrouvé. A dire vrai, Dumbledore et moi avons longuement discuté de ce que nous pourrions faire de toi… »

Harry hurla mentalement. Cette phrase ci le transformait bien trop en objet à son goût. Il avait été esclave, symbole, monstre et bien d'autres choses. Mais être considéré en objet était beaucoup plus qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

- Il va sans dire que désormais que nous t'avons, nous ne risquons pas de te lâcher. Voldemort est en vie, tu es le premier à le savoir, et que tu sois Adel ou non, le risque reste entier. » Continua Snape, sondant Ron et Hermione du regard. « Surtout si celui-ci décide de s'en prendre à tes amis qui, chez eux, bénéficient d'une protection. Une protection qu'ils n'ont pas ici. »

Qu'essayait de faire cet homme ? Le faire culpabiliser ? Aurait il mieux fallut qu'il soit mort tué par un de ces porcs de Dursley ?

- Cependant, Dumbledore pense que tu peux choisir quoi faire pour la fin des vacances, à la condition que je sois là, ou qu'une autre personne qualifiée puisse être à tes côtés. »

- Et… quelles sont les options ? » Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Rester au chaudron baveur sous surveillance, retourner chez ses moldus, rentrer avec sa famille… » Enuméra, agacé, Snape. Il se retourna à nouveau et s'assit posément sur une des chaises, la menant face au lit.

- Je te libère du sort pour que tu puisse répondre, mais attention, au moindre faux mouvement, tu finis ligoté gamin. » Avertit le Maître des potions. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et Adel retrouva sa mobilité. Du moins, c'est ce que chacun cru avant de remarquer que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Intrigué, tout ce beau monde se pencha sur le jeune homme.

- Je n'y crois pas… » Souffla Severus, sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Il dort. » Pouffa Lupin en cachant sa bouche derrière se main. « Incroyable. »

Hermione, voyant les mains du professeur Snape se rapprocher dangereusement du cou de son ami, laissa passer un petit rire. Elle poussa le dit professeur, recouvrant son ami d'une couverture et recula d'un pas à la vue du regard incendiaire pointé sur elle.

- Il est fatigué et n'a rien mangé. C'est normal qu'il se soit endormi… » Tenta t'elle.

Ce qui n'était qu'une moitié de mensonge. Harry était effectivement fatigué et n'avait pas mangé, mais de là à s'endormir pendant que son père parlait. Adel Snape était monstrueusement culotté.

- Nous restons ici, qu'il ne pense pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. » Détermina Snape, s'asseyant bien à l'aise sur sa chaise, les yeux posés sur la masse endormie. Il serait là à son réveil et le gamin passerait un sal quart d'heure. Foie de Snape !

Ron s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry et passa une main câline sur le front de son ami.

#Tu es fou Ady…# Pensa t'il, hilare. #Un fou bientôt mort si tu continue comme ça. J'adore !#

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, sous le regard attentif mais las de Severus, Harry consentit à émerger de son sommeil. Severus ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis que Ron s'incrustait à côté d'Harry et lui souriait gentiment.

- Quelle sieste ! » Plaisanta le rouquin. « Une vraie marmotte. »

- Humpf… pas une marmotte… » Marmonna Harry en baillant. « Fais un de ces cauchemars… j'avais les cheveux verts et Snape monologuait avec son air menaçant habituel. »

Ron parut d'un coup horriblement mal à l'aise.

- Harry … » commença t'il prudemment. « En fait… »

- Ca n'était pas un cauchemar et je ne monologuais pas. » Finit le Maître des potions, sous le sursaut de terreur de son fils.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa gorge se serrer. Par merlin, qu'avait il fait au monde ? Avait il vendu père et mère dans une vie antérieure ? Si c'était le cas, il était _réellement désolé_. Lui faire subir ça semblait être une sentence exagérée…

#Pas le moment de stresser…# essaya t'il de se convaincre.

Rien à faire, il allait d'ici peu tomber évanoui si son cœur ne se calmait pas. Mon dieu, pourquoi lui ?

Il tourna un regard incertain vers son père et tressaillit en croisant son regard.

- Ady ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Bégaya Ron devant la pâleur inquiétante de son ami.

Non, ça n'allait pas. Harry fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi. Les émotions étaient trop fortes, les choses trop… simplement _trop_, depuis ces derniers temps. Et Harry commençait à fatiguer, conscient de perdre ses repères au fil des jours. Plus conscient encore de changer, peu certain que ce soit en bien.

Tentant de se calmer, Harry tourna la tête et étudia minutieusement la couverture rayée du lit.

_Passionnante._

- Adel, tu as plusieurs choix. » Déclara finalement Snape, un brin incertain. « Rester ici sous surveillance, aller en famille, retourner chez les Dursleys… »

Harry sentit un sourire lui fendre le visage et arbora une de ces mauvaises expressions qui ne présagent rien de bien agréable.

- Je peux aller dans ma famille ? » Redemanda t'il, prêt à faire son effet.

- Effectivement… » Murmura Snape, prudent. « Tu peux. »

Oserait il y croire ?

- Super. Ron, ta mère me veut bien au terrier ? »

Boum. Fier de lui, Harry lança un regard méchant à son père tandis que celui travaillait activement à ne pas laisser son visage se décomposer.

- Drôle, très drôle. » Cracha t'il, sentant la colère. « Fais comme tu le sens, mais je te jure que… »

- Rien du tout ! » Le coupa Ady. « Vraiment, vous croyez vraiment que j'allais m'embarrasser de votre présence ? Non mais vous hallucinez là ! »

- Sal gosse ! » Hurla Severus en se levant d'un bond et en se dirigeant, dangereusement, vers son fils. « Assez joué. »

- Ne m'approchez pas, bâtard ! » Cria Harry en se retranchant du côté de Ron qui, figé, n'avait pas décollé du bout du lit.

- Harry ! » Essaya Hermione.

- On ne vous veut pas ici. Ni vous, ni vos cheveux gras ! » Continua le jeune homme. Harry réprima difficilement un frisson en voyant Snape enrager un peu plus et avancer toujours vers lui.

- Adel… » Tenta la jeune fille.

- Je ne vous permet pas morveux. » Murmura Snape d'une voix dure en attrapant le bras de son fils. « Puisque tu le prends ainsi, venir avec moi n'est plus une option. »

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! »

- ADY BORDEL ! »

Les deux stoppèrent net et tournèrent la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci, un air menaçant au visage, semblait prête à les étrangler purement et simplement.

- Ca suffit… pitié, arrêtez ça… » Supplia t'elle doucement, perturbé. « Ady, fais un effort… »

Harry baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

- S'il vous plait, lâchez moi. » Chuchota t'il, réfrénant sa nervosité.

Severus s'exécuta mais ne recula pas pour autant.

- Ady, tu pourrais peut être… » Commença Hermione avant d'être coupée par le regard brumeux de son camarade. Une chose, un détail avait dû lui échapper.

- Je ne… » Ady ferma les yeux. « Je ne peux pas… »

Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Le problème était plus profond que cette fausse haine qu'Ady vouait à son père. Le problème devait se situer dans le mot « famille ». Harry avait peur, simplement _peur_.

Elle hocha la tête de compréhension et tourna son regard vers Severus. Celui-ci les observait, intrigué tandis que Remus, en arrière, semblait avoir un énorme doute. Du moins, c'était l'impression que donnait son regard scrutateur et son froncement de sourcils.

- Bien, c'était bien beau tout ça. » S'exclama Ron, finalement revenu à lui. « Mais nous avons des courses à faire. »

C'était si mal placé qu'Harry se demanda un instant où étaient allés les quelques neurones de son ami.

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu portes mes fringues plus longtemps que nécessaire ! » Termina le rouquin, boudant ostensiblement.

Harry ri légèrement, évitant de regarder en direction de son père, et se leva prudemment. Il enfila ses vieilles chaussures et grimaça.

- Et où comptez vous aller comme ça ? » Demanda Remus.

- Aller lui constituer une nouvelle garde Robe, évidemment ! » Répondit Ron. « Il ne ressemble à rien. »

Harry préféra rester sourd à cette dernière partie et ouvrit la porte, bien vite stoppé par la main de son père. Retenant un soupir agacé, le garçon baissa la tête et ne broncha pas.

- Nous venons avec vous. » Dit Severus, sa déclaration indiscutable.

Hermione acquiesça et prit la main d'Harry, indiquant muettement à Severus de la lâcher.

Celui-ci, bien qu'a contre cœur, laissa retomber sa prise et sortit en premier, bientôt suivit de tous les autres.

¤¤¤¤¤

Le chemin se fit en silence, Ady ne desserrant pas les lèvres et son père n'osant plus prendre la parole. Chacun des deux se gardait bien de parler, craignant d'attiser la colère de l'autre. Et si les joutes verbales pouvaient parfois être drôles, le père et le fils étaient d'accord sur au moins une chose : les disputes l'étaient bien moins.

Harry ne se détendit que pour l'essayage, répliquant aux remarques de ses amis en ignorant les deux adultes. Ils ne rentrèrent au chaudron baveur que quelques heures plus tard, après de grandes emplettes, terminée par l'achat d'une paire de chaussure neuves pour Harry, payée par Severus lui-même – en douce.

Assis dans le salon, en silence, tout ce petit monde réfléchissait. Hermione, agacée, décida de briser le moment en posant la grande question :

- Qu'allons nous faire, maintenant ? »

- Je veux aller passer du temps chez toi, Ron. Nous pouvons ? »

- Bien sûr, ma mère serait ravie. » Ron sourit à Ady et lui demanda un parchemin.

- Bien, nous allons y aller alors. » Murmura Severus, luttant pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette situation lui paraissait blessante.

- Je serais à Poudlard pendant une semaine avant la rentrée Harry, que dis tu d'y venir ? » Questionna Lupin. « Sirius y sera également. »

Pas dupe sur les intentions du loup garou, Harry prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Snape, quand à lui, se figea, n'y croyant pas trop.

- Je… » Ady hésita. Après tout, il pourrait voir Sirius. Son parrain lui manquait, c'était un fait… mais il y aurait aussi son père. En fait, il y aurait surtout son père, peut être qu'il pourrait passer du temps avec lui… Oui, bon, il était contradictoire. Voilà qu'il pensait passer du temps avec l'homme des cachots, mais comprenez le, il en avait besoin, il voulait savoir comment agir avec l'homme, l'observer. « C'est d'accord Remus. Je la passerais avec vous. »

Lupin sourit doucement, bêtement content.

- Nous allons vous amener au terrier. » Déclara Severus, un tantinet incertain.

Les trois gryffondors acceptèrent et préparèrent leurs affaires. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout ce beau monde embarqua à bord du magicobus.

- Au fait, Ron… et pour mes cheveux ? »

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le look concombre ? »

--

_**To Be Continued**_

_**(C'comme ça qu'on dit ?)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Wop, il y a une scène pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles (en plus du comportement dérangeant d'Adel). Z'êtes avertis  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Cela faisait déjà 4 jours qu'Harry et ses compères étaient au Terrier. Madame Weasley n'avait absolument rien trouvé à dire, elle affichait même son contentement à avoir _Harry Potter_ chez elle. Elle le maternait de façon insupportable et Harry avouait avoir de grandes envies de l'étrangler. Bien, il était peut être un peu sec vis-à-vis de Madame Weasley. Ca n'était pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'on ne se trompe pas : il aimait réellement la mère de son meilleur ami. Seulement, l'affection qu'elle lui témoignait avait le don de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais eu ses parents. Il avait grandit sans une maman le serrant dans ses bras, sans un père le rassurant contre son torse, sans qu'on lui sourit jamais avec bienveillance. C'était douloureux d'une certaine manière. Avant, il n'en disait rien, trop étranger à cette affection pour oser s'élever contre. Mais désormais, il préférait qu'on lui épargne, presque certain que la pitié était le facteur majeur de ces étreintes. Madame Weasley n'étouffait jamais Ron comme elle le faisait avec lui. Cependant, son hospitalité payait et il acceptait d'être étouffé par cette femme uniquement parce qu'elle l'hébergeait. Un câlin Molly-esque contre un toit, d'accord. Mais tout sauf de la pitié. Ron et Hermione lui en témoignaient bien assez à eux deux, inutile que toute la famille des rouquins suive l'idée. Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Ron et Hermione, à cet instant, n'étaient pas avec lui. Tant mieux. C'était un soulagement en bien des points. Harry avait enfin l'opportunité de réfléchir, de calmer ses pulsions et de faire le point. Leur présence n'aidait généralement pas, la solitude paraissait être la meilleure chose pour cela.

Assis sur le lit de Ron, Harry se laissa donc aller à songer un peu.

Il fallait qu'il choisisse quoi faire vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Le terrible mage noir revenu, il savait avec certitude que sa mort serait presque imminente. Il avait été sur le chemin de Tom Jedusor trop de fois pour que celui-ci l'oubli. Cependant, il avait cette fois une sortie de secours : son apparence d'Adel Snape. Si la chose était gardée secrète, Voldemort devrait poser moins de problèmes. Cependant, il restait une question évidente : Etait il, oui ou non, censé agir dans la guerre qui se préparait ? Il espérait fortement que personne ne puisse l'y obliger. Déjà parce qu'il savait ne pas être à la hauteur du moindre petit mangemort obéissant au seigneur des ténèbres, ensuite parce qu'il refusait de défendre les moldus. C'était une question de principe. Il haïssait les seuls moldus qu'il connaissait et ne souhaitait rien faire pour les aider.

Si on passait outre Voldemort, Harry admettait qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance. Hors, il était un adolescent, il fallait absolument qu'il rattrape le temps perdu. Cela répondait à une de ses questions, celle sur l'attitude à avoir vis-à-vis de Snape. Son père étant un homme froid et sévère, il doutait pouvoir faire n'importe quoi sous son œil vigilent. Et Adel Snape, Ady pour les intimes, voulait absolument faire n'importe quoi. Juste pour le fun.

Seulement, Ady était incapable de savoir comment agissait un adolescent normal. Là, Ginny serait sa solution.

Décidé, le jeune homme se leva et alla à la recherche de la rouquine. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il la tira sans préavis dans la chambre de Ron et l'évalua du regard.

- Euh… Harry ? Tu vas bien ? » Tremblota la jeune fille, pas très rassurée.

- Tu veux m'aider Gin' ? »

Elle hocha gentiment de la tête, assez troublée, et attendit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Harry ôta son bracelet, reprenant son apparence normale – et ses abominables cheveux verts.

Harry lui résuma rapidement l'histoire, s'amusant de son air ahuri, et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait tout assimilé.

- Et… en quoi puis-je t'aider ? » Balbutia t'elle finalement, s'attirant un sourire satisfait d'Ady.

- Et bien vois tu… » Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit un air sérieux. « Je veux que tu me dises ce que c'est que d'être un ado. »

- Comment ça ? » Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Gin ', je n'ai jamais été un enfant. Ne m'en demande pas plus, aide moi seulement. » Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui laissa percevoir un peu de sa mélancolie avant de remettre ses barrières. « Je t'en supplie. C'est important pour moi. »

- Ok. » Abdiqua Ginny. « Que veux tu savoir ? »

- Que font généralement des adolescents ? » Il se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin vierge, prêt à noter.

- Ils s'amusent. Evidemment. Ils font tourner leurs parents en bourrique… » Léger sourire sadique des deux jeunes. « Ils transgressent les règles, en douce. Mais ça tu sais le faire. »

Harry nota. « Je sais faire, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de le faire pour une autre raison que Voldemort. »

- Les maraudeurs jouaient des tours, comme mes frères. » Continua t'elle.

- Intéressante idée. »

- Les adolescents se rebellent contre l'autorité, font parfois des choses stupides ou folles. Ils font leurs preuves quoi. »

- Et à quoi pensent ils ? » Questionna le jeune homme, curieux.

- Ben… » La rousse eut l'air pensive. « A leurs passions, tu sais, les trucs qui les accroche vraiment. Comme l'art. »

Harry sourit, rêveur. « J'aime beaucoup chanter… »

Elle sourit, amusée, en retour. « Il pensent aussi à leur orientation, pour plus tard. Des métiers. Ils pensent à voyager. »

- Trop sérieux… » Harry grogna. « Je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir. » Il nota. « Pas tout de suite du moins. »

- Je comprends. Sinon, eh bien, ils pensent à… » Elle rougit subitement, sous l'œil intrigué de son interlocuteur. « La sexualité. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent. « Tu veux dire, les trucs comme dans les films ? »

- Tu ne sais pas… » Elle le dévisagea, choquée. « Le sexe Harry. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Devant ça, Ginny ricana et se leva, quittant la chambre en courant pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un livre.

- Tient. » Elle lui tendit le livre. « _La sexualité pour vos enfants. _J'y ai tout appris, du moins les bases. Maman me l'a offert à mes 11 ans, à cause de certains commentaires de mes grands frères. Lis le, il t'informera. Tu sais au moins ce qu'est l'amour, rassure moi. »

- Vaguement. » Marmonna le jeune homme, mal à l'aise. « Les bisous quoi. »

- Euh… » Ginny toussota, reprenant contenance. « Ouai, les… bisous. » Elle grimaça. « Et pleins d'autres trucs. »

Il haussa un sourcil étonné. « D'autres trucs ? Aussi écoeurant que les « bisous » ? »

Ginny lui offrit un regard choqué. « Ecoeurant ? »

- Ca a un bruit insupportable. Je ne suis pas une sangsue. »

- Idiot. » Elle ri doucement. « Est-ce que tu sais au moins si tu trouves un homme plus attirant qu'une femme ? »

Harry la dévisagea. « Tu es plus mignonne qu'un Castor. J'aime bien les chouettes aussi. »

- Crétin congénital. » Elle lui tira la langue, montrant ainsi à tous son niveau évolué. « Sérieusement, Harry… »

- Aucune idée. »

Elle lui adressa un de ces regards inquisiteurs, qui vous forcent clairement de délier votre langue.

- J'ai eu le béguin pour Cho. » Admit il finalement. « C'est une fille. Seulement, à choisir entre me pavaner avec un beau garçon et Cho… j'ai de sérieux doutes quant à ce que serait mon choix. Tu comprends ? »

- C'est étrange quand même. » S'énerva Ginny. « Tu ne peux pas être si ignorant sur tout ces machins ! »

Harry grommela doucement. Il n'avait pas songé à tout ça, jamais. Son oncle et sa tante avaient toujours fait en sorte qu'il ne connaisse rien au rayon des « sentiments » et de ces petites choses sur le « zizi ». Il avait même découvert tout seul que son appareil servait à faire pipi, chose absolument nécessaire à moins de vouloir se dandiner sur place, mouiller le sol et finir enfermé dans son placard pendant un temps très longs.

Jamais Ron ne lui avait parlé de quoi que ce soit au sujet des filles et tout. Il avait juste eu envie de câliner l'asiatique, pas quoi que ce soit d'autre –bisous compris.

- Bon, lis d'abord ce petit livre. Ensuite, on s'enfuira en douce vers un endroit intéressant. Je fais peut être un énorme connerie, mais c'est inquiétant. Tu connais rien à rien. »

- Hey ! » S'insurgea Harry. « Je ne te permet pas ! »

- Que veut dire « coucher avec quelqu'un » Mister Snape ? » Demanda t'elle, croisant les doigts.

- Dormir dans le même lit qu'une personne ? »

_Dramatique…_ songea t'elle en sortant de la pièce. _C'en est presque triste._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'elle revint voir Harry, une bonne heure plus tard, celui-ci avait un air torturé et caressait doucement le petit livre posé à ses côtés.

- Je… je ne savais pas. » Bredouilla t'il en levant ses yeux verts sombre vers elle, son apparence d'Adel toujours en place et son bracelet posé en évidence plus loin.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, la jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés et l'étudia. Il semblait légèrement perturbé, plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

- Harry ? Que se passe t'il ? » Le questionna t'elle d'une voix douce.

- Je… » Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Rien. J'ai finit le livre. »

- Alors ? »

- C'est… enrichissant. Ces trucs de dominé et dominant. Qu'on puisse faire ça avec des hommes et des femmes. Mêmes à 4 si on veut, tu te rends compte ? »

- Ouai. » Elle rougit malgré elle.

- Tous ces machins sur l'amour, le cœur et tout… » Continua t'il, comme si de rien n'était. « Même s'ils sont particulièrement écoeurant sur le truc du bisou, franchement, avec la langue ? C'est dégoûtant. »

Elle soupira, dépassée, et s'abstint de commenter. « Prends ta cape d'invisibilité, on sort. »

Une demi heure après, habillés convenablement, les deux jeunes prenaient la fuite, s'éloignant du Terrier. Ginny sortit un porte-clef en forme de bus de sa poche et appuya sur une des roues. Cinq secondes plus tard, le magicobus les menait vers Londres, côté moldu, les déposant face au lieu de la débauche et de la luxure par excellence.

Préférant ne pas se demander comment la jeune fille connaissait l'endroit, Harry la suivit docilement à l'intérieur.

En entrant Adel siffla d'admiration. Le lieu était un mariage subtil entre bar, restaurant, hôtel. Toutes sortes d'individus passaient de table en table, courtisant outrageusement n'importe qui. Les plus vieux se permettaient d'aborder les plus jeunes, sans qu'ils paraissent y trouver un problème. Des femmes à demi nues se trémoussaient sur les comptoirs et les barmans souriant vicieusement en servaient quelques verres à leurs clients.

Le « Sex City Motel » était un endroit enfumé à l'architecture spéciale. Un mélange entre toutes les époques, mêlant musique douce d'ambiance à la modernité du plafond – parsemé de lumières étranges changeant de couleurs.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru y entrer une seconde fois dans ma vie. » Chuchota Ginny. « Mais là c'est un cas extrême. »

- Pourquoi y es tu venue ? » Demanda le jeune homme, sans poser son regard sur elle.

- Maman est venue y chercher mes frangins… » La jeune fille eut un sourire sadique à ce souvenir. « Elle était furieuse. »

Harry ri et avança en sa compagnie vers une des tables.

- Je ne te force à rien. Ok Ha… Del ? » Se rattrapa t'elle. Appeler 'Harry' un garçon qui ne ressemblait pas réellement au survivant était une habitude à perdre. Surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment que le survivant, icône de la lumière, n'aurait jamais agit comme Adel le faisait. Ginny appréciait beaucoup l'image Adel Snape, d'accord avec le fait qu'il semblait plus libre et moins gryffondor. « Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de faire des choses avec eux. Je veux juste que tu les observes. »

Adel acquiesça, le regard soudain plus dur, et observa une jeune femme aux courbes généreuses se diriger vers leur table.

- Je crois que je sais ce que je veux… » Marmonna t'il. « Une vengeance personnelle de plus. »

Ginny le regarda sans comprendre. Adel l'ignora et offrit un sourire charmeur à ce qui pouvait être désigné, dès à présent, comme une proie.

- Bonjour beau gosse. » Susurra la blonde à forte poitrine, clichée honteux, en s'asseyant à leur table.

Adel esquissa une grimace douloureuse qui n'échappa pas à sa « sœur de cœur ».

- Une petite partie de plaisir te tente ? » Continua t'elle, certainement pas consciente de l'horrible son de sa voix.

Adel lui sourit un peu plus, l'œil noir, et se leva. Il l'empoigna par le bras et se laissa traîner à l'étage. Ginny le regarda partir, choquée, bel et bien certaine d'avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Si le maître des potions l'apprenait, c'en était finit d'elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry remonta boxer et pantalon, la mine sombre. Il avait appris très facilement comment faire fonctionner son appareil. La blonde était belle, c'était un fait, mais il lui avait fallut un bon moment avant de réussir à motiver son « Petit Ady », visiblement pas très partant. Une fois cela fait, il avait joué de ses mains, faisant gémir sa proie. Il était plutôt doué même. Il lui avait fallut cinq minutes pour se lasser, ses cris l'énervaient. Il l'avait alors pris sans préambule. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aimé.

Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas été très… réceptif.

Maintenant, il était là, refermant braguette et laissant sa « pute » se remettre de son orgasme. Du moins, c'était comme ça qu'appelait le livre le moment de « jouissance ».

Il rejoint Ginny, sans un regard pour la femme, et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Hum… » Elle paraissait ennuyée. « Si rapide ? »

- Je n'ai pas fait ces machins qu'ils appellent « préliminaires » en fait. » Lui confia t'il. « Elle était trop bruyante, c'était insupportable. »

La rousse s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau. « Qu… quoi ? »

- Ca ne l'a pas gêné que je… » Il parut confus. « Comment dit on ? »

- Tu l'as baisé en clair. Sans préavis. » Élucida t'elle d'une voix froide. « Comme un bâtard. »

- Effectivement… » Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, geignant pitoyablement. « Je crois que je n'aime pas les femmes. »

Ginny le fixa un moment, interloquée.

- C'était tellement nul. » Lui expliqua t'il. « Mon « Petit Ady » devait se forcer à ne pas retomber tout le temps. »

- Ahem… oui, euh… » Horriblement gênée, la jeune fille enfouit à son tour sa tête. « Tu es… tellement… »

- Je crois que je vais essayer avec un homme. » Ginny releva brusquement la tête.

- Maintenant ? » S'écria t'elle, horrifiée.

- Ouai, manière de savoir. Regarde, y'en a un qui va venir, il louche sur moi. » Lui indiqua t'il posément avec un sourire en coin. « La trentaine, bien foutu… trop fier… »

Adel grimaça et le foudroya du regard.

- Trop dominant pour moi. » Il fit le tour des lieux du regard. « Je reviens plus tard. Le petit gars là bas à l'air un peu timide, voir apeuré. Frêle… pas du genre dominant du tout. Et diablement bien foutu quand même. C'est parfait. »

En voyant Harry disparaître avec le jeune homme à son bras, Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation de pure souffrance. Elle avait crée un monstre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda t'il doucement au jeune homme en le poussa sur le lit.

- Adrian. » Balbutia celui-ci.

- Tu as déjà fait ça avec un gars ? » Continua à questionner Adel, ôtant lentement les habits de sa proie.

- No… non… »

- Oh. » Ady le sonda du regard, hésitant. « Et tu n'as pas l'air très… rassuré. »

Adrian poussa un soupir triste et se redressa. Adel s'assit à ses côtés et se mordit la lèvre, agacé.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé de venir ? »

- Ne crois pas que je ne veux pas ! » Lança précipitamment le petit blond. « Je veux le faire, j'ai envie de découvrir ça et tout… mais… »

- Tu as un peu la trouille. » Termina Ady, un sourire en coin. « On va causer un peu avant, ok ? »

L'autre acquiesça de bon cœur et se blottit contre Adel. Celui-ci préféra garder la remarque acerbe qui lui venait, peu habitué à cette proximité, et referma ses bras autour du jeune homme.

- Je vais te confier que je n'y connais rien. » Murmura Snape junior à l'oreille de sa conquête. « Je l'ai fait une seule fois pour l'instant, avec une femme. Je te promets de ne pas te brusquer. »

- J'ai confiance. » Adrian lui embrassa furtivement le nez, riant quand Adel le retroussa de mécontentement. « Tu n'as pas l'air méchant. »

- Je veux juste savoir si j'aime aussi les hommes. » Murmura Adel en retour. « Il y a des chances que ce soit le cas. Au pire, avec toi, je risque de tourner définitivement homo. »

L'autre ri et se laissa étendre sur le dos.

Et c'est ainsi que, une grosse demi heure plus tard, Adel Snape eut une terrible révélation. Alors qu'il se mouvait dans le dit Adrian, Adel songea qu'il aimait beaucoup plus ces gémissements là… masculins… L'acte était bien mieux qu'avec la blonde et « petit Ady » avait été tout de suite partant.

Quand il retrouva Ginny, un sourire niais au visage, celle-ci eut un gémissement critique de douleur.

- Allons y. » déclara joyeusement Adel en entraînant sa petite sœur de substitution à l'extérieur. « Je suis gay, tout me plait ! »

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, accablée. Snape allait la tuer.

- Tu ne diras pas à ton père que c'est moi qui t'ais fait découvrir tout ça, d'accord ? » Demanda t'elle, tremblante.

Adel la jaugea quelques instants du regard et sourit d'un air trop maléfique.

- Seulement si tu me dis avec lequel de tes frères j'ai ma chance. Du moins lequel voudrait bien m'apprendre les petits trucs à faire pour que celui soumis cri fort. »

- Fred… » Répondit t'elle de mauvais cœur. « Il est expert en sexe gay. »

- Parfait.»

Et Ginny songea, très très fort, que plus jamais elle n'amènerait qui que ce soit dans ce taudis pour débauchés.

* * *

**A SUIVREUH !**

**Lecteurs, je vous aime !**

**Petit mot en plus : **Merci à TOUS pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir. J'ai eu un petit petit problème pour y repondre... en fait, voyez vous, je n'ai pas répondue à toutes sur le coup, pour certaines j'ai remis ça à plus tard (j'avais pas d'inspi ni de temps sur le moment). Et quand j'ai voulu y répondre, je me suis rendue compte que... je savais plus si j'avais déjà répondue à telle ou telle review... donc finalement, j'ai rien rep du tout...

Hum hum, en clair, chers lecteurs, je répondrais à TOUTES les reviews de ces deux chapitres, manière de me faire pardonner...

Et surtout, qu'on pense pas que je le fais expres...

Ca la foutrait franchement mal, surtout quand on sait combien mettre une review est difficile pour un lecteur. Moi même...

Uhu..

Sorry, à la prochaine ;p


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. **J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas**. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : Ah ah vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**NDA :** Laissons un peu le côté foufou hm ? Harry Potter reste Harry Potter, après tout. De quoi revenir sur terre, un peu. Oh, et merci à Dalou qui m'a aidé en corrigeant mes fautes. Ca détends un peu de savoir que le texte est lisible...

* * *

_**¤ AdelÔAdel ¤**_

**Chapitre 12**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Le plaisir à deux était une chose plaisante mais éreintante. C'était un fait. Il ne regrettait pas pour autant. La fatigue était une bien petite punition. Un sourire presque cruel naquit au coin de ses lèvres quand Harry songea que de ça, son père ne saurait rien. Faire les choses dans le dos du Severus Snapus était encore plus jouissif que n'importe quelle relation approfondie.

Harry était content de lui, tout en étant honteux. Son honneur et ses envies luttaient constamment, mais aujourd'hui bien plus encore. Il avait aimé tout ça, pourquoi s'en voudrait-il ? Il n'était, après tout, pas le seul à faire ces choses-là. Si Ginny avait découvert ce lieu lorsque sa mère y était venue récupérer ses frères, alors c'est que les garçons Weasley avaient eux aussi fait ces choses-là. Non ?

#Oui mais moi, je ne suis pas un Weasley# Se rappela-t-il tristement. #Mais bien Harry Potter. Ou Adel Snape.#

Et ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'aurait dû faire ça. Harry Potter, parce qu'il était un héro, le symbole de la lumière et qu'un tel comportement allait à l'encontre de son image. Adel Snape parce qu'il était, justement, un Snape.

Harry sentit une larme se perdre sous son menton, remarquant avec horreur qu'il pleurait. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne savait pas bien pourquoi il pleurait. Pour ce qu'il avait fait ou simplement parce qu'il ne savait même plus qui il était ?

#Je suis Harry Potter.# Cria-t-il intérieurement.

Harry Potter, le Gryffondor. Le saint porteur de lumière, prophète de ce siècle et vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Harry Potter,fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, Gryffondors aussi et...

Tout ça sonnait faux. Harry Potter était un rôle, un simple rôle.

Etait-il Adel Snape ? Un jeune homme sans grande morale, profitant de tout, découvrant un peu l'adolescence. Le fils de Severus Snape, l'odieux Maître des Potions. L'enfant perdu qui se découvre, qui se cherche. L'individu loin de tout. Loin de la guerre. Loin de la violence familiale. Loin des espérances.

Il était Adel Snape, sans l'être.

Alors il était Ady, simplement Ady. Le mélange de ces deux personnages. Un peu naïf, un peu haineux, en totale contradiction. Sans réelle famille, sans but. Sans enfance. Il était Ady, parce que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais être Adel. Harry Potter était une partie intégrante de sa vie à laquelle il avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir échapper. L'un sans l'autre n'existerait pas. La haine d'Adel venait de l'enfance d'Harry. Adel aurait pu avoir Severus comme père si celui-ci n'avait pas détesté avec autant de force Harry Potter. Sans Harry, pas d'Adel.

Oui, simplement Ady... mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit assez.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Une plaquette indiquant "15 Rue Steeling". Un frisson d'anticipation._

_L'entrée. Ce couloir sombre. Des pas, plusieurs, s'éternisant sur le plancher. Une lumière, des voix, des rires. Le rire d'une petite fille._

_Ce sentiment jouissif, cette envie de tuer cruellement._

_Des mots en fourchelangue, un rire. Des frissons d'horreurs, le parfum de la peur. La terreur dans les yeux d'une femme. Le désespoir dans les yeux d'un homme._

_Un sourire déchirant deux lèvres inexistantes, le regard glisse. Une petite fille. Ses yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension._

_- As-tu déjà vu la mort ? » Susurre l'être des ténèbres._

_Des larmes. Un regard s'accrochant à la silhouette de deux parents torturés. Des sanglots._

_Le silence. Seulement des hoquets de terreur._

_- Je ne te tuerai pas. » Il lève son menton. Ses yeux rouge sang s'encrent dans les siens, terrorisés. « Harry Potter viendra te chercher. N'est-ce pas... Potter ? Il a vu, tu seras là pour lui rappeler. »_

_Un rire machiavélique résonnant._

_- Tu seras ce qui lui rappellera que des gens meurent, par sa faute. » Une masse qui se recroqueville. « Et qu'il n'y peut rien. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réveillé en sursaut, Harry laissa l'horreur parcourir ses veines. Un haut le coeur le secoua et son dernier repas finit gracieusement sur le plancher. Tremblant, il se leva doucement avant de retomber mollement au sol, un goût horrible dans la bouche.

Voldemort était un être abject et monstrueux. Harry frissonna. L'horreur de la situation lui apparaissait clairement; Une petite fille avait assisté à la mise à mort de sa famille. Un enfant... Harry laissa échapper un sanglot. Il avait peur. Tellement peur.

Hurlant, le jeune garçon s'avachit sur lui-même et tenta de reprendre ses idées. Ginny, alertée, entra en trombe dans la chambre et observa, effarée, son ami.

- Ady ! » appela-t-elle en se penchant sur lui. « Calme toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, trop enfoncé dans le cauchemar auquel il avait assisté. A cet instant, Ginny regretta l'absence prolongée de Ron et Hermione, tous deux à l'extérieur pour la journée. Sans Harry. On était en soirée mais ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Mais Ginny savait que c'était normal. Ce qu'Hermione voulait organiser pour Harry était long à préparer.

- Ady... » Geignit-t-elle. « Reviens avec moi.»

Harry ré ouvrit les yeux et serra Ginny dans ses bras, désespérément. Celle-ci laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur puis l'entoura de ses bras.

- Voldemort... » Bégaya-t-il. « Il... la petite...»

La petite fille l'attendait. Elle attendait qu'il arrive, elle n'avait plus personne. Harry se calma et lâcha sa camarade, tentant de faire cesser ses tremblements.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Gin', le magicobus... elle m'attend. » Bredouilla-t-il, pas calmé du tout.

Ginny acquiesça sans comprendre et l'aida à se relever. Tous deux, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, sortirent et actionnèrent le même porte-clef que précédemment. Le bus violet s'arrêta face à eux, les invitant à prendre place. Harry fut heureux de ne pas avoir remis son bracelet, il voulait tout sauf de l'attention. Tous sauf se souvenir qu'il était Harry Potter.

- 15 Rue Steeling »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucinda était une moldue de 8 ans. Elle vivait, avec ses parents, dans un petit patelin tranquille et commun. Sa mère et son père l'aimaient plus que tout. Elle était leur précieux trésor, leur unique enfant.

Seule dans sa grande bâtisse, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ses parents restaient-ils au sol dans de la peinture rouge ? Le monsieur méchant, que leur avait-il fait ? Quand allaient-ils se réveiller ? Jamais encore ils n'avaient joués à un jeu comme celui-ci.

- Papa... » Murmura t'elle en rampant jusqu'à son père. « Réveille-toi... j'ai faim, je veux plus jouer. »

Mais son papa ne se réveillait pas.

Une ombre la surplomba alors qu'elle laissait échapper un sanglot douloureux. Ses yeux d'ambre se levèrent craintivement vers la silhouette.

C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux verts. Il était un peu étrange. Lui aussi pleurait.

- Tu es Harry Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle, observant ses larmes se mêler aux siennes. « Tu sais comment les réveiller ? »

Ginny, à l'entrée, se laissa glisser le long de la porte et pleura silencieusement. La scène était horrible. Du sang, tellement de sang.

- Pardon. » Murmura Harry à la petite. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

- Lucinda... » Répondit elle doucement. « Alors, tu sais les réveiller ? »

- Je ne peux pas Lucinda. » Harry la prit dans ses bras et se leva. « Personne ne le peut. Je suis désolé. »

- Pourquoi ? Maman et Papa, on ne peut pas les laisser ici. »

- Ils ne risquent plus rien. Mais le méchant monsieur pourrait revenir. » Lui confia-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux blonds. « Il faut qu'on parte. »

- Le monstre va les réveiller ? On a joué, maintenant... »

- Ca n'est pas un jeu... » La coupa-t-il. « Ils sont loin, dans un monde très beau maintenant. Ils ne reviendront pas. »

- Ils m'ont abandonnée ? » De nouvelles larmes coulèrent tandis que la petite éclatait en sanglots bruyants.

- Non... » Répondit Harry en lui caressant doucement le dos. Lui aussi avait cru pendant son enfance que ses parents étaient juste partis. Mais la vérité, bien que cruelle, était qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour les morts. « Ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Ils sont heureux, leur coeur est monté dans le pays des merveilles. Tu sais, là où il y a des lapins roses qui courent partout. Je dois prendre soin de toi maintenant. »

Ginny, qui s'était reprise, posa une main sur le bras du garçon et lui fit signe de sortir.

- Allons au chaudron baveur. Il va falloir qu'on sache quoi faire d'elle. »

Les trois remontèrent dans le bus et s'assirent sur le lit le plus éloigné.

- Chut. Pleure autant que tu veux... » Murmura Harry à la petite forme blottie contre lui. « Je vas te chanter une chanson, d'accord? »

Ginny laissa sa tête tomber sur un coussin et ferma les yeux. Elle aussi avait besoin d'une belle chanson...

- C'est au bout du regard

Là où les bateaux quittent la mer  
Là, où l'horizon est tellement plus clair  
Sous la belle étoile celle qui te dit que la vie ici  
ne sera jamais rien que ton amie

C'est au fond de tes yeux  
là, où le monde effleure tes rêves  
Là, où le bonheur n'est plus un mystère

C'est là que je t'emmènerai sur la route  
et si le soleil le savait  
mais j'en doute, il viendrait  
Là, où je t'emmèneraiAucun doute, il s'inviterait  
pour nous éclairer

Nous longerons la mer  
nos vie couleront sans un hiver  
comme un matin d'été, un courant d'air  
Et tout au long de ta vie  
que s'écartent les nuages  
je serais là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi  
Regarde là-bas

C'est là que je t'emmènerai sur la route  
et si le soleil le savait  
mais j'en doute, il viendrait  
Là, où je t'emmènerai  
Aucun doute, il s'inviterait  
pour nous réchauffer  
pour nous accompagner  
Là où je t'emmènerai  
Aucune peur, ni aucun doute  
Le monde est toujours en été  
Pas de douleur et pas de déroute  
C'est là que je t'emmènerai  
Sur ma route  
pour te réchauffer et te protéger  
Sans t'étouffer  
Je t'emmènerai »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dès son arrivée au chaudron baveur, Harry avait demandé une chambre et le silence complet sur leur venue à Tom. Le gérant, pas aveugle du tout, avait remarqué le sang étalé sur les cheveux de la petite. Il n'avait posé aucune question, pressant simplement le pas et les aidant à coucher l'endormie.

Puis, avec un sourire doux pour Adel, il avait quitté la pièce, faisant promettre aux jeunes de l'appeler au moindre besoin.

Sur l'instant, Ginny et Harry regardaient silencieusement le soleil décliner par la fenêtre de la petite chambre, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Il était tard, tous les Weasley devaient être à leur recherche. Harry pensait, à juste raison, que son père, une fois averti, courrait ici. Et, par conséquent, leur tomberait dessus. Tom était un bon bonhomme, mais il était difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement entre Adel et Severus. Ainsi, même s'il taisait leur présence aux inconnus, il ne garderait certainement pas le secret longtemps face au maître des potions.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Tout le monde va nous chercher. » Murmura Ginny pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

- Je dois la garder avec moi. » Adel paraissait assez déterminé pour qu'elle abandonne l'idée de lui proposer de confier l'enfant à quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, il lui avait finalement raconté l'histoire durant le trajet de retour et elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'en voulait, même s'il ne l'avouait pas.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Chuchota-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. « Vraiment. »

- Je sais. » Soupira t'il, conscient de mentir. « Je vais rester avec elle, mais pas au terrier. Ce serait apporter des problèmes et risquer ma couverture. »

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Lui assura Ginny.

- Sincèrement Ginny, je refuse que ta mère approche cette môme. Je refuse de devoir lui raconter pourquoi elle sera très certainement traumatisée. » Asséna-t-il sèchement. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette un pied là bas. »

Ginny accepta l'explication. Il était vrai que laisser une enfant déséquilibrée dans les mains de sa mère était assez dangereux. Il faudrait expliquer à tous les autres pourquoi tous deux se retrouvaient avec une enfant sur les bras et la chose viendrait aux oreilles de Dumbledore trop vite. Harry n'avait pas confiance en Dumbledore, il le lui avait déjà dit. Dumbledore avait, après tout, été celui qui l'avait laissé chez les Dursley. Il était hors de question qu'il permette à cet homme de décider quoi faire de l'enfant…

- Pour l'instant, et jusqu'à qu'elle aille mieux, je vais demander à rester ici. » Dit-il d'un ton déterminé. « Je... je l'expliquerai à mon père... »

- Calme Ady... » Le réconforta-t-elle. « Alors tu laisserais tomber l'idée de séduction de Fred ? »

- Plus besoin. » Rit-il doucement. « J'ai déjà une gamine maintenant. »

Et c'est sur cette note légère que les deux s'endormirent finalement. Plus tard, Severus les retrouvera tous deux blottis contre une petite fille, dans cette chambre. Il passera du temps à observer son fils dormir, serré contre une enfant inconnue. Il ne les réveillera pas, profitant juste du spectacle, bougeant seulement quelques heures après son arrivée, lorsque deux enfants pleureront dans leur sommeil.

Quand Lucinda pleurera les mots "papa" et "maman".

Quand Ady tremblera doucement, ravagé par des larmes coupables.

Seulement à cet instant, il cessera de veiller silencieusement sur eux.

Seulement à cet instant, il les réveillera.

* * *

Chanson : "Là où je t'emmenerai" de F. Pagny

**A Suivreuh !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. **J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas**. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : Ah ah vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**NDA :** J'avais totalement oubliée qu'au chapitre 12 de posté ici. Vous aurez les prochains (jusqu'au 16) beaucoup plus rapidement.

* * *

_**¤ AdelÔAdel ¤**_

**Chapitre 13**

- Et tu t'es empressé d'aller chercher cette gamine ?! » Un hurlement de fureur fit trembler les murs du chaudron baveur.

- Oui ? » La voix hésitante d'Adel résonna à peine, recouverte par un effroyable juron.

- Es-tu inconscient ?! Le seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu simplement te tendre un piège et toi, idiot, tu cours dans la gueule du loup ! »

- Mais il n'était pas là. » Se plaignit Ady. « Vous n'avez aucune raison de crier... »

- Aucune raison ? » Snape se massa le front, tentant vainement de calmer sa colère. La stupidité de son "fils" le dépassait. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry Potter était une tête brûlée. Mais il avait songé qu'en changeant d'apparence, le jeune homme mûrirait un peu.

_Relativisons... il n'est pas plus idiot qu'avant, il l'est juste autant..._

Snape songea tristement qu'il avait pour progéniture un crétin. Black aurait pu être le père du gamin, les deux surpassaient l'idiotie et s'entendaient à merveille. Lui ne pouvait pas être le père de _cette chose_ qui, une fois le danger frolé, osait encore critiquer sa manière de réagir.

Harry soupira et tourna un regard agacé vers l'enfant. Celle ci les fixait tous les deux, suivant la scène de ses grands yeux. Elle paraissait assez choquée mais pas apeurée. La ressemblance entre Adel et Severus était tellement flagrante qu'elle se doutait que le plus grand soit le père de son sauveur. Et les parents grondent leurs enfants, c'est bien connu. Elle-même, quand le pot de bonbon avait malencontreusement chuté devant ses pieds l'été passé, avait eu à faire face à une maman en colère.

Cependant, tout comme Ginny, elle devait admettre que ce grand homme en noir était très effrayant. Pas autant que le méchant monstre qui avait pénétré chez elle la veille, mais presque.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en mettre une... » Maugréa Severus, menaçant.

- Sûrement pas ta conscience. » Souffla Adel, critique. « Pour peu que tu en ais encore une. »

Snape le fusilla du regard tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Il se retint tout juste d'étrangler son fils tant il était blessé. Severus avait conscience d'avoir toujours été injuste et partiale, favorisant ses propres élèves et rabaissant son propre fils plus bas que terre. Il regrettait aussi amèrement ses choix passés, notamment sa plus grande erreur : devenir mangemort. En réalité, il n'était pas assez sot pour ne pas voir l'accusation cachée derrière le commentaire. Le gamin faisait référence à cette erreur, justement, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à accepter que son fils le juge.

Tournant le dos, le professeur lança un dernier « Débrouille toi. » avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Harry sourit doucement en constatant à quel point la scène devait s'apparenter à une vulgaire scène de ménage.

- Nous en sommes toujours au même point. » Chuchota Ginny. « Et mes parents doivent être morts de peur face à notre disparition. Espérons que ton père... »

- Ça n'est pas mon père. » Coupa Adel d'un ton glacial.

- Oui oui. » Ginny balaya l'intervention d'un geste négligent de la main. « Je disais donc, espérons que Snape leur dise que nous sommes en sécurité. »

- Du moment où il se garde de dire _où_. » Grommela Ady en se saisissant de l'enfant, la serrant contre son torse. « Tu dois être affamée toi. Nous devrions déjeuner, qu'en penses-tu ? »

La petite hocha de la tête. Ginny posa son regard sur le bracelet, ramené par Snape, et sentit une idée lui traverser l'esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si quelqu'un d'autre mettait ton bracelet Ady ? »

Adel lui jeta un regard intrigué et posa la petite à terre, la tirant avec lui en direction du bracelet. Il l'examina pensivement un instant, faisant voyager son regard du bracelet à Ginny, puis du bracelet à Lucinda.

Très bonne question.

- La personne se transformerait en Harry Potter ? » Hasarda-t-il, pas convaincu.

Ginny s'empara du bracelet et le fit tourner dans sa paume.

- Je vais essayer... peut être... » Elle le passa autour de son poignet, fermant les yeux. Une exclamation de stupeur la força à les rouvrir, lui offrant par la même occasion le sourire radieux d'Ady.

- Tu n'es pas Harry Potter ! » Déclara joyeusement ce dernier, visiblement soulagé de ne pas se retrouver face à un autre survivant balafré. « En fait, tu as juste la couleur des cheveux qui a changé... en rose. »

Ginny parut effarée, s'attirant le rire fluet de Lucinda.

- A quoi as-tu pensé ? » Questionna Ady en luttant pour ne pas se joindre à l'enfant.

- A _Tonks_. » La rouquine sembla comprendre quelque chose d'important puisqu'elle referma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses cheveux prenaient une teinte blonde et ses yeux s'étiraient en amande.

- Intéressant. » Adel tourna un regard calculateur vers Lucinda et se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions lui donner une autre apparence ? Voldy la connaît telle qu'elle est actuellement. »

Ginny ôta le bracelet, reprenant ses cheveux roux et son air normal, et le tendit à l'enfant.

- Mets ça petite et pense à des changements. Une nouvelle couleur pour tes cheveux, pour tes yeux... » Peut être serait-ce trop difficile... « Ou à un personnage que tu as vu dans un livre... »

Lucinda s'empara du bracelet et le passa à son poignet. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses traits changeaient, ses cheveux devinrent plus courts et d'un noir sombre et son visage s'affina.

- Ady... elle te ressemble étrangement, tu ne trouves pas ? » Ginny sourit avec amusement et darda un regard curieux sur Lucinda. « Tu as pensé à quelque chose de spécial ? »

- A devenir sa petite soeur. » Confia en rougissant Lucinda. « Etre belle comme lui. Mais sans les cheveux verts... c'est moche. »

Ady parut étrangement embarrassé. Finalement, après un instant d'hésitation, il s'accroupit devant l'enfant et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis ravi d'être ton grand frère. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les cheveux verts... c'est assez moche, oui. » Il lui sourit doucement puis se releva, saisissant sa main. « Nous pouvons désormais sortir et aller manger un bout quelque part. Ginny, tes parents ne doivent plus te chercher, mon... géniteur a dû s'en occuper. Allons du côté du Londres Moldu, ensuite, nous nous occuperons d'offrir une garde robe et des jeux à la princesse que je tiens par la main. Ok ?"

Un oui général lui répondit. Satisfait, Adel les tira avec lui, faisant un arrêt à Gringott avant. Il avait besoin d'argent pour la suite des festivités.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand les trois compères rentrèrent au chaudron baveur, leurs ventres hurlaient de mécontentement, rassasiés et fatigués, et chacun des jeunes portait au moins quatre sacs. Adel avait dépensé pas mal mais ne s'en souciait pas. La fortune qu'il possédait ne souffrirait certainement pas trop du nombre de vêtements, jeux et babioles sans intérêts qu'ils avaient achetés. Lucinda avait fait l'acquisition d'une série impressionnante de robes et de tenues de toutes les couleurs, allant du rose au noir. Harry, quand à lui, avait définitivement craqué sur une cape comme celle de son père, tournoyante. Chacun s'était fait plaisir.

Joyeux, aucun des trois ne s'attendait à faire des rencontres en pénétrant dans leur petite "chambre". Hermione et Ron, le regard plus noir qu'un puit sans fond, les attendaient silencieusement. Dès que les yeux de l'étudiante modèle se posèrent sur Adel, celui-ci sut que son heure était arrivée.

- Nous avertir de votre départ ne vous a jamais effleuré l'esprit ? » Gronda t'elle. « On ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? »

- Non... je... nous sommes...» Ady chercha ses mots et souffla finalement de dépit. « Vraiment désolé, tout a été tellement précipité... »

- Oy... Ady... » La voix du rouquin arracha un sourire à Hermione, signe qu'elle pardonnait. « Tu as une soeur ? »

Lucinda, cachée derrière Adel, enfouit son visage dans le dos de son aîné et pinça les lèvres. Intriguée, Hermione détailla à son tour la petite et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Je vous présente Lucinda. » Déclara Harry en poussant la jeune fille vers ses amis. « Ma nouvelle petite soeur, et la raison de notre fuite. »

L'heure suivante s'écoula lentement, Harry racontant tout l'histoire, Lucinda fermement tenue contre son torse. Le petit groupe, après avoir décidé de rester "ensemble" dans cette chambre du pub, décida que "sortir" allègerait sans aucun doute l'atmosphère. Ginny, amusée, proposa d'aller voir Fred et Georges... en fait, surtout Fred. Ce à quoi Harry réagit en tirant très puérilement la langue.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Hm... » Harry se racla la gorge et se tortilla nerveusement les mains. « Fred... »

Ginny avait cru très intelligent de laisser Harry et Fred ensemble, juste après qu'ils aient révélé aux jumeaux la nouvelle identité d'Harry. C'était une chose normale et logique, après tout. Ady songeait que les inventions des jumeaux pourraient l'aider dans ses vengeances. De plus, les deux malins s'y connaissement sûrement pas mal au niveau des plans fourbes et drôles. Et Harry voulait des plans fourbes et drôles. En dehors du côté pratique qu'il pouvait trouver à avoir les jumeaux Weasley dans ses atouts, le jeune homme devait aussi admettre avoir suffisamment confiance en leur amitié pour les mettre dans la confidence. Surtout que, sans ça, il aurait dû dire « adieu » à Fred - son expert Gay.

- Harry ? » Fred fronça les sourcils, l'étudiant avec attention du regard.

Le problème étant que, même sans être excessivement timide, Harry ne savait pas du tout comment demander à Fred de lui enseigner tout son savoir.

- Enseigne-moi tout ton savoir. »

Eh bien, il pouvait le faire comme ça, par exemple. Oui.

- Apprends-moi ! »

Ou comme ça.

- Oh, montre-moi comment... » Le jeune homme stoppa net, lançant un regard terrorisé à son homologue. Celui ci, pas décontenancé du tout, le fixait hilare.

Adel Snape était un être ridicule.

- Ok Harry... » Fred afficha un sourire amusé et se plaça à côté de lui. Les deux avaient été abandonnés dans une pièce attenante au magasin de glaces, leur offrant une intimité assez troublante. « Crache le morceau. Tu veux que je t'enseigne des blagues ou... _autre chose _? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et le défia du regard. « Autre chose, évidemment. »

- Autre chose ? » Joua Fred en faisant glisser une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune. « Comme quoi ? »

Ady grogna et essaya de retenir sa nervosité. Il n'aimait pas Fred comme autre chose qu'un frère ou un ami et se sentait presque mal de devoir lui demander une chose pareille.

- Comme... des cours... » Souffla doucement Ady en baissant la tête. Il ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. « Des cours de... »

Deux lèvres lui coupèrent la parole en se calant voracement sur les siennes. Harry soupira, se fondant dans le baiser. Il laissa l'accès à sa bouche, contrant à peine la langue ennemie et profita de l'instant. Un moment plus tard, les lèvres se séparèrent et les fronts se firent face.

Le souffle haché, Harry laissa échapper un "Wao" appréciateur, s'attirant un rire du roux.

- Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux. » Murmura Fred contre ses lèvres. Adel frissonna d'anticipation et de joie. « Parce que tu es réellement mignon et que je ne peux pas te refuser ça. Mais à une condition. »

Adel haussa un sourcil, perturbant Fred par sa ressemblance subite avec le Maître des Potions. S'il avait douté de leur histoire avant, il ne pouvait plus se le permettre face à ce geste sourcilien hautement Snapien.

- Quelle condition ? »

Fred sourit doucement, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Adel. « Que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de demander une chambre au chaudron baveur pour nos leçons. »

- Noté... »

- Une chambre autre que celle que vous utilisez en ce moment. Pour ne pas être dérangés... » Précisa Fred. « Etre vu dans une _position compromettante _par ta protégée ou ma petite soeur pourrait être réellement perturbant. »

Adel acquiesça rapidement.

- Nous devrions les rejoindre. » Fred accepta, non sans un sourire goguenard.

- Au fait, pour tes cheveux… » La roux s'empêcha de ricaner quand un regard très intéressé croisa le sien. « Comme ils sont verts, la seule solution est d'admettre que tu es fou de la maison Serpentard… d'en vanter les louanges… »

Adel grimaça et prit une inspiration, prêt à le faire.

- Mais pas devant n'importe qui. » Adel sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même, craignant le sourire vainqueur de son futur amant. « Je te laisse découvrir devant qui toi-même. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une blague des jumeaux, il aurait dû s'en douter. Et s'il était aussi malchanceux qu'il le pensait, la personne à qui avouer son adoration des Serpentards devait être leur chef. Soit son propre père.

Qu'avait il fait au monde pour mériter ça ? Les cheveux verts n'étaient ils pas une assez grande punition ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Songeur, Adel caressa la chevelure de nouveau blonde de sa protégée. Demain aurait lieu sa première leçon et le jeune garçon frétillait d'impatience. A côté de ce sentiment d'anticipation fébrile, Ady sentait une sorte de malaise malsain l'envahir. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il était trop jeune pour faire des choses comme ça. Une autre lui assurait qu'il était dans son droit, que personne n'aurait le pouvoir de l'en empêcher, que cette fois, c'était son choix et rien que le sien. Adel était d'accord sur ce point : son choix. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir réellement eu le choix, en rien. Ni le choix de devenir le survivant, ni celui d'avoir une famille...

- Et pourtant..." Chuchota Adel pour lui-même, son regard s'égarant sur l'enfant contre lui. "Je reste obsédé par mon devoir de Survivant, Lucinda en est la preuve. J'ai fait ce que Voldy voulait... encore une fois. Comme j'ai refusé d'avoir une famille et rejeté Snape... parce que je ne conçois plus ma vie autrement que seul..."

Adel soupira et embrassa le front de l'endormie. Plus loin, les trois autres dormaient aussi. Ils avaient un air serein qu'Adel n'était pas certain de pouvoir aborder un jour. Sauf Lucinda qui, mis à part entre ses bras, ne semblait pas pouvoir retrouver la paix. Adel se crispa légèrement. Il se sentait coupable. Tellement. Lucinda aurait dû être cajolée par ses parents en ce moment même, contre le torse de son père, sous l'oeil bienveillant de sa mère. Il ne lui souhaitait pas une vie comme la sienne, il ne le souhaitait à personne. Mais Lucinda, une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard ou en face de ce démon de Voldemort, que deviendrait elle ? Une fois qu'il serait mort (Adel ne croyait pas du tout en un avenir heureux et une longue vie, pas avec Voldy en vie), qu'adviendrait il de Lucinda ?

Doucement, le jeune homme laissa s'élever sa voix en une supplique rassurante.

« Quand les yeux ont tout vu et tout subi  
Que même les dieux ont perdus de leur magie  
Quand les mots ne vous répondent plus  
On courbe le dos  
Un jour au bout de la rue...

Vous mène là  
A Tien An Men  
A pas baisser les bras  
Seul face à soi même  
On se voit faire le pas  
De donner ses chaînes  
Parce qu'on a plus que ça  
P't-être que Tien An Men  
Est plus près que ce qu'on croit  
Que nos guerres quotidiennes  
Valent aussi la peine  
Mais on ne les voit pas

Quand les gestes fléchissent sous le plus fort  
Qu'il ne vous reste  
Plus qu'a se rendre d'accord  
Quand plus rien  
N'est à perdre ou à prendre  
On ne vous retient  
Un jour la fin des méandres...

Vous mène là  
A Tien An Men  
A pas baisser les bras  
Seul face à soi même  
On se voit faire le pas  
De donner ses chaînes  
Parce qu'on a plus que ça  
Peut-être que Tien An Men  
Est plus près que ce qu'on croit  
Que nos petits combats  
Valent aussi la peine  
Mais on ne les voit pas

Parce qu'on a encore ça dans les veines  
Et pas d'autres choix  
Un jour le destin vous emmène  
A Tien An Men »

Le garçon retint un sanglot. Dans la chambre, Ginny empêcha un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil. Ron se força à ne pas rouvrir les yeux. Lucinda, elle, resserra sa prise sur son nouveau grand frère. Chacun, consciemment ou non, pria pour que le Destin les mène vers un monde meilleur.

* * *

Chanson de Calogero : A Tien An Men

_A suivre :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur :** Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. **J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas**. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple** : Ah ah vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**_QUESTION IMPORTANTE _: Dans quelle maison voyez vous Adel ?**

_**¤ AdelÔAdel ¤**_

**Chapitre 14**

Les lignes du temps avaient décidé qu'Harry serait à Poudlard le lendemain et Severus, épié par les deux anciens maraudeurs, grommelait tout bas dans le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore avait mûrement réflechit au cas d'Harry, admettant que la relation entre ses deux protégés (Severus et Harry) avançait à reculon. Le plus compéhensible restait que Severus en souffrait. Le plus suprenant s'avérait être, justement, que l'espion en souffre _autant _. L'homme était d'une mauvaise humeur assez contagieuse et tous ses collègues l'évitaient comme la peste. Sirius, arrivé la veille, semblait se régaler du tableau d'un _Servilus au déséspoir _. Remus, quand à lui, compatissait silencieusement à la douleur et contrariété de Snape. Il comprenait l'attitude d'Harry sans la comprendre réellement. L'enfant était sur ses gardes et semblait furieux presque chaque fois que son oeil se posait sur le Maître des Potions. C'est à peine s'il s'attendrissait devant les efforts de son géniteur.

Et _ça_, c'était louche.

- A quelle heure vais-je le chercher ? » Demanda Severus à son vieux mentor, cessant de ruminer quelques instants.

Dumbledore parut mal à l'aise et adopta un air condescendant. « Tu n'iras pas. »

La phrase tomba dans la salle, se répercutant aux oreilles des trois individus non avertis. Snape serra un de ses poings, tentant de se contenir.

- Remus ira. » Albus posa un regard désolé sur le Maître des potions.

- Pourquoi Remus ? Je ne peux donc pas venir avec lui ? » Objecta Sirius en se levant vivement. « Harry voudra me voir, je suis son parrain. »

Dumbledore posa un regard d'avertissement sur l'ancien prisonnier et lui intima de se rassoir. « Tu verras Harry lorsqu'il arrivera Sirius. Sortir n'est pas prudent pour toi, tu es toujours en fuite, ne l'oublis pas. »

Sirius accepta la raison à contre-coeur, rejoignant l'état morose de Severus.

- Il sera installé dans les cachots. » Snape leva brusquement la tête, une lueure d'espoir dans les yeux. « Mais pas dans tes appartements Severus, il aura les siens. Je ne veux pas de tuerie avant la rentrée et je doute que vous deux puissiez vous entendre tout de suite. »

- Nous nous entendrons Albus. » Tenta desespérément Severus. « Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à me connaître un peu... »

- Je suis navré Severus. » Une mine piteuse pour prouver ses paroles, le vieil homme fit apparaître un thé et des petits gateaux. « Il a besoin de temps un peu seul, ce qu'il n'a pas pour le moment. Il refusera qu'on lui impose d'être avec toi ou se braquera. Je connais Harry... »

Severus le foudroya du regard, se renfrognant.

- Et tu le connais aussi, ne dis pas le contraire. La décision est close. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Adel, affalé confortablement sur le lit deux places de la petite chambre, laissa son regard balayer les murs. Cette chambre, pas bien grande, avait l'avantage d'être provisoire et de ne pas lui couter trop cher. Fred devait arriver dans un peu moins de dix minutes pour leur première leçon. Le jeune Snape stressait un peu, certes, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser son angoisse le submerger. L'angoisse était synonyme, pour lui, d'anciens mauvais souvenirs et il n'accepterait pour rien au monde que son passé tumultueux vienne troubler le doux moment à venir.

Ses cheveux verts étalés sur l'oreiller, le garçon ferma lentement les yeux, savourant l'effet qu'un bon matelas lui procurait. Fut une époque où il aurait tout donné pour un matelas comme celui-ci... lorsqu'il était encore "petit" et que, seul dans son placard, il songeait tristement à un logis chaud et des bras réconfortants.

La porte s'entrouvit et un rouquin entra. Fred Weasley, l'allure décontractée, pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'affaler aux côtés de son camarade.

- A quoi songes tu petit ange ? » Murmura le roux en posant une main coquine sur le ventre du plus jeune.

- Au matelas. » Répondit honnêtement Ady sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'allure étrange d'une telle affirmation. Fred ne souleva pas ce fait pour autant, se contentant de caresser doucement son camarade.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de... _désirable _ Adel. » Chuchota Fred en adoptant un ton langoureux qui n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

Adel fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard surpris. « C'était quoi ça ? »

- Ca ? » Répéta Fred sans abandonner son ton.

- Tu viens de le refaire. » Insista Adel. « Ca fait un peu crétin, tu sais... »

Une tape sur la tête l'interrompit. Grimaçant, le brun fusilla méthodiquement du regard son futur amant avant de se retourner en boudant.

- La bouille que tu as me file déjà une éréction, j'hallucine. » Bégéya le roux en se tapant la tête contre l'oreiller. « Arrête de bouder sale gosse. »

Adel lui tira la langue, pas préparé à ce que le Weasley se jette voracement dessus. Il hurla intérieurement en sentant sa langue se faire happer et trimbaler dans l'antre buccale de son camarade et se jura de prendre des cours de plongée. Il avait du mal à suivre niveau respiration.

Une fois libéré, Adel frappa son ami et lui retourna le dos.

- Ok, on se met d'accord pour ce que je dois t'apprendre. » Fred, défaitiste, soupira lourdement et réflechit. « Tu veux être le dominé où le dominant ?"

- Le dominant. » Trancha violemment le brun, ne laissant pas le choix à son camarade. « Et il en sera ainsi tout au long de ma vie. »

Silencieusement, le jeune homme se dit que le caprice n'en était pas réellement un puisqu'il doutait vivre longtemps. Un mauvais pressentiment lui chuchotait que sa couverture d'Adel Snape ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Si Snape Senior se faisait prendre en tant qu'espion, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour que Voldychou ne torture pas Snape Junior par la même occasion, en signe d'avertissement ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

- Ok... » Fred força son ami à se retourner et lui fit un énorme sourire colgate. « Boude plus et concentre toi sur ce cours. On a pas un temps énorme. »

Adel approuva légèrement et s'assit sur le lit, attendant patiemment que le roux s'allonge.

- Bon, déjà, tu dois me caresser et me déshabiller. » Déclara Fred, une fois allongé. « Len-te-ment »

Adel s'executa, passant ses fines mains blanches sur le torse recouvert de son aîné. Doucement, il ôta le tee shirt de Fred, s'amusant à caresser chaque nouveau bout de peau sans appuyer trop franchement. C'était une véritable torture pour le roux qui, n'y tenant plus, hurla à son camarade de cesser ce petit jeu. Adel ricana mais fit un effort, pressant réellement ses mains sur les parties visibles de son "amant". Celui ci laissa échapper un gémissement, presque honteux d'être si sensible aux attouchements de Snape Junior.

Agacé, Adel s'attaqua au pantalon de son aîné et le défit prestemment, ne laissant pas le temps à Fred de protester. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il passa une main coquine entre les cuisses du roux, se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

- Très prometteur Monsieur Weasley. » Susurra Ady dans une imitation troublante de son père. « Que vois-je là ? Serais-ce une erection ? »

Fred grogna et repoussa brutalement Adel.

- Tu es une ordure, tu le sais ça ? D'abord tu vas lentement, puis tu prends le train, et ensuite tu t'amuses à... »

- Chut. » Le coupa Adel en posant un de ses doigts sur les lèvres retroussées de son camarade. « Arrête un peu, la colère va te ramollir. »

Fred ferma les yeux, se contrôlant difficilement, et laissa passer un soupir. Soupir qui, quand la main d'Adel se posa sur son membre, se transforma en haletement. Adel, l'embrassant légèrement (bien qu'avec une once de dégoût - il détestait les "bisous"), abaissa le caleçon du roux et reposa sa main sur le sexe érigé de son vis-à-vis.

- Maintenant. » Haleta Fred. « Tu dois me... »

Adel ne le laissa pas terminer, empoignant le sexe pour l'examiner. Fred gémit de plus belle, étourdi par la sensation. Curieux, Adel balada le membre dans sa main et en tâta le bout.

- Ad... Ady... s'il te plait... »

- Quoi ? » Demanda Adel en haussant un sourcil intrigué. « Ca te fait mal ? »

- Non, non... continue. » Bégaya le roux en secouant desespérément la tête. « Caresse-le. »

Adel grimaca et relacha sa prise. « Hors de question. »

- Quoi ? » Fred se redressa vivement et posa un regard interloqué sur le plus jeune. « Comment ça 'Hors de question' ? »

- Ca ne m'interesse pas de te donner du plaisir. » Avoua Adel sans détourner le regard. « Je ne t'aime pas. Et même si c'était le cas... »

Fred Weasley, rouquin connu pour ses tours, se demanda vaguement si c'était une blague. Mais à voir le regard confiant et dur de son apprenti, ce dernier s'avérait on ne peut plus sérieux. Défaitiste et perdu, le roux se relaissa tomber sur l'oreiller et retint sa respiration. Ses cours ne servaient à rien si Adel refusait de donner du plaisir à son partenaire ! _Bon sang_, ce gars était il cinglé ?

- Tu dois plaisanter, hein ? » Pleurnicha Fred et se massant les tempes. « Tu ne peux pas réellement sortir un truc comme ça dans un moment pareil.. »

Adel reflechit à toute vitesse. La phrase était sortie toute seule, sans qu'il n'en perçoive les conséquences. Il lui fallait donc mentir...

- En fait, la vérité c'est que... » Il hésita un instant, faisant passer ça pour de la timidité. « Toucher le mien est déjà dérangeant, alors... »

- Ok... » Fred lança un regard suppliant au plafond, ne laissant même pas son camarade finir. Après la séance, il lui faudrait un bon verre. Il le pressentait. « Je vais te _toucher_ moi alors. »

Fred se redressa et tenta de coucher Adel. Celui-ci, loin d'être d'accord, le repoussa fermement et lui lança une oeillade noire.

- Pas question. _JE suis le seul maître_. »

Estomaqué, le jumeau Weasley ne trouva rien à répliquer et se contenta de fixer son "ami" d'un oeil bovin. Depuis quand des partenaires de sexe refusaient d'être touchés ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gars ? Les gènes Snape ? Il avait décidé de se la jouer manière Vous-savez-qui ? C'était ça ? Pas que Fred ait déjà couché avec Voldy, hein, ne vous méprenez pas.

Voldemort sait il au moins...? Oh, il allait vomir...

- Tu es... » Ady ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler quoi que ce soit, l'étendant sans attendre sur le lit. Avant même que Fred ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, un doigt s'était insinué dans son anus, le pénétrant sans préavis. Lachant un gémissement, le roux ferma les yeux et attendit.

Rien ne vint. Le doigt restait en place, comme stupéfixé.

- Mais tu attends quoi là ? » Ronchonna Fred et bougeant légèrement. « Bouge ce foutu doigt crétin ! »

Le doigt commença alors à bouger, lui provoquant un halètement. Adel serra les dents mais ne dit rien, refusant d'énerver plus encore le rouquin. Il rajouta un second doigt, fataliste, et entama un mouvement de ciseaux plus prononçé. Gémissant et haletant, le roux semblait trouver son bonheur. Adel, lui, devait admettre n'être même pas un peu exité.

Et ça, c'était un vrai problême. Une honte. La déchéance suprême. _Un cauchemar_.

L'esprit ailleur, Adel ajouta un troisième doigt, cherchant péniblement comment avoir une erection -même petite. Il pensa d'abord à Ron. Rien, sauf une envie de vomir. Puis il pensa à Ginny. _Arg, là il était choqué. _ Remus ? _Non, my god ! _Sirius ? _Eurk, son parrain était mignon, mais de là à... eurk de eurk. _Malfoy ? _Ow... _

Miraculeusement, son petit Ady accepta de se lever un peu. Pas certain de tenir longtemps, Adel s'empressa de retirer ses doigts et de se placer à l'entrée du roux. Mieux valait se dépêcher, qui sait combien de temps durait une érection aussi pâlote.

- Je rentre. » Averti Adel en joignant le geste à la parole. Il entendit Fred haleter et patienta deux secondes. Une fois l'attente terminée, il s'enfouit plus profondément en lui et afficha (enfin) un petit sourire content. Voilà, on y était.

Ca avait été long et fastidieux, mais les choses sérieuses commencaient enfin.

Amorçant un mouvement de bassin, Adel entreprit alors de sortir puis reentrer en son camarade. Il dut à plusieurs reprises s'empêcher de pouffer quand il rata son coup, Fred -à mille lieux de là- ne semblant rien remarquer. Visiblement, le roux n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour s'éffondrer. A peine Fred eut il relevé la tête et croisé le regard pétillant de rire de son camarade qu'il jouit bruyamment. _Des yeux comme ça, dans une situation pareille, ça devrait être interdit. _ Adel se retira gentiment, sans se départir de son sourire en coin, et réferma sa braguette.

Visiblement, l'experience était plus ratée que réussie. Dire que le brun n'avait _même pas _ trouvé moyen de jouir.

Vexé, le roux se releva doucement et réenfila ses vêtement, gardant obstinément la bouche close.

- Tu es en colère ? » Chuchota, inquiet, le brun.

- Très. » Rétorqua séchement son "amant". « C'était bon, je suis d'accord. Mais niveau douceur et tendresse, ça frollait le niveau 0. »

- Je n'étais pas censé être tendre. » Plaida Adel, conscient d'avoir mal agit. « Je peux... t'embrasser, si tu veux, mais... »

- Oui, embrasse moi. » Fred se rassit à côté d'Adel et le tua d'un regard. « Et fais le bien ou jamais je ne te pardonnerais. »

Adel acquiesca et s'appliqua à embrasser son camarade, forçant même sa langue à jouer avec sa camarade. S'enroulant et aguichant l'autre, la langue taquine finit pas délaisser son amie et les deux se séparèrent.

- Tu es pardonné. Mais, franchement, si tu veux juste me _sauter _(Moue choquée d'Ady) la prochaine fois, dis le moi simplement. » Annonca finalement Fred en se relevant, prenant la direction de la sortie. « Je deteste me planter quand aux intentions des autres. »

- Attends ! » Cria Adel en se levant d'un bond, courant vers son camarade. « Vraiment. Ca m'arrache la bouche de le dire, mais je suis désolé. Je... »

- Est-ce que tu as une bonne excuse au moins ? » Cingla Fred. « Une vraie, pas un mensonge grotesque. »

Adel le jaugea du regard quelques secondes et pâlit.

- D'accord... » Décida t'il finalement en déglutissant. Il tira le roux par la main et le fit asseoir sur le lit. « Je vais t'en parler. Personne ne le sait, tu devras garder le secret, d'accord ? »

Fred aquiesca, focalisant son attention sur le plus jeune. Un doute s'empara de son être alors qu'il constatait l'état soudain de son ami. Au fond de lui, il sut qu'Adel avait des raisons tout à fait convenables. Harry, pour autant qu'il le connaissait, n'avait jamais été violent ou irrespectueux. Toute la situation n'avait absolument rien de normale... et il avait le pressentiment que les expliquations à venir seraient bien plus douloureuses, pour lui comme pour Ady, qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'experience avec Fred avait été un véritable fiasco. Adel comprenait vaguement la colère de son amant. Il n'avait été ni tendre, ni doux et son humour déplacé avait pointé le bout de son nez au mauvais moment. Mais qu'y pouvait il ? La situation n'était pas aussi critique qu'elle aurait pu l'être, à vrai dire. Adel avait fourni ses raisons, à contre coeur, et Fred avait compris. A vrai dire, le roux se révélait même plus que compréhensif. Visiblement, il prenait sa confession comme une marque de confiance et s'était auto-proclamé « Protecteur » du brun. Se renfrognant, le jeune homme ranga les affaires de Lucinda dans une des valises. Le départ pour Poudlard était pour bientôt. Hermione et Ron avaient emmenés Lucinda à l'exterieur, l'enfant ne tenant pas en place. Elle avait peur, c'était compréhensible, Poudlard lui serait totalement inconnu et Adel ne savait même pas si Dumbledore accepterait l'enfant au chateau. Ginny, elle, avait croisé Seamus sur le chemin de traverse et le scotchait honteusement.

Ady joua distraitement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux et sourit au vide. Qui viendrait les chercher ? Comment se rendraient ils à Poudlard ? Il esperait que son père ne soit pas leur guide et priait pour que le portoloin n'ait pas été choisit comme moyen de transport. Il execrait réellement les portoloins. En revanche, il se voyait bien faire le chemin à dos de dragon. Un grand dragon invisible. Comment ça, il rêvait en couleur ?

Ayant finalement terminé le rangement, le jeune homme se leva et alla se percher sur la fenêtre. La populace était dense, aujourd'hui. En bas, des centaines de sorciers s'organisaient pour leurs courses, notemment des élèves. Ady n'avait pas sa liste mais supposait que son père se chargerait de tout. L'homme semblait vraiment vouloir tout entreprendre pour lui faire plaisir. Du moins, à la condition que Severus Snape sache encore faire plaisir aux autres. Le pauvre devait rencontrer quelques difficultés. Perte de l'habitude, que voulez vous ?

Ady tourna vivement la tête vers la porte quand il entendit celle ci s'ouvrir. Lucinda, Hermione et Ron entrèrent, lui adressant un sourire, et se dirigèrent à ses côtés. Hermione le serra dans ses bras, visiblement boulversée.

- Vous allez bientôt y aller. » Murmura t-elle doucement à son oreille. « Tu vas terriblement nous manquer durant cette semaine. »

- Elle dit vrai. » Ajouta Ron avec un sourire triste. « On pourra plus veiller sur toi. »

Adel se recula doucement de l'étreinte et tapota l'épaule de ses deux amis.

- Vous me manquerez aussi, mais c'est court une semaine. »

Lucinda, en retrait, observait la scène, attendrie. Ceux-là semblaient réellement s'aimer. C'était touchant, d'une certaine façon, mais aussi triste.

#C'est comme si mon Ady allait avoir très mal quand il seront plus là.# Songea t'elle.

- Bon, on doit y aller mon pote. » Dit Ron à contre coeur. « On se revoit dans une semaine. T'enfuis pas entre-temps. »

Ady laissa passer un rire faussement joyeux et serra son ami contre lui. Gêné, Ron se dégagea et attrapa Hermione par le bras. Quand les deux furent sortis, Adel se relaissa tomber sur le lit et attendit que Lucinda le rejoigne.

- Est-ce que tu es malheureuse ? » Demanda t'il subitement en posant un regard voilé sur l'enfant. « Tes parents te manquent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucinda hocha la tête en réponse et se blottit contre lui. Certes, elle avait mal de leur absence. Mais Ady lui faisait oublier le manque. Et puis, elle était petite encore. Lucinda est de ces enfants qui, lors d'une perte, ne prennent pas réellement conscience de la réalité. Elle est de ceux qui sourient et s'accrochent desespérement à toute présence rassurante. De ceux qui ne pleurent pas, non pas parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas les disparus, mais parce qu'il ne se rendent pas encore compte de tout ce qu'un "Adieu" implique. Elle est de ces bambins pour qui le traumatisme n'est pas immédiat. De ceux qui souffriront mais des années plus tard, lorsque la douleur ne coupera plus les larmes.

L'enfant leva à peine la tête quand Remus Lupin entra sans frapper, s'attirant un grognement mécontent d'Adel. Doucement, le jeune homme se leva, gardant Lucinda dans ses bras protecteurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry toussota en sortant de la cheminée. C'était risible, même Lucinda semblait avoir moins de problême que lui avec la poudre de cheminette. Le pire étant que la jeune fille, moldue jusqu'au bout des ongles, ne connaissait en fait rien de ce moyen de transport. Elle paraissait tout bonnement émerveillé et Adel trouvait que cet air lui allait à ravir. Saisissant sa petite main, il la tira vers lui et tituba jusqu'à l'exterieur.

Remus leur avait expliqué que le réseau de cheminette du chaudron baveur leur premettrait de rejoindre Pré-au-lard. De là, ils rejoindraient tous trois Poudlard. Le lycandrope ne cachait pas sa curiosité vis-à-vis de Lucinda mais avait eu la bonté de ne poser aucune question gênante. Adel se saisit de l'enfant, la prenant dans ses bras, et marcha à la suite de son ancien professeur, un air lui venant en tête. Il fut surpris d'entendre Lucinda se joindre à lui pour chanter, sa petite tête reposant sur son épaule.

- Il y a tant de vagues et de fumée  
Qu'on arrive plus à distinguer  
Le blanc du noir  
Et l'énergie du désespoir  
Le téléphone pourra sonner  
Il n'y aura plus d'abonné  
Et plus d'idée  
Que le silence pour respirer  
Recommencer là où le monde a commencé

Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où les nuits sont si longues qu'on en oublie le temps  
Tout seul avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Je m'en irai courir dans le paradis blanc  
Loin des regards de haine  
Et des combats de sang  
Retrouver les baleines  
Parler aux poissons d'argent  
Comme, comme, comme avant

Y a tant de vagues, et tant d'idées  
Qu'on arrive plus à décider  
Le faux du vrai  
Et qui aimer ou condamner  
Le jour où j'aurai tout donné  
Que mes claviers seront usés  
D'avoir osé  
Toujours vouloir tout essayer  
Et recommencer là où le monde a commencé

Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où les manchots s'amusent dès le soleil levant  
Et jouent en nous montrant  
Ce que c'est d'être vivant  
Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où l'air reste si pur  
Qu'on se baigne dedans  
A jouer avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Comme, comme, comme avant  
Parler aux poissons  
Et jouer avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Comme avant »

Remus, un air sombre, posa son regard sur les deux jeunes. Adel Snape était différent de son père, c'était un fait, mais tous deux se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Visiblement, l'été avait eut raison d'une partie de l'innocence d'Harry. Cette impression ne le quittant pas, le lycan ralentit la marche et vint se poster près deux, sa présence bienveillante détendant les enfants.

Poudlard aparaissait déjà, tirant un vrai sourire d'Adel. Subjugé, l'enfant dans ses bras tendit la tête vers le haut, voulant en découvrir plus. Amusé, Ady secoua ses cheveux verts.

- Poudlard, nous voilà ! » Dit il, enjoué.

Ce à quoi Lucinda répondit, taquine, par un "Poudlard, gare à toi !", approuvé bruyamment par le rire sonore d'Ady.

* * *

Chanson : _Le Paradis Blanc_, interprété par Michel Berger

* * *

Hellow encore, quelques réponses aux reviews (en fait, je ne sais plus à qui j'ai rep "). Je fais court, j'ai une entorse à la main, donc je peux pas trop trop m'étendre. 

**luffynette **: Merci pour toutes tes reviews, lire ta progression à chaque chapitre m'a bien fait marrer !

**caromadden **: Ouiii c'est un signe ! lol, ces "coincidences" ! En tous cas, au moins, je t'ai fais rire ! (Akas happy) Je suis toujours très heureuse de lire tes reviews, merci beaucoup.

**666Naku **: Mici pour la review, et ouai, parfois, c'est un peu triste. J'ai pas encore trop compris pourquoi mon humour dérape aussi facilement d'ailleurs... Pressé de voir Ady déclarer son amour inconditionel à la maison des Serpents ? Va falloir encore attendre, pour ça :p

**lilou **: Moi aussi je me demande ce qu'il va se passer pour la gamine... (je sais toujours pas). Et en fait, tu as raison, Harry a peur de s'attacher, de le perdre et tout et tout. A côté de ça, oui, Snape représente pas le père idéal, puis il a été un salaud avec Harry pendant des années, alors bon, niveau confiance, c'est pas du tout ça. Mirci pour ta reviewww !

**Elentari Elbereth **: Je trouve qu'un parent qui regarde son enfant dormir, silencieux, c'est l'image même de l'amour. Va savoir pourquoi mais c'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé cette image. Contente de pas t'avoir fait fuir xD

**rim999 **: Micci ! Il garde sa teinte epinard pour le moment, oui. En fait, j'oublie constemment de la lui faire enlever xD

**Miss Rogue** : Merci Je sais plus si dans celui-là ya du Snape en fait... alors, est-ce qu'il y avait du Snape ? xD

**Ewira **: Viii Lucinda est trooop mimi hein ! J'ai pensé que la présence d'un enfant, dans une fic comme celle là, permettrait de détendre l'atmosphère et d'attendrir mes lecteurs. Héhé, Lucinda est mon ARME !

**Kelly Snape Potter **: Les musiques sont là pour ça Pour donner un fond sonore à l'histoire. Le mieux, je crois, c'est de les écouter en lisant les chapitres. Ca vout met dans ma caboche puisque je les écoute en écrivant. Merci pour ta review !!

Mirci **Zaika **aussi, au passage, dont je suis fada des WOW ! Et merci à **TOUS**, pour me lire, pour me reviewer, et surtout, pour votre attention ) Je vais fonctionner comme pour "tout seul" et répondre aux reviews dans les chaps, au fur et à mesure, sinon, j'oublie. Valaaa !

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : **Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur : **Akas ( ou plutôt Ak)

**Avertissement : **Il y aura du Slash dont, certainement, du lémon. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon humour débile. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple : **Harry/Mystère et boule de gomme.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**NOTE POUR LES LECTEURS** : _Bonjour à tous ) Voici un nouveau chapitre d'Adel Ô Adel, corrigé par **Flore** (que je remerci vraiment énormément)._

_La tonalité de ce chapitre est... euh... spéciale, et je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais bon, peu importe. Je tenais à vous faire toutes mes excuses, aussi. Ce chapitre était déjà écrit mais j'ai mis un temps fou à capter qu'il n'était pas posté sur à croire qu'il est temps que mes neurones se reconnectent. Vous aurez comme d'habitude les réponses à vos reviews en fin de chapitre, en esperant que j'en oublis pas TT'_

_Etant donné que je viens de me farcir un passage à vide, la syndrome de la page blanche et du "plus d'idées", je vous ai un peu laissé en plan... et j'en suis terriblement navrée. Mais je m'y remet, il est temps qu'Ady avance ! Et que j'arrête de me prendre la tête, après tout, cette histoire est avant tout faite pour m'amuser... Le chapitre 16 étant déjà écrit, il arrive bientôt._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

- Les lieux te plaisent Harry ?" Demanda la voix enjouée d'un vieil homme aux pouvoirs grandioses.

Harry, ravi, approuva bruyamment aux côtés de Lucinda. Les deux enfants, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur, fixaient leur nouvelle "demeure". Situé dans les cachots, pas très loin des appartements du Maître des Potions, leur petit coin (bien à eux) n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec l'austère ambiance des sous-sols de Poudlard.

Et pour cause. Les murs semblaient respirer la chaleur, la tapisserie couleur feu réchauffait la pièce. Au sol, une moquette crème à l'aspect douillet s'étalait, donnant à leurs orteils une folle envie de s'y enfouir. Le petit appartement ne comptait que quatre pièces, mais Harry trouvait déjà cela énorme. On était très loin de son placard. Vraiment !

- Il y a un salon, deux chambres et une salle de bain. Cela sera-t-il suffisant ? »

- Merci Monsieur, c'est tellement..." Ady ne trouvait plus ses mots. Si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait même poussé le vice jusqu'à dire que c'était un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche.

Dumbledore sourit doucement, touché par la reconnaissance du plus jeune.

Quand il eut quitté les lieux, Adel et Lucinda se regardèrent un instant avant de pousser un cri vainqueur d'une même voix.

- Il y a une chambre pour moi, tu as vu ça ?" Piailla Lucinda en sautillant.

- C'est pas rien." Approuva Ady. "Bienvenue dans notre nouvelle maison, rien qu'à nous deux."

Lucinda le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de repartir à la conquête des lieux.

On toqua à la porte et Ady, méfiant, s'approcha de celle ci. Il allait refuser d'ouvrir quand un "Hey Gamin, t'es pas là ?" le poussa à faire le contraire.

Adel ouvrit la porte, avant de sourire avec plaisir à son parrain, Sirius Black.

- Siri, comme je suis content de te voir !"

Sirius le prit contre lui et pénétra dans les lieux sans même demander la permission. C'est à cet instant, seulement, que le plus jeune remarqua Remus et Severus, eux aussi présents derrière le toutou maléfique.

- Peinard." aboya Sirius en se jetant sur un des canapés. "Pas mal franchement."

- Tu as pris une lotion contre les puces avant de venir ?" Questionna Adel avec un sourire narquois. Son parrain grogna et tourna la tête en boudant.

- Méchant."

Lucinda revint sur ces entre-faits, fronçant les sourcils face à l'inconnu.

- Luce ! Ma puce, viens, je te présente Sirius Black." La jeune fille approcha timidement, souriant en passant aux deux autres adultes, ignorés jusque là.

Calculant rapidement, Adel afficha un sourire mauvais et alla se blottir contre Sirius.

- C'est comme un papa pour moi. Tu vas beaucoup l'aimer." Expliqua-t-il, mine de rien, à la petite.

Un furtif éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux des deux anciens maraudeurs alors que le Maître des Potions se renfrognait. Déjà qu'être ignoré n'était pas plaisant, mais valoir en une seule phrase moins qu'un chien galeux...

- Mais tu as déjà un papa non ?" Demanda Lucinda en le fixant sans comprendre.

- Il est mort." Affirma Harry en lui souriant doucement. "Quand notre papa est mort, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour... s'occuper de nous."

Lucinda ouvrit la bouche en une question muette, tournant son regard plein de questions vers Severus, bien vivant. Elle écarquilla les yeux, semblant comprendre quelque chose et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce...

- Bah... qu'est ce qui lui prends ?" Murmura Ady en haussant un sourcil. Il réfléchit quelques secondes au problème avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne passe dans ses yeux verts. "Oh..."

- Oh ?" Répéta Sirius en louchant sur la porte par où était sortie Lucinda.

- Luceeeeuh !" Hurla Ady en quittant les bras de son parrain. "Ne t'inquiète pas, les vampires ne sont pas méchants !"

Remus retint difficilement un gloussement alors que Severus, lui, peinait à maîtriser sa rage.

- Les... vampires ?" Sirius tourna son regard vers Severus avant de pouffer.

"Oh, je... un... vamp..."

Severus le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la salle dans une envolée de robes noires. Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les hoquets de Sirius.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Harry." Jugea Remus d'un ton qui se voulait sévère. "C'est ignoble"

- Non, c'est vrai." Asséna Ady avec une moue. "Je tenais à ce qu'il le sache, c'est tout. Sirius, une fois libre, tu m'adopteras, n'est-ce pas ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Poudlard n'avait jamais parut si beau. Les exclamations de Lucinda, survenant dès qu'un phénomène magique se déclenchait, rendaient chaque chose plus magnifique. Les tableaux, ravis de l'attention qu'on leur portait, semblaient tous s'amasser près des appartements des deux enfants.

Au soir, tous se réunissaient dans les tableaux visibles à l'intérieur, profitant des soirées organisées par Adel. Oh, pas ce genre de soirées infernales réunissant un monde fou, non, des soirées ne nécessitant qu'un Adel et un auditoire attentif.

Des soirées lectures et musiques.

De merveilleuses soirées.

Une fois tout le monde présent, c'est à dire tous les tableaux et Lucinda, Adel s'installait devant le feu et déclarait la soirée ouverte.

Certains soirs, il se contentait de lire un livre, narrant les histoires de tels ou tels sorciers connus pour leurs aventures. D'autres soirs, Adel se contentait de raconter ses propres aventures, passant force de détails sur son combat avec le basilic, décrivant Voldmort, Queudvert, la découverte de Patmol ou encore sa visite à la terrible Aragog dans la forêt interdite. Parfois, un des tableaux décidait de conter aux autres ses propres histoires, partageant les expériences faites de son vivant, ou celles vécues après sa mort. Les plus croustillantes étant celles concernant les couloirs de Poudlard, là où nombres d'élèves vivent peurs et surprises, non conscients alors d'être observés par les tapisseries.

Ce soir, la lecture aurait dû se dérouler comme à l'ordinaire... Si quatre fantômes, jamais croisés jusque là, n'étaient pas apparus en plein milieu de leur séance. Tous les êtres présents restèrent figés un moment, spectres comme humains. Les yeux d'Adel examinaient les nouveaux venus, une légère appréhension nouant son ventre. La première femme, un peu rondelette, souriait doucement à Lucinda, ses yeux bleus attendris devant l'enfant.

La seconde, aussi rousse que l'autre était blonde, dardait un regard inquisiteur sur lui, ses yeux marrons clairs animés d'une vive curiosité.

L'un des deux hommes était fier et droit, le nez busqué vers le haut et un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Adel frissonna légèrement en croisant son regard sombre, rendu plus obscur encore par l'allure pâle et fantomatique de sa peau. Le dernier, plus petit et trapu, bien qu'avec un visage avenant, l'aurait presque horripilé. Il observait les alentours, un sourire presque calculateur jouant sur ses traits, les yeux vifs et ses doigts caressant un objet attaché à sa taille. Une épée. Aussi peu matérielle que les êtres eux même.

Adel déglutit, attrapant distraitement Lucinda par le bras pour la tirer contre son torse. Signe instinctif de protection. L'enfant sourit doucement et finit par briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Qui vous êtes, vous ?" Demanda-t-elle, l'insouciance de ses paroles faisant frémir dans un bel ensemble tous les fantômes réunis. Sauf les quatre concernés, évidemment.

- Messire..." Murmura le Baron Sanglant, soumis. "Quel honneur."

Adel fronça les sourcils, complètement largué. Messire ? Une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard quand il avisa le style des tenues portées par les nouveaux venus. Des tenues, visiblement luxueuse et d'un tout autre temps.

- Les fondateurs ?" Balbutia le jeune homme, halluciné. "Il existe des fantômes des fondateurs ?"

- Effectivement, jeune homme." Acquiesça la rousse. "Comme il existe également..."

- Épargne-nous Rowena." L'interrompit le plus grand des deux hommes. "Ca n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes ici pour autre chose."

- Et quoi ?" Demanda Ady, intimidé. Après tout, ca n'est pas tous les jours que les fondateurs vous rendent visite.

- Une histoire !" S'exclama Lucinda, interloquant les fondateurs.

- Effectivement..." Souffla l'autre femme, qu'il déduisit être Helga Poufsouffle. "Une histoire très importante et que nous seuls connaissons."

La curiosité d'Adel fut piquée au vif et un silence religieux s'installa. Les fondateurs s'assirent au sol, en tailleur, n'accordant que très peu d'attention aux autres fantômes.

- A toi l'honneur Godric." Intima Rowena au plus petit et dérangeant des deux hommes. Celui-ci sourit largement, visiblement joyeux d'avoir la parole en premier, et débuta le récit. Un récit qui laissera, ensuite, un désagréable pressentiment à Adel.

- Tout ça date d'une époque lointaine. La notre, celle où Poudlard fut crée pour accueillir en son sein tous les sorciers. Pas seulement des enfants, mais aussi des adultes n'ayant pas pu développer leur potentiel magique. A cette époque, c'était assez courant. Être sorcier paraissait toujours mauvais, certains parlaient même de malédiction. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'y croyons pas. La magie nous paraissait être un don du ciel. Enseigner aux reclus et aux futurs sorciers à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs ainsi qu'à en faire bon usage nous semblait nécessaire. L'idée du siècle." Affirma Godric, visiblement très amusé par sa dernière réplique. Adel haussa un sourcil à ça, et rattrapa un commentaire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Poudlard n'eut pas un succès immédiat. Il fallut bien cinq ans pour que l'école se construise une réputation."

- Six ans." Rectifia automatiquement Serpentard, indiquant par là qu'il prenait le relais. "Poudlard n'avait pas un succès grandiose, mais les années faisaient leur travail. Le bouche à oreille fonctionnait. Mon frère, Moired, reniait sa nature de sorcier et n'acceptait pas spécialement qu'une telle école gagne sa place dans le monde. Evidemment, pour lui, la magie était une aberration, un mal dont lui-même souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait éradiquer. Sauf en mourant." Un sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Serpentard, alors qu'il plongeait un regard dangereux dans celui d'Adel.

"Étrangement, l'idée que je le tue pour le libérer de son mal ne l'enchantait que moyennement. A se demander pourquoi ?"

Rowena asséna un coup sur la tête de son camarade et le gronda du regard.

Elle continua elle même.

- Moired en voulait à Salazard. Et par là même à Poudlard. Son idée fixe était la destruction d'un tel lieu, mais pour cela, il avait besoin de se faire ronger par la magie, d'y avoir recourt. C'était certainement ce que Moired apparentait à un pacte avec le diable. Recourir à ce qu'il détestait pour détruire un probable symbole sorcier." La jeune femme ferma les yeux pensivement, avant de continuer sur une note plus sombre. "Quand ta propre magie ne t'accepte pas, ou que tu n'accepte pas ta magie, une part de toi-même disparaît. Une sorte d'explosion intérieure se produit...

Moired a perdu une partie de sa raison, la folie meurtrière le gagnant. Sa haine, évidemment tournée vers Poudlard."

- Alors, il s'est entraîné à la magie quand même ?" Demanda Adel, pas certain de comprendre.

- Effectivement, mais à la magie destructrice. A ce qu'aujourd'hui vous appelez vulgairement la magie noire." La femme fit une pause. "Moired Serpentard, le premier mage noir connu."

Rowena lança un regard à Helga Poufsouffle, lui indiquant de prendre la relève. Celle ci sourit doucement et détourna son regard de Lucinda pour le poser dans le vague.

- Moired déploya toutes ses forces et s'entraîna durement. Il fit différents pactes avec différents diables, dieux et autres monstres des ténèbres, vendant à chacun un peu plus de son âme. Tout ça dans un seul et unique but..."

- Détruire Poudlard." Souffla Adel, totalement dans l'histoire. "Mais de quelle manière ?"

- Quand je parle de pactes avec des divinités et des démons, je ne pense pas à une armée. Non, chacun de ses alliés lui offrait un peu de pouvoir. Belzebuth lui offrit la puissance du feu des enfers, le roi des vampires lui donna une miette du pouvoir qu'ont les ombres sur le monde, les elfes de la nuit partagèrent un peu de leur sable étoilé, recueilli des astres, aveuglant de terreur pour qui n'y est pas préparé." Énuméra t'elle.

"D'autres encore participèrent, Moired accumulant ainsi un nombre impressionnant de pouvoirs."

- Mais qu'en a t'il fait ? Et en quoi son âme pouvait intéresser tous ces peuples?" Ady fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des êtres tels que les vampires et les elfes de la nuit prendraient le risque de partager leurs pouvoirs avec un fou dangereux. Surtout pour un bout d'âme !

Le Diable, il comprenait encore. Les démons des enfers se nourrissant de l'âme de pauvres victimes obsédés par un pouvoir les dépassant, ça ne lui paraissait pas nouveau. Mais, des elfes ? Des dieux ?

- Choix stratégique." Répondit Salazar. "Perdre son âme d'un seul coup rends fou. La perdre petit à petit, en une multitude de petits morceaux amoindri la durée de vie, en plus de dégrader l'état mental du demandeur. Ici Moired."

- En clair." Expliqua patiemment Rowena en balayant les paroles de Salazar d'un geste de la main. "Les jours restant à Moired étaient tout calculés.

Son âme ne les intéressait pas, mais qu'il n'ait pas le temps de mener à terme son projet, et en meurt, leur paraissait intéressant."

- Mais, c'est dangereux, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement tué ?"

Questionna le jeune homme, dépassé par l'idée.

- Ils s'ennuyaient." Répondit distraitement Godric, se regardant les ongles.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois en possession de tous ces pouvoirs, Moired dût trouver un moyen de les..." Elle chercha le mot, l'ayant visiblement sur le bout de la langue. "... les... fusionner, en quelque sorte. Manière d'acquérir une puissance phénoménale, tout en ne courant pas le risque qu'elle s'échappe et cause plus de dégâts que nécessaire. Il l'enferma donc dans un item spécial, et demanda à ses alliés d'y graver un sceau particulier, une rune."

- Mention Je-suis-là-pour-détruire-Poudlard." Éclaircit, non sans un certain humour déplacé, Salazar. "Plus clairement, l'item ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que détruire Poudlard, une sorte de sécurité. Moired était fou, certes, mais détruire le monde n'était pas son objectif."

- Mais Poudlard est toujours debout. Qu'en est-il de l'item ?" Questionna la petite voix de Lucinda, faisant sursauter Ady et les fondateurs.

- Très bonne question." Déclara fièrement Helga. "L'amulette, car c'en est une, n'a pas eut le temps d'être activée. Moired a fait les choses en grand déclarant haut et fort que le moment était venu pour cette "maudite école" de tomber, avant que la magie ne gagne le monde. Et au moment de tout détruire..."

- Il est mort. Bam." Termina comiquement Salazar. "L'imbécile."

- Les dieux n'existent pas m'a dit Maman." Intervint Lucinda.

- Et la magie n'existe pas, t'a dit Papa." Singea Salazar avant de se retrouver, sous l'air innocent d'Helga, en robe rose totalement ridicule.

- Très joli style." Commenta Godric, pince sans rire, se récoltant un fabuleux regard noir qu'Adel envia au Maître des serpents.

- Cessez." Ordonna Rowena, faisant fit des regards interloqués qu'elle reçut en réponse à sa pulsion autoritaire. "Les dieux, les divinités, le diable, exact, ça n'existe pas. C'est une simple représentation de la magie. La magie en elle même est une entité, la plus importante de toutes, au même niveau que les entités représentatives des éléments comme l'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre. La magie s'est divisée en plusieurs morceaux, répondant aux actes des créatures qu'elle avait crée. Quand les vampires durent tuer, elle créa les démons. Qui eux même décernèrent un rôle de "diable". Sa partie, vaguement blanche, fut assimilé à l'idée de "dieux"..."

- Par les moldus." Railla Serpentard. "Evidemment."

Échange de regards noirs. Soupir exaspéré.

- Plus simplement, désigner des sous-entités magiques par des noms moldus nous paraissait plus clair, pour vous." Expliqua Godric. "La preuve, vous n'avez rien compris à cette histoire de magie divisée, n'est-ce pas ?"

- Nous ne sommes pas idiot." Grinça Ady, dont l'ego blessé désirait se manifester. "Et cette amulette, qu'est-elle devenue ?"

- La magie l'a récupéré et caché en sûreté." Répondit Rowena, l'œil terne.

- Mais c'est bien connu, la magie a une conception assez particulière du mot "caché". Vous connaissez l'habitude complètement absurde des vieilles personnes, qui consiste à cacher leur argent dans des tiroirs de commode ou sous leur matelas ?" Salazar sourit, presque rêveusement. "Eh bien, c'est l'idée que se fait La Magie d'une bonne cachette. Ca veux tout dire."

Étrangement, Adel ne fut pas le seul à s'assombrir. Lucinda sembla suivre le même train de pensée que lui, point étonnant pour une enfant si jeune.

- Alors l'amulette n'est pas vraiment cachée." Murmura Lucinda.

- Alors l'amulette a été trouvée." Corrigea Salazar, provoquant chez Adel un sursaut d'horreur.

- Alors, Poudlard est en danger."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un mauvais pressentiment prenait Adel aux tripes. Cette histoire d'amulette le hantait. Pourquoi avait il fallut que les fondateurs racontent cette histoire, justement maintenant ? Le jeune homme n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour ignorer les informations que les fantômes de Poudlard lui avaient données. Il espérait que tout ça n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Il acceptait même l'idée que les fondateurs se soient amusés à ses dépends.

Mais que Voldemort puisse être celui en possession de l'amulette, ça, il préférait ne pas du tout y penser.

Ady se leva d'un bond et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, passant de l'eau sur son visage. Il loucha quelques instants sur sa chevelure verte puis soupira lourdement. Il avait envie de compagnie, de quelqu'un pouvant le divertir. Il avait besoin de parler, de rire, de penser à autre chose.

Ady ressortit de la petite salle d'eau et rentra dans la chambre de Lucinda, lançant un regard au réveil.

7H30.

Atterré, le garçon pensa un instant à s'arracher les cheveux. Une nuit blanche n'était certainement pas dans la liste de ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Voldemort n'a pas l'amulette. Il ne connaît même pas son histoire.

Poudlard ne risque rien. Non, rien. Je ne risque rien." Répéta le jeune homme, se plongeant dans une litanie nerveuse. "Rien."

Mais qui pouvait en être certain ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cette même journée, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Les cours reprennent dans quelques jours seulement." Déclara le vieux Directeur, assis calmement à son bureau. Son attentif auditoire s'empêcha une remarque désagréable sur l'évidence d'une telle affirmation, et tendit l'oreille.

Remus remarqua tristement que Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil à son fils, visiblement toujours furieux. Sirius, à ses côtés, observait craintivement Dumbledore, trop habitué aux idées farfelues du vieil homme. Adel, lui, totalement ailleurs, pensait à tout autre chose, à peine conscient de la présence d'autres personnes.

- A cette occasion, il m'a semblé intéressant que Harry intègre Poudlard en Adel." Continua Albus, attirant enfin l'attention du plus jeune de la pièce. "Évidemment, il faudra une nouvelle répartition et garder le secret sur son ancienne identité aussi longtemps que possible."

- Pourquoi ?" Questionna Ady, pas certain de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ce vieux fou.

- Pour te donner la chance de commencer à être toi même." Remus lui sourit doucement, faisant fit du regard noir du mangeur de citron. "C'est une excellente idée. Non ?"

Adel y réfléchit un instant seulement avant d'accepter d'un vif hochement de tête. Une bonne idée, oui. Ca lui assurait un peu de tranquillité, et il avait la possibilité de... il ne savait pas trop quoi. Se découvrir lui-même ? Juste vivre ? Se fondre dans le décor ?

- Et Lucinda ?" Demanda t'il tout à coup, anxieux.

- Elle restera avec toi. Mais, étant donné que te laisser tes appartements risquerait de s'apparenter à du favoritisme… Tu n'as plus qu'une option…"

Adel frémit tandis qu'une lueur vengeresse naissait dans les yeux de Severus.

Et cette solution, évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que...

- D'intégrer les appartements de ton père." Termina Severus, appuyant fermement sur le mot "père". "C'est à dire moi."

Diantre. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Adel ?" Lucinda le dépassa, portant un carton d'affaires. Adel soupira et tourna un regard morne vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, dans une imitation assez comique de son grand frère, et lui tapa l'épaule. "Allons, tu vas pouvoir voir ton papa. Ne sois pas triste. Moi... le mien..."

Adel l'embrassa sur le front, se forçant à faire un sourire, et lança une œillade discrète au Maître des Potions. Satisfait de lui même, Severus ne faisait pas réellement attention à eux, s'envoyant certainement un nombre incalculable de compliments à lui même ou félicitant la Traîtresse Madame chance.

- C'est lourd." Se plaint Lucinda, une moue irrésistible sur sa petite bouille. "Et puis, c'est trop silencieux tout ce déménagement. Je préfère quand tu chantes."

Adel attrapa le carton que la jeune fille portait, la soulageant du poids.

Il déposa les affaires au sol, ne se formalisant pas du fait qu'elles bloquaient le passage et encombraient le salon.

- J'en déduis que tu veux une chanson ?" Remarqua, très justement, le garçon.

- Oui, et qu'on se repose." Exigea la petite. Adel accepta et s'assit au sol, prenant Lucinda contre lui pour qu'elle soit à son aise.

Alors, comme il ne pouvait faire autrement, il chanta :

- Si je m'arrête un instant  
Pour te parler de ma vie  
Juste comme ça tranquillement  
Dans un bar rue St-Denis  
J'te raconterai les souv'nirs  
Bien gravés dans ma mémoire  
De cette époque où vieillir  
Était encore bien illusoire  
Quand j'agaçais des p'tites filles  
Pas loin des balançoires  
Et que mon sac de billes  
Devenait un vrai trésor  
Ces hivers enneigés  
A construire des igloos  
Et rentrer les pieds g'lés  
Juste à temps pour Passe-Partout  
Mais au bout du ch'min dis-moi c'qui va rester  
De la p'tit'école et d'la cour de récré ?  
Quand les avions en papier ne partent plus au vent  
On se dit que l'bon temps passe final'ment  
Comme une étoile filante

Si je m'arrête un instant  
Pour te parler de la vie  
Je constate que bien souvent  
On choisit pas mais on subit  
Et que les rêves des ti-culs  
S'évanouissent ou se refoulent  
Dans cette réalité crue  
Qui nous embarque dans le moule  
La trentaine, la bedaine  
Les morveux, l'hypothèque  
Les bonheurs et les peines  
Les bons coups et les échecs  
Travailler, faire d'son mieux  
M'arracher, s'en sortir  
Et espérer être heureux  
Un peu avant de mourir  
Mais au bout du ch'min dis-moi c'qui va rester  
De not' p'tit passage dans ce monde effréné  
Après avoir existé pour gagner du temps  
On s'dira que l'on était final'ment  
Des étoiles filantes

Si je m'arrête un instant  
Pour te parler de la vie  
Juste comme ça, tranquillement  
Pas loin du Carré Saint Louis  
C'est qu'avec toi je suis bien  
Et qu'j'ai pu l'goût d'm'en faire  
Parce que tsé voir trop loin  
C'pas mieux qu'd'regarder en arrière  
Malgré les vieilles amertumes  
Et les amours qui passent  
Les chums qu'on perd dans brume  
Et les idéaux qui se cassent  
La vie s'accroche et renaît  
Comme les printemps reviennent  
Dans une bouffée d'air frais  
Qui apaise les cœurs en peine  
Ça fait que si ce soir t'as envie de rester  
Avec moi la nuit est douce on peut marcher  
Et même si on sait bien que tout dure rien qu'un temps  
J'aimerais ça, que tu sois pour un moment  
Mon étoile filante

Mais au bout du ch'min dis-moi c'qui va rester  
Mais au bout du ch'min dis-moi c'qui va rester  
Que des étoiles filantes"

- On ira les voir, ces étoiles filantes ?" Chuchota Lucinda, la mine triste.

- Evidemment." Ady resserra sa prise, ignorant du regard d'onyx posé sur lui. Contemplatif.

Et légèrement inquiet malgré lui.

- On ira voir les étoiles filantes, et on fera un vœu." Souffla Ady en réponse.

- Je t'aime Ady."

Je t'aime Lucinda.

Et pourtant, à certains moments, chacun d'entre nous sait comme il est difficile de penser ces mots.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, Ady fut incapable de les prononcer à haute voix, songeant déjà aux étoiles filantes qu'il verrait dans les yeux de l'enfant dans ses bras.

Des étoiles pour les vœux qui ne se réalisent jamais.

Des étoiles qui passent vite, sans s'arrêter pour écouter.

* * *

_ Chanson : Les étoiles filantes, interprété par "Les Cowboys Fringants"  
(écoutable sur radioblog)_

* * *

**zaika **: wow, merci xD Tes reviews me font toujours délirer 

**666Naku :** Un peu triste, oui, parfois. Mais c'est pour ne pas tout baser sur mon pitoyable humour. Puis aussi pour voir ce que ça donne, de prendre un ton plus "mélancolique". Merci pour ta review

**lyly :** heureuse que tu aimes bien. Tu as eu la suite, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas fait fuir...xD

**ElamRogue** : Ady est bizarre, vrai. Quant au pourquoi, eh bien, il est d'abord perdu, je pense, en colère contre les évènements, contre le passé, contre le destin. Et Adolescent, aussi. Ca y joue sur sa façon d'être. Une fois calmé, ça ira peut être mieux, disons que l'envie de le baffer sera moins présente. Et il sera en couple avec... Mystère et boule de gomme :D Un personnage qui n'a pas encore fait son apparition.

Pour Lucinda, il la "gardera" oui, disons qu'il ne peut pas laisser une gamine en plan, ça se fait pas. En fait, je vais avouer que Lucinda est un point qui me pose un peu problême, je ne sais pas toujours quoi en faire, mais j'étudie la question xD Merci pour ta review !

**Dalou :** Mdr, j'étais morte de rire en voyant que tu avais remis toutes tes reviews xD Il faut y croire ouai, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre. Pis pour l'allusion au vampire, franchement, qui n'a jamais pensé à Snape comme à un vampire xD ? Je suis contente de voir que tu es au rendez-vous, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir Une petite idée d'où je pourrais foutre Ady ? (Sa maison) Je sais toujours pas ! T-T

**sakura007 **: C'est clair qu'un Harry dominant, ça perturbe. En fait, c'est fait pour. Disons que c'est à l'encontre de son image... mais ça va avec son état d'esprit. C'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas dominant, à la base, en lui-même, qu'on peut remarquer qu'il a un problème, que ça va pas trop dans sa tête. Il se comporte pas mal comme un salopard etc... Bisous, merci pour ta review !

**celiawelling** : Désolée pour l'attente, je suis comme en retard pour réaliser ton voeu ' Mieux vaut tard que jamais ?

**DLT **: pas d'abandon, nan ! uhu, je crois que c'est à toi que j'avais envoyé un mail de réponse... nan ? Si jamais, je reréponds rapidement ici : Désolée, vrai, ça a mis du temps, mais je suis jamais à l'heure, c'est dans ma nature. C'est pour ça que généralement j'évite de mettre une date de parution, ou de promettre un rythme régulier. Donc comme dit, pas d'abandon, juste un passage à vide. Mais j'ai commencé à culpabiliser, donc je vais faire l'effort de continuer Adel, au moins pour le boucler, au moins pour vous tous. C'est un honneur d'être lu pour quelqu'un qui écrit un peu, et j'ai eu l'impression de déçevoir mes lecteurs... mais c'est terminé, retour en force !

**xshizurux **: Trop contente, si t'as lu avec plaisir, je suis comblée. Le but c'est de détendre les gens et qu'ils ne s'emmerdent pas trop, si j'ai au moins réussie ça, je peux déjà dormir tranquille xD Il y a une suite, par contre, je suis forcée d'admettre que je me suis ratée vis-à-vis du mot "vite". Lente serait plus juste là xD Biz, merci pour ta review )


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre **: Adel Ô Adel

**Auteur **: Akas

**Avertissement **: Il y aura du **Slash** dont, certainement, du **lémon**. Attendez vous aussi à devoir supporter mon **humour débile**. J'avertis donc les homophobes (qui, soit disant, existent encore oO) que cette fanfiction ne leur conviendra pas. Oh, et ceux qui s'attendent à un peu de sérieux, désolée, il y en aura mais pas énormement. Disons que ça dépends de votre façon de lire.

**Couple **: Ah ah vous aimeriez le savoir, hein ?

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment, moi je joue seulement avec l'histoire, comme bon nombre d'auteurs en herbe. J'ai pris la liberté d'insérer des chansons à quelques endroits de la fanfics, des chansons qui ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Même si, parfois, j'aimerais bien... Je ne retire rien de cette histoire, mis à part une certaine satisfaction lorsque je vois que des lecteurs prennent plaisir à me lire. Bien, j'en retire aussi beaucoup d'amusement, j'avoue...

**NOTE DU PSEUDO AUTEUR **: Je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle maison sera Adel, ça commence à craindre. Pitié, aidez moi xD Ou je sens que je vais finir par suivre mon idée loufoque et que cette fic va définitivement partir en vrille... Oui je sais, c'est déjà le cas...

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

La cohabitation entre les deux Snape ne débutait pas bien. Pire que d'être blessé par des mots, Severus était maintenant blessé par un silence pesant.

C'était net. Son fils feintait l'indifference.

Le soir de leur installation, les Snape's avaient dîner dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions. A table, Lucinda et Adel discutaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres, faisant totalement abstraction de la présence du Maître des lieux. Pire encore, quand celui ci essayait d'intervenir, Adel faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu et entraînait la petite Lucinda à faire de même.

Severus pariait qu'il était en plein cauchemar et n'aspirait qu'à se réveiller.

Pour ne pas s'énerver, Severus s'était exilé dans son laboratoire, sans même en avertir les enfants. Au lendemain matin, en sortant d'une nuit blanche, le Maître des Potions avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant que seule Lucinda était là, déja éveillée.

A 7h00 du Matin.

- Où est Adel ?" Questionna Severus en s'asseyant face à l'enfant. Cette dernière releva le nez de son livre d'image -gracieusement offert par son frère- et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je sais pas..." Mentit honteusement la jeune fille. "Pas du tout."

Severus savait reconnaître un mensonge. Et là, il était face à un cas de niveau 2.

Un mensonge prémédité, voulu, de la part d'une personne ne sachant de toute évidence pas mentir.

- Je répète ma question, sale mioche." Grogna Severus, menaçant d'un regard noir légendaire la pauvre petite. "Où - est - Adel ?"

Lucinda tressaillit légèrement, s'encourageant à continuer de faire semblant d'ignorer la réponse. Adel lui avait dit qu'il avait une mission secrète à mener à bien, pour rendre plus vivable les cachots. C'était à elle de garder tout ça secret...

- Non, je sais vraiment pas du tout !" Persista donc l'enfant.

Et si le vampire décidait de la manger à cause de ça ?

Inquiète, Luncida recula dans son fauteuil et tortura la page numéro 5 de son livre.

- Pas - du - tout."

Severus s'apprêtait à pénétrer purement et simplement l'esprit de la jeune fille quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant la silhouette mince et élancée d'un jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds platines impeccablement peignés, ses yeux tempête pétillants, le jeune homme s'avança joyeusement dans la pièce, s'arrêtant net devant Snape.

Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la place et, autour de lui, la seule midinette présente sentit son petit coeur s'affoler. Un ange était venu pour la sauver.

- Bonjouuuur Parrain !" S'exclama le dit ange en affichant un petit sourire content. "Oh, mais que vois-je là ? Un marmot ? Tu t'es découvert l'âme d'un père ?"

Severus grogna pour seule réponse, furtigiant son filleul du regard. Celui ci, loin d'être touché par l'oeillade meurtrière, fit le tour des lieux, laissant passer quelques grimaces et moues face aux tableaux accrochés sur les murs.

- Les tableaux n'ont pas changés depuis ta dernière visite Draco." L'informa le Maître des potions. "As tu vraiment besoin de répéter ton manège à chacune de tes venues ?"

- Tu refais bien tes couloirs, alors..." Expliqua le jeune homme, un sourire hypocrite calé aux lèvres.

- Couloirs ?" Répéta Severus, sceptique. "Comment ça ?"

- Nooon, tu n'es pas au courant ?" Draco le fixa, béat, et porta une main à son front, faisant mine de s'évanouir. "Je me disais aussi... de cette couleur..."

Severus commençait à avoir peur. Couleurs ? Couloirs ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'cette histoire ?

Lucinda se faufila vers la sortie, profitant de la diversion de l'ange.

- Draco." La voix tranchante du sévère Snape retint toute l'attention du blond. "De quoi parles tu ?"

Sourire amusé.

- Un gars avec des cheveux verts et une jolie chute de rein, aidé par un elfe de maison, est entrain de retaper tes cachots."

Silence méditatif. Les yeux de Snape Senior s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Au même moment, Lucinda passait enfin la terrible porte, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son frère.

Severus bondit de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Draco, et s'enfuit à son tour.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Draco -toujours planté comme un piquet- entendit trois voix résonner.

- ADEL SNAPE ! QUE CROIS TU FAIRE ?!"

- Ohhh, c'est tout rose ! Ady, j'adore le rose !"

- Dobby est confus. Monsieur Snape Père n'aime pas le Rose ? Pourtant, Monsieur Snape Junior avait juré à Dobby que Dobby serait le meilleur des elfes s'il aidait à repeindre les couloirs en..."

Dans l'appartement du Maître des Potions, un pouffement difficilement retenu résonna, se répercutant entre les murs.

Snape avait un fils. Avec des cheveux verts.

Pire. Un fils qui retapait les cachots en rose bonbon.

#Muhahahaha#

- Est-ce que tu peux me colorier mes robes avec la même couleur, Ady ?"

Draco reposa sa tasse de thé, brisant le silence de la pièce. Severus semblait faire des efforts pratiquement surhumains pour s'empêcher de tuer Adel. Le dit Adel, lui, ne paraissait pas trop inquiet. Tout étant dans l'utilisation du verbe 'Paraître' puisqu'un observateur attentif aurait tout de suite remarqué la position dans laquelle il était : prêt à la fuite au moindre signal.

Severus ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, chassant la couleur rose se déposant sous ses paupières.

- Draco, tu as pû faire la connaissance d'Adel."

Draco cacha un ricannement sous une de ses mains.

- En effet."

Ady ne voyait pas trop la raison pour laquelle il devait rester là, cloué sur une chaise, à assister à un échange plat et quasi-inexistant. Il observa un instant Lucinda, assise à ses côtés, et un sourire rusé se peint sur ses lèvres.

- Luce, Ma Puce ! Tu es toooute sale ! Viens, je vais te laver !"

Lucinda, désireuse d'y échapper aussi, ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre dans son jeu. Elle afficha un air catastrophé et bondit sur ses petites jambes.

- Ca ne partira JAMAIS Ady." S'exclama l'enfant, les yeux larmoyants.

- Sauf si **je** te nettois **tout de suite**, en frottant bien." La rassura faussement Ady en l'attrapant par un bras.

Severus allait se lever mais Draco le retint, le suppliant du regard.

C'est ainsi qu'il assista, impuissant, à la fuite des deux fauteurs de trouble.

Le professeur se renfrogna et demanda, d'un simple regard, des expliquations à son filleul.

- Vous alliez vous taper dessus." Elucida Draco sous la forme d'une évidence. "Et je veux comprendre, Sev, tu n'as pas de fils."

- Je n'en avais pas." Modifia Severus. "Mais comme tu peux le voir, ça a changé."

- Il ne t'aime pas."

Severus encaissa le coup et détourna la tête. Effectivement, Ady ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait sans doutes jamais. Face à Draco, qu'il avait presque élevé, il ne pouvait nier combien l'idée lui était douloureuse.

- Pourquoi ?" Demanda le blond, l'étudiant attentivement du regard.

- Je ne sais pas." Mentit Severus. "Je ne l'aime pas non plus, de toutes façons."

- Ca aussi, ça changera."

Severus remercia silencieusement Draco d'un léger signe de tête et se resservit une tasse. Thé vert. Son pêché mignon.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, les deux enfants se toisaient avec un sourire rusé. Lucinda se glissa dans l'eau et soupira de bien être. Elle observa Adel se saisir d'un gant de toilette savonneux, le comparant à l'ange qui demeurait dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Il est beau, mais toi aussi." Adel la fixa avec imcomprehension, commençant à la frotter.

- De quoi Luce ?"

- L'ange."

Une grimace s'afficha sur les traits d'Ady alors qu'il faisait le rapprochement. Draco Malfoy ? Un Ange ? Un petit emmerdeur manipulateur et blessant, oui !

- Tu chantes ?" Demanda doucement Lucinda, fermant les yeux sous les passages doux et rythmés du gant sur sa peau.

Adel accepta, évidemment. Il ne refusait rien à sa petite Lucinda.

- Tu n'es pas très nette, ma mignonnette  
Mais, crois moi, j'ai vu pire  
Je vais faire de toi, cochonette  
Le plus pur des saphirs  
Avant tout, bien frotter  
Savonner, rincer et faire briller  
C'est là ma recette instantanée  
Pour te marier dans l'honneur "

Un petit rire l'interrompit. Adel baissa les yeux sur une Lucinda hilare.

- Tu me chatouilles Ady, c'est bon, je suis propre. Et tu peux arrêter de chanter, aussi." Supplia Lucinda.

- Pas encore, une pomme pour la sérénité et pour l'équilibre un collier." Continua Adel en levant un de ses doigts.

- Ooooh !" S'extasia Lucinda devant son collier imaginaire.

- Pierre de jade pour parer  
Fièrement ta beauté  
Avec ce criquet port' bonheur  
Je t'interdis toute erreur"

Lucinda lui grimpa dessus, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Ady suffoca sous le poids sur sa poitine et tenta desesperément de la repousser. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur ces entre-faits. Si Adel le remarqua, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Lucinda.

Prenant une voix plaintive, la petite secoua brutalement son pauvre grand frère, chantant ses propres paroles.

- Chers ancêtres, aidez-moi  
Je ne dois pas faire un seul faux pas  
Si je décevais la Famille Snape  
On me transformera en raaate !"

Un toussotement les fit revenir tous deux à la réalité. A l'entrée, Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape les fixaient, un brun éberlués.

- Oui ?" Questionna Adel avec un voix haut perchée. "C'est pour quoi ?"

* * *

_Cher Ady,_

_Ron nous a fait part de ton envie de te venger des Dursleys. C'est pourquoi, nous essayons de mettre au point (Georges et moi) une farce qui sera digne d'eux. Nous poursuivrons si tu acceptes de nous donner ton accord (que nous sachions si, oui ou non, nous devons prendre le materiel necessaire à cette vengance). Etant donné que la rentrée se fait demain, nous t'expliquerons tout à ce moment là._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Fred_

_(Envois immédiatement ta réponse, s'il te plait)_

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ady envoya sa réponse. Il était d'accord, évidemment, comment ne pas l'être ?

Le jeune homme soupira et rattrapa quelques une de ses pensées au vol. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être au lendemain. Que ferait Lucinda de toutes ses journées ? Et Sirius, allait il devenir professeur ? Ou bien ne le verrait il plus ? Après tout, il était encore en fuite...

Pour se changer les idées, Adel décida de retravailler sa forme animagus. Il le faisait chaque soir depuis son arrivée, juste après les séances "histoires" organisées avec les fantômes.

Ady ferma les yeux et se concentra, tentant de faire émerger sa forme animale. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il deviendrait, son animagus peu désireux de le lui dire. C'est pourquoi toutes ses tentatives s'avéraient non concluentes.

Il imagina vaguement l'instinct animal qui aurait dû l'habiter. Un frisson le parcourut. Mais aucun autre signe ne lui indiqua qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Pourtant, dans le livre qu'Hermione lui avait prit, les instruction étaient claires : il devait commencer par essayer de ressentir son instinct animal, et de le faire réagir.

Adel focalisa ses pensées sur un combat sanglant.

Rien. Aucune réaction.

Une forêt verdoyante, peut-être ?

Rien non plus.

De la saucisse ?

Rien, mis-à-part un grognement provenant de son ventre.

Un lac ?

Niet.

Une grotte ?

Nada.

Une bonne demi-heure après, alors qu'il essayait de voir si son animal interieur réagirait à la vue d'une carotte, une malaise le prit au ventre.

Adel frissonna violemment en sentant son pouvoir pulser contre son échine dorsale.

Une douleur le transperça, lui vrillant la tête. Hébété, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, serrant les dents.

Quelques secondes après, deux petites yeux noirs brillants d'incompréhension se posaient sur de toutes petites pattes.

# Je suis un machin poilu. # Constata craintivement le jeune homme, incapable d'identifier ce en quoi il s'était transformé.

La petite chose poilue gambada doucement vers la chambre, redoublant d'efforts pour atteindre le miroir à pied posé à côté de l'armoire. Quand l'animagus arriva face au dit miroir, il s'immobilisa, les yeux equarquillés.

#Gn ?#

Deux secondes trente après, la bêbette se ramassait sur le sol, visiblement évanouie, les pattes en l'air.

* * *

Un peu moins loin que le fin fond de l'espace inter-sidéral, sur un trône, un être maléfique à tête de serpent rassembla ses cinq plus puissants mangemorts.

A propos d'un item particulier... plus précisément une _Amulette_.

* * *

Extrait : Chanson tirée de Mulan

* * *

**khisanth **: Merci. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la fin du chapitre précédent, mais euh... je sais que mes fins de chapitre sont toujours un peu "tristounette". Je devrais peut-être relire... (_Va relire et revient_) Ah oui, cette histoire d'étoiles filantes. Je suis contente si ça t'a touché, c'est que l'image n'est pas définitivement mauvaise, ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Mirci pour ta review :) 

**ElamRogue** : C'est l'idée oui, que Lucinda soit plus tard adopté par Severus. Ce serait assez logique... seulement voilà, leur paix met du temps à venir, alors Lucinda devra attendre longtemps avant de retrouver 'une famille'. Je ne suis même pas sûre que les Snape arrêtent un jour de se faire du mal... Pour le fait qu'il ait tardé à venir, je n'te le fais pas dire ! Diantre, je suis incorrigible, c'est un fait. Plus ça va, moins ça va, niveau rythme de parution xD

**Me-Violine** :De rien. Merci à toi, surtout, de lire. C'st toujours une grande joie que de reçevoir des commentaires comme celui-ci. Comme si 'l'auteur' avait réussit à accomplir le premier pas vers la gloire, celui où les lecteurs prennent la peine de lire jusqu'au bout sans qu'on ait besoin de les payer pour ça. Je dis nawak...

**666Naku :** Yeaaaaa, mirci :D Te tarde la suite, et la suite tarde. Uhu, je suis contente (_Danse le la fifille trop Happy qui aime la vie_) que tu sois toujours au rendez vous. La suite, tu vois, elle est finalement arrivée. Evidemment, elle était déjà écrite, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le chap 17, lui écrit à moitié seulement et qui mettra sûrement encore plus de temps... (_Offre les tomates_) Vazy, lance, s'il te plait.

**Arwenn Snape :** Severus est Severus. Effectivement, il était abattu, découragé, etc... mais c'est un Snape, et il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment dans l'attente, comme une sous-merde qui se laisse faire par un gamin. Cela dit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne souffre pas. La rancune est une forme de colère, un moyen d'exprimer qu'il est agacé (dépassé ?) par cette foutue situation. Ahem. Expliquation en jus de boudin bonjour ! xD Merci pour ta review 3

**Zaika** : Miiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrciiiiiiii ! Toi aussi, toujours au rendez vous ! (_Lui fait un énorme câlin de bisounours en mode extraverti_)

**DLT :** Tient, toi, je vais aller lire ta fic. (Une nouveeelle fic pas luuuu, yaaataaa !) Merci pour ta review. Et... mince, comment tu sais ça toi ? Alors qu'on a même pas vu Dray arriver ? (sur son superbe cheval blanc, les cheveux au vent). Mais je dois admettre que tu as raison, ce sera bien un couple with le blondinet... enfin, je crois xD

**Mystére :** Foliiiieeeeeee-euh :D Mirci Miss, j'ai été plus que surprise d'apprendre que tu la lisais xD Mais ça m'a fait plaisir, une fois remise du choc. 3

**Dalou :** Ma Chewiiiie (Ici l'auteur a déjà perdu les 3/4 de ses neurones) J'ai quelques alertes qui fonctionnent pas aussi, c'est assez chiant, ouep. Voir énervant quand on découvre qu'il y a eu un nouveau chapitre seulement 1 mois après parution... La police attends patiemment qu'on se lancent dans une manif anti reviews perdues. J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison avec la pomme xD Qui fait la pomme ? Qui fait l'arbre ? (Qui fait la débile ? xD) Mici :p

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE DU PSEUDO AUTEUR :**** Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente. Pendant un mois et demi, à cause d'un autre déménagement, j'ai été privé de la joie d'internet. C'est en partie la cause d'une si longue attente. Un certain manque d'inspiration vis à vis de cette histoire m'a aussi pas mal ralenti. Je risque fort de ne pas avoir beaucoup acces au net durant le prochain mois, mais cette fois plus proche de chez mon frere, je pense que je pourrais m'arranger pour publier. L'inspiration désertée est un peu revenue, et je compte reprendre un rythme. Toutes mes excuses.**

**Merci à Laeticia pour sa correction. Rapide, visiblement efficace. J'adore 3**

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chapitre 17 : Fragile**

# Non... mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?#

Blanc. Petit.

Poilu. Trèèès poilu.

Ady chercha les yeux de l'animal.

Oh, il devait être cachés par là...

# Je suis un lapin ? #

Pas de grandes oreilles, visiblement pas de dents longues... En somme, Adel fut obligé de constater qu'il n'était pas un lapin. Ni un castor. Ni un loup. Ni un magnifique animal, impressionnant à souhait.

Non. Il était... _**une chose**_.

Ady se demanda, avec un sérieux effrayant, si ça n'était pas un autre mauvais coup de Voldemort. Après tout, le mage noir avait un sérieux grain. Mais non, l'animagus était personnel. Par conséquent, rien à voir avec Voldemort.

En clair, s'il comprenait bien, ce machin poilu, blanc et absolument non identifiable le représentait.

Très encourageant, vraiment. Et tout aussi rassurant.

Le jeune homme se concentra sur la transformation inverse. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son apparence normale, il se laissa enfin aller au désespoir. S'il comptait sur son animagus pour vaincre Voldemort, ou au moins lui résister, il allait sans doutes devoir -au bout du compte- faire sans. Parce qu'une chose poilue n'atteindrait jamais Voldemort.

Quoi qu'il était encore possible que Voldemort meure à la vue de sa forme animagus. **Meurt de rire**, évidemment.

Si jamais Voldemort savait encore rire, ce qui, en réalité, se trouvait peu probable.

Bref, une fois encore, Harry Potter tombait de haut.

Le jeune homme se passa une main lasse sur le visage et rejoint son lit, s'y laissant lourdement choir. Il leva les yeux au plafond, y cherchant une quelconque aide.

Rien.

Dans deux bonnes heures, les élèves arriveraient au château. Et un temps indéfini après, il pourrait sans doutes prendre à part Hermione. La jeune fille était un livre sur pieds, elle saurait sûrement l'éclairer sur l'animal en lequel il se transformait. Il lui faudrait certainement cinq à dix minutes de plus pour mourir de honte sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

Ceci dit, Ady eut quand même un léger sourire de satisfaction. Quoi que puisse être son animal, il n'était pas vert. Ce qui, au final, était un bon point. Se transformer en une boule de poils verte aurait commandité son suicide.

Et personne n'avait envie qu'il meurt.

Mis à part Voldy, évidemment. Et peut être son père. Ainsi que les Dursley.

Oh, et tout un plat de mangemorts...

Le jeune homme se redressa, légèrement effrayé par le nombre assez impressionnant de personnes souhaitant sa fin.

Il hésita entre se sentir flatté ou horrifié, et opta finalement pour l'horreur.

Harry chassa ses pensées et courut boire à la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il se divertisse, ne serais-ce que pour se changer les idées. Pour ça, il allait devoir aller réveiller Lucinda qui dormait dans sa propre chambre.

La jeune fille était déjà éveillée, le regard voilé, assise sur ses couvertures. A l'entrée de son grand frère, elle eut à peine un léger sourire. Inquiet, Ady alla l'entourer de ses bras.

- C'est comme dans le manège de la fête foraine où maman m'avait amenée." Lui confia la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée. "Les monstres apparaissent d'un coup, tu sais."

Ady acquiesça et se releva, la prenant dans ses bras.

- On va te changer les idées, d'accord ?" Proposa t-il en l'emportant vers la porte, saisissant son sac à dos au passage. "Tu sais faire des blagues ?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Si Lucinda n'était pas une professionnelle en matière de blagues douteuses, ça n'était pas le cas d'Ady. Notons que le jeune homme avait soif de vengeance. Notons que son père était un être légèrement maléfique. Notons qu'il avait côtoyé les jumeaux Weasley et le fou glucosé durant un certain temps déjà.

Tout pour être un farceur craint. Ou du moins, tout pour que ses blagues douteuses craignent, elles.

La première victime (ou seconde, si la ravissante couleur rose des cachots compte) se trouva être le professeur de Sortilèges.

Certes, ça n'était pas réellement une cible **de taille **mais il en fallait bien une.

Oh, et d'un passage par la bibliothèque.

Lucinda tira sur la chemise de son grand frère, quémandant son attention.

- Il est drôlement petit comme monsieur, dis. C'est un nain ?" Souffla la jeune fille, son regard rivé sur le dit petit être.

Caché avec elle dans le renfoncement d'un mur, Ady approuva vivement.

- Mais il a perdu sa hache."

- C'est dangereux, une hache !" La jeune fille eut l'air horrifié à la pensée qu'un bonhomme armé d'une hache puisse se balader dans les couloirs de sa nouvelle demeure. "Trop dangereux, il va faire mal aux gens !"

- Voyons Luce." La rassura Ady. "Il existe de très belles haches en plastique."

- Mais on a pas de hache en plastique..."

Ady eut un sourire fier et sortit de son sac un volume -visiblement lourd- usé et au titre à faire frissonner de peur un ours polaire.

"_Farces du Lutin blagueur, _par_ Jeufep Asseltan_."

- Bien sûr que si ma puce..."

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Lorsqu'au soir Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans le Hall de leur bien aimée école, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un Poudlard encore plus anormal qu'il ne l'était en général. Certes, les apparitions et autres manifestations magiques étaient courantes. Certes, la présence de Peeves dans le château pouvait expliquer quelques petits événements insolites. Mais... à ce point là ?

- J'ai cru voir passer Flit' poursuivit par une hache." Confia Ron à son amie, un peu soucieux. "J'ai cru voir..."

- C'est bon, Ron, j'ai compris." Hermione calma Ron d'une pression sur le bras et prit une profonde inspiration. " Calme, tout est parfaitement normal."

- Alors pourquoi Flit' était poursuivit par une hache ?" Souffla Ron, sceptique.

Hermione refusa de se poser la question, tenta d'ignorer les chuchotements incrédules des autres élèves, et tira Ron vers l'avant.

- MIONE !" Glapit le rouquin. "Mc gogo... Mc Gogo ! Cauchemar ! Mione !"

Hermione ferma les yeux. Si Ron réagissait ainsi à la vue de Mc Gonagall, c'était sûrement qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne regarde pas. Mettez ça sur le compte de l'instinct féminin.

A côté d'elle, Ron soupira et se frotta les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé." Hermione s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la grande salle. "Cette vieille chouette ne porterait jamais des fringues comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

- Oui... oui, comme..."

Comme quoi ? Hermione n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ouvrit prudemment un oeil.

Ron l'observa chanceler quelques instants. Hermione songea brièvement qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder les paupières closes.

... _Puis ce fut le noir _...

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Harry se demandait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà comment accoster Ron et Hermione sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Il semblait évident qu'il n'était pas censé les connaître. Le simple fait de discuter directement avec eux pourrait griller sa nouvelle couverture.

La solution lui fut offerte dès que le corps d'Hermione percuta le sol.

Parfait.

Le jeune homme se précipita auprès de ses amis, écartant tous les élèves -sidérés et curieux- et tous les professeurs -furieux, eux. Le jeune homme devina facilement ce qu'ils pensaient : pour les premiers, l'identité du garçon aux cheveux verts qui venait de les bousculer devait être au coeur des esprit, pour les seconds, l'identité du faiseur de blagues leur apparaissait brusquement et nettement.

Adel s'en moquait, il ne comptait pas s'attarder.

- Ecartez vous, vous l'empêchez de respirer !" Hurla t-il, faussement paniqué. En toute honnêteté, il s'attendait vaguement à une réaction comme celle-ci de la part d'Hermione depuis qu'il avait joyeusement ensorcelé les vêtements de Mc Gonagall. " Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie."

Le garçon essaya vaillamment de soulever son amie. Chose impossible, malheureusement, en raison de sa petite carrure et du fait qu'il n'ait pas encore réellement récupéré de ses séjours chez les Dursley. Ron comprit rapidement et souleva lui même la dépouille inerte de la jeune et studieuse Hermione Granger.

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Les deux garçons avaient préféré une salle de classe vide à l'infirmerie. Après tout, Hermione n'était qu'évanouie. La preuve en était qu'elle s'était réveillée à mi-chemin.

Après quelques embrassades, Hermione songea enfin à demander quelques explications.

- Comment se fait-il que..."

- Mc Gonagall soit déguisé en Amazone ?" Termina Ady avec un sourire.

- Et que Flit' soit poursuivit par une hache !" S'exclama Ron, visiblement toujours perturbé.

Ady essaya d'avoir l'air coupable, sans résultat.

- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne regrette même pas !" Hermione semblait outrée.

- C'est ce que font les adolescents, tu sais, les blagues." Expliqua rapidement Ady. "Et Lucinda s'ennuyait. Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle rumine la mort de ses parents, non ?"

Hermione soupira mais décida de laisser couler. Ron ricana.

- Alors, vos vacances ?" Questionna Ady.

- Je pense que nous devrions parler de ça plus tard." Nota Hermione. "La répartition doit déjà avoir commencée et... oh non ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas censé être répartit toi aussi ?"

Le dit Harry grimaça et haussa les épaules.

- Remarque pertinente Miss Granger." Répondit une voix glaciale.

Les enfants sursautèrent, surpris. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, leur Maître des Potions les toisait d'un air presque... amusé ? Air qui disparut aussitôt qu'Adel le fusilla du regard, nota Hermione. Visiblement, ça n'était pas encore l'amour fou...

- Dépêchez vous."

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Ady continua à fusiller son père du regard durant tout le trajet. Persuadé que le bâtard graisseux l'espionnait, le jeune homme était d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. La simple idée qu'on épie ses faits et gestes lui hérissait tous les poils du dos. L'affront lui semblait même personnel, c'était la marque évidente du peu de confiance que Snape avait en lui. Evidemment, il n'avait rien fait pour que son père se montre moins méfiant à son égard mais... il revendiquait son droit à une vie personnelle !

Ady observa distraitement les derniers élèves être répartis. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, face à tous, encore une fois. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son nouveau nom se répercuter dans un silence morbide. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le chapeau l'étudier, pas envie qu'un bout de chiffon lise ses peines, sache tout de ses secrets. Pas envie de faire face.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il le devait. Après cela, il irait rejoindre Lucinda dans les appartements du Maître des Potions. La petite l'attendait. Elle était la seule à être absente, la seule à réellement avoir besoin de lui. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ni ce soir, ni un autre jour, et si rester avec elle en permanence n'était plus possible, il lui ferait au moins l'honneur d'être là pour les repas. Peut-être qu'Hermione et Ron viendraient les rejoindre, pourquoi pas ?

"Comme beaucoup l'ont remarqué, Harry Potter n'est pas à sa table cette année. La raison de son absence n'est pas morbide, si cela peut vous rassurer. Nous avons trouvé plus prudent d'éloigner Harry Potter de Poudlard pour une année en l'envoyant parmi quelques instructeurs qualifiés..."

Ady refusa d'en entendre plus. Ainsi dit, on pourrait presque penser qu'il représentait une menace pour Poudlard. En louchant sur les professeurs touchés par ses blagues, et au souvenir -plus sérieux- des quatre dernières années, Adel admit que cela devait sans doute être le cas. Il était dangereux. Du moins, le survivant l'était... mais Adel Snape non, n'est-ce pas ?

Intrigué par le fait de ne plus entendre de bruit, Adel consentit à sortir de ses pensées pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe. La vieille Mc Gonagall le regardait avec insistance.

"Adel Snape." Sembla t-elle répéter.

Le jeune homme eut un air d'excuse et prit une grande inspiration. Courageusement, il alla rejoindre le chapeau magique, résistant à son envie de fuir. Tout aussi courageusement, il le mit sur sa tête -ignorant les regards hallucinés se posant sur ses cheveux verts- et s'assit sur le tabouret.

Et il attendit.

Longtemps, lui sembla t-il... trèès longtemps...

#BOUH !#

Ady sursauta, effrayé, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. Un rire résonna dans son esprit, lui laissant penser que le choixpeau était assez fier de sa blague. Renfrogné, le garçon songea très fortement à brûler l'étoffe dès que possible.

#En formation, hein ?# Ricana le chapeau. #Pour trouver qui tu es vraiment, mais pas pour apprendre à te battre.#

Ady serra les dents.

#Je crois que tu sais déjà où je vais t'envoyer.#

#Gryffondor ?# Hésita mentalement Adel en réponse. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien...

#Je comprends la haine que tu éprouves pour les moldus.# Lui confia le choixpeau. #Je comprends aussi ta détermination à te venger de tout ce qu'on t'a fait. Cependant, comme personne ne semble capable de te le dire, je vais endosser le rôle du conseiller.#

#Ne vous donnez pas cette peine.# Grogna Ady.

#Si. Tu es courageux et je sais que Gryffondor est une bonne maison. Cependant... # Le chapeau sembla déglutir alors que, dans la salle, des murmures commençaient à s'élever. #Tu as changé mon enfant. Autant que tu as mal. Et surtout, tu as besoin d'une famille. C'est ici que je te conseillerais : cesse de lutter contre des démons imaginaires, fais face aux choses.#

#JE FAIS FACE !# Hurla intérieurement Ady. #Tu racontes n'importe quoi !#

#Alors réfléchis et dis moi la maison dans laquelle tu dois être.#

Ady s'empêcha de hurler Gryffondor. Il songea à Ron et Hermione, au fait qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de ses amis, et au fait que -qu'importe sa maison- croire qu'ils le jugeraient sur son choix serait les sous-estimer et insulter leur fidélité. Il songea à son père, au fait qu'il était un Snape désormais. Il songea à Voldemort, à sa propre haine des moldus, à la famille de Lucinda et à sa nouvelle identité, à tout ce qu'elle lui permettrait.

Il songea à l'adage disant qu'il faut être proche de ses ennemis. Il songea qu'il avait changé et qu'il avait toujours été aveuglé par d'odieux préjugés.

- Serpentard..." Murmura Ady en baissant la tête.

- SERPENTARD." Approuva fortement le choixpeau.

Seul Dumbledore et la table des Serpents applaudirent. Severus se contenta de poser un regard médusé sur son fils. Etait il réellement possible d'être répartis dans deux maisons différentes ? Et surtout, dans celles-ci ?

S'il avait pu être sourd aux applaudissements des verts et argents, Adel aurait certainement été heureux. Pour l'heure, il se contenta de les accueillir avec dégoût et se dirigea mollement vers la table de Serpentard. Malfoy, en bon prince, lui fit immédiatement une place (envoyant ainsi Parkinson dans le décor). Ady chercha rapidement une autre place des yeux. Il acceptait tout, sauf -dans l'immédiat- d'être assis à côté d'un fils à papa arrogant. Déterminé à ignorer le prince des serpents et ses larbins, le jeune homme se dirigea courageusement vers les 1eres années et posa son royal postérieur entre deux mioches bavards.

Ady remarqua avec amusement que les 1eres années, au contraire de leurs aînés, étaient plutôt expansif et joyeux. La plupart, constata t-il, conversaient bruyamment et n'avaient pas encore d'air sournois dérangeant. C'était absolument fascinant ! Ils avaient presque l'air... d'enfants...

Adel déglutit péniblement face à ce constat.

- Hey, tu ne manges pas ?"

Ady sursauta et lança un regard torve aux aliments qui venaient d'apparaître. Commencer à manger sans Lucinda n'était même pas une option, il refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne serait pas avec elle. Et une fois en sa compagnie, Adel savait qu'il n'avalait pas grand chose quand même. Sa gorge nouée y était pour quelque chose, évidemment, mais, à vrai dire, Ady se contentait de manger le strict nécessaire depuis plusieurs semaines. Et pour cause, son ventre ne semblait pas prêt à accepter quoi qu'ce soit de plus.

Le garçon soupira et haussa les épaules, levant le regard vers le jeune garçon lui ayant fait la remarque, un petit brun rondelet assez banal.

- Je n'ai pas très faim." Admit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Je pensais que je n'aurais pas très faim non plus, avec tout ce trac. Mais tout ça a l'air tellement bon !" S'enthousiasme le garçon, approuvé par ses deux voisines de tables, une blonde aux allures de poupée et une brune au sourire énorme.

Adel se contenta d'un léger sourire comme unique réponse.

- Je m'appelle Joshua McMahon. Et ça c'est ma soeur Elsie." Indiqua le garçon en désignant la brunette au sourire énorme.

- Et moi je suis Ludivine Stronclern." Annonça la poupée.

- Adel Snape."

- Tu viens d'une autre école alors ?" Demanda Ludivine, curieuse.

Ady haussa un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre d'où elle pouvait bien sortir ça.

- Pourquoi ça ?" Questionna Ady, vaguement pris de court.

- Parce que Dumbledore l'a annoncé." Intervient Draco Malfoy, faisant sursauter Adel. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à se retourner pour faire face au blond qui - à en croire l'assiette et les couverts qu'il avait dans la main avait décidé que, puisque Adel ne venait pas à lui, il irait jusqu'à Adel.

C'est ainsi que, sous l'oeil effaré d'une Hermione et celui hilare d'un Ron, Draco Malfoy prit place à côté d'Adel Snape.

Ady grogna mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Après tout, il ne resterait pas longtemps, alors pourquoi déclencher une guérilla ?

- Tu étais dans quelle école ?" Relança Joshua.

- Hum... Dumstrang." Hasarda Harry, sortant la première chose qui lui venait.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens avec des cheveux verts là bas ?" Questionna innocemment, ou presque, Ludivine.

Adel se rembrunît aussitôt à la mention de sa magnifique couleur de cheveux.

- Pas vraiment non. A vrai dire, je n'ai les cheveux verts que depuis que je connais mon géniteur. C'est à cause de sa fâcheuse manie de prendre les gens pour des mouchoirs en papiers."

Malfoy s'étouffa avec un bout de salade alors que les trois mômes lui lançaient un regard bovin.

- Je vous laisse." Annonça Ady en se levant. "Peut être à une autre fois..."

- Où tu vas ?!" Malfoy semblait avoir terminé de se battre avec sa salade et, si on s'en tenait à son soudain air coléreux, le prince des serpentards n'aimait pas être laissé en plan au milieu d'une fratrie de mômes.

- D'où ça t'regarde Malfoy ?" Cracha Ady en s'éloignant. "Mêle toi de tes oignons et fais mumuse avec tes nouveaux copains."

**¤¤¤¤¤**

- Hello petit ange."

Lucinda sursauta et se retourna, ses yeux s'illuminant à la vue de cheveux verts reconnaissables. Son petit minois afficha un immense sourire, visiblement contagieux puisque Adel sourit aussi.

L'enfant savait qu'Adel avait, ce soir, quelque chose d'important : sa rentrée à l'école. Lucinda savait tout du processus de la rentrée poudlardienne, les fantômes et son frère lui avaient tout raconté. La répartition, le banquet, les discours des directeurs, le vieux choixpeau. Elle avait pensé qu'elle serait seule ce soir, au début, mais un elfe de maison était passé lui apporter une assiette et discuter avec elle un moment.

Et maintenant... Ady était là. C'était merveilleux...

- Je me demandais si tu accepterais que je mange avec toi." Déclara Ady en s'asseyant auprès de l'enfant. "J'ai même apporté un peu de salade avec moi."

Lucinda lui offrit un regard confus.

- J'espère que tu aimes la salade." demanda sérieusement le jeune homme en désignant ses cheveux.

- Je ne peux pas manger tes cheveux !" S'exclaffa Lucinda. "Tu serais chauve !"

Ady prit un air catastrophé. "Oh non, vraiment ?! De là à être une chauve souris, il n'y a qu'un pas !"

Lucinda parut partager sa blague -pourtant pas bien évoluée- et éclata de rire. Fier, Ady chipa une frite à la jeune fille.

- Hey !" Râla l'enfant. "Tu ne peux pas demander ton repas ?!"

- Tes frites sont meilleures." Expliqua Ady en en prenant une autre. "Je t'assure."

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ady en était encore à voler des frites à la jeune fille quand un elfe apparut. Ady ne mit que quelques secondes à la reconnaître. Dobby.

- Oh, monsieur Snape Junior ! Vous n'êtes pas au banquet ? Dobby ne savait pas ! Dobby est tellement désolé ! Il va vous apporter une assiette !"

- Non Merci." Répliqua rapidement Ady qui, avec les quelques frites volées en avait eu bien assez. "Je n'ai plus faim."

- Vraiment ?" S'étonna Lucinda. "Mais tu n'as pas mangé !"

Réellement, manger une vingtaine de frites, ça n'était pas faire un repas. Du moins pas pour elle.

- J'ai déjà mangé au banquet." Mentit Ady avec mauvaise conscience. "C'est suffisant."

- Mais..." Commença Dobby, pas dupe.

- C'est suffisant." Répéta Harry en le fusillant du regard. "MERCI."

Dobby disparut aussitôt, vaincu, sous l'oeil incrédule de Lucinda.

- Mais quoi ?" Demanda t'elle.

- Mais le banquet n'est pas terminé !" Mima Ady en imitant l'elfe. "Est-ce que vous avez pris trois assiettes de chacun des quinze plats présents sur la table ?! Et le dessert, avez vous mangé vos six parts de gâteau ?!"

Lucinda éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Cet elfe de maison ferait éclater tous les ventres de Poudlard s'il pouvait." Sourit Ady. "Allez, mange."

- Si le banquet n'est pas terminé, tu mangeras le gâteau avec moi ?"

Ouille. Ady s'empêcha de grimacer à l'idée d'une part de gâteau. A vrai dire, il avait l'estomac brassé et toutes les frites prêtes à remonter. Pourtant, en voyant l'air mi-suppliant, mi-heureux de Lucinda, il ne put se résoudre à refuser.

- Evidemment..." Souffla t'il. "Tout c'que tu veux."

Dobby et Lucinda ayant probablement des gênes communs, ce sont trois parts de gâteau au chocolat qui apparurent environ dix minutes plus tard. Avec, en prime, l'entrée d'un Severus Snape.

Severus salua les enfants et alla s'asseoir en face deux, jetant un coup d'oeil amusé aux trois magnifiques morceaux de gâteau Adel, lui, lorgna aussi les gâteau, mais d'un air plus paniqué que gourmand.

- J'ai pensé que prendre le dessert avec vous deux pourrait être..." Severus chercha ses mots. "...sympathique."

- Oh oui !" S'enthousiasme Lucinda. "Ca a l'air tellement bon ! N'est-ce pas Ady ?"

- Ou...oui." Bégaya le jeune homme en vérifiant rapidement si sa baguette était bien dans sa poche. Une fois rassuré, le jeune homme sourit à Lucinda et lui désigna un gâteau "A toi l'honneur..."

Il le sentait mal ce coup des gâteaux.

Lucinda prit une part. Severus aussi. Ady remarqua avec une sorte de terreur malsaine qu'il ne restait plus que la plus grosse des parts, chacun des deux ayant probablement voulu lui faire plaisir. Mentir en disant qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat n'était pas une option. Lucinda aurait rapidement l'idée d'appeler Dobby pour lui demander un autre parfum et Snape devait bien avoir remarqué -en quatre foutues années- qu'il prenait du chocolat chaud tous les matins. Après tout, lui-même était bien au courant du penchant pour le café de Malfoy, alors pourquoi le Maître des Potions ne saurait il pas ça de lui ?

- Ady ?" La voix de Lucinda le sortit de ses pensées, lui permettant de remarquer les deux regards fixés sur lui. L'un curieux, l'autre... Ady ne sut pas définir celui de Snape Père, mais il ne l'aima pas.

Pour sauver les apparences, le garçon prit son courage et sa part de gâteau

- Bon appétit petit ange." Souffla t'il en goûtant le gâteau du bout des lèvres.

Un haut le coeur le gagna aussitôt, prouvant ce qu'il savait déjà. Il ne pourrait pas manger ça sans vomir. C'était rassurant, songea-il, parce qu'il connaissait bien son corps. Mais aussi terrifiant parce qu'il était en présence de deux personnes qui -dans aucun cas- ne devait assister à ça.

Qui ne devait pas savoir.

- Avant de manger." Ady réfléchit rapidement. "Je veux te chanter une chanson, pour que la soirée soit mieux."

Lucinda, déjà barbouillée, acquiesça joyeusement. Ady sourit mollement, essayant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer la présence de son père. Chanter devant lui serait une épreuve, ce serait comme lui ouvrir une partie de son monde et Ady ne voulait surtout pas que l'Homme s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Il était décidé à le détester comme ce dernier l'avait détesté durant des années et se répugnait à la simple idée de chanter -sa passion !- devant lui.

Mais... aux grand maux les grands moyens.

Lucinda délaissa son gâteau et posa son postérieur le plus près possible de son frère.

- C'est peut-être une chanson que tu connais mon ange." Prévient-il. "Si c'est le cas..."

Lucinda sourit d'un air entendu et se racla la gorge.

- Je ne suis pas tombé  
De la dernière averse  
Je ne me laisse pas faire  
C'est même tout l'inverse  
Quand viennent les soucis  
On dit que je suis fort  
Et face aux années mortes  
Ma bonne humeur l'emporte

Je ne suis pas plombé par le poids des regrets  
Et quand le ciel est gris  
Qu'il recouvre Paris  
Couché sur mon divan  
Je me rêve en diva  
Je ne crains ni le vent,  
Ni le temps qui s'en va

Mais fragile,  
Je sais c'est pas marqué devant  
Oui mais c'est fragile au dedans  
Je sais c'est pas c'que vois les gens"

- Mais on est pareil au dedans" Compléta Lucinda.

- Fragile à l'intérieur  
Bien moins tranquille qu'à l'extérieur  
Et puis le soir en s'endormant  
Tout petit sous le firmament" Entonnèrent ils en coeur.

Lucinda se leva et se dirigea sur Severus. L'Homme l'observa faire son chemin avec un zeste de peur.

- Je ne suis pas tombée  
De la dernière averse  
Je ne me laisse pas faire  
C'est même tout l'inverse  
Je ne suis pas de celles  
Qui vivent en pleurant  
A la moindre étincelle  
J'éteins pas le courant" Chanta t-elle en grimpant sur l'obscur et décontenancé Maître des potions.

Adel se joint à nouveau à elle :

- Mais fragile,  
Je sais c'est pas marqué devant  
Oui mais c'est fragile au dedans  
Je sais c'est pas c'que vois les gens  
Mais on est pareil au dedans  
Fragile à l'intérieur  
Bien moins tranquille qu'à l'extérieur  
Et puis le soir en s'endormant  
Tout petit sous le firmament

Je préfère me moquer de la méchanceté..."  
- Comment fais-tu ?" Joua Lucinda.

- Je crois en quelque chose derrière l'immensité

- Comment sais-tu ?

- Je sais que je préfère l'humour à la colère  
Je cherche un paradis  
Aussi drôle que l'enfer"

Ils finirent en coeur, Lucinda semblant jouer le rôle de la diseuse de leçon à un maître des potions étonné et amusé :

- Mais fragile,  
Je sais c'est pas marqué devant  
Oui mais c'est fragile au dedans  
Je sais c'est pas c'que vois les gens  
Mais on est pareil au dedans  
Fragile à l'intérieur  
Bien moins tranquille qu'à l'extérieur  
Et puis le soir en s'endormant  
Tout petit sous le firmament..."

L'enfant explosa littéralement de rire face au visage de Severus qui, même amusé semblait peiner à retenir une expression hallucinée. L'enfant décida de ne pas descendre de ses genoux, sous le regard presque jaloux d'Ady.

- On peut continuer à manger maintenant." Déclara Lucinda, replongeant aussitôt Ady dans un dilemme.

Il semblait soit disant difficile, selon Ron et Hermione, de ne pas remarquer l'air chétif et malingre de leur ami. Adel espérait pourtant qu'avec sa nouvelle -et définitive- apparence, Snape ne pourrait rien voir. Pour cela, il avait compté sur l'idée que le Maître des Potions soit quelqu'un manquant cruellement de sens de l'observation. C'était oublier son rôle d'espion, son esprit Serpentard et son sens très poussé de l'analyse et du détail... Adel rêvait clairement en croyant que personne, mis à part ses plus proches amis, ne ferait attention à sa condition maladive.

S'étant persuadé que PERSONNE n'avait rien remarqué, le jeune homme se retrouvait plus mal à l'aise que jamais. La situation lui paraissait critique. Une seule bouchée supplémentaire le renverrait immédiatement dans sa toute nouvelle maison : les WC's. Il ne pourrait pas tenir.

- Ady, tu n'aimes pas le gâteau ?"

Adel évita le regard scrutateur de son _Pè...professeur_ et força un sourire.

- Une envie pressante." Trouva difficilement à répliquer le jeune homme. Le garçon eut un sourire d'excuse. Il se leva rapidement, essayant de paraître le plus normal possible, et se dirigea dignement vers les toilettes. Une fois la porte repoussée le jeune homme lança un sort de silence, ferma les yeux, insulta Merlin de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et se libéra enfin, vomissant bile, tripes, frites et autres. _Charmant._

S'appuyant contre le mur, Ady essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Ses carences allaient probablement s'avérer problématiques, il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas le savoir. Cela faisait _des semaines_ qu'il les ignorait ! Tout problème ayant une solution, et toute solution ayant comme auteur un esprit brillant, il allait falloir qu'il s'en remette -une nouvelle fois- à Hermione.

Ady grogna et resalua la cuvette. En sueur, le garçon tenta de se reprendre. Etant désormais à Serpentard, et n'étant pas censé connaître ses meilleurs amis actuels, voir Hermione serait certainement difficile. A cette pensée, Ady se sentit d'autant plus fatigué. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Le contact gluant de ses cheveux contre ses joues lui indiqua que les éclaboussures dues à ses précédents rejets avaient non seulement souillées les cabinets mais aussi sa tignasse. _Doublement charmant._

Un autre problème s'imposa lorsque Severus ouvrit la porte des WC's : il avait comme négligé de verrouiller l'entrée...

- Je venais vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas noyé." Déclara l'Homme, ses yeux détaillant Adel. Son regard s'attarda sur le teint pâle de son fils, les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage et la position dans laquelle "l'enfant" se tenait, toujours au sol. L'odeur de vomi agressa ses narines provoquant un froncement de nez puis un de sourcils. Adel était partagé entre l'agacement, la crainte et une sorte de lassitude désabusée.

- J'ai trop mangé." expliqua vaguement Ady, notant que ça n'était pas réellement un mensonge puisque, au vu de ce que son corps supportait, il avait effectivement fait un excès.

- Tu n'as rien mangé au dîner." Souleva son père en le fixant.

- J'ai mangé ave Lucinda..."

- Qui me racontait il y a cinq minutes que tu n'avais pas cru nécessaire de prendre une assiette et qu'elle avait mangé les 3/4 de la sienne." Severus fit une pause, se préparant à abattre les pauvres excuses de son fils. "Ce qui signifi..."

Adel baissa les yeux. Severus sembla hésiter avant de finalement s'accroupir devant lui.

- Demander de l'aide est parfois un sacrifice nécessaire." L'homme lui releva le menton. "Explique moi."

Une alarme se déclencha en Adel alors qu'il prenait brutalement conscience de la proximité, du ton et des mots de son père.

- Ne-vous-mêlez-pas-de-ma-vie." Prononça distinctement le jeune homme. "Sale immonde bâtard."

Severus se leva sans, aux yeux d'Adel, paraître le moins du monde affecté. Il le toisa encore quelques secondes puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Adel soupira et enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras, d'autant plus nauséeux. Un rire sinistre le gagna. Pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il y arriverait, qu'il ne se comporterait pas lui-même comme "sale immonde bâtard". Le jeune homme essaya de se convaincre qu'il ne regrettait rien et n'était en aucun cas blessé par le manque de réaction de son géniteur. La vérité, c'était qu'Ady s'était surpris à espérer que l'homme réagisse, qu'il ne parte pas... la vérité, c'est qu'Ady aurait voulu que Snape ne l'abandonne pas.

- Fragile à l'intérieur..." Souffla Ady. "Bien moins tranquille qu'à l'extérieur..."

_Et puis le soir en s'endormant  
Tout petit sous le firmament_

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**Chanson : Fragile, de Marianne James**

**nicoco49 : **T'aimerais bien hein ! Tu veux avoir raison, dis, tu veux ? Eh ben ce sera pour une autre fois :D

**adenoide :** Je ne sais pas si l'auteur en veut à Adel, par contre, tu as raison : le pauvre gosse a vraiment pas de chance. Non sérieux, pourquoi tant de haine, hein ?

Ady : Oui, hein, pourquoi tant de haine ?

Hum... ' Adel devrait, effectivement, être un peu plus ouvert et faire un geste envers son père. Je te promet que le déclic se fera trèèès bientôt. Oui, parce que moi aussi j'en ai marre de les voir s'engeuler xD

**ElamRogue :** Le slash sera avec... je ne sais pas si je le dis, en fait. Ca ne peut pas être avec Severus, effectivement, donc... devine :D J'suis sûre que tu t'en doutes...

**666Naku :** Personne -en dehors des gens qui SAVENT qui est réellement Lucinda- n'a encore vu la petite, du moins je n'en ai pas parlé. Adel la considère comme sa petite soeur, et si (et quand) la question se posera, il la fera probablement passer pour sa soeur du côté de sa mère, oui. Pour l'instant, j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore vraiment fais attention à la position dans laquelle est Lucinda vis à vis des gens. Je vais expliciter ça au prochain chapitre "

**FausbourgV **: Bonne nuit xD Tu as l'oeil au niveau des couples toi ! En plein dans le mille, évidemment... Draco dominant ? Je trouve ça mieux aussi ! Ady (Harry) est plutôt du genre dominé... par ses émotions ! (ok, celle là elle était nulle) Contente que ça te plaise )

**DLT :** C'est beaaau le rose TT (Rose rose rose rose ) Un prêtre ! héhéhéhé... Au nom de Merlin... je déclare un nouveau chapitre arrivé !

**Dalou28 : **75 milliards de neurones en moins ? OO Waarg, tant que ça ? Je savais même pas que je pouvais en avoir autant ! J'étais persuadée en avoir seulement 3 ou 4... traînant par ci, par là ! Pour la maison, ça m'a embetté, et j'ai finalement choisis le cliché... mon dieu, tue moi ! je fais dans les clichés ! J'ai échouée TT Bisous 3

**Tsuda : **Adel est une sale teigne, c'est net hein... pour ses cheveux, bientôt aussi, il va falloir que je place ça :p maintenant que j'ai trouvé la situation dans laquelle il va apprécier Serpentard, ça devrait être facile. J'suis contente que l'histoire te plaise (et j'apprécie ton entousiasme :p) Voldy a effectivement découvert l'amulette, le probleme revient en force au prochain chapitre, ;)

**aelwing :** Si seulement nous savions, n'est ce pas ! Je mettrais une photo pour accompagner la révélation... j'espere ne pas trop souffrir xD

**Déclaration groupée :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai l'impression que mes réponses ne sont pas à la hauteur, je m'en excuse Je suis vraiment touchée de voir qu'on me suit encore, que vous lisez. J'espère que le fait que je traîne tellement ne vous énervera pas (ou ne vous a pas énervé). Encore merci à tous 3


	18. Chapter 18

_**Merci à tous.** J'ai déjà pris énormément de retard, donc je ne répondrais pas aux reviews dans ce chapitre, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes touché. Et merci également pour les remarques, je les prends en compte. J'essairais d'éclaircir certains points, et d'en développer d'autres. J'ai conscience du fait que l'histoire manque parfois de logique, je vais tenter d'y remédier au maximum. Enfin, je suis réellement désolée pour l'attente (énorme, je sais). Il s'avère que finalement, le lycée était plus pratique pour l'écriture. Les études supérieures, ça demande beaucoup beaucoup de temps, et pour les fics, c'est la merdum totale. Ca ne m'excuse pas, ce n'est pas le but. Mais ça me permet de ne plus faire de promesses telles que "je ferais plus vite la prochaine fois", parce que je ne pourais pas forcément m'y tenir. (Embrasse tout le monde)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18 : Le Chinchilla Ursinus**

- Oh, que tu es mignon !"

La petite bêbête frissonna violemment, ses yeux s'ancrant dans ceux du géant la tripatouillant joyeusement. Adel songea qu'Hagrid et lui ne devaient pas avoir la même définition du mot mignon, sans quoi le demi-géant n'aurait jamais prononcé une telle énormité.

Mignon.

- J'aurais jamais cru croiser un Chinchilla Ursinus ici !"

- Kuf kuf."

- Fais un poutou à Papa Hagrid..."

- Kuf Kuf Kyaaa..."

C'est la seule chose que réussi à baragouiner l'Ady-Animagi alors que le garde chasse de Poudlard le secouait -sans véritablement y faire attention- dans tous les sens, ses lèvres rugueuses se posant maladroitement et -oh dieu- _affectueusement _sur les poils fins et blancs du dit chinchilla. Quelle horreur. Vraiment, Ady n'avait rien contre Hagrid, mais le simple fait d'être enfermé (étouffé ?!) dans les énormes mains du garde-chasse, puis bisouillé impunément... ARG.

L'animal frissonna et se tortilla vaillamment dans une tentative de se dégager de la prise Hulkienne. Par chance, malgré sa force, Hagrid ne fut pas assez doué pour le retenir et la bêbête atterrit sur le sol en moins de dix secondes. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits (limités, n'en doutons pas) et la _chose _prit la fuite, le vent en croupe et les turbos réacteurs à fond.

- Revieeens !"

Les petites pattes engourdies de l'animal pressèrent l'allure. Il n'était plus question de trottiner gaiement maintenant, mais bien de filer comme une flèche. Et si la partie concernant la fuite n'était pas réellement difficile, celle de retrouver son chemin en pleine nuit l'était beaucoup plus. Quand à trouver une cachette jusqu'à que le danger soit écarté... Quand vous êtes une grosse bestiole blanche et poilue, pas évident de passer inaperçu. Oui, même à une heure pareille ! Oui, surtout aux yeux d'un demi-géant obsédé par toutes les bestioles existantes. Ceci dit, Ady ne perdait pas espoir...

- Viens par là mon mignon." La voix bourrue du garde-chasse hérissa tous les poils soyeux du dos de l'animagus.

Définitivement effrayé, Ady pressa le pas, embraqué dans une course folle...

Vite, vite, vite !

- Kuf kuf kuf kuf..."

**¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Ady respira profondément et repris sa forme humaine. Il avait bien cru mourir lorsque les mains du géant s'étaient refermées sur son animagus. Effrayant.

Mais il était sain et sauf, dans le hall de Poudlard, encore entier et probablement plus en sécurité que dans le parc de Poudlard, inter chambre de l'enfer pour tout chinchilla Ursinus stupide qui se respecte.

Chinchilla Ursinus.

Les mots tournèrent et retournèrent dans son esprit, effectuant même une valse et une parodie de hip-hop.

_Chinchilla Ursinus._

Ady s'appuya contre le mur du hall et ferma les yeux. Le mot "Chinchilla" évoquait vaguement quelque chose. Ursinus... Eh bien, de toutes évidences, c'était un animal petit et moche qui courrait vite. C'est tout ce qu'il en savait. Le garçon porta une main à son front, frissonnant. Il avait chaud. Et froid. Et chaud...

Bref. Les symptômes classiques d'une bonne fatigue, hein ? Ady se mordit la lèvre et prit son courage à deux mains, se décollant du mur dans une sorte d'effort surhumain.

Dur dur d'être crevé. Malade. D'être juste _lui._

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour plonger dans deux prunelles argentées le fixant silencieusement. Accrochées à ces prunelles, il y avait une tête, puis même un corps entier, avec deux pieds, deux mains, un buste, une robe de sorcier boutonnée négligemment...

Urg.

Adel cligna des yeux.

- Adel." Souffla une voix aux nuances clairement amusées.

- Malfoy..."

Evidemment... C'était bien sa vaine. Ady se sentit une envie de pleurer. Malfoy. Entre tous, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur Malfoy. Ou plutôt que Malfoy lui tombe dessus. _L'ange_ de Lucinda.

Adel adressa un léger signe de tête au blond et décida de prendre la fuite. Le contournant, le garçon aux cheveux verts retint sa respiration quelques secondes et fit quelques pas.

- Ce n'est pas une heure pour traînasser dans un hall." Nota Draco en marchant à sa hauteur, sans sembler le moins du monde dérangé par le fait d'avoir encore et toujours été esquivé. "Mais j'imagine que tu t'en moques, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ady se contenta de grogner.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire un bout de chemin avec l'homme des cavernes, à une heure indue." Plaisanta le blond. "C'est tellement excitant. Probablement autant que d'accompagner le Yeti des Neiges dans un périple Tibétain."

- HEIN ?" Adel envoya un rapide regard décontenancé à son camarade. "Qu'est-ce que tu déblatères Malfoy ?"

- Je rempli les blancs. Et puis, vraiment, est-ce si difficile de prononcer mon prénom au lieu de cracher Malfoy comme tu le fais depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ?"

Ady fronça les sourcils et cessa de marcher. Le blond se mit face à lui et l'observa d'un œil critique.

- Vas-y, _Adel_, essais. DRA-CO."

Le dit Adel se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- Malfoy..."

- Non. DRAAA-COOO."

- Mal..."

- DEUH-REUH-AH-CO."

- Draco..."

Malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente d'Ady, Draco parut content et afficha un léger sourire, avant de baisser la tête d'une façon coupable.

- Bien, merci, désolé pour..."

Adel haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche. Le blond soupira et le rattrapa encore une fois, visiblement assez tenace pour rester collé au brun-qui-avait-toujours-les-cheveux-verts.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas exactement ? J'ai tué ton chien dans une vie antérieure ?"

Décidemment, l'aristo avait de ces questions idiotes ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait s'il ne voulait pas faire l'effort de s'incliner devant sa suprématie de gosse de riche pourri gâté, hein ?

Ady grinça des dents et prit sur lui pour l'ignorer. D'abord, pourquoi Malfoy persistait à vouloir lui parler ? Lèche bottes !

- Je déteste les gamins méprisants qui font tout pour se mettre dans les petits papiers de leurs professeurs. Et en particulier ceux qui décident d'y parvenir au moyen d'une amitié factice avec le rejeton du dit professeur. Laisse béton Malfoy, ça ne m'intéresse pas."

- Draco." Corrigea le dit Malfoy avec une moue agacée. "Et je te conseille de revoir tes sources _Adel_, ou d'apprendre à juger les gens un peu moins hâtivement."

- Venant de Sieur Malfoy..."

- Va te faire voir."

Le blond, cette fois définitivement agacé, tourna à son tour les talons. Ady ne fit rien pour le retenir, mais fit en revanche tout pour éteindre la confusion qui l'envahissait. Tout paraissait finalement beaucoup plus simple avant. Il avait son placard, un quotidien, Snape père le détestait et Malfoy ne jouait pas au sociable sentimental.

Mais surtout, avant, Adel était moins malheureux. Parce qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir et n'avait pas cette impression cuisante d'être à l'origine de son propre malheur...

**¤¤¤¤¤**

En constatant l'heure tardive qu'il était, Ady avait décidé de ne pas dormir du tout. Le réveil serait bien moins difficile comme ça. C'était sans compter l'horrible mal de crâne qui, finalement, à 5h du matin, l'avait contraint à regretter amèrement de s'être dispensé d'un peu de sommeil.

- Si je dors, j'me réveille pas." Grogna Snape Junior en s'arrachant quelques cheveux. C'était net, fermer les yeux s'apparenterait à quelque chose comme 'sombrer et ne plus jamais émerger', en peut-être moins dramatique que la mort.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible Monsieur Potter." Intervint une voix sinistre aux intonations légèrement amusées.

- Oh pitié, ce serait tellement bien... dites moi que vous plaisantez..."

- Malheureusement pas. Vous finirez toujours par vous réveiller, quelle que soit votre fatigue."

Terrible réalité. Ady fit la moue et se retourna, faisant face à la présence fantômatiquement droite de Sieur Salazar Serpentard en personne. Stupidement, Adel siffla, appréciant la silhouette de l'ancêtre. Le dit ancêtre leva les yeux au ciel et plana quelques secondes autour du jeune-homme, le toisant, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Vous êtes horriblement culoté, vous savez ?"

- Je porte des caleçons." Nota Ady avec un sourire en coin. "Alors..."

- Stupide Garçon."

Ady laissa échapper un léger rire, grimaçant à l'effet de cette simple manifestation gamine sur son pauvre crâne battu.

- Vous ne demandez même pas ce que mon auguste personne peut faire ici."

Ah, oui, effectivement. Ady se mordit la lèvre et échappa au regard du fondateur.

- Parce que ça m'est égal."

- Parce que vous avez peur, plutôt." Corrigea Serpentard, non sans une pointe de sarcasme.

- PEUR ?"

Le regard d'Ady alla foudroyer le sourcil haussé du fantôme.

- J'avais peur de Moired aussi." Le calma l'ancêtre. "Ce n'est pas un mal. Les fous sont toujours effrayants."

- Ah oui ?"

- Surtout ceux en possession d'une amulette maléfique digne des plus obscurs romans."

La bombe était lâchée. Ady ferma les yeux et croisa les bras, essayant de garder une contenance.

- Alors..."

- Les trouillards sont les héros les plus stupéfiants." Continua Salazar alors qu'Ady encaissait et analysait. "Le pouvoir vient toujours de là où on ne l'attend pas."

Voilà, que, maintenant, un fondateur mort supposé être acerbe et imbuvable se mettait à la philosophie...

- Vous avez trop fréquenté Dumbledore."

- Ouille."

Un pâle sourire gagna les lèvres d'Ady, son regard vert faisant sa réapparition.

- Alors ?" Persista Ady.

- Alors tu dois récupérer l'item." Le fondateur haussa les épaules, marquant l'évidence de sa réponse. "Et je t'y aiderais."

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?"

Salazar ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, ce qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de croire que c'était une chose possible.

- En commençant par te soigner. Un homme mort ne sert plus à rien."

Ady eut un sourire désabusé. Se soigner. Comme s'il savait comment faire. Même son père n'avait finalement pas réagi à son problème... Même ses amis n'apportaient aucun soutient. Ady chassa cette dernière pensée. Hermione devait probablement y porter de l'attention et passer du temps dans d'horribles bouquins. Et Ron...

_Pauvre_ Ron. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était certain que sa meilleure amie cherchait quelques solutions, en cachette, visant à lui redonner une santé. Sans ça, Hermione ne serait plus digne d'être Hermione.

- Pas que tu serves à grand chose vivant non plus..."

Outré, Ady ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Quoi ? Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ?!

C'est sous les yeux éberlués d'un Adel Snape au bord de l'apoplexie que le fantôme de Salazar s'effaça, disparaissant dans un rire fou, visiblement fier de sa boutade.

Une fois remis, Ady couina et un sourire amusé gagna ses lèvres.

Il aimait définitivement beaucoup Salazar _Serpentard_.

Oh...

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Marre des regards fixes de Snape Père. Marre des yeux plissés d'Hermione. Marre des pas traînant de Malfoy le suivant PARTOUT depuis le début de la journée... Adel songeait voilà bien huit bonnes heures à une mort rapide et efficace. Il était presque prêt à aller s'étouffer avec un quelconque oreiller du château quand il bifurqua au détour d'un énième couloir.

Vraiment, l'étouffement ne dérangerait personne, non ? Et comme il n'avait pas cours, ça tombait bien, il avait le temps.

Si seulement... Que dirait Lucinda ? Et Voldy ?

C'est sur cette pensée qu'Adel continuait à marcher, le regard tourné vers le sol, les pas de Malfoy résonnant derrière lui. Il leva seulement quelques secondes la tête avant de croiser le regard de l'unique clampine à attendre l'ouverture de la bibliothèque, dans ce même couloir.

Hermione. Hermione qui continuait à... à...

- Tu lui as fait quoi exactement à Granger..."

... à l'analyser... à l'épier... à le décortiquer... de quoi faire douter les serpentards. De quoi laisser penser des trucs pas nets. De quoi faire imaginer à Malfoy de _ces choses inquiétantes_...

- ... pour qu'elle ait envie de te lapider ?"

... comme des envies meurtrières réfrénées de la part de la studieuse Hermione Granger, à son encontre.

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas le tuer. Adel connaissait ce regard : elle observait, réfléchissait, s'arrêtait sur chaque petit détail lui prouvant que, non, Ady ne mangeait pas assez et que, oui, il ne pétait pas la forme.

Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Malfoy (qui semblait avoir complètement écarté la discussion de la veille) et qu'il discute fermement avec sa meilleure amie.

Chance ou malchance, quelqu'un lui arrangea le problème...

**¤¤¤¤¤**

**- Vous... êtes fous !"**

Et ce n'était pas peu dire. En moins de 30 secondes, Adel avait assisté à la rencontre chaleureuse de Malfoy et de son ami le sol, observé le regard choqué et démesurément grand d'une brunette Gryffondorienne bien connue, et fait la connaissance directe avec la porte close d'une classe abandonnée, moche et poussiéreuse de Poudlard.

Les deux rouquins farceur du château affichèrent un air outré et portèrent une main au cœur de l'autre.

- Fous ? Nous ?!"

Adel ferma les yeux quelques secondes, re-visualisa la chute de Malfoy avec une sorte de pincement au cœur, se laissa envahir par une joie malsaine et moqueuse... et ricana.

- Oui, c'est certain ! Sans blagues, si quelqu'un vous avait vu m'enlever, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais hein ?!"

- Tu aurais tout avoué, Ady-chou..." Commença Fred.

- ... dans les moindres détails..." Continua son frère alors qu'Ady haussait un sourcil douteux.

- ... la séquestration..."

- ... la passion..."

- ... les caresses..."

- ... les prouesses..."

- ... toute l'excitation..."

- ...d'une pén-"

- STOOOP !" Ady musela fermement Georges, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. "Bande de... de..."

- De crétins ?" Proposa Fred, un sourire amusé et tendre aux lèvres.

- Oui, c'est ça, et de..."

- De pas grand chose si tu ne lâches pas Georges, il est tout vert, un peu comme tes cheveux." Nota son ancien amant, mine de rien.

Adel lâcha prestement Georges, navré. Celui-ci reprit laborieusement sa respiration, les yeux brillants.

- J'ai vu le paradis." s'extasia le roux malmené. "C'était magnifique, il y avait plein de bomba Latina et de lapins farceurs."

Allons donc... Ady secoua la tête (de son camarade) et soupira tragiquement.

- Je pense que nous l'avons perdu..." Fataliste, le garçon aux cheveux verts se laissa tomber au sol et renifla piteusement. "Saurais-je un jour ce qui m'amena en ces lieux ?"

Les roux s'envoyèrent un regard et, comploteurs, se laissèrent tomber en face d'Ady.

- En réalité, cher Ady-chou, nous t'avons enlevé pour une conversation de la plus haute importance..."

- ... qui aurait eu lieu plus tôt si tu avais daigné ne pas finir parmi les serpents..."

-... maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrassé de Malfoy et t'avons pour nous..."

-... il est possible de te révéler la grande nouvelle que tu attends sûrement..."

-... la vengeance est pour très bientôt..."

- La vengeance ?" Ady encra ses yeux dans ceux de Fred, alerte et curieux. "Vous voulez dire, contre les Dursley ?"

- Tout à fait." Répondirent à l'unisson les jumeaux. "Tout est prêt."

Un large sourire envahi le visage du jeune Snape. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Encore fallait-il qu'il ait quelques précisions...

- Dans deux jours, à la nuit tombée, nous tous nous envolerons pour Privet Drive."

- Et le lendemain, à l'aube venue, trois moldus comprendront leur douleur..."

- ... es tu avec nous ?"

- Et comment !" S'écria Ady, gagné par l'excitation. "Expliquez-moi tout !"

**¤¤¤¤¤**

Quand Ady entra dans les appartements à l'heure du dîner, il y trouva une Lucinda rayonnante engagée dans une partie d'échec junior avec un maître des potions. Rien d'anormal, donc, puisque Snape semblait pris d'une folle passion pour la petite fille. Sûrement pour plus tard la blesser et s'en désintéresser, jugea cruellement Ady. Comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Severus ne lui adressait, après tout, presque plus la parole depuis la scène des WC's. Quel père !

- Ohhh, Ady, t'es enfin là !"

Le dit Ady réceptionna l'enfant dans ses bras, l'étreignant fortement, un sourire aux lèvres. Le plan contre les Dursley était si machiavélique et parfait qu'Adel ne parvenait plus à réfréner le frémissement de joie et d'anticipation qui le gagnait. Deux jours. Deux maigres jours seulement et il aurait une vengeance digne de ce nom.

- Alors ma puce, cette journée ?"

L'enfant sortit de son étreinte d'ours et grimaça un sourire désabusé.

- Dobby triche aux échecs."

- Les elfes ne savent pas perdre..." Ady secoua la tête, faisant rire la fillette. "Je le gronderais pour ça."

- Oh non, il a perdu, justement !" S'emporta la fillette. "Il faisait exprès de déplacer son roi là où il allait mourir."

Ady haussa un sourcil. Kwa ?

- Il a même sauté 6 cases pour pouvoir mettre son Roi en face de ma reine. Les pions criaient, t'aurais vu !"

- Hum... oui... j'aurais vu..."

Donc, Dobby trichait aux échecs.

- Les elfes ne savent pas gagner, alors ?" Tenta Ady avec un sourire en coin.

- ... Ben... ils ne savent juste pas jouer, sûrement..."

Un raclement de gorge termina cette conversation hautement philosophique et profonde. Ady plongea directement son regard dans celui de son père. Sans succès puisque ce dernier fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête.

- Le jeune Malfoy est à l'infirmerie." La voix sèche résonna dans le cachot et Ady déglutit.

- Vraiment...?"

- L'ange est malade ?" S'étonna Luce en se mordant une lèvre. "C'est grave ?"

- Ton ange est résistant." La rassura Ady avec un sourire contrit. "Ce n'est pas un sol qui va lui faire du mal."

Sa bourde volontaire faite, Ady envoya un regard éloquent à son père et rejoint sa chambre. Lucinda le suivit de près.

- Ton papa est triste." Nota l'enfant en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère. "Tu es méchant avec lui."

- Méchant ?" Ady renifla et haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas méchant."

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui faire un câlin ?"

- Parce que... eh bien... parce que je ne fais des câlins qu'aux enfants ! Voilà !"

Pour appuyer ses mots, Ady entoura ses bras autour de Lucinda et la serra doucement contre son torse. Tout aussi doucement, alors que Lucinda fermait les yeux, Ady commença à chanter quelques mots, prenant une des mains de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

- Prendre un enfant par la main  
Pour l'emmener vers demain  
Pour lui donner la confiance en son pas  
Prendre un enfant pour un roi  
Prendre un enfant dans ses bras  
Et pour la première fois  
Sécher ses larmes en étouffant de joie  
Prendre un enfant dans ses bras."

La jeune fille eut un reniflement et se serra plus encore contre lui. Contre son grand frère, celui qui la faisait avancer...

- Prendre un enfant par le cœur  
Pour soulager ses malheurs  
Tout doucement sans parler, sans pudeur,  
Prendre un enfant sur son cœur  
Prendre un enfant dans ses bras  
Mais pour la première fois  
Verser des larmes en étouffant sa joie  
Prendre un enfant contre soi"

... celui sans qui elle n'était rien, désormais...

- Prendre un enfant par la main  
Et lui chanter des refrains  
Pour qu'il s'endorme à la tombée du jour  
Prendre un enfant par l'amour  
Prendre un enfant comme il vient  
Et consoler ses chagrins  
Vivre sa vie des années, puis soudain  
Prendre un enfant par la main

En regardant tout au bout du chemin  
Prendre un enfant pour le sien."

Lucinda sortit la tête du giron de son frère, soufflant à son tour quelques mots qui amèneraient Ady à faire une chose que jamais avant il n'aurait fait.

- Prendre un _parent_ dans ses bras  
Mais pour la première fois  
Verser des larmes en étouffant sa joie  
Prendre un _papa_ contre soi"

Vaincu, Ady soupira et ferma les yeux. La demande était claire. Soulevant Lucinda, Adel ressortit de la chambre et avança dans le salon, en direction du fauteuil dans lequel son père était assis, parcourant vaguement un manuel de potions.

#Peut-être que je ferais mieux de faire demi-tour.#  
Malheureusement, l'enfant était là pour veiller à ce que ce n'soit pas le cas. Preuve en était son regard lourd d'attente. Ady reposa Lucinda au sol et alla se planter face à Severus, le cœur subitement affolé et partant pour une course de folie.

#Je ne peux pas. Oh mon dieu.#

Ca allait à l'encontre de tout. C'était... Snape allait en mourir de frayeur. Ady de honte.

Severus fronça les sourcils et leva le regard vers Adel, un tantinet soupçonneux. Brutalement gêné, Ady retint sa respiration et sentit ses jambes trembler.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas faire ça, si ? Est-ce que Lucinda était folle ?

La dite folle toussota doucement et sourit.

#A trois... un... deux...#

Jetant sa fierté au diable, Ady ferma les yeux et se jeta sur son père, l'étouffant dans un énorme câlin d'ours polaire puissance dix. Câlin qui ne dura que quelques secondes et fut suivit de la fuite, à toute vitesse, d'un Ady mortifié et bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de faire et ce qu'il avait ressentit en le faisant. Mais un câlin quand même.

Qui ravit Lucinda. Qui traumatisa à vie Severus Snape. Qui provoqua la rencontre inopinée d'un manuel de potions avec le sol. Qui accéléra le souffle d'un homme froid. Qui déchira le cœur d'un prétendu insensible. Qui laissa une légère larme sur le col d'un maître des potions chamboulé. La larme qu'un enfant aux cheveux verts avait abandonnée.

_Un câlin._

- Preeendre un Parent dans ses bras..." Chantonna fièrement Lucinda et faisant face à la partie d'échecs abandonnée plus tôt. "Reine en D6"

_Prendre un papa contre soi_

_

* * *

_

**[Chanson : Prendre un enfant par la main**

* * *

**A suivre...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wop... Bonjour à tous :) Etant donné que j'ai -ahem- oublié mon mot de passe, pour le blog des reviews, les réponses se feront à la fin du chapitre (comment ça pas le droit ?!). Si jamais, je les déplacerais, une fois la mémoire retrouvée xD

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Mise au clair

* * *

**

- Gorbok Michouwanak le barbu attaqua le vaisseau de son grand ennemi Pinouf Niazul le sans-barbe..."

- Blablabla..." Souffla Ady, la tète appuyée sur la surface granuleuse de sa table.

S'il avait cru, un seul instant, être dispensé des cours de Binns en même temps qu'il devenait _Adel Snape_... C'était clairement raté.

Ady soupira et réfréna un bâillement, largement dépassé par les capacités soporifiques du fantôme. Le garçon aux cheveux verts gribouilla une vague phrase sur son parchemin, au moins pour faire semblant d'être un minimum attentif.

_'Barbu et sans barbe.'_

A ses côtés, Malfoy (parce que le blond semblait vraiment décidé à le coller jusque dans les cours de Binns) haussa un sourcil, sa tête bandée se secouant de désespoir. Ady l'ignora, aux prises avec plus important.

Pinouf était le barbu ou bien le sans barbe ?

Adel avait conscience qu'à ce stade là du cours, il n'était plus nécessaire de se poser de telles questions, ni même de feinter suivre quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans d'intenses réflexions existentielles pour tuer le temps.

Il aurait pu se poser certaines questions plus importantes, mettant à profit le temps qui lui était offert. Mais c'était effrayant. A quoi bon se demander comment chasser les crampes d'estomac ? A quoi bon ressasser diverses solutions stupides et irréalisables pour passer un peu de temps avec ses vrais amis ?

Et d'autres questions, telles que : Pourquoi Lucinda s'habitue-t-elle si facilement au monde sorcier ? Pourquoi son père et Dumbledore ont-ils acceptés l'enfant ici ? Pourquoi elle ? A t'elle des grands parents, une autre famille ? La cherchent-ils ? Fait-elle bien de rester ici, avec lui ? Pourquoi la garde-t-il ici, d'ailleurs ?

Ou encore : Le plan visant à se venger des Dursley est-il réellement réalisable ? L'idée des jumeaux n'est-elle, finalement, pas simplement stupide ? Quel intérêt à la vengeance ?

Mais aussi : Pourquoi Snape l'ignore ? Pourquoi Malfoy le suit ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas encore terminé chez Pomfresh ? Où est Sirius ? Comment va-t-il ? Voldemort va t-il se servir bientôt de cette foutue amulette ? Comment Salazar veut-il qu'il puisse mettre la main sur un objet possédé par un psychopathe assoiffé de sang ?

Et enfin : Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être aussi gentil, niais et insouciant qu'avant ? Qu'est-ce qui bloquait, bordel, chez lui, pour qu'il en arrive à se comporter comme un bâtard ?

Etait-il un bâtard ? Avait-il raison de l'être ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ?

Bref, rien de bien réjouissant. Même _assommant._

Adel bailla une nouvelle fois. S'il en croyait son horloge interne, le cours de Binns allait bientôt toucher à sa fin. C'était déjà ça de gagné ! En attendant, il se faisait toujours profondément chier- en voulant être vulgaire. Ady se gratta la tête et repensa à ce qu'il avait décidé, au sujet de l'amulette. Pour l'atteindre, il semblait évident qu'il allait falloir qu'il puisse atteindre Voldemort. Et pour cela, il n'entrevoyait qu'une seule et unique solution : se faire enrôler chez les mangemorts. Donc se faire repérer par les Serpentards. DONC réussir à être accepté parmi eux. Et trouver quels étaient les Serpentards susceptibles de le mener au Grand Sadique Suprême : Lord Voldemort, Tommy de son surnom. Restait à savoir comment parvenir à un truc pareil...

Malfoy lui tapa l'épaule. Visiblement, le blond essayait d'attirer son attention depuis déjà quelques minutes. Soit un temps semblant infiniment long, quand on est en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Ady, tu voudras mes cours ?"

- Adel, pour toi." Rectifia automatiquement le concerné. Juste avant de dévisager Malfoy. "Tes cours ?"

- Mes cours, oui." Claqua le blond, vexé. "Quoi d'autre ? Un paquet de bonbons, peut-être ?"

Ady fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, résigné. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre Malfoy. L'ignorant superbement, Ady écouta la cloche sonner la fin de 3 heures de torture et s'échappa.

* * *

L'idée de sécher son cours de potion lui était venue d'un coup, sans prévenir. Le temps semblait s'éterniser. Seulement 4 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait honoré la cuvette des toilettes. L'étreinte échangée avec son père datait à peine de la veille. Et pourtant, Adel avait l'impression que des semaines étaient passés. La fatigue l'harassait totalement. Qu'elle soit physique ou nerveuse.

Le garçon marchait -sans but- dans un couloir, satisfait d'avoir réussi à semer Malfoy. L'œil attentif du blond le mettait mal à l'aise. Donc : plus de Draco Malfoy sur le dos. En revanche...

C'est au second tournant qu'il croisa le regard de Remus Lupin, loup-garou bien connu. Adel se tendit mais esquissa un sourire ironique. L'homme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, en réponse, et de le rejoindre.

- N'es-tu pas censé être en cours ?"

- Hn hn, possible..." Ady grimaça et retenta un sourire détendu. Echec total.

Remus soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Nous devons discuter, louveteau. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien."

Adel cligna et secoua la tête, démentant fermement.

- Je vais très bien, Remus, ne t'inquiète pas."

Peu convaincu, Lupin acquiesça quand-même et offrit un sourire confiant au plus jeune.

- Profitons-en pour mettre à profit le temps qui nous est offert. Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité ?"

* * *

Ady considéra attentivement le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Une fois le saule cogneur en vue, le garçon comprit que la vieille Cabane Hurlante serait leur destination. Remus affichait un air serein et gardait une main posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune. C'était un geste presque paternel. Quand il fallut passer sous l'arbre, le loup-garou alla même jusqu'à serrer Ady contre lui. Pourtant... cette étreinte n'avait pas la même saveur que celle volée la veille.

Une fois à l'abri, Remus ôta la cape qui les recouvrait et la plia soigneusement, comme l'honorant de gestes tendres. Ady sentit un pincement au cœur à la pensée que cette cape appartenait à James Potter, le gars qui n'était finalement pas son père. Par conséquent -et ce fut douloureux de l'admettre- elle n'avait probablement plus rien à faire entre ses mains. Ca n'avait plus aucun sens. Il s'y était pourtant attaché, à cette foutue cape. Elle représentait tellement, avant.

Et maintenant...?

- Harry ?"

Ady secoua la tête et afficha un sourire en coin.

- La cabane hurlante, hein." Commenta t-il mollement.

- Que veux tu, le lien affectif qui me lie à ce lieu est terriblement puissant..." Tenta de plaisanter le loup, sa main droite allant presser l'épaule de son presque-filleul.

Ady ricana et lança une œillade amusée à son ancien professeur.

- Et puis, qui oserait venir nous trouver ici ?" Plaisanta Ady. "C'est si glauque, hanté par on-ne-sait-quelle-féroce-créature."

- Tu as tout compris." Sourit Lupin. "Quand je dis que tu es brillant."

Les deux échangèrent un sourire entendu et poussèrent enfin la porte de la vieille cabane. Ady éternua plusieurs fois, immédiatement dérangé par la poussière envahissant les lieux. Il sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement plusieurs fois, visiblement dérangé par les mouvements provoqués par sa crise d'éternuement. Le loup garou sourit encore doucement, visiblement inquiet.

- Eh ben bonhomme, j'aurais peut être dû faire le ménage."

Ady se figea, la main sur le nez, et chercha du regard l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix. Sirius - à sa droite- lui fit un léger geste et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire. Ady cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, vérifiant s'il ne rêvait pas, avant de se précipiter dans les bras du fugitif. Un rire ressemblant à un aboiement remplit la pièce, rejoint pas les ricanements de Lupin.

- Siri Siri Siri Siri Siri Siri..."

- Harry, tu es fou, ça y est." Rit l'homme alors que le gamin déposait une bise sur chacune des joues de l'adulte. "Je vais rougir !"

Ady stoppa net et lança un regard interloqué à son parrain.

- Je plaisantais." Se sentit obligé de préciser Sirius. "Harry ?"

- Hmhm, désolé, je t'imaginais entrain de rougir. C'était tellement..."

Le chienchien le bâillonna d'une main.

- Ce serait la mort de mon image. Chasse ça de ton esprit !"

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et vint les rejoindre, s'asseyant sur le vieux lit défoncé qu'abritait la pièce.

- Alors Harry, comment se passe ta rentrée ?" Questionna le loup, prudent. "Tu as été réparti à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ady rougit, mal à l'aise, et lâcha finalement son parrain.

- Hm, mui. Je... enfin, c'est important ?"

Sirius l'observa attentivement et lui sourit largement.

- Voyons, pas du tout. Tu es un Snape, après tout."

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Réagit immédiatement Ady, méfiant. "Comment ça, je suis un Snape, après tout ?"

- Ce que veut dire Sirius, c'est que Severus -malgré tous ses défauts- est quelqu'un d'incroyablement rusé." Le calma aussitôt Remus. "La ruse est une qualité de Serpentard. Qualité que tu possèdes."

Ady acquiesça mollement et leur offrit un sourire contrit.

- Ouais, et quand j'étais censé être le fils de James Potter, on m'disait que j'avais hérité de son courage." Nota le garçon.

Remus grimaça, Sirius se frotta le front.

- Tu marques un point." Admit l'animagus chien."Alors, sinon, comment ça se passe ?"

- Je n'sais pas trop." Admit Ady. "Je crois que ça ne se passe pas bien."

- Pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Rebondit le loup-garou. "Severus est désagréable avec toi ? Les serpentards te snobent ?"

Ady se mordilla la lèvre et se laissa tomber entre les deux hommes.

- Il n'est pas désagréable." Avoua Ady. "Et puis, les serpentards ne me disent rien. Il y a juste Malfoy qui me suit partout et essaye tout le temps de me parler."

Sirius haussa un sourcil et Remus ricana.

- Patmol faisait exactement ça avec moi, lorsque nous étions en 1ère année." Lança Lupin sous l'air penaud de Sirius. "Il veut être ton ami, non ?"

Adel haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- J'imagine. Tu fuyais Patmol alors ?"

- Je n'aimais pas qu'on m'approche." Eluda Remus. "Sirius te racontera. Revenons-en à Severus."

Sirius grimaça alors qu'Ady soupirait.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Snivellus en un être pas désagréable." Avoua Sirius en grimaçant plus encore. "C'est assez horrible."

- Ouais, ça n'a pas l'air normal. Méchant, insultant, froid et hautain, c'est beaucoup plus dans l'personnage." Renchérit Ady.

Lupin soupira, défaitiste, mais refusa de lâcher l'affaire.

- Severus sait être aimable. Tu as d'ailleurs dis qu'il n'était pas désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, quel est le problème ?"

- C'est bien ça, le problème, justement !" S'emporta Ady. Sirius lui passa un bras autour des épaules, l'apaisant. "C'est que... ce n'est pas normal !"

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?" Insista Remus.

- Qu'il ait l'air d'un putain d'humain !"

Sirius gloussa et Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux dire... Il me déteste, en vrai, j'l'ai observé pendant longtemps, et il me haïssait juste, il avait aucun cœur." S'expliqua vaillamment Ady. "Alors, maintenant, il fait semblant d'avoir des sentiments, vous voyez, et je le déteste !"

Remus haussa les deux sourcils tandis que Sirius se grattait la tête, visiblement confus.

- Hum, je n'ai rien compris." Admit finalement Black.

- Ady, pourquoi Severus ferait-il semblant d'avoir des sentiments...?" Remus secoua la tête. "Et puis, pourquoi le détestes-tu pour ça ?"

Ady grogna mais se calma un peu. Il n'était pas très à l'aise de discuter de ce genres de choses avec Remus ou Sirius. C'était affreusement personnel, et même s'il voulait considérer les deux hommes comme faisant partie de sa famille, ses sentiments restaient difficiles à partager.

- Il ne m'aime pas." Souffla finalement Ady. "Il m'a toujours insulté avant, il me détestait vraiment. Ca ne peut pas avoir changé si vite."

Remus hocha la tête.

- Donc tu penses que, lorsqu'il s'intéresse à toi, il est simplement hypocrite."

- C'est ça." Adel se mordit la lèvre et renifla. "Il s'est passé un truc l'autre jour et s'il m'aimait au moins un peu, il ne s'en foutrait pas."

- Quel truc ?" S'enquit Sirius, vif d'esprit, pour le coup.

- Hum, un truc..." Eluda Ady avec un geste vague de la main. "En tous cas, ça prouve qu'il est un sale hypocrite."

Remus fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu -une nouvelle fois. Le loup-garou ne pensait pas que Severus joue la comédie. D'accord, il était un homme des cachots, mais quand même. Le loup-garou se souvenait de la façon dont Severus était venu, l'année précédente, pour sauver Harry Potter, sans savoir que c'était son propre fils. Il savait aussi que l'homme était blessé par l'attitude d'Ady.

Si Remus ne semblait pas convaincu, Adel, en revanche, croyait dur comme fer à ses propres paroles. Son père n'avait absolument rien fait depuis qu'il avait rendu ses trippes dans les toilettes de l'appartement. Et hier encore, c'était lui -Adel- qui avait osé faire un geste tendre envers l'homme. Le Maître es Potions n'avait même pas réagi, sur le moment. Il avait semblé choqué, même.

- Je le dégoûte." Renifla Ady.

- Heureusement tu as Papa Patmol !" Jeta Sirius dans un rire, passant une main dans les cheveux verts de son filleul.

Remus le foudroya du regard, agacé.

- Je pense que tu devrais parler avec lui." Recommença le loup-garou. "Je suis certain que Severus t'aime."

Ady haussa un sourcil à l'adresse du loup, se serrant contre Sirius.

- J'ai Sirius, c'est suffisant." Trancha Ady avant d'afficher un sourire malin. "Regarde, même son air est suffisant !"

- Hey !" S'insurgea l'attaqué. "C'est faux !"

- Tu parles ! Regarde toi dans un glace Papa Patmol, tu verras."

Sirius tira la langue. Remus se contentant de grogner et de croiser les bras. Le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble se partagea entre blagues vaseuses et conversations futiles. De la part d'Adel et Sirius seulement puisque Remus, vexé, ne décrocha plus un seul mot. Sauf le 'Allons-y maintenant' craché avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

* * *

Remus l'avait quitté, plus tôt, sans même un mot gentil. Ady ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'étrange humeur de l'homme. Devait-il s'en vouloir ? Il décida que non, après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Le garçon soupira et prononça un sort qui -ô gloire- lui indiqua l'heure. Midi. Ady soupira et s'auto-massa une épaule, dans l'espoir de se détendre. Aucun résultat. Résigné, il lâcha l'affaire et réfléchit -plutôt- à ce qu'il pourrait faire jusqu'au début du prochain cours. Manger n'était pas une option. Il avait l'estomac déjà bien assez retourné et songer à avaler ne serais-ce qu'un minable grain de riz lui donnait la nausée.

Aller voir Lucinda ne semblait pas possible non plus. Souvenez-vous, il venait de sécher un cours de _potions_.

Une tignasse blonde/blanc attira son attention et un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres. Visiblement furibond, Draco Malfoy vint se planter face à son compère aux cheveux verts, le fusillant de son regard argent. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le tancer, et Harry re-soupira. Prenant sur lui, Malfoy soupira à son tour et referma la bouche, épargnant à Adel un sermon.

- Ton père te cherche." Annonça le blond. "Je préfère t'avertir, il a l'air de méchante humeur."

Ady haussa les épaules, jouant un air désinvolte alors qu'intérieurement, il était quasi-pétrifié à l'idée de son paternel furieux. Pas spécialement dupe face à ce manque de réaction, Draco décida quand même de changer de sujet.

- Un tour dans le parc te tente ?" Proposa l'aristocrate, vaillant (il faut l'être pour résister à autant de rejets Adeliens !).

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour aller flâner dehors, Malfoy."

Le ton méprisant hérissa tous les cheveux du blond -et ce, malgré l'impressionnante couche de gel les disciplinant. La réplique dédaigneuse d'Adel Snape fut -visiblement- THE réplique de trop. Aussi, sous l'œil interloqué d'Ady, Malfoy attrapa le bras de l'emmerdeur aux cheveux verts et plongea son regard mercure dans deux yeux verts. Regard très très effrayant.

- Ca - suffit."

Ady cligna des yeux, déglutit péniblement et décida de n'opposer aucune résistance lorsque le Serpentard pur souche le tira dans la salle la plus proche. A l'abri des regards...

#Sûrement pour me tuer sans aucun témoins.#

La classe vide offrait un décor assez misérable. Ady fit la moue : quitte à le tuer, au moins le faire dans un lieu classe. Pas dans une pièce miteuse, abandonnée, dénigrée par le château magique.

- Voyons, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu compte-"

- _J'ai dis_, ça suffit." Répéta le dit Malfoy, lentement, comme pour que son camarade imprime bien l'ordre. "Tu es absolument ridicule !"

Quoi ?

- Quoi ?!"

Le blond resserra sa poigne.

- Pourquoi, exactement, me détestes-tu ?" Cracha Draco sous l'air un brin mal à l'aise (terrifié ?) de l'autre garçon. "En plus sans me connaître ! Alors ?!"

Ady se retrouva à court de mots. Ses yeux verts se baladèrent sur les courbes parfaites du visage de l'ange, comme pour y trouver une réponse valable. Ou une _raison_ valable, en fait.

- Tu ne sais même pas." Trancha Draco. "Tu es du genre à ne jamais laisser de chance à qui qu'ce soit où je suis un privilégié ?"

- Voyons, Malfoy..." Calma Ady avec un air attentif. "Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?"

- DRACO !" Rectifia brusquement -et pour la énième fois- le concerné. "J'ai un _prénom_."

- Draco." Ady secoua la tête et se dégagea de la prise du blond (qui n'avait manifestement pas trouvé utile de lâcher son bras). "C'est quoi cet acharnement ?"

Un léger silence accueillit cette question. Ady remarqua vaguement que les mains du blond se serraient de façon compulsive. Mais, plus intéressant, il y avait surtout les lèvres pincées de l'ange, sa manière de chercher une réponse en regardant sur le côté. Puis cette façon qu'il eut- d'un coup- de se mordiller ses délicieuses lèvres.

#Délicieuses ?!#

- Je veux une chance." Souffla finalement le Serpy-Blondinet, si bas qu'Ady faillit lui demander de répéter.

A la place, Ady cligna une nouvelle fois et se retint de rougir. L'aveu l'envahissait d'un étrange sentiment. Il encaissa : une _chance_... C'est ce qu'il avait voulu pendant deux ans de la part de Snape Père. Qu'il puisse voir au delà d'Harry Potter. Qu'il lui laisse l'une de ces fameuses chances. Aussi réalisa t-il finalement combien il avait été injuste avec Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais laissé aucune chance au blond, même pas en tant qu'Harry Potter. En fait, il se comportait avec lui comme un parfait bâtard. Comme son père.

Mauvais.

- Hum, d'accord." Ady songea qu'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il rendait les armes. La fatigue, la lassitude, l'envie et ses pensées précédentes, tous ensembles, devaient y être pour quelque chose.

- Reprenons au début, alors." Décida Draco en tendant une main fine et blanche -accueillante- à la créature effarouchée face à lui. "Je m'appelle Draco, je suis à Serpentard, dans ta classe. Et Severus Snape est mon parrain."

Ady n'hésita plus et se saisit de la main tendue, la serrant dans la sienne.

- Hm, je suis Adel, mais mes amis préfèrent dire Ady. On dirait que je suis aussi à Serpentard. Je ne savais pas que mon prétendu père était ton parrain. Oh -euh- j'aime bien... faire des blagues idiotes ?"

Le blond ricana et lui sourit timidement.

- Des cachots rose bonbon, c'était mon rêve, je ne te remercierais jamais assez."

Ady osa un petit sourire, celui de Malfoy y répondant, se faisant plus franc. La main fine, toujours dans la sienne, lui parut étrangement douce.

* * *

_Rejoins-moi ce soir tu-sais-où, beau brun..._

_H.G_

Ady froissa le mot et lança un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione. La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement gênée, et battit furieusement des cils.

Déstabilisant...

Curieux de savoir ce qui lui valait une telle attitude, Ady tourna la tête à gauche. Rien. Puis à droite. Pas rien du tout. Malfoy, le seul et unique blondinet chiant de cette classe, regardait Hermione avec un regard curieux/halluciné (Ady ne savait pas trop). Le blond tourna la tête vers Ady, leur nez se touchant, et cligna des yeux. Adel s'empêcha de rougir face à cette proximité et recula vivement. Pour cacher sa gêne, il reporta son regard sur Hermione. La jeune fille se mordait la lèvre, cillait, faisait la moue, gloussait. Quand elle lui envoya un clin d'œil étrange (probablement censé être aguicheur), Ady leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un bout de papier vierge.

_D'accord. 20h - tous les deux. J'y serais sans faute, jolie créature aguicheuse et superficielle._

_A.H.P.S_

Hermione réceptionna le mot dans les secondes qui suivirent. Elle eut une moue scandalisée mais lui fit grâce d'une autre scène ridicule de drague. Honnêtement, Ady aurait trouvé ça bien plus drôle s'il avait pu se fendre la poire ouvertement. Mais avec Malfoy à côté de lui...

- Granger en pince pour toi ?" Souffla le blond, une note de scepticisme dans le ton.

- Elle est jolie." Répondit simplement Ady.

- C'est ça." Siffla Draco, un peu acide. Puis plus bas : "Idiot."

Ady eut un sourire en coin et lança une œillade enamourée à son voisin de table.

- Voyons, ne sois pas si jaloux, il n'y a que toi, _Draco_."

Le blond grogna mais -étrangement- ne répliqua pas, s'enfonçant dans un mutisme qu'Ady décida de respecter. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait été maladroit à n'importe quel moment de cette conversation. En fait, Ady avait pensé plaisanter avec le blond, et non pas le vexer (ou quelque chose d'autre). C'était un échec. Tant pis... Avec les Serpentards, Adel supposait qu'il allait devoir se faire à ce genre de problèmes de communication.

* * *

Malfoy avait eu du mal à accepter de le lâcher. Il avait fallut que Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini lui lancent des regards de tueurs pour que, finalement, le bond consente à cesser de le suivre. Comprenez, Draco Malfoy avait également des amis... qui, comme tous les amis ou presque, n'apprécient pas particulièrement qu'on les ignore.

Adel en profita pour relâcher un tantinet la pression et pour rejoindre la salle sur demande. Le repas n'était pas une option. Il pressentait, de toutes façons, qu'Hermione l'attendait déjà.

Et c'était bien le cas.

La jeune fille papillonna des yeux et prit une pose que n'importe qui d'autre aurait jugé d'indécente. Ady laissa échapper un rire.

- C'était..."

Hermione eut un sourire malicieux.

- ... instructif. La tête de Malfoy valait le coup !" Termina Ady, carrément hilare.

Le sourire malicieux de la jeune fille s'accentua encore, si possible.

- C'est vrai que c'était instructif..."

Le ton de la jeune fille interpella Ady qui fronça les sourcils. Hermione haussa les épaules, reproduisant ainsi un geste qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent.

- Viens un peu près de moi, idiot, au lieu de rester planté à l'entrée."

Ady s'exécuta, posant ses fesses sur le rebord du fauteuil dans lequel siégeait la jeune fille.

- Alors ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?" S'enquit-il.

- Non." Admit Hermione. "Tu me manques juste. C'est très différent, sans toi."

Touché, Ady déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa camarade et lui remit une mèche en place.

- C'est réciproque."

Hermione acquiesça.

- Neville est très accablé par ton absence. Lui ne sait pas que tu es encore ici."

Ady haussa un sourcil, surpris. Hermione continua :

- Tu es un peu comme un guide, pour lui. Enfin, pas vraiment un guide, mais... je pense qu'il se sent proche de toi, et que tu le rassures."

- Comment ça ?"

- Peut-être que ton malheur l'aide à supporter le malheur qui a touché sa famille... tu sais que ses parents..."

Ady hocha positivement. Il savait cela.

- ... bref, je pense que de te voir fort..."

Ady baissa les yeux.

- Voir Harry Potter fort." Corrigea le jeune homme dans un souffle. "Hermy, je ne suis plus Harry Potter."

La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

- Tu l'es toujours. Tu es la même personne, Ady. Même si sous une autre apparence." La jeune fille posa une main sur le cœur fatigué de son camarade. "Là, tu es toujours le même. Mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Celui de Ron aussi. Celui pour qui j'ai peur, pour qui j'ai mal. Ce garçon que j'aime depuis qu'il a été là pour moi. Depuis que j'ai croisé ces deux yeux verts si expressifs..."

Ady serra Hermione dans ses bras, lui communicant son malaise, son amour, sa force et ses faiblesses si nombreuses.

- Tu as toujours les mêmes yeux, tu sais." Termina celle-ci dans son cou.

Ady se recula et lui offrit un joli sourire tremblant.

- Merci Herm'."

- De rien." Décréta sérieusement la jeune fille, avant d'embrayer. "Je voulais juste que tu connaisses l'étendue de mon affection avant de mourir."

Gné ?

- Tu as séché le cours de potions !" Eluda Hermione, brusquement sévère. "Snape a lancé des regards vers ta chaise pendant tout le cours. Il écumait de rage vers la fin."

Glups. Ady se mordit la lèvre et se tritura les mains.

- Ca va être très mauvais alors."

- Quoi, tu ne vas pas l'éviter ?" Hermione paraissait véritablement surprise. "Tu ferais face au terrible homme des cachots ?"

A vrai dire... Ady n'avait même pas songé à l'éviter...

- Maintenant que tu le dis..."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient te parler ce soir. Ils ont dis : Jour J finalement arrivé." La jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien, pénétrant. "Il paraît que tu comprendras, toi."

Ow... C'est vrai qu'Hermione n'était pas au courant. C'était mieux.

- Je comprends oui. Alors, toi et Ron, c'en est où ?"

La jeune fille rougit et lui tapa sur le crâne.

- Idiot. Nous sommes amis. Et toi alors, tu nous oublies au profit de Malfoy ?"

Ady secoua la tête et ricana.

- Ferme les yeux et écoute..."

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

«- Dans mes absences parfois, sans doute,

J'aurais pu m'éloigner.

Comme si j'avais perdu ma route,

Comme si j'avais changé.

Alors j'ai quelques mots tendresses,

Juste pour le dire

Je ne vous oublie pas,

Non jamais,

Vous êtes au creux de moi,

Dans ma vie,

Dans tout ce que je fais.

Mes premiers amours,

Mes premiers rêves,

Sont venus avec vous,

C'est notre histoire à nous.

Je ne vous oublie pas,

Non jamais.

Vous savez tant de moi,

De ma vie,

De tout ce que j'en fais.

Alors mes bonheurs,

Mes déchirures,

Se partagent avec vous,

C'est notre histoire à nous.

Je ne vous oublie pas.

Parce que le temps peut mettre en cage,

Nos rêves et nos envies ;

Je fais mes choix et mes voyages,

Parfois j'en paie le prix.

La vie me sourit,

Ou mes blesse,

Mais quelque soit ma vie...

Je ne vous oublie pas,

Non jamais,

Vous êtes au creux de moi,

Dans ma vie,

Dans tout ce que je fais.

Mes premiers amours,

Mes premiers rêves,

Sont venus avec vous,

C'est notre histoire à nous

Je ne vous oublie pas.

Même à l'autre bout de la terre,

Je continue mon histoire avec vous.

Je ne vous oublie pas,

Non jamais,

Vous êtes au creux de moi,

Dans ma vie,

Dans tout ce que je fais.

Mes premiers amours,

Mes premiers rêves,

Sont venus avec vous,

C'est notre histoire à nous

Je ne vous oublie pas,

Non jamais.

Vous savez tant de moi,

De ma vie,

De tout ce que j'en fais.

Alors mes bonheurs,

Mes déchirures,

Se partagent avec vous,

C'est notre histoire à nous.

_Je ne vous oublie pas..._»

Quand Ady cessa de chanter, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et essuya mine de rien une larme traitre. Elle fit une moue et ouvrit grand les bras.

- Fais-moi un dernier câlin avant de t'enfuir..."

* * *

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?"

- Bientôt." Sourit Fred Weasley. "Avant... nous avons_ une surprise._"

Ady adressa un regard méfiant aux diaboliques jumeaux.

- Quelle genre de..."

- De celles qui font plaisir, j'espère !" Intervint une voix, suffisamment reconnaissable.

Ady sursauta et fit face à un autre roux, bien connu. Il constata ensuite que Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami, n'était pas seul. Une brunette de sa connaissance à qui il avait parlé plus tôt, et une rousse, petite dernière de la fratrie le talonnaient de près. Un rictus démoniaque aux lèvres, de quoi vous rassurer...

#Les filles sont effrayantes. # Jugea Ady. #Par Merlin, elles ont l'air carrément machiavéliques...#

- Qu'est-ce que... vous faite là ?!"

- Quel accueil." Bougonna Ronny. "Ca fait plaisir..."

Ady, hébété, ne trouva rien à avancer pour sa défense.

- Ils voulaient absolument nous accompagner." Expliqua Georges, tentant un visage serein et agréable.

- Etrangement, l'idée de s'occuper de tes moldus..." Continua Fred. "... les séduit tout particulièrement."

Ron tapota l'épaule d'Ady, bon enfant.

- On ne t'en veut pas de nous avoir oublié..."

- Oui, et bien, en réalité si." Nota Hermione en toisant le pauvre et innocent (?) Snape Junior d'un regard sévère.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce que signifiait le message..."

- Oui, _tu croyais_." Contra Hermione, victorieuse. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais songé à prendre ta revanche sans nous !"

Ady cligna des yeux, sidéré.

- Qu... quoi ?!"

- Quelle belle tête d'ahuri..." Commenta Fred.

- Quelle éloquence !" Plaisanta Ginny à son tour. "Allez Ady, tu peux le faire : Sujet, Verbe, complément, adjectif si tu veux."

Ady hésita un instant sur la façon dont il devait réagir et opta finalement pour le rire. Qui même si douloureux, ne l'en détendit pas moins.

Hermione soupira, soulagée pour on-ne-sait-quelle-obscure-raison et le prit dans une étreinte.

- On ne voulait pas manquer ça, tu comprends ?" Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Ady acquiesça, bêtement heureux.

- Mais, Mione, tu es sûre que tu n'auras aucun problème de conscience ?"

La jeune fille sortit de ses bras et l'observa quelques longues secondes, de la manière dont un scientifique observerait le résultat raté d'une importante expérience.

- Par Merlin, j'ai cru entendre mon meilleur ami sortir une absurdité plus grosse que lui !"

- Pas difficile." Ricanèrent en cœur Ron et Ginny. Ah, les réactions familiales...

Ady eut la décence de rougir, au grand plaisir de Fred.

- Nous n'aurons de problèmes que si nous nous f'sont prendre." indiqua Ron. "Mione avec nous, c'est impossible."

- Fred et Georges nous ont avoué qu'ils avaient peur qu'on essaye de te dissuader." Expliqua Ginny en s'asseyant au sol, à sa droite. Hermione vint prendre place sur ses genoux tandis que Ron s'installait à sa gauche. Les jumeaux, placés en face, inscrivirent cette image dans leur mémoire.

- Comme nous savons que ce sont des ordures..." Termina Ron.

Ady sourit à Ron, heureux de ce soutient. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher d'être gêné. Il aurait voulu qu'Hermione et Ron ne soient pas mêlés à l'affaire, en cas de retombées désastreuses. Il en était de même pour Ginny.

- Alors, quel est le plan ?" Questionna Hermione, ne perdant pas le nord, et prête à mettre son esprit brillant à disposition.

- Et quand est-ce qu'on commence ?" Suivit Ron.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard amusé.

- Il est bientôt 20h..."

-... Nous avons donc 1h pour tout vous expliquer..."

* * *

**Chanson :** Je ne vous oublie pas / Celine Dion -me semble

* * *

**REVIEWS :**

666Naku : Ady est un... chinchilla ursinus ! Héhé... tu verras l'animagus en action, tkt... Merci pour le commentaire D

Tsuda : Affligeant, c'est le mot xD ! Merciii...)

adenoide : Adel est un idiot aveugle et craintif. Tu as totalement raison )

Tinkerbell Snape : Sevounet adooore les câlins, j'suis sûre o Te gêne pas, il est ouvert à l'affection xD (quooi quuue...)

C Elise : Mechiii D

potterstoriz : Qu'il est énervant hein ! Moi j'ai souvent envie de le baffer. En même temps, Severus a pas été cool par le passé, comment veux-tu qu'Adel le prenne au sérieux ? Hein ? Mets toi dans la tête d'un gamin torturé, tu vas voir o Merci pour le comm' D

Gothy : Merci 3

Dalou28 : Pour voir une réaction, il faudrait voir Sev'... esquivage en règles héhéhé... Merci, j'suis ravie que tu suives encore cette fic ) J'te fais de grooos gros bisoux baveux, pour la peine !

lolaboop : La bonne continuation pour mes études, c'est gentil o (Dommage que j'ai tout envoyé valdinguer, vis à vis des études, justement xD). Review qui fait bien plaisir 3 Merchi...

nanie nouche : Ca tomber bien, je suis tes fics aussi xD Trow fan Draco avec Ady, n'est-ce pas terriblement alléchant, hein ? o

Elwing Snape : D'un coup oO T'as dû y passer du temps xx Vaillant(e) ! Vous voilà exaucé... :o

Lunenoire : Il faut toujours se méfier des marmots, voilà c'que j'en dis . Parle par experience Merci :)

naeloj : Miciii... j'espère bien que c'est pas cucu, tient xD ! J'veux qu'on m'achève si je tourne niaise, pitié...

DLT : Hellow à toi ) Compter sur moi, drôle d'idée ;) La suite est là. Elle arrive très lentement, mais elle arrive ! Grognement : Veux la finir c'te fic ! J'y arriverais !!

fantasy115 : Encore une vaillante ! Oo Adel empêche les gens de dormir, alors... 3h du mat... non mais, y'a pas idée D Merci en tous cas, c'est plaisant de savoir que les lecteurs arrivent à tout lire d'une traite, sans indigestion :)

yaone-kami : Pour les chansons, j'essais de faire que les paroles collent au moins un peu avec l'histoire, sinon, ce serait juste du gagne-place. Merci pour la review 3

Leslie : Quoi longue à venir ! Même pas vrai . Toussotements dans la salle Ahem... ok... j'avoue... Rouge de honte 3

Ys Melmoth : Merci :D Après l'incomprehension, viendra la comprehension, entre Ady et Sev'. Mais c'est difficile... 3

Victoria : J'espère aussi que ça va s'améliorer xD La fille qu'a aucune prise sur ses personnages Je vais essayer d'en discuter avec eux . Air peu avenant des deux concernés Ahem, euh... :x

lise261 : Maaaintenant xD


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 20 : Plans foireux d'ici et d'ailleurs

* * *

Le petit groupe observait avec attention les petites pilules bleues et vertes que brandissaient les jumeaux Weasley. Même Ady qui, s'il avait été mis au courant du plan dans les grandes lignes, plus tôt, n'en était pas moins ignorant des détails. Et ceci était -justement- un détail.

- Ceci va nous faire franchir l'étape la plus difficile. » Explicita Fred, assez fier.  
- Enfin, nous comptons aussi sur vos jambes en mode 'je cours vite' » Crut bon de compléter Georges.

Ah.  
Airs sceptiques.

- Ces petites merveilles, nos créations, nous rendront invisibles durant 20 minutes. »  
Ady déglutit, il n'avait pas considéré un temps aussi court. Ron lâcha un « euh… » lourd de sens. Et Ginny cligna plusieurs fois, comme essayant de faire le point sur les pilules en question.  
- 20 minutes durant lesquelles nous devrons nous glisser… »  
- … dans la cabane hurlante… »  
- … et mettre les voiles… »  
- … direction Pré-au-lard. »

Les deux jumeaux sourirent de concert, se gargarisant de leur « plan » tandis que les autres restaient silencieux, trèèès silencieux.

- Et c'est tout ?! » Réagit enfin Ron. « On mange une pilule, on cours vers la cabane hurlante ? C'est ça votre plan ? »  
- Tutututut… » Fred balança son doigt de gauche à droite, tel un professeur réclamant que ses élèves se taisent. « Non, ce n'est pas tout. »  
- Ensuite, nous aurons recours à ceci. » Georges sortit de sa poche un petit pendentif en forme de bus.

Adel comprit immédiatement, tout comme Ginny (qui s'en étouffa avec sa salive). Lui qui comptait sur des balais, ou des portauloins...

- Vous allez nous faire aller chez la famille à Harry en MAGICOBUS ?! » Couina cette dernière, incrédule. « Je rêve… »  
Fred fit la moue.  
- Quand vous cesserez de critiquer notre super et SEUL plan, faites signe, surtout ! »  
Un nouveau silence à découper à la hache prit place. Ady, lui, était partagé entre sourire, rire, ou aller s'enfermer dans un placard.  
- Les plans les plus simples sont parfois les meilleurs. » Argua Georges. « Où est-ce que vous voyez une faille ? »  
- Oui hein ? » Renchérit Fred. « Dites nous voir… »

Hermione toussota, visiblement gênée. Ron et Ady ricanèrent de concert.  
- Oui, Hermione ? » Le regard noir de Fred et Georges réunis fit presque hésiter la jeune fille. Mais on n'est pas Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-et-je-vais-encore-vous-enquiquiner pour rien !  
- En fait… Comment dire… » Mione ravala sa salive. « Eh bien, le magicobus va vite, c'est certain. Mais… »  
- Comment vous voulez qu'on aille chez ces enfoirés, qu'on leur fasse payer, et qu'on revienne, en 1 NUIT ?! » Termina Adel pour elle. Après tout, les jumeaux lui avaient annoncé un plan sur un jour seulement. Voir 1 NUIT !  
Les jumeaux sifflotèrent en se regardant les ongles.  
- En réalité, nous imaginions le plan sur deux jours. »  
Des regards ahuris convergèrent vers les deux imbéciles/génies.  
- Pardon ? » Glapit Ginny. « Mais les cours ? »  
- Ce que veut dire Ginny… » Intervint rapidement Hermione avant un commentaire mal placé de la part des jumeaux. « C'est que la disparition de six personnes ne risque pas de… »  
- On s'en fout ? » Hésita Fred. « Ecoutez, il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Sauf de transplaner, mais aucun de vous ne sait faire ça. »

Tous durent bien l'admettre.  
- D'accord, donc on disparaît tous pour un jour. Brillant alors ! » Ironisa –étraaange- Ron.  
- Deux jours. » Corrigea Fred.

Nouveau silence.

- Evidemment… » Souffla Hermione, toujours très vive. « Il nous faut agir la nuit, c'est plus prudent. En admettant qu'il nous faille la nuit entière pour nous rendre là-bas, il faudra que nous attendions une journée à Londres, puis que nous attaquions la nuit venue. »

Fred leva un pouce, bon public.

- Exactement ! »  
- Pourquoi on ne part pas demain midi alors ? » Lâcha Ron, peu performant niveau branchement de neurones.  
- C'est certain, là, on passera vraiment inaperçu. » Se moqua Fred. « Sous le nez des profs, des élèves. Midi est une bonne heure, tu as raison. »  
Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla quelques lamentables excuses.  
- Ok. Résumons… » Comptez sur Hermione pour résister à la confusion. « Six élèves disparaissent pendant deux jours. »

Elle bloquait visiblement…  
- En réalité… non. » Essaya Fred. « Lee, notre meilleur ami, vous voyez qui c'est ? »  
- Non non, nous sommes idiots. » Ré intervint Ron sous l'œil sévère d'une Hermione Granger peu amusée par son attitude. « J'ai rien dis, c'est bon… »  
- Donc, Lee va avoir en charge de créer des illusions de nous tous pendant ces deux jours. Ainsi que de détourner l'esprit des professeurs, en sabotant leurs cours. »  
- J'comprends pas. » Admit une Ginny rougissante. « Désolée… »

Adel, quant à lui, semblait avoir compris. En témoignait le rire fou qui lui échappa, bien vite stoppé par une toux sèche assez effroyable. Hermione vint lui taper dans le dos et Fred arbora un air furibond, qu'il tenta de cacher comme il le pu. Les autres, inquiets, attendirent qu'il se calme sous les gestes de sa meilleure amie.

- Donc… » Le mot sembla craché par Fred. « Très simple, pendant notre absence, Lee se chargera de créer de temps en temps des illusions, de manière à ce que plusieurs personnes nous aperçoivent au cours de la journée. Ainsi, Ginny, c'est très simple, des élèves ou des professeurs verront passer ta tignasse rousse, au loin. Capich ? »

La dite tignasse rousse de balança quasi frénétiquement d'avant en arrière.  
- On voudrait que la ruse fonctionne durant deux jours. Cependant, dans le cas où il commencerait à y avoir trop de doutes… »  
- Lee fera diversion. » Termina la voix enrouée d'Ady, qui écarta Hermione d'un geste sec, lui signifiant que ça allait. Cette dernière ne dit rien et se contenta de le lâcher.  
- Exact, il mettra un tel bordel que les professeurs seront trop occupés pour réellement nous chercher ou quoi que ce soit… »

Hermione hocha et leva une timide main.  
- Hermignonne, on n'est pas en classe… » Nota Ron.  
Annonce qui fit doucement rire la populace.  
- C'est très clair. » Hermione ignora superbement la remarque, en restant à l'essentiel.  
- On a juste… un autre problème possible. » Se décida à faire remarquer Harry. « Il s'appelle… Sirius Black… »

Vive, Hermione se frappa le front et grimaça, autant sous la douleur causée par le geste que par la révélation.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est dans la cabane hurlante ? » Couina t'elle.  
- En fait… Je n'en sais rien. Mais il y était cet après-midi, donc, il pourrait encore y être. »

Les jumeaux affichèrent un air ennuyé, songeant que, décidemment, jamais le plan ne prendrait effet.

- Ben on l'évitera. » Décida Ron, toujours très simpliste. « Suffira d'aviser. Après tout, ton parrain se transforme en chien, ok, mais il ne voit pas les gens invisibles. »  
Hermione ricana, reconnaissant bien Ron dans ce genres de remarques.  
- Bon alors, on les prend ces pilules ? » Sourit Ginny. « Si tout le monde sait courir. »

* * *

- Il est où Ady ?"

Voilà une question à laquelle Severus Snape aurait aimé pouvoir répondre. Son fils n'avait pas daigné lui faire l'honneur de sa présence en cours de potions. Et l'homme en était furieux. Visiblement, ce sale gosse allait lui faire faux bond pour la soirée aussi.

- Alors, il est où A-" Lucinda ne termina pas, muselée par le regard noir du spécimen Snapien Père.

La petite pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux au sol. Ady n'était pas venu ce midi, ni ce soir. Pourtant elle l'attendait toujours sagement. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? A cette idée, les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes. Severus les vit et soupira, fataliste. Son fils avait disparu et la mioche squattant ses appartements était sur le point de chouiner. Magnifique.

Foutu destin.

Foutu Dumbledore. Lui et ses demandes saugrenues, telle que celle d'accepter une môme de 8 ans accrochée aux basques de son tout nouveau fils.

Et celle d'accepter son rôle de père, aussi...

Non - non et non. Severus n'en pouvait plus. La situation échappait totalement à son contrôle. Et le sentiment d'échec qui l'habitait, en cet instant précis (et depuis un moment) menaçait de l'engloutir à tout moment. La mioche renifla et vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux, comme s'il était... comme s'il avait la moindre importance à ses yeux. L'idée semblait ridicule. La seule raison poussant Lucinda à agir de la sorte était l'absence d'Ady. Il le savait.

Mais la gamine avait 8 ans, n'est-ce pas ? Plus ou moins. Severus lui caressa les cheveux et se mordit la lèvre, encore tellement rageur. Son fils ne l'aimait pas. Black avait cru bon de le lui lâcher durant l'après-midi, alors qu'il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du vieux fou glucosé. Ce chien galeux avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui demander s'il pouvait renoncer à l'enfant. Manière que Black l'adopte, plus tard, et qu'Ady soit réellement heureux.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'Harry ferait avec un bâtard comme toi de toutes façons ?!" _avait craché Black. Un peu comme s'il était certain que jamais Adel ne l'aimerait, lui, sombre homme des cachots sans cœur.

Severus résista à l'envie d'hurler qui l'envahissait.

JAMAIS il ne laisserait Adel à ce foutu sac à puces en fuite ! C'était _son fils_. A lui. Le sien. Et le câlin du gosse lui avait été adressé. Et il en voulait même d'autres, de ces foutus câlins idiots. Et il voulait pouvoir agir, aussi, directement, sans pour autant risquer de perdre définitivement son fils. Les malades ont toujours le foutu reflexe de se retourner contre la main qui leur est tendue. Il- ne-pouvait- pas- prendre- ce- risque.

Et il était tellement -tellement, tellement, tellement- perdu...

* * *

Invisibles...

- C'est trop bon, mieux qu'avec la cape !" S'extasiait la voix d'un rouquin bien connu, meilleur ami d'un gars aux cheveux verts encore plus connu. "J'adooore ça - woup, j'fais la toupie, regardez ! Ah non, vous voyez pas… !"

- Ron, ta gueule..."

Un baragouinement enragé répondit. On pu juste y décerner un « S'pas drôle » totalement déformé.

Le passage sous le saule cogneur s'ouvrit sans beaucoup d'efforts, l'habitude d'enfreindre les règlements aidant. Nos comparses se faufilèrent par l'entrée sans anicroches.

Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur que l'avancée se corsa. D'abord, Ron marchait sur les pieds de sa sœur suffisamment régulièrement pour que des « aie » retentissent toutes les 3secondes et demi. Ensuite, des échos de pas ne leur appartenant pas leur indiquèrent la présence de Sirius Black.

- Aie… »

- Chuuut ! »

- Mais… » Tenta Ginny le plus bas possible. « Ron… »

- CHUT. »

Les pas stoppèrent, le groupe se tendit.

- On va passer un par un." Souffla Georges très très bas, une fois que reprit le bruit des pas. "En silence."

La troupe dans son intégralité se posa cette grande question existentielle : comment ouvrir la porte de la cabane hurlante sans se faire remarquer ? Et ce six fois, s'il vous plait.

- Je vais faire diversion..." Décida Adel. "J'ai une idée."

* * *

Sirius tendit l'oreille. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. L'ex-prisonnier soupira et reprit sa marche. Rien. Il se faisait des idées. Il n'y avait aucun bruit suspect, sinon celui de son ventre qui semblait apprécier de grogner de plus en plus souvent.

Pourtant, il aurait juré...

- Patmol, version fol'oeil..." Plaisanta l'homme pour lui-même, un rictus désabusé (voir inquiet) aux lèvres. "Je tourne en rond, tu tournes en rond, il tourne en rond..."

Sirius fit un tour sur lui-même.

- ... nous tournons en rond... vous tournez en rond... ils tournent en..."

L'ex-bagnard cligna et stoppa tout mouvement. Il se frotta les yeux, se les étira dans tous les sens.

-... rond ?"

Se frotter les yeux n'eut visiblement aucun effet sur l'image qui lui parvenait. L'homme se pinça, vérifiant si -par ce biais- la vision d'une bêbête blanche et moche lui courant autour s'effacerait. Ce fut sans résultat. La bestiole cessa juste son manège pour le fixer une microseconde, avant de reprendre.

D'accord : une bestiole poilue galopait autour de lui sans perdre haleine.

Rien d'anormal.

- Qu'est-ce que..."

La bestiole restoppa et, lui offrant cette fois un coup d'œil qu'il aurait juré coquin, fonça sous un meuble... et commença à en ronger les pieds. Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

Et le meuble se fracassa sur le sol. Fière, la créature fonça sous un autre meuble miteux et reprit sa mastication.

- HEY !"

Sirius Black était très près de perdre l'esprit. Il avait été dans toutes sortes de situations étranges, mais jamais encore une bestiole poilue ne s'était amusée à détruire des meubles sous son nez.

Exception faite de Remus, en fait...

* * *

Adel observa du coin de l'œil l'ouverture de la trappe de la cabane hurlante. Il poursuivit son manège, orientant l'attention de l'homme à l'opposé de celle-ci, de façon à ce que Sirius ne calcule pas le passage des six suicidaires du jour.

L'une des vieilles commodes s'effondra. Le chinchilla cligna, déconcerté.

" Kuf Kuf..."

Ca n'était pas la commode dont il grignotait le pied. #Shit !#

Sirius se retourna.

* * *

Ron s'empêcha de jurer. Il était un triple idiot maladroit ! Adel allait le tuer; sauf si ses frères s'en chargeaient avant lui...

* * *

Le chinchilla afficha un air coupable. S'il se souvenait bien, c'est lui qui l'avait heurté en premier, le meuble fautif. Pendant sa course folle.

"Gloups."

Et le cabot bugga.

- Deux secondes Sirius, reste calme, mince, comment ça s'fait que ce soit ouvert ?!"

Le chinchilla amorça un sprint en direction du passage. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Une seule personne, à sa connaissance, avait la capacité de se rendre invisible.

- Harry ?" Bafouilla le maraudeur, ses neurones se connectant lentement.

Le chinchilla se figea un quart de seconde, le temps d'assimiler que Sirius venait de le griller. Purement et simplement. La pensée arrivée à destination, le plus jeune animagus s'engouffra par l'ouverture, laissant son parrain comme deux ronds d'flan.

* * *

- Merde, c'était tout juste." Couina Ron une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'abri des regards, c'est à dire à l'extérieur et regroupés dans un recoin de Pré-au-lard.

- A qui la faute !" Grogna Ginny. "On s'le demande, hein !"

- Ouch."

Adel eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Autant appeler le magicobus dès maintenant." Soupira Hermione. "Dépêchons nous, Pré-au-lard n'est pas forcément le lieu idéal pour faire une petite sieste."

Fred avait appuyé sur les roues du petit magicobus magique avant même qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase.

* * *

Sirius se remit lentement. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Mais il venait forcément de comprendre (ou surprendre) quelque chose d'important.

L'ex-bagnard s'assit à même le sol, peu sûr de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Un instant l'idée de prévenir Snape l'effleura. Après tout, il s'agissait sans doute de l'action la plus responsable qu'il puisse entreprendre.

Oui mais voilà, il s'agissait de Snape. Et Sirius n'était pas, à proprement dit, quelqu'un de spécialement responsable.

* * *

Le groupe discuta une bonne partie de la nuit puis décida de se reposer. Adel ne se fit pas prier, la fatigue le rattrapait. Il songea à Lucinda avec un léger pincement au cœur. Puis à Snape... Un autre pincement au cœur intervint.

L'homme devait probablement croire qu'il le détestait. Adel se retourna sur sa banquette, la gorge serrée. L'homme devait plus probablement encore le détester parce qu'il ne faisait aucun effort et compliquait toujours tout. Oui, le détester. Profondément. Plus encore que lorsqu'il était un Potter... Le jeune homme se re-retourna, crispé. Un poids fit plier son matelas de fortune et une main fraiche lui caressa le dos.

- A quoi tu penses ?" Souffla la voix d'Hermione.

Ady se sentit immédiatement rassuré. La voix de sa meilleure amie avait cet étrange pouvoir... celui de l'apaiser en une fraction de seconde seulement.

- A tout ça." Répondit vaguement le garçon.

Hermione hocha, feintant de comprendre avec exactitude de ce dont il lui parlait.

- Ady, je voulais te dire, tu sais, je pense que c'est important que tu saches que nous ne sommes pas ici pour t'aider à te venger des Dursley's." Déclara Hermione avec tact. "Nous sommes là -du moins JE suis là pour t'accompagner quand tu feras une croix sur tes anciens tuteurs."

Adel roula sur le dos et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu ne seras jamais réellement capable d'oublier tout ça." Continua Mione, cherchant ses mots. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que les risques que nous prenons, nous ne les prenons pas pour_ faire du mal _à ton affreuse parodie de famille."

Ady acquiesça. Il le savait déjà. Ses amis (et lui aussi) pouvaient tout au plus être des farceurs, pas des tortionnaires.

- Le but de notre voyage est que tu puisses tourner la page."

- Ce sera comme un adieu en fanfare ! Un ciao moldus débiles !" C'était la voix de Ron cette fois. Hermione eut un sourire en coin. "Un 'salut et à jamais, je prends un nouveau départ qui va tout déchirer'."

Ady rit et saisit la main d'Hermione, la serrant au creux de la sienne en une sorte d'accord implicite.

- Alors, dis nous, à quoi tu pensais ?" Redemanda Hermione.

- A mon père." Chuchota Ady avec une moue. "Il me manque."

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai séché son cours de potions et passé mon temps à l'esquiver." Ady roula des yeux. "Si c'est pas complètement stupide !"

La jeune fille secoua la tête, feintant d'être dépassée.

- ça l'est."

- Les Snape nous font vivre de ces histoires de dingues..." Se plaint Ron. "Quelle drôle de famille, j'vous jure...!"

_N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

7h30. Lee se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard amusé à son ami, Wilfrid Banks. Le dit Wilfrid acquiesça silencieusement. Ils étaient dans une de ces merdes...

- Les sorts d'illusion sont trop difficiles à lancer." Bougonna Wil'. "J'me sens minable, là, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air ennuyé."

Mais Lee ne l'était pas. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais il se savait capable de trouver des solutions à toutes les fâcheuses situations. C'était un bon exercice mental, au fond !

Lee essaya une nouvelle fois le sort (_Illusium Ginny Weasley_) et pinça les lèvres en voyant la copie crée de Ginny s'effacer au bout de quatre secondes.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent Dean et Seamus pour pénétrer dans la salle commune. Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent instinctivement voir leurs aînés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Seamus fronça les sourcils. "Une illusion ?"

Lee allait les envoyer bouler quand il se souvint que Seamus et Dean étaient les amis de Ron, donc concernés aussi par la disparition des six autres idiots. Wil' et Lee échangèrent un regard, gagnés par la même idée saugrenue.

- Les gars, Gryffondor a besoin de vous." Jeta Lee avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire pour l'aider...?"

Génial. Lee avait bien trouvé une solution au problème. Dieu qu'il aimait le courage (et l'ingéniosité) des Gryffy ! Dieu qu'il s'aimait...

* * *

7h45. Quinze minutes avant les cours. LES quinze minutes où tous les élèves (du moins une majorité) passaient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs premiers cours. THE moment pour agir !

Ce matin là semblait comme les autres. Les élèves flânaient, retardant leur arrivée en cours. Les professeurs aussi, mais le cachant beaucoup mieux. Rien ne présageait ce qui allait suivre. _Vraiment rien._

Un instant, tout était normal, les élèves se croisaient dans un brouhaha tantôt joyeux, tantôt ennuyé. Et l'instant suivant, tous se figeaient, les yeux braqués sur une espèce de folle aux cheveux roux cavalant les bras en l'air tout en hurlant au meurtre. A sa poursuite, un mec aux cheveux verts, sans cravate, voir totalement _débraillé_.

Comme si la scène n'était pas assez surréaliste, une fille aux cheveux touffus bondit de la salle commune et les ramena à l'ordre ("ARRETEZ BANDE DE TETARDS").

Les élèves se sentaient confus. Hallucinés. Prêts à mourir de rire. Ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui les gênait réellement dans toute cette scène. Les poils noirs sur les jambes de la rousse ? Le début de moustache de la brune ? Le teint bronzé du fils Snape...?

La fausse Ginny et le faux Adel repassèrent, courant et hurlant, puis re-rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. La fausse Hermione les suivit de peu.

Et dans le couloir, la confusion régnait toujours. Hermione Granger - Ginny Weasley - Adel Snape. Les élèves avaient des difficultés à se convaincre de l'identité des trois jeunes qu'ils avaient vu passer. La scène avait duré quelques secondes seulement, comme s'ils avaient tous rêvé à l'unisson.

Lee (en Adel) et Wil' (épargné) donnèrent une impulsion à leur baguette, murmurant en cœur le sort de confusion que Wilfrid essayait de maintenir depuis le début de cette mascarade. Dean (Ginny) et Seamus (Hermione) reprenaient leur respiration tant bien que mal, des larmes d'hilarité coulant sur leurs joues.

Au premier cours de la matinée, les élèves racontèrent joyeusement que Ginny Weasley ("tu sais, la rousse") avait une relation très ambiguë -visiblement- avec Adel Snape ("le mec avec les cheveux verts") et qu'ils se pourchassaient dans les couloirs sous les cris effarés de la préfète de Gryffondor ("tu sais, la Miss-je-sais-tout là").

Premier franc succès pour les quatre garçons concernés par la rumeur. Fred et Georges seraient fiers d'eux... Héhé.

* * *

- Looondres, Ô mooon amoooour !" Hurlait Ron en sautillant, gagné par l'ivresse d'être enfin tout proche du but.

Ses camarades cachèrent un sourire et Hermione lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

Fred et Georges sifflèrent alors qu'ils passaient devant un magasin de costumes et farces et attrapes.

- Hey, on a une idée." Signala Fred. "Ady-chou, comment réagiraient des moldus..."

-... s'ils étaient attaqué par des zombis ?" Termina Georges en se frottant les mains.

Après un instant de battement, tous se laissèrent aller à rire et pénètrent dans la boutique, les yeux brillants d'une excitation propre aux jeunes idiots...

* * *

Seamus avala sa salive, tendu, et lança un sort à l'une des armures enchantées de Poudlard. Laquelle ne prit pas bien la chose, appela ses copines et fonça sur le pauvre Gryffondor.

- LES ARMURES SE SOULEVENT !" Hurla Dean, faussement hystérique. "ALERTE ! ALEEEEEEEEERTE !"

Peeves en profita pour voler dans tous les sens en hurlant également comme un taré.

- ALERTE, C'EST LA FIN DE POUDLARD ! Les armures vont dégommer tous les pauvres petits tétaaards ! POUR LA LUUUUTTE FINAAAALE ! ALLEZ LES MOMES, aux ARMEUH !"

Lee en siffla d'admiration et Wilfrid applaudit bruyamment.

* * *

Si la journée à Poudlard fut des plus mouvementée (tellement que Severus se sentit obligé de mettre Lucinda à l'abri dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sous la protection de Fumseck), la journée à Londres fut beaucoup plus guillerette. Il y eut d'abord l'achat des costumes, puis des discussions enflammées autour du repas de midi. L'après-midi, les six jeunes se contentèrent de monter des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres, de se balader à l'air libre, de réfléchir au moyen de débarrasser Ady de ses horribles cheveux verts (mais il avait déjà son idée sur la chose, qu'il appliquerait dès son retour à Poudlard).

Ce fut le soir venu que tout devint plus intéressant.

* * *

_Privet Drive. Numéro 4. _Adel retint sa respiration. Ron sautilla d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement pressé d'en venir aux actes.

- Mettez vos masques." Souffla Fred.

Hermione posa le masque de sorcière qu'elle avait acquis sur son visage amusé. Elle observa avec impatience Adel mettre un masque de vampire, Fred de Zombie, Georges de diable, Ginny de squelette et Ron arborer un faciès d'orque.

Désormais que les masques étaient ajoutés aux costumes qu'ils avaient préalablement acheté puis enfilé, Hermione ressentait une certaine difficulté à retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Ron grogna sourdement -comme un orque- et la jeune fille gloussa.

- Orque taper moldus débiles." Déclara Ron avec une grosse voix.

- Toiii me laisser leur sang. Beaaucoup de sang." Siffla Adel avec se frottant les mains.

Le rire des autres retentit avant que chacun ne redevienne suffisamment sérieux pour la suite des opérations.

- Le soleil se couche, c'est bon, on va pouvoir entrer." Annonça Fred. "Vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ginny renifla. "_Nous éclater_, on sait."

* * *

Draco Malfoy représentait, probablement, tout ce 'qu'être un Serpentard' pouvait bien signifier. Avec une façade extérieure irréprochable, le jeune homme renvoyait -à ses condisciples- une image de grâce absolue et une impression de perfection intouchable. Sa beauté glaciale d'aristocrate aidait forcément à susciter le respect... Calme. Distingué. Blablabla...

Draco soupira.

Il y avait d'abord eu Potter. Le roi des Gryffondors, Monsieur-le-survivant-de-pacotille. _Potter. _Il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que Draco perdre son légendaire sang-froid. Non, pire, il suffisait que cet insupportable golden boy pénètre dans son champ de vision pour que Draco ne se sente plus capable de faire preuve de self-control.

Malfoy pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire qu'Harry Potter. Jusqu'à qu'il rencontre _Adel Snape_.

En un sens, il ressemblait fortement à Potter. Tout d'abord, les deux le méprisaient ouvertement (-Adel s'était calmé, d'accord, mais leurs débuts avaient été difficiles). Ils sortaient le même genre d'âneries, présentaient des mimiques similaires (et troublantes). Mais surtout, ils possédaient tous deux le don de chambouler en Draco Malfoy (héritier du nom) ce _**quelque chose**_qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds.

P_otter_ aux abonnés absents (- Le petit con, où s'était-il encore fourré ?!) Adel Snape se faisait un plaisir de prendre la relève. La différence notable, affirmait Draco en son for intérieur, résidait en le fait que le blond n'avait _pas le droit_ de se ruer sur Adel Snape pour le tabasser. Les choses semblaient dès lors plus compliquées.

Parce que -BON SANG- avec Potter tout paraissait facile ! Le besoin de proximité du blond se satisfaisait des coups qu'ils échangeaient. Mais avec Adel Snape le blond se voyait obligé d'instaurer une autre forme de proximité dérangeante. Et Draco savait qu'il allait en baver...

- Draco..."

Le dit Draco leva les yeux sur son parrain, Severus Snape. Lequel grimaçait et haussait un sourcil en même temps. Etrange combinaison.

- J'aimerais tout autant que tu fermes ton esprit quand tu t'adonnes à ce genre de réflexions. Quand à Adel et tes comparaisons douteuses..." Le roi des serpents sembla vouloir divulguer quelque chose mais se ravisa. "... s'il te vient l'envie de tripoter mon fils, épargne moi."

Malfoy rougit doucement, une moue coupable s'inscrivant sur son charmant faciès. Severus s'abstint d'en rajouter une couche.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour rougir comme une écolière."

Ici, c'était dans les appartements du Maîtres des Potions de Poudlard. Comme beaucoup de soirs, Lucinda qui faisait un puzzle sorcier, plus loin, lui jeta un coup d'œil intéressé.

Draco afficha un air ennuyé. "Adel n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui."

Severus fronça les sourcils. "Les autres professeurs me l'auraient signifié, Draco."

- Parrain..." Et cette utilisation de son "titre" laissa présager à Severus que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. "Adel est introuvable. Je ne l'ai pas VU de la journée et pourtant, je le suis à la trace _ton cher fils_."

Et sous le regard ébahi du petit prince des Serpentards, Severus (THE maître de l'impassibilité !) se décomposa. Lucinda vint saisir les doigts fins de Draco et unit son regard au sien.

- Mione et Ronron sont avec lui hein ?"

Draco cligna. "Qui ça ?"

- Draco." Severus se contrôlait visiblement. "Granger et Weasley étaient ils en classe aujourd'hui ?"

- Maintenant que tu le dis Sev"... Non. Je ne les ai pas vus non plus pendant nos cours communs. Mais quel est le rapport ?"

Et tandis que Lucinda soupirait de soulagement, Severus sentit monter en lui une vague de lassitude (oh oui, laaas, très très laaas était le Snape !).

- Papa Severus, ils sont allés s'occuper des monstres, hein ? Mione et Ronron le ramèneront à la maison après."

La bombe était lâchée. Paf...

* * *

Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley regardaient la télévision, comme tous les soirs de leur misérable existence. Ce soir-là, l'une des chaînes repassait pour la énième fois un film américain débile qui les faisait rire comme des baleines. Une histoire de blonde stéréotypée qui essaye de prouver qu'elle est une grande fille.

Aucun n'entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, ni se refermer. Comme aucun ne fit attention aux ombres qui prenaient place derrière le canapé familial où ils siégeaient tous, affalés.

Dudley hurla de rire pour la énième fois consécutive, lorsqu'une grosse main verte vint se poser sur son épaule.

- OH OH OH." Rit une grosse voix, essayant manifestement d'imiter le moldu. Lequel moldu vira au blanc, en même temps que ses tendres et cheeers parents.

Dudley se retourna, clairement effrayé, et son regard échoua sur l'énorme tête d'un orque placée à 3 centimètres de la sienne. Un cri purement inhumain s'échappa de sa bouche alors que ses parents découvraient -derrière eux- un zombie. En décomposition...

Deux hurlements supplémentaires se mêlèrent au premier.

L'orque se boucha les oreilles et le zombie cria avec eux.

Un rire machiavélique attira leur attention en direction de la porte - et donc de la pièce entière. Ils prirent conscience, à ce moment là seulement, des flammes rouges vives et noires qui se propageaient dans le salon. Partout, des flammes. Un autre éclat de rire les figea. Avec stupéfaction, les trois moldus virent _un diable_ sortir des flammes.

Dudley manqua défaillir. L'orque lui donna -automatiquement- une grosse baffe qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ?" Le diable se planta sur ses jambes et leur octroya un regard malsain. "Serais-ce nos futures victimes, mes amis ?"

Dudley glapit et Pétunia trembla fortement, collée à l'armoire qui lui servait de mari.

- Qui... qui êtes vous ?!" Beugla Vernon dans un élan de courage. "Sortez de MA MAISON !"

Le diable grimaça et se boucha les oreilles. "Zork, fais taire ce crétin."

- Zork taper fort ? Zork pouvoir manger jambes après ?" Ron était à fond dans son rôle. "Zork arracher tête et ronger os ?"

Le diable se gratta le menton alors que Vernon virait progressivement au vert.

- Tu as si faim que ça ?" Questionna le diable.

- Zork gargouille avec son ventre."

- Bien, Zombak, donne à Zork le plus petit de ces cachalots."

Le zombie ne bougeait pas d'un poil depuis le début de toute cette scène. Il sembla se réveiller à cet instant là. Ses dents crasseuses répétèrent "petit cachalot pour zooork" en une sorte de litanie infernale qui fit éclater Dudley en sanglots.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !"

Ce fut le signal pour Vernon qui refusait de laisser son rejeton se faire bouffer par une parodie d'orque. L'homme attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva (un vase) et le brandit au dessus de la tête de l'orque.

- LAISSEZ MON FILS !"

A cet instant, une petite pastille rose roula à ses pieds, libérant des lianes qui serrèrent les chevilles de l'homme. Pétunia hurla en le voyant s'immobiliser, le vase toujours prêt à rejoindre la tête de l'orque, lequel se contenta de reculer hors de portée.

Le diable poussa un cri abominable et un vent furieux gagna la pièce.

- Comment osez-vous ?!" Le diable fut entouré d'une flamme noire. "COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VULGAIRE HUMAIN ?! J'en appelle aux plus sombres esprits siégeant aux portes de l'eeenfer !"

Hermione comprit le signal et jeta une potion violette au sol. Bientôt, un épais brouillard empêcha quiconque de distinguer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il disparut (enfin, en partie), la famille Durlsey put aviser la présence -toute nouvelle- d'un vampire, un squelette et une sorcière aux côtés du diable.

Le vampire tapait du pied, l'air furieux, du sang étalé sur ses vêtements et autour de ses lèvres.

- Satan, j'étais _en plein repas_." Siffla le monstre. "J'ose espérer que c'est important."

La sorcière approuva. "J'étais en pleine tuerie !"

Le diable leva les mains en signe de rédemption et fit un mouvement de menton en direction des moldus. "Vamp, tu n'as qu'à manger la femme. Le petit cachalot est pour Zork."

Le vampire se lécha les lèvres et fonça sur Pétunia, qui -comme c'est surpreeenant- hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

- Mais avant..." Dit le diable. Le vampire soupira, coupé en plein élan. "Amusons-nous. Je déclare ouvert le procès d'une famille de crétins."

Les concernés blêmirent plus encore si c'est possible. L'orque et le zombie tournèrent le canapé face au diable et y assirent -de force- les moldus.

- J'appelle devant moi la femme au cou de girafe."

- Attends." Interrompit la sorcière de sa voix nasillarde. "Ils ont le droit à un avocat."

Le diable fit la moue alors que Pétunia tremblait comme une feuille.

- Bien, Zork, tu défends le cachalot. _Le petit_. Zombak, tu n'as qu'à défendre la girafe." Le diable hésita et haussa les épaules. "Un volontaire pour le dernier ? Vamp ? Squellate ?"

Un grognement lui répondit. "Allez, faites un effort."

Squellate se proposa, de mauvais cœur.

- Zork pourra manger petit gros cachalot après procès bidon ?"

Ahahahaha... Hermione gloussa. Vamp se mordit la lèvre. "Laisse moi lui sucer le sang avant, tu auras des morceaux de ma proie aussi."

- Zork ok. Mais Zork très faim, alors procès très vite fini."

Le diable ricana et le squelette tapota l'épaule de l'orque, l'air compatissant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner."

* * *

Lucinda caressait doucement la tête de Fumseck, essayant de se détendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Helga Poufsouffle (la gentille dame fantôme) lui parlait de temps en temps, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait. La dernière fois -se rappela l'enfant- Helga avait supposé qu'il valait mieux que son "papa de substitution" sache que son fils était chez "les monstres moldus". Parce que c'était dangereux. Et puis, avait ajouté Helga, si Severus allait aider Adel là-bas, alors le père et le fils se rapprocheraient.

Lucinda ne comprenait pas tout, à son âge. Alors Helga expliquait -chaque fois- plus simplement : Lucinda devait aider Adel en faisant en sorte que son papa lui montre qu'il l'aime fort fort fort. Pour cela, elle devait le vendre à Severus.

Ainsi résumé... Lucinda leva son regard gêné sur le vieux papi à la barbe blanche et sourit faiblement. Le vieil homme eut un sourire chaleureux qui la rassura immédiatement. Il lui semblait gentil...

- Lucinda, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu sais ?" L'incita Dumbledore d'un ton doux.

Lucinda cligna.

- A propos d'Adel." Précisa le vieil homme.

Lucinda acquiesça mollement et essaya de visualiser le visage doux et souriant de sa gardienne, Helga, y puisant un peu de courage. "Ady c'est le petit garçon de Severus, et ses meilleurs amis c'est Ronron, Mione et 'Gin."

Dans un tableau, Salazar et Rowena échangèrent un regard amusé. Helga sourit doucement, complètement mièvre quand il s'agissait de Lucinda.

- Lucinda, explique nous où est Adel." Intervint Severus, grognon.

- Normalement, je ne sais pas." Nota Lucinda avec simplicité. "Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas aux fondateurs ?"

De quoi clouer le bec aux deux hommes. "Aux fondateurs...?"

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, fâché. Son attitude signifiait clairement "Tu n'es même pas capable de manipuler un enfant", à l'attention d'Helga qui s'en mordit les lèvres.

- Oui, Madame Rowena, Helga, Monsieur Salazar et Godric... ils le savent eux, ils m'ont dit..." Lucinda s'interrompit lorsqu'elle avisa l'air éberlué de Dumbledore. "Vous les connaissez Monsieur ?"

Dumbledore se secoua les neurones et essaya un autre sourire bienveillant. "Oui, bien sûr. Donc, ce sont tes amis hein ?"

Lucinda approuva. "Oui. Surtout Helga."

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, les sourcils froncés. "Et qu'est-ce qu'ils savent, alors, pour Adel ?"

Les fondateurs échangèrent un regard alarmé. La question était trop vague, Lucinda risquait fort de répondre à côté (et à leur désavantage). Godric croisa les doigts, Salazar croisa les bras (moins puéril).

Mais Lucinda semblait -cette fois ci- tout à fait consciente de ce qu'on lui demandait. "Ady est partit avec Mione et Ronron. Ce sont ses amis, ils sont gentils et courageux. Ils l'ont sauvé une fois déjà, quand Papa Severus n'était pas là."

Papa Severus pinça les lèvres. "Sauvé de quoi ?"

- Les monstres." L'éclaira Lucinda. "Ils lui faisaient du mal, maintenant, Ady est malade."

Dumbledore décryptait -tout comme Severus. Ceci dit, les deux auraient préféré des explications plus claires, moins décousues. Severus s'impatientait. Il voulait savoir où était son fils, voir -au passage- la raison pour laquelle l'école ressemblait à un joyeux bordel.

- Qui sont les monstres ?" Relança Dumbledore, attentif.

Le visage de Lucinda se ferma. Elle butait visiblement sur la question, ou bien n'osait-elle pas répondre. D'un coup, elle avait l'impression de trahir Ady. De vendre ses secrets. Severus s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Ma puce, qui fait du mal à Ady ?" Souffla l'ex-mangemort avec douceur. L'effet fut immédiat, Lucinda prit un air grave et lui fit un rapide câlin, manifestant qu'elle lui accordait sa confiance parce qu'il était "le papa d'Ady" et qu'un Papa protégeait ses enfants, comme le sien (le vrai) le faisait avant... avant... Lucinda baissa les yeux.

- Mione et Ronron disent que c'est des monstres moldus. Ils s'occupaient d'Ady avant. Ils sont très méchants et à cause d'eux, Ady est vraiment beaucoup malade. Des fois il pleure."

Vendu. Severus acquiesça et laissa l'enfant se blottir contre lui. "Alors ils sont allés les voir, c'est bien cela ?"

- Moui." L'enfant tripota le col de Severus et Dumbledore s'empêcha de glousser devant la scène juste surréaliste. "Parce que sinon, Ady ne t'aime pas, parce qu'il a peur."

Elle répétait ce qu'elle avait entendu d'Hermione ou de Ron. Saisir les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation lui paraissait difficile. Parfois, son frère et ses amis discutaient de choses sérieuses -comme celle ci- dont elle n'enregistrait que des brides. Du moins, quand ils étaient au chaudron baveur, à l'époque, ils le faisaient.

Dumbledore et Severus avaient compris qu'elle parlait des Dursley's. Ils auraient pu s'en contenter... mais Severus sentait sa curiosité (et une sourde angoisse) grandir en lui. Voilà un moment qu'il désirait comprendre le mystère entourant son fils. L'opportunité se présentait maintenant, il devait la saisir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient d'autre ? Que faisaient les monstres à Ady ?"

Lucinda le dévisagea et lui caressa la joue. "Ils le punissaient."

- Quand il était méchant ?"

- Non, tout le temps, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'Ady est un monstre, alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Ady voulait son papa, comme moi quand le monstre avec les yeux rouges est venu et que j'étais toute seule après." La gamine ravala sa salive et ré-agrippa les vêtements de Severus. "Ronron et Mione sont avec lui, alors c'est bon, hein. C'est finit les questions ? Tu vas le chercher et lui faire un câlin maintenant, Papa Severus, il faut que tu montres à Ady que son papa est là et qu'il l'aime fort."

Severus cligna des yeux alors que la gosse s'extirpait de son étreinte et s'éloignait de lui. Fumseck sautillant à ses côtés (gnah ?!) Lucinda alla ouvrir la porte du bureau de Dumbledore puis planta son regard sérieux dans l'ébène de Papa Severus.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Dans le tableau, Salazar s'inclina face à Helga, laquelle bomba la silhouette. "Mon héritière est la meilleure, vous me devez tous un service - celui que je veux. Il s'agissait bien des termes de notre Pari, n'est-ce pas ?"

Seul Dumbledore les entendit, Severus Snape avait déjà quitté la pièce. Tout comme Lucinda, emportée par Fumseck.

**

* * *

**

Le groupe de monstres occupant Privet Drive n'était pas peu fier. Question procès bidon, il s'en sortait avec les honneurs !

Notre diable avait changé d'avis. Le premier accusé était un bébé cachalot, plus une girafe. Pour la énième fois consécutive, le squelette (Ginny) contesta ce fait, argumentant que si le bébé cachalot passait en premier, Zork allait -ensuite- faire un bruit d'enfer, à mastiquer et avaler les membres de "la chose", pourrissant le reste du procès.

Et plus le choix quant au premier accusé changeait, plus les Dursley viraient au blanc.

Ady souffla quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione et disparut par la porte du salon. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au grenier, désireux de ne pas manquer le réel début des festivités.

Se trouver ici, à nouveau, ne l'horrifiait pas tant qu'il l'avait cru de prime abord. En fait, revoir ces murs lui semblait presque libérateur. Son regard émeraude s'attarda sur les tapisseries. Il y transposa les murs des cachots puis ceux de sa chambre - chez son père.

Un sourire gagna ses lèvres. Il réalisa enfin : plus jamais, après ce procès, il ne serait obligé de venir ici. Terminé. Plus d'étés affreusement longs ou douloureux. Plus d'air méprisant typiquement Vernonien au petit matin. Plus de monstre, plus de "Potter dégage de là", ni même de "Potter dresse les couverts !".

Plus de petit garçon effrayé blottit sur un matelas miteux, au fond du placard sous l'escalier, parmi les araignées.

Terminé. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la porte du grenier. Il jurerait qu'Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel, plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du merveilleux miroir de sa tante, qu'aucun membre de cette affreuse famille n'était autorisé à approcher.

Le garçon alluma l'interrupteur et fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant le précieux objet. Il le vit dans un coin, placé à l'opposé des affaires de sa mère, couvert d'un drap blanc.

Se frottant les mains, Snape Junior n'eut pas à se faire prier pour approcher, arracher le drap et poser son regard sur l'antiquité.

Il ne s'attendait pas à y voir le reflet de son père, Severus Snape. Oh non, certainement pas... Le souffle d'Ady se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il prenait conscience de la présence de Lucinda aux côtés de l'homme. Et d'un autre enfant dont elle serrait la main.

Un môme aux cheveux de jais, aux grands yeux verts, sur le front duquel se dessinait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ady sentit le trouble s'insinuer en lui.

Que pouvait bien faire ce miroir ici ? De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un miroir magique, donc de conception sorcière. L'esprit vif du jeune homme en déduit que le miroir devait appartenir à sa mère. La tante Pétunia refusait sûrement de le déplacer par crainte.

Les yeux verts observèrent le petit Harry du miroir changer d'apparence en même temps qu'il lâchait la main de Lucinda pour s'agripper à la jambe de Severus Snape. Ady secoua la tête, ahuri. Il ignorait quel scène jouait ce miroir, quel en était le but, la raison, le sens. Mieux valait recouvrir le miroir, le recacher. Peut-être en parler à son père plus tard. Ou à Lupin. Un adulte responsable.

C'est ce qu'il comptait faire quand un élément de la scène le figea. Un petit élément. Le Harry Potter du miroir venait de sortir de sa poche un anneau noir couvert de runes luisantes. Le reflet de l'enfant qu'il était fit un geste du menton en direction de la Lucinda du miroir. Celle-ci tendit une main et l'échange s'effectua. L'anneau passa d'une main à l'autre, presque naturellement.

Puis Lucinda brilla -fort, très fort. De plus en plus fort même. Adel ferma bientôt les yeux, incapable de soutenir l'intensité qui se dégageait du reflet de sa protégé puis du miroir lui-même.

Un fracas assourdissement l'incita à ré-ouvrir les yeux. Ady déglutit. Plus de lumière blanche et insupportable. Mais surtout, plus de reflet magique. Le miroir s'était brisé.

Le garçon remarqua seulement qu'il tremblait. Encore une chose qu'il lui faudrait raconter à Hermione. Ou à son père...

Adel secoua la tête et sortit en courant de la pièce, dévalant les escaliers plus vite encore qu'il ne les avait monté. Il se calma rapidement, ramenant son attention sur la vengeance en cours, vis à vis des Durlsey.

Une vague de soulagement le gagna, au moins pour cela. Il s'agirait d'un poids en moins (et quel poids !). Probablement la fin de toutes ses conneries, même, s'il faisait le deuil de son enfance ce soir.

Il en avait envie.

Le "vampire" pénétra donc dans la pièce et signala vaguement à Hermione que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Puis examina la situation...

Dudley -tremblotant de toute sa graisse- semblait couiner. Son avocat -Zork- se tenait à ses côtés. Ce qui expliquait son premier constat, en fait. Ady ressentit de la pitié pour Dudley.

- Vous parliez d'un cousin, n'est-ce pas ?" Le diable, le torse droit, déambulait devant le cachalot. "Vous vous entendiez peu, qu'avez-vous à avouer ?"

- Harr... Harry. Je- je l'ennui-yai" Lamentable. "Des fois je-je..."

- Zork ordonne de tout dire. ZORK FAIM !"

Dudley sanglota. "Je-je veux pas ê-être man-mangé."

Ady soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait visiblement rien manqué.

- Avouez tout. Rapidement. Je vais commencer à m'ennuyer, plus vous parlerez, plus vous vivrez."

- Paaarler. Viiivre. Paaarler. Viiivre..." Répéta Zombak. "Paaarler ? Viiivreuh...!"

Ady retint un gloussement. N'importe quoi. Juste du grand -du gigantesque !- n'importe quoi.

Dudley sembla cependant saisir le message. En résulta un débit de paroles impressionnant. "Harry, je le poursuivais. Un monstre mon père disait. On le tapait, souvent, beaucoup, on pensait que c'était bien, papa disait que..."

Et blablabla....

Ady leva les yeux au ciel.

- Une fois j'ai inondé son placard, et il a dormit dans l'eau et... dans..."

- La pisse." Termina Ady en un grognement. "Un récit passionnant !" Le pseudo vampire sortit une pastille de sa poche et alla l'enfoncer dans la gorge du cachalot. "Voilà, une punition, ensuite Zork te dévorera. Qu'on passe au suivant, celui-là ne vaut pas grand chose, j'aurais tendance à me lasser."

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant Dudley se transformer en une espèce de gros tas de morve. Zork fit semblant de sangloter. "Zork pas aimer morve."

- Je lui donnerais l'antidote tout à l'heure. Rassure-toi." Le calma le vampire.

* * *

- SEVERUS !"

Snape accéléra le pas, désireux de ne pas rendre la traversée du château plus longue que nécessaire. De ce fait, il ignora l'appel de Lupin, lequel courrait désormais derrière lui.

- SEVEEERUS !" Réessaya Remus en le rattrapant.

Snape grogna et accéléra encore, dans l'espoir de semer l'autre. Plus vite il serait aux cachots, plus vite il pourrait égorger son soi-disant fils, plus vite la tension qui l'habitait redescendrait.

Remus lui accrocha le bras, le souffle cours. Severus lui envoya un regard noir mais ne dit rien, poursuivant sa route, tirant le loup-garou (toujours accroché à son bras) en direction de ses appartements.

- Il se passe quelque chose ?" Questionna Lupin. "Tu as l'air défait."

Snape grogna encore une fois et s'abstint de répondre.

- C'est Harry ?"

Severus serra les dents et la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit devant eux. Il s'y engouffra, tirant Lupin avec lui.

- Enfin _Ady ?_" Se corrigea Remus. "Sev' ?"

Le dit Sev' grinça. "Remus, lâche-moi."

Le loup-garou obéit, desserrant sa poigne. Profitant de son bras à nouveau libre, le maître des potions attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette -posée parmi ses potions- et rejoint la cheminée.

Cheminée devant laquelle Lucinda et Fumseck jouaient, l'un feintant de béqueter le sol alors que l'autre riait aux éclats. Draco, en retrait, secouait la tête d'un air dépassé.

- Comment..." Incrédule, Severus porta un regard ahuri sur la jeune fille.

- Fumseck l'a amené." Expliqua Draco, sceptique. "Elle a dit que tu allais chercher Adel. Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien être mis au courant. Pourquoi Adel n'est plus au château ? Et puis qu'est-ce que Granger et Weasley font avec lui ?"

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Severus également. Remus se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe de parfaite ignorance.

- Donc Ady a disparu ?" Le loup-garou essayait de grappiller quelques éclaircissements. "Où est-il ?"

- Mêlez vous un peu de vos affaires." Cracha Snape, ce qui eut au moins le don de court-circuiter le cerveau de Draco. Son parrain devait être de très méchante humeur pour s'adresser à lui d'une façon aussi brutale. Sagement, le blond ferma la bouche et baissa les yeux au sol.

Lucinda cligna et suivit Fumseck dans un coin à part, lui libérant le passage.

Severus jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et annonça sa destination. Remus ne résista pas à l'envie de le suivre, même en sachant pertinemment que le Maître des cachots ne lui avait pas donné son autorisation.

Quand le voyage par cheminée cessa, la première chose que le regard de Remus croisa fut celui d'une vieille femme de sa connaissance. Et ce fut avec surprise que le loup-garou comprit _où était Ady_.

Arabella Figg le foudroya du regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air furibond. "Monsieur Lupin, je vous croyais mieux élevé que Monsieur Snape."

Remus afficha un air gêné. "Désolé, Arabella."

- Désolé ?" Répéta la femme, surprise. "Vous pensez que ça va suffire ?"

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. "Arabella, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le..."

- N'ose même pas finir cette phrase, vilain garçon !" Claqua la vieille femme. "Dites moi si se pointer à l'improviste chez les gens, à pas d'heure et sans frapper, est une nouvelle mode. Je pourrais débarquer chez Albus au milieu de la nuit, voir s'il goûte la plaisanterie !"

Remus baissa les yeux au sol, comme un môme pris en faute, ce qui eut pour conséquence de détendre Madame Figg. "Vous venez pour la bande de monstres ?"

- La bande de monstres ?" Répéta Remus, sans comprendre. Severus ne paraissait pas plus au courant de lui.

- Oui, la bande de monstres qui se dirigeait vers Privet Drive. Dites leur qu'ils sont en avance, ou en retard, pour Halloween. Et ramenez-les moi, leurs costumes m'ont semblé très intéressant, je rêve de les voir de plus près."

Severus grogna, dépassé. "Arabella, soit un peu plus claire."

- Tu n'es pas en position d'émettre des exigences." Le rabroua la femme. "C'est la seconde fois que tu débarques ici de cette façon, sans y être invité. Etant donné qu'une vieille peau dans mon genre n'intéresse personne, j'en déduis que tu cours encore derrière Harry."

Le ton de reproche permit au moins à Arabella de faire son petit effet. Severus parut -pour une fois- mal à l'aise.

- Et Harry Potter est passé devant ma maison, habillé en monstre. Je sais reconnaître son aura pour l'avoir épié pendant de longues années. Non voyons, ne me remerciez pas pour toutes ces informations..."

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Remus bégayait deux ou trois "merci merci merci" comme un gamin attardé.

- Tu devrais te reposer Remus." Chuchota Arabella. "Ta stabilité mentale semble se dégrader."

Le loup-garou rougit mais ne répondit rien. Arabella eut un sourire en coin puis se résigna à ôter les 13 verrous de sa porte d'entrée, avec une lenteur toute étudiée. Ceci fait, elle libéra le passage, rappelant une dernière fois qu'elle souhaitait voir les costumes de plus près.

Après tout, une vieille femme comme elle ne dirait jamais non à un peu de distraction...

* * *

Lentement mais sûrement, la tension engendrait en Vernon une fureur brute. Cette dernière n'attendait qu'un mot de trop pour éclater au faciès des pauvres imbéciles qui les retenaient prisonniers, lui et sa famille, sous leur propre toit.

Sa Pétunia tremblait si fort, lorsque les monstres décidèrent que son tour était venu, que l'infâme Vernon Dursley sentit sa gorge se nouer plus encore, si c'était possible. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa famille. _Personne !_

- Pétunia Dursley." Siffla le vampire. "Comment allez-vous ?"

- Tout pourrait aller mieux." Avoua la concernée, démolie. "Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

Le vampire se figea et plongea son regard émeraude dans les prunelles, embuées, de sa tante. Cette dernière le reconnaissait, contrairement aux deux autres. Ces yeux, si semblables à ceux de sa sœur, qui l'avaient hanté pendant de si nombreuses années... comment pourrait-elle ne pas savoir qui les punissait ce soir ?

- Et toi, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?" Rétorqua Ady sans se démonter. Pétunia baissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!" S'écria Vernon, n'y tenant plus. "Laissez là tranquille tas de vermines !"

- Alors Pétunia ?" Insista Ady. "Réponds-moi."

- Je ne sais pas."

Ady ferma les yeux. "Dis-le. Dis que tu as peur de la magie. Dis que tu détestais Lily, que tu la jalousais, que tu as perdu toute humanité à cause de cette haine."

_Lily_. Ce fut ce nom qui fit sauter la soupape de Vernon, libérant sa colère et sa grossièreté légendaire.

- Vous êtes des monstres, tous autant que vous êtes, enflures de sorciers d'mes deux, à vous sentir supérieurs, bande de bons à rien ! Vous savez ce que j'lui ai fais au morveux de cette trainée de Lily Potter ? A votre graaand héros tellement fort hein ?" Vernon sembla cracher ces propos et ni le tressaillement du tas de morve qu'était son fils, ni le regard suppliant de Pétunia ne purent l'arrêter. "J'en ai fais mon esclave, mon larbin, il a rampé à mes pieds comme le vermisseau qu'il est. PARCE QUE je suis le plus fort ! J'ai gagné !"

Les prunelles d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent tandis que chacun des jeunes sorciers posait sur Vernon un œil mi-bovin mi-horrifié. Un peu comme si cet éclat de Vernon suscitait en eux l'ahurissement le plus total. Ady ne faisait pas un geste, le regard dans le vide, analysant le flot d'injures proférées par son soit disant oncle.

- J'ai gagné. Je l'ai écrasé, exploité, brutalisé, affamé, humilié. J'ai prouvé que j'étais supérieur à votre pauvre sauveur. Oh oui j'ai gagné !"

Ady cilla. "Non Vernon... Regarde, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui gagne."

Vernon sembla assimiler la prise de position du vampire. Après quelques secondes de battement, il éclata d'un rire gras quasi démentiel.

- Potter ! J'aurais dû me douter. Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne t'ai pas noyé dès que Pétunia t'a ramené ici. C'est ma plus grosse erreur. J'aurais mieux fait de te réduire au néant, d'écraser ta tête de bâtard dans une porte, de t'éventrer avec-"

La suite mourut dans sa gorge, à l'endroit même où appuyait l'extrémité d'une baguette magique. La masse de graisse suspendit son souffle, transpercée par les orbes ténébreux et brûlants du détenteur de l'arme.

Brusquement, face à un Severus Snape hors-de-lui, Vernon Dursley fut gagné par l'envie puérile de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Sans douleur... De mourir de la main de n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf l'homme qui le paralysait de son regard ébène et meurtrier. N'importe qui sauf _lui_.

- _Ne - vous - avisez - plus - jamais - de - menacer - mon - fils."_ Prévint Severus d'une voix dangereuse. "Où vous souffrirez tant que vous en viendrez à rêver que la mort vous emporte."

La bande de monstres n'osait faire un seul geste. Hermione revoyait-en boucle- l'entrée de Snape dans la pièce. La façon dont il avait surgit par l'entrée, vif et rapide, entouré d'une aura noire assez terrifiante. De quoi calmer n'importe quel individu, sorcier comme moldu. Ady avait la bouche grande ouverte, nota bêtement Ron. Si son masque n'avait pas recouvert que le haut de son visage, personne ne l'aurait vu. Surtout pas lui. Ginny et les jumeaux se contentèrent de déglutir péniblement, réfléchissant déjà aux conséquences de la présence de Snape ici.

Le silence s'éternisa un moment, jusqu'à qu'un sanglot déchirant de Vernon le brise, annonçant la fin des festivités. Les épaules d'Ady s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête lorsque son père de tourna vers lui.

Remus Lupin toussota, signalant sa présence, et leur fit signe de suivre le mouvement vers la sortie. Aucun ne protesta. Seul Ady ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer un Vernon sanglotant au sol. La scène lui paraissait surréaliste. De toute son enfance, Ady n'avait jamais vu Vernon pleurer. C'était comme si un monument venait de s'effondrer sous son regard vert... Le garçon plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pilule rouge. Il la fixa une demi-seconde avant de la jeter en direction du tas de morve caché dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois que son cousin eut repris une apparence humaine, le garçon aux cheveux verts sortit de sa transe et réalisa enfin qu'une main siégeait sur son épaule.

- Allons-y." Ordonna Severus. "Madame Figg nous attend."

* * *

Ady ne s'étonna même pas en reconnaissant la vieille Madame Figg qui les attendait sur le perron de sa maison. Il lui sourit, penaud, et déposa juste une légère bise sur sa joue. Si la femme en fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas, se contentant de savourer le moment. Severus entra, suivit de Lupin et des enfants. Ady ferma la marche, derrière Arabella.

Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur que tous les monstres enlevèrent leurs masques, sous l'air gourmand de l'aïeule.

- Quel look, les enfants, j'aime beaucoup, surtout l'orque." Dit Arabella. Ron afficha un air fier. "Asseyez-vous, j'imagine que vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotions. Sinon les rouquins ne ressembleraient pas tant à des cachets d'aspirine ! Je vais vous faire un peu de thé. Harry, tu viens m'aider s'il te plait ?"

Severus ne se sentit même pas la force de protester. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, ne s'offusquant même pas lorsque Miss Granger s'y assit aussi, mais à une place de lui... comme s'il allait la manger. Les autres prirent place au sol ou dans les fauteuils, silencieux.

Dans la cuisine, Arabella mit de l'eau à chauffer sous l'œil intéressé d'Ady. Au vu du nombre de personnes présentes, le garçon fit lui-même chauffer de l'eau dans une autre casserole. Arabella lui sourit doucement, attendrie.

- Albus m'avait prévenu que tu avais changé mais je ne t'imaginais pas avec des cheveux verts."

Ady toussota, gêné. "C'est une farce des jumeaux Weasley. Normalement ils sont noirs, un peu comme avant..."

- Comme Severus." Nota Arabella. Un silence prit place, les laissant s'observer. "Tu as tellement grandi."

Ady acquiesça, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Désireux de s'occuper les mains, il prit l'initiative d'ouvrir le placard pour en sortir les sachets de thé.

- Parfois je m'en voulais." Avoua subitement Arabella. "Je voyais que tu allais mal, tu étais tellement petit, un peu craintif, négligé... mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Si ce n'est te dégoûter de tes visites chez moi pour que tu puisses revenir de temps en temps. Si tu t'y étais plu, je doute que les Dursley..."

- C'est compréhensible." La coupa Ady. "Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser."

- Si." Arabella soupira. "J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire. Te dire que je veillais sur toi, que je serais venu les assommer à coup de sac si j'avais pu. Mais je suis une Cracmol et..."

- C'est fini." La rassura Ady. "Vous avez reçu..."

Arabella lui fit un clin d'œil. "Alors c'était toi, hein." Ady rougit. "Merci beaucoup mon garçon, je le porte tout le temps tu sais ?"

Ady eut un sourire gêné. "Oh... eh bien..."

- Regarde." La vieille femme passa la main sous sa veste et en sortit un collier en forme d'étoile, sur lequel se lisait "Mme Figg". Un chat endormi entourait l'étoile, la veillant. "C'était un cadeau de noël inattendu, mais il m'a beaucoup touché, surtout le sort de protection que tu as placé dessus."

L'eau suffisamment chaude, les deux comparses la sortirent du feu.

- Je t'ai entendu chanter une fois, tu voudrais le faire pour moi ?" Quémanda Arabella, pourtant attentive à ce qu'elle faisait. "Tu étais dans le jardin quand je t'ai surpris, j'ai été jusqu'à me cacher derrière une poubelle pour en profiter ! La peine vaut bien un petit concert privé."

Ady rit de bon cœur et attrapa les sachets de thé. "D'accord."

- Je pense que, vu la tête de tous tes amis et de ton père, tu devrais faire en sorte qu'ils en profitent aussi. D'ailleurs..." La femme s'arrêta à la porte. "Severus est quelqu'un de bien, sous son air revêche, et il était mort d'inquiétude. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance."

- Message reçu." Rougit Ady.

La grand-mère pénétra dans le salon, une casserole à la main qu'elle posa sur la petite table qu'entouraient ses convives. Ady fit de même avec la seconde casserole. Sa seconde main lâcha sans douceur les sachets de thé, provoquant un gloussement de la part de Ron.

- J'en ai entendu deux ou trois crier de douleur." Indiqua Ron. "Reste les sachets masochistes qui ont adoré et en redemandent, tu les entends non ?"

Ady lui tapa sur la tête, outré. "Idiot."

- Oh oui merci, tant de tendresse à mon égard !" Remus secoua la tête et Hermione cligna. De toutes évidences, Ron tentait -assez maladroitement- de faire baisser la tension, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. "On boit à même la table ?"

Ady renifla, faussement agacé. "Justement, toi qui a l'ouïe si fine, tu devrais avoir entendu les tasses scander ton nom depuis le placard de la cuisine !"

- Aaah, c'était donc ça ! Moi qui pensait qu'il s'agissait des fans de Zork..."

- Orque débiiile, bouge ton illustre derrière de demeuré si tu veux un peu de restes." Siffla Ady, reprenant son rôle de vampire. Fred explosa de rire alors qu'un sourire en coin étirait les lèvres de Remus. Severus haussa juste un sourcil et Arabella gloussa.

- Zork écraser ta tête. Zork se faire servir. Zork le plus fort !"

- En attendant, les tasses ne viennent pas toutes seules." Souleva Arabella d'un air faussement sévère.

- Je vais les chercher." Répondirent Remus et Ady d'une même voix.

- Si vous insistez." Rit Arabella. "Vous savez tous deux où elles se trouvent."

Ady tira la langue à Ron et fonça vers la cuisine, ouvrant automatiquement le bon placard. Il salua la précision de ses souvenirs, assez fier. Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose.

- Ne te fatigue pas." Indiqua Ady. "Mon père va sûrement me gronder comme il faut. Et Madame Figg m'a déjà donné ses recommandations. Tiens, prends ces tasses là."

Remus s'exécuta, non sans avoir l'air hébété. Ils regagnèrent ensemble le salon, offrant gracieusement à chacun l'une des tasses. C'est ainsi que Severus se trouva avec deux tasses tendues dans sa direction, l'une de la part d'Ady, l'autre de la part de Remus. Le maître des potions haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- La mienne." Bouda Remus. "Elle est mieux."

- Non la mienne." Ady fit la moue. "Elle n'est pas rose au moins, contrairement à la tienne."

- Elle est plus grande." Contra Remus. "Et toc !"

- Tu rigoles, il aurait l'air d'un parfait crétin avec une grosse tasse rose dans les mains !" Développa Ady. "ET TOC !"

Remus se trouva à court de mots. L'air vaincu, il jeta un regard désespéré à Severus. "Au nom de l'amitié qui nous lie... accepte cette tasse."

Ady afficha un air outré, conscient que la scène avait re-déclenché l'hilarité de Ron - mais aussi d'Hermione et de Ginny. "JE suis son fils je te rappelle ! Ca pèse plus lourd !"

Remus sourit, attendri. "J'admets. On dirait que tu as gagné. Severus, tu peux prendre sa tasse."

Ady vira au rouge sous le regard intense de son dit père. "Ahem. Tenez."

Arabella lui tapota la tête et lui signala qu'il ferait mieux de s'assoir. Ady en profita pour fuir les yeux ébène de Severus à la recherche d'une place. Il en restait deux. L'une à côté de Ginny, l'autre entre Hermione et son père. Hermione lui envoya un regard insistant.

Ady plia. Sans avoir à se forcer. Son royal popotin se cala entre Hermione et Severus, l'air de rien. Fier de lui, Remus lui tendit... la tasse rose.

- Il m'en restait justement une pour toi. Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel."

- ...." Ady pinça les lèvres, boudeur. "Tu es mesquin en fait."

- Tu crois ?" L'air angélique, Remus alla se rasseoir, laissant l'honneur à Madame Figg de servir tout le monde.

Severus se gronda mentalement alors que ses yeux glissaient de façon quasi-compulsive vers son fils, si proche. Lequel fils s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, allant même jusqu'à _se coller à lui. _Probablement n'en avait-il pas conscience, décida Severus, ou alors était-ce un moyen de l'amadouer pour éviter le savon qui suivrait dans la soirée. Après tout, chacun des mômes allait en prendre pour son grade. Et pas qu'un peu...

Ceci dit, Ady était un peu tendu, il le voyait. Donc l'action devait être volontaire... et au vu de la façon dont il rougit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, en plus d'être volontaire, l'action semblait profonde, voir signifier un pas de l'enfant vers lui. Severus retint sa respiration et décida de répondre au geste. Décision qui se concrétisa lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la jambe de son fils, comme si de rien n'était, lui aussi.

- Vous aimez mon thé ?" Questionna Arabella.

Ady approuva vivement. "Il est -euh..."

- Sans goût hein. C'est normal mon chéri, parce que tu bois de l'eau chaude, si je ne m'abuse. Ton sachet est toujours sur la table..."

Tous les gamins éclatèrent de rire, sauf Ady, trop gêné. Severus attrapa le sachet et le lui tendit, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. "Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, pas de soucis."

Ce à quoi Ady grommela, se ratatinant sur place.

- Au fait, tu me dois toujours ce concert privé." Signala Arabella. "Après tout, nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant un moment."

- Pourquoi pas ?" Répondit Ady, confus. "Vous pouvez venir par cheminette, ou moi, non ?"

Arabella sembla secouée par la supposition d'Ady. "C'est gentil..."

- C'est normal. Et puis, votre thé est délicieux, surtout après avoir mis le sachet dans l'eau..."

Arabella rit. "N'est-ce pas ? Alors ce concert ?! Ne détourne pas mon attention."

Ady se leva et se plaça devant le divan, adressant au passage un clin d'œil à Hermione, laquelle comprit immédiatement qu'une fois de plus son choix de chanson ne serait pas innocent. Arabella s'assit et le toisa d'un air complice, comme si elle se doutait que la suite allait bien la faire marrer. Le garçon fit la moue et s'humecta les lèvres, touché par le silence religieux qui l'entourait désormais. Il ferma les yeux et débuta.

- Qui voudrait être à ma place ?  
Qui saurait comment faire face,  
A ce rôle qui me fait peur ?  
Je vous laisse juges et complices,  
Vous en laisse le bénéfice  
Pour jouer en coulisses."  
A chacun sa place, à chacun son impasse..."

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard hilare d'Hermione. Une fois boosté, de façon implicite, par sa meilleure amie, il se plongea tout entier dans les paroles, tournant toute son attention vers son père.

- Pas la peine de me chercher  
Non pas la peine de me proposer  
A vos rêves m'attacher  
Je suis fait pour ne rien faire  
Mais surtout pour bien le faire  
Pas envie de me lever  
Non je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer  
Ni d'avis à donner  
Je suis fait pour la fête  
Pas pour la prise de tête, non."

Puis faisant profiter Remus cette fois...

- A qui la faute ?  
La vie est trop sérieuse pour m'y ennuyer  
A qui la faute ?  
Non non c'est pas de ma faute, non.  
Pas de quoi se relever  
Non pas de quoi en rajouter  
Ni de quoi s'en venter  
Je suis fait pour la fête  
Pas pour la prise de tête, non.

A qui la faute ?  
La vie est trop sérieuse pour m'y ennuyer.  
A qui la faute ?  
C'est pas de ma faute  
Les envies trop nombreuses pour y résister  
Non non c'est pas de ma faute, non."

Puis s'adressant à tous, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis comme je suis  
Je suis comme je vis  
Je fais tout ce que je peux  
Je vis comme je vis  
Tout ce qu'on me dit  
Ne me rend pas,  
Ne me rend pas heureux...

A qui la faute ?  
La vie est trop sérieuse pour m'y ennuyer  
A qui la faute ?  
Non ce n'est pas de ma faute  
A qui la faute ?  
Les envies trop nombreuses pour y résister  
A qui la faute ?  
_Non non c'est pas de ma faute, Non !"_

Arabella se permit d'applaudir, à fond dans un délire connu d'elle-seule. Severus acquiesça en direction de son fils et se leva, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

- Il est tard Arabella, merci pour le thé." Signala-t-il.

- Oh non merci à eux, je revois bientôt Harry de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas ?" Arabella ne perdait pas le nord. Severus renifla, amusé. "Bonne nuit à tous. Enfin... _bonne nuit_, nous nous sommes compris. Passez le bonjour à Albus."

Sur ce, chacun s'engouffra dans la cheminée en utilisant -bien évidemment- la poudre de Madame Figg, laquelle en eut beaucoup moins d'un coup... Direction Poudlard.

* * *

_**Chanson : A qui la faute, Christophe Mae (issue du Roi Soleil)**_

* * *

**Pour les reviews :** Etant donné qu'elles datent, j'imagine que répondre individuellement serait un peu bizarre. Je ne sais même pas si vous vous souvenez en avoir laissé ! Ceci dit, je tiens à vous remercier à toutes et à tous pour ces messages d'encouragement. Je m'excuse auprès de chacun d'entre vous (en fait, je ne m'excuserais jamais assez je pense). Vos commentaires sont une source de plaisir sans limite. Je tiens à rassurer Mini-Yuya et Snapi Snapo : non, je n'abandonne pas. Disons que la fic était en hiatus...

Merci à Victoria également qui m'a fait l'immense surprise de souhaiter un joyeux nowel à Adel (ça restera gravé ça :)). Et puis merci à tous, en fait, qui avez lu, lisez et/ou lirez encore. Bref bref.

Oh... et un immense merci à **Laeticia**, qui a corrigé ce chapitre de... 28 pages ! (N'importe quoi mes chapitres franchement xD) Ce qui a demandé du temps et du courage ! J'ai compatis chaque seconde...


	21. Chapter 21

**NDA : Voir à la fin :) Avant tout, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**~  
Chapitre 21 : Tu es de ma famille  
~**

**

* * *

**

Draco attendait patiemment, les pieds posés sur la petite table basse du salon. Il doutait que son parrain soit ravi de constater sa présence dans ses appartements à son retour... Aussi, il avait déjà préparé toute une argumentation, parfaitement infaillible - _ou presque. _Le garçon ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil moelleux. Un temps indéfinissable et silencieux passa, plongeant le blond dans ses rêveries.

Trois coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa torpeur. Le regard du Serpentard se posa sur cette dernière, intrigué, alors qu'elle s'ouvrait, mue d'une volonté propre - et surtout bien aidée par l'illustre sorcier qui en franchit le seuil.

Une minute plus tard, Dumbledore fermait les yeux dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui du blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Hébété par l'absence de remarques, le blond se retient de briser le silence, retournant lui-même à ses rêveries, quoi qu'avec un certain malaise. Le vieil homme ne l'avait pas renvoyé à son dortoir... Certes, il s'agissait d'une bonne chose, mais la simple présence de Dumbledore en ces lieux fichait en l'air toute l'argumentation béton dont le plus jeune se gargarisait plus tôt. Satané vieux fou... Toujours là où personne ne l'attendait ! Pour peu que ce vieux timbré sénile ait déjà été attendu quelque part, et par quelqu'un... En tout cas, jamais par le blond _(Merlin l'en garde _!) si ce n'est près d'une pierre tombale à son effigie, dans de doux songes bien sanglants (et Serpentards...).

Le crépitement de la cheminée ne tarda pas à les faire émerger. Draco se crispa alors que Dumbledore se redressait, le regard plus dur. Dans un ordre quelconque, chacun des individus attendus sortit de l'âtre, l'un après l'autre. Severus lança un bref regard à Draco mais décida de ne pas commenter, la fatigue trop ancrée dans ses traits. Il adressa un signe de tête à Albus et se plaça à côté du fauteuil de celui-ci, observant -comme son mentor- la troupe de monstres former une ligne tendue. Aucun des enfants ne fut capable de soutenir le regard de Dumbledore, tous trop angoissés à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. En témoignait leurs bouilles baissées vers le sol et leurs mains agrippées à leurs tenues.

– Je suis très loin d'être heureux. » Signala Albus d'un ton lugubre, faisant frissonner, dans un bel ensemble, tous les gryffondors. « Sortir de l'enceinte du château, pour une destination quelconque, est un acte inadmissible. J'espère que vous en avez tous conscience. »

Aucun ne lui fit l'affront de répondre. Ady sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il considérait que ses amis allaient tous avoir des ennuis, et pas des moindres. Le tour par sa faute. Le pire, dans cette histoire, restait la déception de Dumbledore... Depuis combien de temps snobait-il le vieil homme, exactement...? Dumbledore était resté à part, plus ou moins, le laissant gérer sa nouvelle situation familiale, ne se dressant pas contre la présence de Lucinda. Acceptant son comportement indigne.

Pour en arriver là, face à lui et à tous ses amis, après qu'ils aient tous enfreint les règles de Poudlard. Après avoir été inquiet par leur faute, aussi, Ady n'en doutait pas.

– Il n'y aura aucune clémence de ma part, quelque soient les arguments que vous pourriez me présenter. Chacun d'entre vous est renvoyé pour une durée d'une semaine. Vos parents seront avertis demain matin. Vous écopez également d'un mois de retenues, dont nous définirons les conditions à votre retour. » La voix du vieil homme se fit brusquement plus douce. « Severus, suis-moi s'il te plait, nous devons discuter. Remus, tu peux venir. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça, tout comme le loup-garou. « Draco... »

– Draco rentrera à son dortoir ensuite. Il a veillé sur Lucinda pendant votre absence. Vous autres... » Il s'adressait aux fautifs, le ton sévère. « … attendez ici le temps que je prenne connaissance de vos méfaits, je vous ramènerais à vos dortoirs ensuite. »

Et il entraîna Remus et le maître des potions à l'extérieur des appartements, désireux de connaître les détails de toute l'affaire. Draco se fit le plus petit possible, soucieux de passer inaperçu. Il avait comme l'impression d'être laissé dans une fosse aux lions. Des dizaines de questions lui tournaient dans la tête, notamment une grande et importante question (selon lui) : depuis quand Adel traînait-il avec des gryffondors ? Surtout ceux là !

Adel soupira et s'assit au sol, laissant la tension retomber. Les autres l'imitèrent, l'air complètement assommés. Hermione plongea sa tête dans ses mains et couina pitoyablement. La culpabilité d'Ady monta d'un cran...

– C'est affreux ! » Souffla Hermione, la voix pleine de détresse. Ron lui posa une main dans le dos, comme pour la rassurer. « Je n'arrive même pas à me sentir coupable ! »

Les sourcils de Ron se haussèrent alors qu'il portait une main à son cœur. « Je me disais bien que ta réaction était bizarre ! »

Les autres lâchèrent un rire, sauf Ady qui contemplait sa meilleure amie avec un air proprement halluciné. « Tu... »

– Je te jure que je fais des efforts pour culpabiliser. » Renchérit Hermione. « Mais je n'y arrive pas. »

– Zork trouver ça normal. Tête des moldus rester un souvenir très agréable. »

– Vous n'êtes pas... » Commença Ady, éberlué.

– Fâchés ? » Compléta Ginny. « On a l'air ? Nous connaissions tous les risques. »

– Et puis c'était un plan des jumeaux, tu n'as quand même pas cru qu'on ne se ferait pas prendre... » Souffla Hermione. « Ady, dis moi que tu n'es pas aussi naïf que ça... »

Le garçon prit un air outré. « Bien sûr que je l'avais compris ! »

Ce qui déclencha l'hilarité du groupe. Draco déglutit péniblement alors que le regard de Ronald se posait sur lui.

– Ferme la bouche, la fouine. » Railla le rouquin.

Les autres avisèrent la situation. Malfoy était là, à les observer, bouche bée. Les jumeaux ne considéraient pas la chose problématique, peu intéressés par Draco. Cependant, il était de notoriété publique que Malfoy et le trio gryffondorien -constitué à l'origine de Ron, Hermione et Harry- se détestaient cordialement. Ginny, n'étant pas dans la même année, semblait moins concernée par le conflit. Mais surtout, comme eux deux, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le rapprochement entre Malfoy et Harry (enfin Ady).

Ady fronça les sourcils et fusilla Draco du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez tes serpents ? »

– Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Lucinda pendant que tu mettais les voiles, _Adel_. »

– Il y a des elfes de maison totalement disposés à s'en charger. » Siffla son vis à vis. « Moi ce que je vois, c'est que tu viens fouiner. »

Draco parut blessé, ce qui convainquit Hermione de calmer le jeu. « Voyons Ady, il n'avait pas de mauvaises attentions. »

– C'est un serpent. » Souleva Ron. « Tous les serpents ont de mauvaises attentions ! »

– Ady aussi est un serpent. » Contrecarra Hermione. « Et son père est même le roi des serpents, tu te souviens ? »

– Grumpf... »

– Un point pour Hermione. Moins un point pour Ron. » Ginny tenait les comptes. « Et un D, comme désolant, pour Ady. »

– Quoi...? » S'étonna le concerné.

– C'est le moment de t'excuser auprès de ton blond. Inutile de discuter, tu ne ferais que t'enfoncer d'avantage... »

Les jumeaux applaudirent. « Notre sœur est vraiment la meilleure. »

Mais Ady s'y refusait. Il ne voulait pas montrer combien il s'en voulait d'avoir été si méchant avec Draco. Pas devant ses amis... Et pourtant, même Ron semblait attendre.

– C'est hors de question. »

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps d'insister que déjà la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, cédant le passage à Severus, Remus et Albus. Les adultes leur indiquèrent de se relever, ce qu'ils firent à tout vitesse.

– Ady, je veux te voir demain matin, à 8h00 tapante, dans mon bureau. Je tiens à t'escorter personnellement jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Pompom te prendra en charge. Et ne pense même pas à discuter. Les autres, sauf M. Malfoy, sortez d'ici en silence. Remus et moi-même allons vous montrer le chemin jusqu'à vos dortoirs. Sait-on jamais si vous l'auriez mystérieusement oublié... »

D'accord. Là, Dumbledore n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un grand-père gâteaux et gâteux... Les gryffons lui emboitèrent le pas sans discuter, adressant des signes de têtes à Ady au passage, lequel leur répondit par un sourire confiant. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Ady, Severus et Draco dans le salon du professeur de potions.

Severus soupira lourdement, adressant un regard lourd de sens à son fils. « Nous discuterons demain » Il semblait presque résigné. « Draco, inutile de déranger ta chambrée... Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici. Adel va te prêter des affaires pour demain matin. Allez-vous coucher. »

Ady acquiesça piteusement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, sans demander son reste, laissant là un Draco Malfoy gêné nageant joyeusement dans le flou le plus total.

– Tu dors dans la chambre d'Adel, idiot. » Signala Severus avec -enfin !- un sourire en coin. « Son lit est assez grand. Au pire, fais le dormir au sol... »

Draco déglutit, serra son parrain dans une brève étreinte et s'enfuit à son tour. Adel, constata t-il, semblait l'attendre, assis sur sa couche les yeux dans le vague. Quand il quitta cet état, ce fut pour se plonger dans le regard orageux du blond. Ils s'affrontèrent en silence, comme essayant de s'hypnotiser, jusqu'à qu'Ady s'estime vaincu et baisse les yeux.

– Il y a des pyjamas dans l'armoire basque. » Annonça le garçon tout bas. « Sers toi, je reviens. »

Et pour la seconde fois en cinq minutes, il planta le blond là. Lequel blond se résigna à se diriger vers l'armoire, sans chercher à comprendre.

* * *

Avec une certaine dose de courage, Adel chercha son père, priant pour que celui-ci ne soit pas déjà dans sa propre chambre. Par chance (ou par malchance vous dirait sa fierté), l'homme se trouvait au salon, assis lourdement dans le fauteuil que Dumbledore occupait plus tôt, la tête dans les mains.

– Monsieur ? » Hésita Ady avec l'impression de déranger le maître des potions, une fois de plus.

– Severus releva la tête et fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, l'air revêche. « _Monsieur_ ?! »

Ady déglutit et rectifia le lancé. « Père... »

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Severus. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, fixant un point imaginaire. « Tu es censé aller dormir. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Les paroles de Vernon Dursley tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, sans répit.

– Je voulais... » Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, brusquement anxieux. « Non rien, bonne nuit. »

– Ady, viens ici. » Ordonna Severus. « S'il te plait. »

Le survivant obéit sans se poser de questions, évaluant qu'il y avait là une ouverture. Une fois qu'il fut tout proche, Severus lui fit l'immense honneur de le regarder à nouveau. Ady fut presque soulagé de voir plus d'incertitude que de colère dans les yeux de son père.

– Est-ce que je peux...? » Murmura le garçon en rougissant.

– Severus analysa la question : est-ce qu'il pouvait quoi, exactement, le morveux ? L'homme n'en avait aucune idée et l'heure tardive n'aidait certainement pas.

– Sois plus clair, par pitié... »

Ady se mordit la lèvre sous l'œil attendrit, malgré lui, du professeur. L'incertitude du gosse fut rapidement remplacée par une pointe de détermination. Sans que Severus n'ait eut le temps de tergiverser davantage, Ady s'approcha et enroula illico-presto ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, sa tête se logeant sans préavis contre le torse Snapien.

_Allo Poudlard, ici Maître des potions en perdition. _Stupéfiant comment son fils pouvait le prendre de court à chaque fois.

Sans qu'il ne pense à se contrôler, Severus entoura ses propres bras autour du frêle corps, serrant l'enfant contre lui. L'étreinte suintait presque le désespoir et l'envie que cela ne cesse jamais. Aucun des deux savait si une telle chose se reproduirait. Évidemment, Severus l'espérait. Évidemment, Ady sentait qu'il le voulait aussi... Mais allez savoir, avec deux imbéciles dans leur genre... Severus admira la masse qu'il câlinait. Jamais lui même n'aurait osé accomplir un acte pareil. Pourtant, il était l'adulte.

Ady, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pris sur lui (à nouveau) en brisant le silence. « Je suis désolé. »

– Ne crois pas que cela t'épargnera quoi que ce soit. » Marmonna Severus avant de poser la joue sur la tignasse verte du marmot.

– Je ne crois rien. » Marmonna en retour le garçon.

Severus soupira, soulagé. « C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, papa. »

Tchac. Déconnexion du système. P.A.P.A. Le mot heurta Severus de plein fouet, le plongeant dans un état quasi béat. _Papa ! _C'est à peine s'il osait y croire. Et c'est à peine si Ady osait le croire aussi. Mais maintenant qu'il était bien parti, autant se jeter à l'eau et faire sa B.A. sincère du jour.

– Les serpentards ont de la chance de t'avoir. » Continua le plus jeune. « Je le pense vraiment. J'aurais peut-être aimé être un Serpentard aussi, dès le début, si ça t'avait conduit à m'aimer. »

Chamboulé par l'aveu étouffé dans son giron, l'ancien espion réagit à peine en voyant la chevelure verte de son fils reprendre une couleur ordinaire. L'enfant soupira dans son cou et avec un effort palpable s'extirpa de ses bras. Il avisa le regard perdu de son père et décida de ne pas insister.

– Bonne nuit papa. »

_Un courage de gryffondor..._

* * *

Il retrouva son blond favori changé et allongé sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Grimaçant, Ady rejoint l'armoire à pas feutrés, se saisissant d'une tenue de nuit. Draco se redressa, observant son manège. Son haussement de sourcil typiquement serpy laissa rapidement place à de la stupéfaction alors que son « camarade » se changeait sous ses yeux, pas gêné pour un sous.

Aucune pudeur, franchement.

L'entreprise se termina rapidement mais pas assez, jugea Draco, pour sa santé mentale.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Questionna Adel, confus.

Le blond cacha son trouble et balança la première explication qui lui vint. « Tu n'as plus les cheveux verts. »

Pitoyable... Ceci dit, Ady sembla véritablement surpris par la nouvelle, attestant qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce détail. Heureusement pour le blond qui ne se voyait pas justifier sa gêne.

– Vraiment ? » Souffla Ady avec un sourire enfantin. « Mais c'est génial ! »

Draco se refusa à tout commentaire, clairement contre l'idée de s'abaisser à partager la joie de l'autre crétin obtus. Ady avait été on ne peut plus vexant, ce soir, et un Malfoy ne devait pas pardonner aussi facilement. Même à un Adel Snape craquant...

Ça y est, il venait de l'avouer.

– Maintenant que tu as terminé de t'extasier, laisse moi dormir. »

Ady, choqué, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche. Voyant cela, le blond se rallongea correctement et lui tourna le dos. Le silence se fit, un peu pesant. Le blond eut cependant pleinement conscience de l'affaissement du lit alors qu'Ady prenait place à ses côtés. Puis de cette main se posant sur son épaule, caressante.

– Tu es fâché à propos de tout à l'heure ? » Le murmure le fit tressaillir. Draco ne sut dire si c'était d'horreur ou d'autre chose, mais la balance penchait plutôt en faveur de cet 'autre chose'. Aussi, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, le blond tourna la tête vers la voix de son camarade.

Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son comparse, si proche que le souffre de l'autre lui caressait les joues. La respiration du blond se bloqua. Les yeux verts de Snape Junior plongèrent dans les siens à la recherche d'une réponse à la précédente question. Mais Draco ne pouvait lui en donner aucune puisque, dans l'immédiat, il lui semblait que réfléchir à la question serait fastidieux et déplacé. _La proximité... _encore cette foutue histoire de proximité ! Le blond sentit cette envie de s'approcher encore de l'autre. Juste un peu. Son regard orageux dévia malgré lui sur les lèvres fines d'Adel, lequel fronçait les sourcils, comme ne saisissant pas pourquoi Malfoy ne répondait pas.

Le blond s'en moquait. Seule la réalisation comptait. Seul le fait qu'il lui suffise de se pencher un peu pour goûter à cette bouche lui importait.

Confus, Ady recula, brisant l'instant magique. L'ancien gryffondor l'observa encore un peu, comme s'il venait tout juste de le découvrir pour la première fois, avec crainte, puis lui tourna le dos, se recouchant.

– Bonne nuit l'ange... »

L'ange ne répondit pas, trop frappé par ce qu'il venait d'admettre indirectement. Il ferma les yeux et se coucha aussi, l'image de deux lèvres tentantes à portée des siennes fermement encrée sous ses paupières closes.

#Je suis foutu...#

* * *

Dans la chambre attenante, une petite fille se réveilla en sursaut, effrayée. Elle venait de rêver _du monstre_. De cette chose à peine humaine qui lui avait volé son papa et sa maman. Mais pas seulement... il y avait aussi un autre garçon, avec des cheveux mal coiffés et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et le garçon lui avait donné quelque chose. _Un objet !_ Mais quel objet ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance... mais si ça en avait ? Et si le monstre la mangeait pour ce rêve ? Ou mangeait le garçon du rêve ! Sa respiration précipitée résonna dans la chambre quelques secondes. L'enfant voulut pleurer mais se retint lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le fantôme d'Helga Poufsouffle. La femme lui souriait doucement, son regard rivé dans le sien, l'air aussi doux qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un mauvais rêve. »

Lucinda opina, un peu rassurée par la présence de la dame. De _son amie_.

– Regarde autour de ton cou. » Suggéra tout bas Helga.

Lucinda s'exécuta, intriguée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en avisant qu'une chaîne y était accrochée. Avec en guise de pendentif...

– C'est l'objet de mon rêve ! » Chuchota l'enfant, stupéfaite et émerveillée à la fois.

– C'est un item précieux. » Lui indiqua Helga, sérieuse. « Tu crois que tu pourras le protéger ? »

– Oui... » Hésita Lucinda, incapable de dire non à Helga.

– Alors, _écoute_-moi bien. Il ne faut le montrer à personne mais le garder toujours sur toi. Je vais te dire un secret, tu ne le répèteras à personne...? »

L'enfant tendit l'oreille. « Je promets. »

– Même pas à Adel pour le moment. » Prévint Helga. « C'est trop important, et tu es la seule qui puisse veiller sur cet objet. »

– D'accord...

– La magie t'a confié l'amulette que le grand méchant avait. Il ne doit pas découvrir que c'est toi qui l'as. C'est l'objet magique dont nous vous avions parlé à toi et à Adel, tu te souviens ? »

– Mais... » Lucinda ouvrit grand les yeux. « Mais... je vais détruire l'école d'Ady ! »

– Non non. » Rassura Helga. « Bien sûr que non. Est-ce que tu as envie de le faire ? De détruire Poudlard ? »

– Non ! » S'offusqua la môme.

– Alors tu vois, l'amulette ne le fera pas. J'ai confiance en toi moi, et la magie aussi, tu vois ? Elle sait que tu ne feras jamais rien de mal à cette école et à Ady... »

– Je la garderais alors, le monstre ne l'aura pas Helga ! »

– Je sais. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Ferme les yeux et souhaite très fort que personne, à part toi, ne puisse voir l'amulette. »

Sceptique, Lucinda s'exécuta quand même.

– Je veux que personne ne la voie. Je veux que ce soit mon secret. Je veux que personne ne la voie. Je veux que ce soit mon secret. Je veux que personne ne la voie. Je veux que ce soit mon secret. »

Helga la couva d'un regard tendre et sa main fantomatique vint caresser la joue de l'enfant. Même sans qu'elle ne la touche réellement, elle était certaine que Lucinda sentirait l'affection que la fondatrice voulait lui témoigner.

– C'est parfait. Tu as réussis... tu es une petite sorcière fantastique. Je suis tellement fière... » Chuchota Helga. « Rendors toi ma chérie. »

Lucinda lui sourit, contente, et se recoucha. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, le sommeil l'emporta dans un songe où un petit garçon aux yeux verts jouait avec elle à protéger l'amulette magique du terrible et méchant monstre...

_Avec pour seule arme une chanson... _

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, les premières lueurs du jour trouvèrent deux garçons fermement enlacés dans un grand lit. Draco fut le premier à émerger. La pensée qui saisit son esprit parasité par le sommeil fut qu'il faisait bon, dans ce lit. Qu'il se sentait bien, protégé, presque au paradis, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses mains blanches tâtonnèrent sa couverture, un coussin -semblait-il. Moelleux et doux. Le blond soupira de contentement et fit quelques caresses à l'oreiller, laissant le temps à ses neurones de réintégrer leurs locaux (son espace cérébral).

Leur bruyante arrivée lui fit réaliser deux choses : d'abord, il possédait beaucoup de neurones, ensuite, il dormait dans le lit d'Adel. Pris d'un doute, le blond leva une paupière et lança un regard brumeux à son oreiller... pour constater qu'il s'agissait-en réalité- de l'autre garçon.

Garçon qui soupirait faiblement sous ses caresses. Le blond rougit et réfréna les ardeurs matinales dérangeantes qui pourraient le trahir. Bien. Récapitulons...

#Il soupire sous mes caresses. Adel aime quand je le...#

Stop. Ne pas penser une chose pareille ! Ne SURTOUT pas penser une chose pareille ! Le blond déglutit et observa plus attentivement l'autre garçon. Ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient le torse. La tête d'Adel reposait sur lui et une des mains du garçon...

Draco hoqueta. Oh non non non... l'une de ses mains était là où il ne fallait pas ! Ne surtout pas en tenir compte ! Ne SURTOUT pas s'emballer ! Ne surtout pas se dire combien se réveiller contre Adel Snape pouvait être délicieux. Ne pas songer à la proximité ! Adel, endormi, grogna sourdement et sa main se crispa sur la partie sensible du blond, qui glapit. Visiblement, son petit démon personnel n'appréciait pas qu'il ait cessé de lui prodiguer des petites caresses.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il foutu ?! Draco essaya de se dégager du corps du brun, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se frotter contre l'autre. Oh-mon-dieu. Le blond vira au rouge et serra les dents. C'était fichu, la réaction de son corps allait le trahir ! Il ne fallait pas qu'Adel se réveille !

A peine avait il pensé cela que le brun bougea, semblant justement sortir de son sommeil. La respiration du blond se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'Adel osait -comme lui un peu avant- tâtonner ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. Adel frissonna et Draco se tendit un peu plus si possible.

Doucement, le brun papillonna des yeux. Son regard vert échoua sur son oreiller. Un ventre plat, blanc. Son nez huma l'odeur de celui-ci avec plaisir.

#Humpf...#

Délicieuse odeur. Un léger sourire heureux s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Ady alors que celui ci remontait doucement le long du corps de Draco, provoquant d'incroyables frissons chez ce dernier. Incroyable l'effet qu'Adel Snape pouvait avoir sur lui. Définitivement un second Potter... à croire que les gars aux yeux verts seraient sa damnation, sa frustration.

Adel plaça son visage en face de celui de Draco et sourit timidement. Doucement, il se pencha sur le blond et déposa un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres, savourant brièvement leur goût, dans un baiser volé qu'il regretterait plus tard.

– Tu sens bon, l'ange... »

– Quoi...? » Bégaya Draco, mode pivoine.

Adel gagna la même couleur et roula sur le côté, s'échappant vite fait (bien fait).

– Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas, tout à son trouble. _Sa damnation..._

_

* * *

_

Comme convenu, Adel fut dans le bureau de Dumbledore à 8h tapantes. Lucinda dormait encore, à son grand désarroi, ce qui impliquait qu'il allait devoir affronter cette journée sans avoir pu ne serais-ce que voir le sourire de sa protégée. La journée n'aurait pas le même goût... quoi qu'Adel devait admettre que la matinée n'avait pas si mal commencée...

A cette pensée, Ady rougit sous le regard amusé d'Albus. Le vieil homme le salua simplement, l'escortant chez Madame Pomfresh, le dragon de l'école. La femme les accueillit chaleureusement, avant de jeter Dumbledore à la porte. Tant mieux.

Les deux heures suivantes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, l'infirmière se contentant de faire ses examens, très attentive à tous les résultats qu'elle obtenait. Étrangement, Ady n'avait pas honte face au regard scrutateur de Poppy Pomfresh, probablement parce que celle-ci ne faisait aucun commentaire désobligeant au sujet de ce qu'elle découvrait.

Ady mit ce temps à profit pour réfléchir, faire un état des lieux de sa vie. Outre le problème de l'amulette (un soucis de taille, quand même !), les choses semblaient s'améliorer. Leur excursion de la veille chez les Dursley avait été une véritable libération. Juste ce qu'il lui manquait pour qu'il considère le mot 'famille' sous un autre jour. Pour tourner la page. Bien sûr, pas en une seule fois, mais Hermione avait foi en l'avenir et lui commençait aussi à apprécier l'idée d'un père ouvrant les bras pour qu'il s'y blottisse.

Et l'idée d'un blond lui ouvrant les bras aussi... Ady se mordait la lèvre, anxieux, à chaque fois qu'il songeait à son petit écart du matin. Et à celui de la veille. Le pire étant sans doute que lui, Adel Snape, avait eu terriblement envie de savoir quel goût les lèvres du blond avaient. Alors qu'il considérait qu'embrasser quelqu'un était répugnant. Mais voilà, avait-il constaté doucement, Malfoy n'avait rien de « quelqu'un ». Il s'agissait de Malfoy. Sa némésis. Son ange... Pas de n'importe qui. En y repensant, Draco avait toujours été là, comme ses meilleurs amis. Il s'agissait d'un élément stable, présent depuis ses onze ans.

Le garçon soupira sous le regard attentif de Poppy. _Draco_... Adel frissonna. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le simple fait d'avoir été injurieux envers le blond l'avait fait se sentir si misérable. Détestable.

Ady n'avait rien vu venir. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Draco Malfoy, mais une chose restait certaine, il était hors de question que Malfoy pense à sortir de sa vie. Ni que quelqu'un se l'accapare. Peut-être devrait-il surveiller Zabini. Ou Parkinson. Ou les serpentards en général. Ou toute l'école, en fait.

Même les professeurs. Malfoy ne devait pas trouver mieux ailleurs. Pas désormais qu'il l'avait rendu dépendant de sa présence, de son acharnement, de son _étrange amitié._

#Je me fais pitié... Si Ron m'entendait penser...#

Le roux prendrait un bon fou rire et ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer un détail, à savoir que Draco Malfoy ne connaissait pas l'ancienne identité d'Adel Snape. Un point de taille... qui faussait tout. Par merlin, si le blond découvrait la supercherie, il le haïrait. L'idée même l'horrifiait. Et vu sa chance, Ady supposa qu'il ferait mieux de profiter de Draco Malfoy autant qu'il le pouvait, de passer des moments avec le blond avec que le drame ne vienne... Pour au moins ne pas regretter d'avoir été un crétin jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Les examens terminés, Poppy le fit assoir devant son bureau et lui fit venir une tasse de thé vert. Puis prit enfin la parole, avec tact.

– Je ne vous apprends rien, j'imagine, si je vous dis que vous avez tous les symptômes d'un enfant abusé. » Déclara Poppy prudemment. « Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas en parler. Si c'est le cas, soyez certain que je vous écouterais Adel, sans vous juger. »

Adel lui sourit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. « C'est terminé maintenant madame. »

– C'est exact. » Admit Poppy, rassurante. « Je veillerais à ce qu'on ne vous fasse plus de mal, Harry. »

Le dit Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, estomaqué. « Comment... »

– Vous étiez abonné à cette infirmerie, je connais votre magie par cœur. » Avoua Poppy, amusée. « J'avais aussi conscience que vous étiez sous-alimenté, je dois l'admettre, mais vous n'avez jamais fais un seul pas vers moi et vous ne compreniez pas les signaux que j'envoyais, Harry. J'en suis désolée. Je mettais des potions nutritives dès que je le pouvais dans vos plats. Lorsque vous étiez à l'infirmerie, surtout. »

L'aveu chamboula le cœur du survivant. Ainsi donc, on avait pris soin de lui ? Sans même qu'il ne le sache ni ne s'en rende compte...?

– Ceci dit, Harry, vous êtes dans un état qui laisse penser que cet été... » Elle laissa la phrase en suspend. Le sous-entendu était parfaitement clair. Cet été, tout avait empiré. « Oh, et dites moi, quelqu'un a réparé vos côtes, je me trompe ? »

– Oui. Un médicomage, au chaudron baveur. » Expliqua Ady. « Est-ce que c'est mal fait ? »

– Non Harry, c'est bien la seule chose de faite correctement, justement, et croyez bien que je suis soulagée que quelqu'un s'en soit chargé rapidement. Vous êtes fragile, il va falloir prendre les choses en main dès maintenant. » Lâcha Poppy en le regardant sérieusement. « Tu t'épuises. Nous allons définir une liste de potions et de comportements à adopter durant les prochaines semaines. Pour que tu ailles mieux. »

Ady grimaça mais acquiesça. « Merci. »

– De quoi ? » S'étonna la femme. « De ne pas te laisser à l'agonie ? Ou de ne pas aller tuer les abrutis qui s'en sont pris à toi ? »

– De ne pas... me prendre pour une bête de foire. » Chuchota Ady. « D'être vous même. »

– Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une bête de foire, Harry. » Ricana Poppy. « Un inconscient, certainement, d'ailleurs, il y a un lit à ton nom dans mon infirmerie... »

Ady éclata de rire à l'image. Rire aussitôt coupé par une toux que Poppy jugea effroyable.

– Bien, nous allons commencer par ça... prêt à ingurgiter toute la réserve de mon infirmerie ? »

Adel lui sourit, reconnaissant. « Prêt. »

S'il avait eu une grand-mère, décida Adel, il aurait souhaité qu'elle soit comme Poppy Pomfresh. Une Poppy et une Madame Figg, rien que pour lui. Cette famille là lui aurait plut.

* * *

L'entretien avec Poppy terminé, Ady avait regagné les quartiers du maître des potions. Après tout, il était aussi -théoriquement- exclu de Poudlard. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir passer une semaine enfermé ici. Sur un haussement d'épaules, Ady gagna la chambre de Lucinda. L'enfant sauta sur ses jambes, folle de joie et se faufila au creux de ses bras, avide de tendresse.

– Ady, Ronron et Mione et toi, vous avez vaincu les monstres moldus ? » Pépia l'enfant. « Tu as vu ton papa ? »

– Oui, il est venu. » Sourit Ady en s'abaissant à sa hauteur. « Les monstres moldus ne me feront plus jamais de mal et une dame va me soigner comme il faut. »

Ady sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant les yeux de Lucinda déborder de larmes.

– Luce ? » Souffla le grand frère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

– Je suis tellement contente ! » Renifla la petite. « Ils vont te réparer, ton papa et la dame, et après, on sera heureux jusqu'à la fin de la vie. Y'aura l'ange avec nous aussi. »

– Oh. » Ady sourit et la serra dans ses bras. « Ouais, on va être heureux. »

– Et puis on battra le monstre laid, et tout le monde sera content. Mon papa et ma maman aussi. »

Ce fut au tour des yeux d'Ady de se remplir de larmes. « Oui, ils seront fiers. »

Lucinda lui sourit et lui attrapa la main, pleine d'entrain. « J'ai joué avec Fumseck hier. Je vais te montrer le jeu ! »

Ady la suivit sans rechigner, soulagé de retrouver l'enfant aussi vive et joyeuse. Lucinda restait Lucinda. Et par merlin... _qu'il l'aimait ainsi._

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Harry apprit, notamment, que Poudlard avait été sujet à d'étranges rebondissements durant son absence. Soulèvements d'armures. Chasses aux fantômes. Tout un tas d'évènements incontrôlés (et incontrôlables) ! Voilà qui allait plaire aux jumeaux.

Conscient d'être consigné, Ady rejoint sa chambre autour de 18h. Il fixa quelques instants les quelques potions que Poppy lui avait confié puis se résigna à agir de façon raisonnable.

C'est en sentant ses paupières se fermer que le garçon compris pourquoi l'infirmière lui avait indiqué de les prendre après le repas. Pour une action raisonnable, il faudra repasser...

* * *

_Le cercle de ses serviteurs l'entourait. Tremblants et anxieux. Ils suintaient la crainte et l'appréhension et Lui s'en délectait. Lord Voldemort se lécha les lèvres, s'imprégnant de cette atmosphère de respect apeuré. Ses yeux rouges se plantèrent dans les pupilles grises de l'un de ses larbins. Le plus droit et fier. _

– _Lucius... » Siffla l'homme serpent. « Avance. »_

_L'aristocrate s'empêchait de trembler, il le sentait. Tous ces vermisseaux se retenaient de montrer leur horreur face à son pouvoir. Un immense pouvoir. Le lord en frémit de bonheur. Voir Lucius Malfoy s'incliner bien bas à ses pieds le remplissait de joie. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la vision de l'aristocrate gisant contre terre et le suppliant. Tellement avili. Si misérable face à sa grandeur, sa toute puissance..._

– _Luciusss... » Siffla Voldemort en s'approchant si près de Malfoy Père que celui-ci en réprima un frisson d'horreur. « Tu as, j'espère, des informations au sujet de Potter ? »_

_Potter. La joie de Voldemort chuta brutalement. Foutu petit emmerdeur qui lui échappait... le seul point compromettant son règne. Et aucun de ses larbins ne s'avérait capable de trouver le morveux. Mais Lucius était le meilleur... n'est-ce pas ?_

– _Maître, je n'ai rien pu trouver à son propos, Dumbledore semble... »_

– _Endoloris. »_

_Et Malfoy chuta. Mais la vision n'était pas aussi délicieuse qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Harry Potter. Sans Potter à Poudlard, tous ses plans étaient compromis ! Il le lui fallait ! Cette bande d'incapables ne lui servait-elle donc à rien ?!_

– _Je pensais avoir été clair, Luciusss, que t'avais-je ordonné ? » Siffla le lord._

– _De... trouver... Potter... » Haleta Lucius Malfoy. « Mais... »_

_Les yeux de Voldemort flamboyèrent alors même que sa fureur augmentait. « Aucune justification ! »_

_Le lord lança tous les sorts de torture lui traversant l'esprit, évacuant sa frustration sur son pauvre fidèle. Des imbéciles ! Tous de copieux crétins incapables de réussir la plus petite mission ! Il lui fallait Potter, de toute urgence !_

_Se désintéressant d'un Lucius Malfoy gisant dans une marre de sang, Lord Voldemort congédia ses mangemorts et sortit de la salle du trône, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs de son QG. Au plus profond du monastère qu'il habitait, il pénétra dans la salle. Celle gardant le précieux item qui lui assurerait la domination du monde. _

_Son regard grenat s'accrocha à la cloche de verre au centre de la pièce. A l'abri, __**l'amulette **__brillait, l'appelait. Voldemort s'appuya au mur et l'observa religieusement. Sans Potter, l'item ne lui servait à rien. Sa puissance serait effective lorsque tous les fondateurs seraient réunis à Poudlard. A cet instant seulement l'amulette pourrait-elle tout détruire. Voldemort en était intimement persuadé._

_# Le descendant de Serdaigle est déjà là-bas.# Ragea le seigneur des ténèbres. # Potter, je pensais pouvoir compter sur ta dégoutante attitude de Gryffondor. Tu devrais être à Poudlard avec l'enfant !#_

_Oui, __**l'enfant.**__ La gamine descendante de Poufsouffle. Une fois Potter à Poudlard avec la gamine, toutes les conditions auraient été réunies. Mais le morveux s'était joué de lui et patienter ne menait définitivement plus à rien._

_Voldemort ricana. Si patienter ne menait à rien, il lui fallait trouver Potter lui-même. Le lord avança vers la cloche et posa ses doigts anguleux sur la surface de verre, la caressant. Doucement, révérencieux, le monstre la souleva. Le contact avec l'item lui manquait. La magie de l'amulette, cette force signifiant la puissance à l'état pur, ressemblait à une drogue. _

_Doucement, presque amoureusement, Lord Voldemort avança sa main, prêt à savourer le contact. _

_Main qui passa au travers de l'objet._

_La réalisation mis plusieurs secondes, le temps que son cerveau assimile la signification d'une telle chose. _

– _Une... illusion... » Bégaya Voldemort en sentant la fureur se mêler au choc et à la panique. Le lord respira bruyamment et sentit sa magie se mettre en mouvement, en réponse à la pulsion meurtrière qui l'envahissait. « Potter... »_

_Un cri de rage lui échappa. A l'étage, dans la salle du trône, Narcissa Malfoy réprima difficilement la peur qui l'envahissait. _

– _Lucius ! Lucius... Il faut partir. Réveille toi. Enervatum ! Enervatum ! »_

_Lucius papillonna des yeux, grognant sous la douleur. « Cissa... »_

– _Lucius, nous devons aller voir Dumbledore... »_

– _Qu'est-ce que... » Lucius Malfoy tenta de se remettre assis, le monde tourbillonnant autour de lui. « Cette... magie... »_

– _Il va tous nous tuer ! » Paniqua Narcissa. Voir cette femme droite et fière dans un tel état chamboula sa raison. « Nous devons fuir ! Lucius, mon ami, accrochez vous à moi, nous devons aller au QG de l'ordre, nous y serons en sécurité. »_

_Sa femme palabrait. Lucius estima que le danger était réel. Ceci dit, sa femme palabrait trop... beaucoup trop..._

– _Des traitres ? » Gronda une voix bien connue. « Intéressant. »_

_Lucius et Narcissa furent frappés par une vague de magie brute émanant de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il ne leur fallut rien de plus que ce signal d'alerte pour qu'aucun des deux ne songe à essayer de sauver les apparences. Sous les yeux du démon, le couple Malfoy s'évapora, déclenchant une autre vague de colère noire chez leur ancien maître. Les objets à portée volèrent en éclat sous l'onde de puissance._

– _POTTER, JE TE TUERAIS ! »_

* * *

A Poudlard, un adolescent se réveilla en sueur, le front fendu en deux par la douleur et des images sanglantes plein la tête. Une main fraiche se posa sur son front, apaisante, tandis que des mots doux ne trouvant aucun sens à ses oreilles semblaient murmurés tout près.

Ady essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais c'était sans compter la panique qui saisissait tout son corps. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

– Ady, calme toi, chut, c'est terminé. »

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Pleurait Lucinda. « Ady a mal, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est le monstre, je suis sûre, il va nous faire du mal. »

Severus ferma les yeux, incapable de s'en sortir seul. « Dobby ! »

Un Pop signala l'arrivée de l'elfe. « Va chercher Dumbledore, c'est urgent. »

Heureusement pour lui, Dumbledore fut là dans les cinq minutes. Un coup d'oeil à la situation lui permit de comprendre le problème. Le vieil homme souleva Lucinda et la berça étroitement, étouffant ses pleurs contre son giron. « Je garde un œil sur eux Severus, allez chercher une potion calmante dans votre réserve. »

Le directeur des serpentards hésita mais le regard appuyé de Dumbledore le convainquit de s'exécuter rapidement. Sans potion calmante, sa présence ne servirait à rien. L'homme n'avait jamais assisté à une crise telle que celle-ci mais Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que la possibilité existait.

Il n'imaginait cependant pas la chose aussi terrifiante. Voir son fils hurler comme un possédé, le front en sang, secoué de spasmes, était plus qu'un père ne pouvait en supporter. Savoir qu'en étant Harry Potter le gamin y avait déjà goûté lui soulevait l'estomac. Mais le pire était sans aucun doute cette prise de conscience terrible..._ Son fils était Harry Potter_. Il le savait déjà, bien sûr, mais la chose semblait d'autant plus réelle maintenant. Cela signifiait deux choses : d'une part, il avait maltraité mentalement un gamin en pleine souffrance, d'autre part, un psychopathe voulait la peau de la chaire de sa chaire... _Et il ne pouvait rien y faire._ L'impuissance le bouffait face à ce constat.

Severus trouva facilement ce qu'il voulait et pria pour que personne -pas même un elfe- ne le voit courir comme un dératé, fiole en main, en direction de la chambre d'Adel. Il força la potion contre les lèvres de son fils et attendit patiemment qu'elle fasse effet. Bientôt, Adel cessa de trembler, se contentant de gémir et de sangloter à la fois, les yeux toujours clos.

– Malfoy... ordre... amulette... »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Chut, Harry, parles-tu de Lucius Malfoy ? »

– Lucius, au QG ordre – ble-essé... » Le reste se perdit en baragouinements indistincts, avant qu'Ady ne s'évanouisse purement et simplement.

– Lucius ? » Souffla Severus, perdu. « Mais... »

– Notre dernier espion. » Dumbledore posa Lucinda dans ses bras et lui fit un signe de tête. « Je vais au QG. Veillez les enfants, je vous préviendrais. »

Severus acquiesça mollement et caressa les cheveux de la petite. La gamine renifla et s'échappa de ses bras, allant se blottir contre Adel. Un sommeil tout sauf tranquille la faucha aussitôt, sous le regard attentif et protecteur de Severus Snape.

* * *

Les deux enfants ne se réveillèrent que plus tard dans la nuit. En réalité, Ady s'agitait dans son sommeil, secouant la petite chose accrochée à lui. L'enfant avait fini par se réveiller pour aussitôt faire sortir Ady de son repos agité. Le garçon mis quelques longues minutes à reprendre pied avec la réalité, sous les caresses rassurantes de sa petite sœur.

Lucinda jeta un regard vers le côté et avisa la présence de Severus, endormi dans un fauteuil calé contre leur lit.

– Ady ? Tu n'as plus mal ? » Chuchota la gamine, inquiète.

Ady cligna et se frotta les yeux. « Non. Enfin... si. Un peu, mais moins. »

Lucinda lui offrit un câlin réconfortant, répondant à sa propre envie d'être rassurée. « J'ai eu peur. J'ai même pleuré. »

– Chut, c'est terminé. » Souffla Ady. L'affirmation eut pour effet de faire fondre Lucinda en larmes.

– C'est le monstre, je suis sûre ! Je te protège Ady maintenant, et mon meilleur ami aussi il le fait ! »

Ady fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Je ne crains rien alors... » Déclara t'il platement. « Qui est ton meilleur ami ? »

Son doudou peut-être …? #C'est certain, je ne risque rien, si c'est le cas... # L'ironie le tuera...

– Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Il vient dans mes rêves et on se bat contre le méchant tous les deux. » Confia Lucinda, légèrement gauche. « Il a des cheveux noirs qui partent n'importe comment et des grands yeux verts merveilleux ! »

Ady ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué. « Il a une cicatrice...? »

– Comment tu sais ? » Lucinda semblait ébahie. « Tu le connais toi aussi ? »

Mais Ady ne répondit pas. Lucinda n'avait jamais... comment étais-ce possible ? Le garçon déglutit péniblement puis essaya de trouver du positif à tout ce méli-mélo. Pour commencer... pourquoi ne pas être simplement rassuré que le « meilleur ami » de Lucinda soit Harry Potter ? Soit lui-même. Au moins, Lucinda ne risquait pas d'être trahie. Personne ne la manipulait...

#Un bon point.#

Le rêve lui revint, le faisant trembler d'horreur. Lord Voldemort avait beaucoup pensé, alors qu'il était dans sa tête. De ce fait, Ady avait largement profité de toute cette montagne de révélations... à savoir qu'il savait désormais que Lucinda descendait d'Helga Poufsouffle. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait nier avoir agit exactement comme le seigneur des ténèbres le voulait.

Mais Voldemort n'en avait pas conscience puisque le parallèle entre Adel Snape et Harry Potter restait non établi.

# Un autre bon point... #

Restait plusieurs problèmes. D'abord : quelqu'un avait dérobé l'amulette, au nez et à la barbe du mage noir. Voldemort le tenait pour responsable... et il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Parce que -dans l'immédiat- il ignorait totalement qui pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel acte.

Il fallait retrouver cette personne avant le Lord. Mais pas seulement...

# Le descendant de Serdaigle est à Poudlard. # Se rappela Adel. Il sentait que l'information était importante. Hermione comprendrait certainement pourquoi la présence des quatre descendants des fondateurs à Poudlard changeait la donne. Parce que la donne changeait... le Lord en avait été certain. Donc ?

#Je dois trouver qui est le descendant de Serdaigle.#

Il subsistait une fausse note, cependant. Et pas des moindres...! Voldemort considérait -visiblement- qu'Harry Potter descendait de Gryffondor. Or, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Harry Potter n'existait pas... et Adel Snape ne pouvait pas descendre de Gryffondor. A ce sujet, seuls les fondateurs pourraient l'éclairer.

– Ady...? Tu dors ? » Chuchota Lucinda, visiblement déçue.

– Non Luce, je réfléchissais. » Le garçon resserra ses bras autour du petit corps de sa protégée. « Je me disais que j'étais rassuré que le garçon à la cicatrice soit ton ami. »

– Moi aussi. » Confia Lucinda. « Il n'a jamais peur du méchant, alors je n'ai pas peur non plus. »

– C'est bien. » Ady lui sourit. « Je sais qu'il fera tout pour que rien ne t'arrive. »

– Hmhm... » La petite bailla. « Le monsieur à la barbe blanche était là tout à l'heure, tu sais ? »

– Le père noël ? » Supposa Ady, pince sans rire.

Lucinda gloussa. « Mais non, le papi Doumbidore ! »

– Doumbidore..? » La poitrine d'Adel tressauta. « Doum... »

– Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » S'étonna Lucinda. « Tu voulais vraiment que ce soit le père noël ? »

– Non non c'est... rien. Je suis un peu bête parfois, tu sais ? »

– Dobby est bête. » Lâcha Lucinda. « Pas toi. »

– Dobby n'est pas bête. » Gloussa Ady. « Il est juste trop gentil. Et puis c'est un elfe de maison ! »

– Ben moi aussi je sais passer le balai... »

Ady cligna et rit plus fort, avant de baisser le volume pour ne pas réveiller son père. « Je suis content de le savoir ! »

– Ton papa allait pleurer aussi tout à l'heure. » Lâcha brusquement l'enfant. « Il t'aime beaucoup beaucoup. Tu t'es réconcililié ? »

– Réconcilié. » Rectifia Ady. « Et je ne sais pas, j'imagine que oui, on... » C'était embarrassant... « Je l'aime beaucoup plus. Si ça peut te... »

– Ça me fait plaisir ! » S'extasia Lucinda. « On est une famille maintenant ! Si tu te maries avec l'ange... »

– Quoi ?! » Ady ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. « D'où tu sors ça ? »

Lucinda le fixa comme s'il était un crétin. « C'est ton amoureux... »

– Non ! » Se défendit Ady. « C'est pas vrai ! »

Lucinda pouffa. « Mais si ! »

– Luce... » Gronda la garçon. « C'est pas vrai. »

– Mais Helga a dit... »

– Helga... HELGA ?! » Le garçon rougit. « Ne me dis pas que les fondateurs s'amusent à … je ne sais pas. C'est n'importe quoi... »

– Salazar dit que... »

– Je ne veux pas savoir ! » La coupa Ady. « Pitié ! »

– N'empêche qu'on est une famille. » Sourit Lucinda. « Helga et Rowena c'est comme des arrière-arrière-arrière... grands mères ! »

Aucun ne vit le sourire en coin de Severus, à l'écoute. Quelle discussion fascinante... et instructive.

– Il faut beaucoup plus d'arrière que ça... »

– Y'en aurait trop. » Lucinda fronça les sourcils. « Et je veux aussi que Salazar et Godric ils soient nos arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière... »

– C'est bon arrête... »

– Grands pères ! »

– Ahem... »

– Il faut un grand père et une grand mère normale aussi. Ou non deux ! Normalement c'est deux ! »

– Pour les grands mères je propose Mme Pomfresh et Mme Figg. »

– Qui c'est ? » S'étonna Lucinda.

– Pompom c'est l'infirmière ici. Elle est géniale ! Et Mme Figg elle me connait depuis tout petit, c'est une amie du garçon à la cicatrice. »

– Super ! Il sera aussi de ma famille comme ça ? »

– …. » Ady pinça les lèvres. « Oui... »

– Pour les papis, on aura Doumblidiore... » S'emballa la môme en écorchant une fois de plus le nom du vénérable sorcier.

– Dis Albus va... » Conseilla Ady, pris de compassion pour Dumbledore.

– C'est son nom ? » Lucinda sourit. « C'est nul. »

Ady haussa les épaules face à cette terrible sentence. « C'est pas de sa faute... »

– Mouai. Il faut deux papis. Y'a -euuuh- le nain avec la hache ! »

– Flit ? » Gloussa Ady. « C'est le professeur Flitwick, pas un nain... »

– Mais c'est toi qui lui a donné une hache, tu te rappelles pas ? » Lucinda fit la moue. « Et puis il est tout petit. »

Ady rougit. « C'est bon, tu as raison. »

– Après, moi je dis, qu'on a un papa. » Lucinda pointa Severus du doigt. « Il est parfait ton papa. Mais il faudrait une maman aussi. »

Ady grimaça sous l'œil amusé de Lucinda. « Une maman... »

– Ou deux papas... Des fois des gens ont deux papas. » Rassura Lucinda. « Moi aussi je le vois pas avec une maman, en plus, on en a pas beaucoup sous la main. »

– Pas du tout sous la main... c'est plus juste. » Souffla Ady. « J'aime bien l'idée de deux papas... qu'est-ce que tu dis de Sirius ? »

– C'est déjà ton parrain, et puis il s'aiment pas. »

Ady fit la moue. « Parce qu'en plus il faut qu'ils s'aiment...? »

– Ben oui... » Lucinda pensait que ça coulait de source. « Sinon, ils vont se disputer. »

– Mais notre premier papa n'aime personne. » Souligna Ady. « Tu veux vraiment _un chaudron _pour maman ? »

– Lucinda écarquilla les yeux, choquée. « On peut avoir un chaudron pour maman ? »

– Je plaisantais... » Ady secoua la tête. « Bon, Remus ça te va ? »

– Oh ! Ouaaai ! Il s'aiment ! »

Ady le regarda d'un air bovin mais décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. « On a tout non ? »

– Non. L'ange sera ton mari et vous aurez des enfants aussi. Hermione et Ron seront tata et tonton. »

Un ricanement coupa toute futur réplique d'Ady. Le garçon tourna le regard vers son père pour constater que l'homme semblait encore dormir. Une seule autre personne, à sa connaissance, possédait ce genre de rire...

– C'est si mignon. » Salazar plana jusqu'au lit et adressa un sourire taquin à Ady. « Mais je suis en désaccord avec l'idée que les fondateurs soient vieux. Je respire la jeunesse. »

Severus se crispa mais n'osa pas ouvrir un œil. Serpentard en personne ! Comment étais-ce possible ? Que lui cachait son fils, exactement ?

– Salazar, vous êtes mort depuis des siècles. » Indiqua Ady avec une moue. « Les ectoplasmes ne respirent pas. »

– Sans cœur... » Bouda le fantôme. « Miss Lucinda, vous n'êtes pas de son avis, n'est-ce pas ? » Lucinda rougit fortement, démontrant le contraire. « A cette époque, le soutien laisse à désirer. »

– Vous êtes là pour geindre ? » Se moqua Ady.

Serpentard le foudroya du regard. « Petit imbécile. Bien sûr que non ! »

– Ce n'est pas prudent, mon père pourrait se réveiller... » Souffla Ady. « J'avais cru comprendre que personne ne connaissait l'existence de fantômes des fondateurs. »

– Severus Snape est un serpentard. » Railla Salazar. « Il ne me vendrait jamais à qui que ce soit. » Salazar se retint de signaler que, de toutes façons, l'homme ne dormait pas. « Je venais vérifier que tout allait bien. »

– Vous veniez quoi...? » Souffla Ady, surpris. « Vous vous inquiétiez ? »

– Je me demande d'où peut venir cette fausse croyance selon laquelle Serpentard le grand n'aurait aucun sentiment positif... »

– Du fait que vous soyez mesquin, peut-être ? » Souligna Ady, franchement joueur. « Ou bien est-ce parce que vous avez enfermé un basilic dans la chambre des secrets ? »

Il sembla faire mouche, en témoigna l'air gêné du fantôme. « Je me suis épris d'un serpent au regard meurtrier, tu devrais pourtant savoir combien il est difficile de résister à ce genres de créatures. »

Lucinda gloussa. « Draco aussi c'est un serpent au regard meurtrier ! »

Salazar salua l'esprit vif de l'enfant. « Nous nous sommes compris. » Le fantôme se moquait nettement d'Adel. « Je présume que tout va bien et qu'aller rassurer mes collègues m'est permis. Nous nous reverrons bientôt pour discuter. »

Ady haussa les épaules. « Quand vous voudrez. »

La formule semblait adaptée. Les fondateurs venaient à eux, ils n'allaient jamais aux fondateurs.

– Reposez vous bien. » Et Salazar disparut comme il était venu, sous l'air hagard de Lucinda. Ady fit la moue alors que Lucinda se reprenait et baillait, plus détendue que jamais.

– On a de la chance d'avoir autant d'amis et de famille ! » On y revenait.

– Ady secoua la tête et lui pinça les fesses. « On devrait dormir. Demain va être une longue journée. En fait, toutes les journées vont être longues à partir de maintenant... »

– Ne t'inquiète pas Ady. » Lucinda semblait persuadée de ce qu'elle disait. « Je te protège. Chante moi une chanson pour m'endormir, demain on jouera avec Fumseck, tu verras, le temps ira super vite. »

– D'accord. » Ady la cala confortablement contre lui et lui ordonna de fermer les yeux. « Tu vas adorer ma chanson... »

Lucinda et Severus prirent cela comme une promesse et abandonnèrent tous deux les armes. La matinée viendrait bien assez vite, autant profiter du sommeil qu'il leur restait. Ady soupira et berça l'enfant (et l'adulte) de sa jolie voix.

- Et crever le silence  
Quand c'est à toi que je pense  
Je suis loin de tes mains  
Loin de toi, loin des tiens  
Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance.

J'connais pas ta maison  
Ni ta ville, ni ton nom  
Pauvre, riche ou bâtard  
Blanc, tout noir ou bizarre  
Je reconnais ton regard...

Et tu cherches une image  
Et tu cherches un endroit  
Où je dérive parfois. »

Lucinda soupira alors qu'Ady passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es de ma famille  
De mon ordre et de mon rang  
Celle que j'ai choisie  
Celle que je ressens  
Dans cette armée de simple gens.

Tu es de ma famille  
Bien plus que celle du sang  
Des poignées de secondes  
Dans cet étrange monde.  
Qu'il te protège s'il entend.

Tu sais pas bien où tu vas  
Ni bien comment, ni pourquoi  
Tu crois pas à grand chose  
Ni tout gris, ni tout rose  
Mais ce que tu crois, c'est à toi

T'es du parti des perdants  
Consciemment, viscéralement  
Et tu regardes en bas  
Mais tu tomberas pas  
Tant qu'on aura besoin de toi

Et tu prends les bonheurs  
Comme grains de raisin  
Petits bouts de petits riens. »

La respiration de l'enfant se fit plus profonde, faisant glousser Ady. L'enfant s'assoupissait nettement au creux de ses bras, mais Ady n'arrêta pas de chanter pour autant, orientant ses pensées en direction de ses amis. Sa famille. Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et Ginny. Mais aussi Neville, se souvint-il, le doux Neville qu'il avait abandonné malgré lui.

- Tu es de ma famille  
De mon ordre et de mon rang  
Celle que j'ai choisie  
Celle que je ressens  
Dans cette armée de simple gens.

Tu es de ma famille  
Bien plus que celle du sang  
Des poignées de secondes  
Dans cet étrange monde  
Qu'il te protège s'il entend.

Le garçon se suréleva un peu, se mordit la lèvre et approcha une main inquiète de son père. Avec un courage impressionnant (surtout parce que l'homme dormait, en fait), Ady saisit la main de l'homme et l'embrassa. Puis la laissa retomber avec précaution.

- Tu es de ma famille,  
Tu es de ma famille,  
Du même rang, du même vent  
Tu es de ma famille,  
Tu es de ma famille ,  
Même habitants du même temps  
Tu es de ma famille,  
Tu es de ma famille...  
Croisons nos vies de temps en temps.

Tu es de ma famille  
De mon ordre et de mon rang  
Celle que j'ai choisie  
Celle que je ressens  
Dans cette armée de simple gens.

Tu es de ma famille  
Bien plus que celle du sang  
Des poignées de secondes  
Dans cet étrange monde_  
Qu'il te protège s'il entend. »_

Sa voix mourut et Ady ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à son tour. « Tu as raison Luce, nous sommes une grande famille désormais. »

Dans son fauteuil, le maître des potions se fit une raison et accepta l'idée. Il avait, désormais, une grande et précieuse famille à protéger. Et peut-être, si les choses se présentaient à lui un jour, une petite fille à adopter... _Il est toujours permis de rêver._

# Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard Lily pour qu'Ady et moi soyons heureux. »

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, un réel sourire confiant gagna les lèvres de l'homme.

* * *

**Chanson : _Famille_, de Goldman. N'hésitez pas à l'écouter, elle est magnifique. (Vous pourrez la trouver sur Deezer).**

* * *

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Virginie Simon :** Merci :) Moi aussi, j'avais des difficultés à savoir quand viendrait la suite. J'étais bloquée à la moitié du chapitre 20 depuis trois plombes... alors, je suis vraiment heureuse que la vengeance te plaise, parce que je n'étais pas très sûre de moi. Mais il fallait bien trouver une idée inexploitée :D Les relations entre Ady et Severus s'améliorent enfin, désormais que le plus jeune peut tourner la page. On pourra dire qu'ils prennent leur temps, ces deux là... hein ? :p Merci encore pour ta review !

**Dalou28 : **AAAH DALOU ! Oulala, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu me dis merci, pourtant je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de te remercier à toi, pour m'avoir lu et parce que je suis vraiment heureuse que certains lecteurs que j'apprécie se souviennent encore d'Adel... Merci mille fois.

**666Naku :** Cette fois, la suite n'a pas mis un an (Ou plus d'un an, même). J'espère que ça joue en ma faveur :)

**adenoide : **C'est exact, Adel voit enfin le bout du tunnel. Cependant, il reste Voldemort... et les choses bougent désormais. Et effectivement, tes déductions sont bonnes pour Lucinda, les choses se précisent dans ce chapitre. Finalement, l'attaque contre Lucinda n'avait rien d'aléatoire... Pour Adel, il est soulagé, c'est certain. Mais il lui reste encore un bout de chemin à faire. Bref, en fait, je crois avoir répondu à toutes tes suppositions dans ce chapitre (vaguement), ce qui semble être un bon point ! Merci pour ta review, c'est un vrai plaisir, j'adore te voir réfléchir sur les évènements, quelle que soit l'histoire :)

**snapysnapo :** lol de rien, après tout, je n'ai jamais signifié que j'abandonnais cette fanfiction :) et puis en voyant tant d'encouragements... ça booste. Ca provoque surtout le déclic tant attendu... Merci à toi :D Je suis toujours très heureuse de te savoir au rendez-vous. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très sensible à tes supplications (lol), j'essaye de mettre le turbo, mais rien ne se fait sans inspiration (et parfois, elle se fait désirer, celle là !) :)

**Almarita :** Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Pour ce chapitre, nous sommes retombés dans un registre moins foufou, j'espère que tu as apprécié quand même.

**Sahada **: Han ! Merci :D Mais mais MAIS pour la forme animagus d'Ady (Kuf kuf MUHAHAHA), je dirais que... ouai bon, c'est grotesque, mais ça me fait toujours autant marrer. Mais ne te laisse pas abuser par l'apparence première de la chose, crois moi... pour indice, le chinchilla ursinus (héhé) est un animal magique, selon Hagrid lui même ! :p

**mogyoda : **Merci :) Peu importe que tu n'ais pas commenté avant, je suis en général juste heureuse d'être lu (et puis, qui ne connait pas l'adage "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" ? ;)). Je suis très touchée par ce que tu as écris. Malheureusement, je suis un peu gênée par ce dernier chapitre, ducoup, puisqu'il est beaucoup moins fort que le précédent. J'ai l'impression qu'il boite même pas mal ! On ne pleure pas, on ne se tords pas de rire. On va dire que ça repose le corps hein ! Voilà, il faut respirer après l'effort :D Pour l'utilisation du verbe "feinter", tu as toutes mes plates excuses... Oh dieu... c'en est risible comme erreur, je retiendrais ça, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas saisi la différence (merci merci merci !). Si tu vois d'autres erreurs, n'hésite pas ! Je suis toujours très attentive aux remarques de ce type (ça fait ma culture :p). Encore merci pour le commentaire :D

**coeur-de-sang666 :** Mercii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Marion t'a balancé au fait, héhé, en me disant que le chapitre suivant était attendu de ton côté (cette pressiooon !! x_x). M'enfin, je me méfie... tu es très proche de chez moi, au fond, alors je vais éviter de lambiner trop longtemps... ;) Merci en tous cas pour ton commentaire :)

**afreen : **MDR ! Étonnant les réactions qu'Adel suscite ! C'est effrayant... s'il te plait ne l'abîme pas ! Je n'en ai qu'un... même si tu as raison, c'est un morveux puissance 1000 ! Je t'autorise juste à lui donner la fessée, si tu veux vraiment, et à aller consoler Sevy (quoi que... Sevy... si, tu peux le consoler, mais après, tu me le rends *en love de Sevy quand même quoi...*). Merci pour la review !

**Kurogane43536 : **De rien :) C'est un plaisir d'écrire la suite d'Adel Ô Adel, surtout en sachant que ça te fait plaisir aussi. Merci de me lire =)

**zaika : **Merci ;) Heureuse de te savoir encore et toujours au rendez-vous.

**tylia-sama :** Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente que quelqu'un ne songe pas à éviscérer Ady (non mais ça soulage vraiment). Luce est la petite touche enfantine de l'histoire, c'est génial que tu y sois sensible (un peeeu de candeur dans ce monde de brute !).

**firewings : **Yeaa mici ! Et comment que je continue ! Après 21 chapitres, ce serait bête que j'arrête tout non ? :D (Même si les chapitres arrivent à deux à l'heure -foutues limitations de vitesse, c'est rien que de leur faute- ils arrivent et arriveront encore, jusqu'au dernier :)).

**Noin : **Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve (mais je sais, après tout ce temps, un nouveau chapitre, ça peut inquiéter question santé mentale). Comme je le dis et redirais encore et encore, je n'abandonnerais jamais ! ;) Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**JTFLAM :** Merci ! et non, il ne s'agit pas d'une seconde version, mais d'une première version. Mais il existe beaucoup de fics (du moins, quelques unes quoi) sur ce thème où Harry se révèle être le fils de Severus et Lily, alors c'est normal qu'elle puisse t'en rappeler une autre :) Celle dont tu parles, avec Draco et Hermione jumeaux... ça me dit quelque chose. Mais je ne saurais dire quoi oO je dois avoir lu trop de fanfics...

**Mini-Yuya : **Ce chapitre est peut-être moins fort, question sentiments. Enfin à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le précédent :) Merci beaucoup !

**Dadoumarine :** Tant mieux lol, au moins, ça veut dire que tu as accroché aux parties humoristiques ! Il y en aura probablement d'autres ;) Merci !

**Sesyl :** Oh ouiii, c'est un passage bien débile ! xD Va savoir ce que j'avais mangé cette fois là ! Ca m'arrive de rire moi-même en relisant certains passages, à croire que j'étais dans un état second et inquiétant en les écrivant ;) C'est toujours un plaisir de faire rire les gens :) Merci pour ton commentaire :D

**draym : **Merci, ravie que tu aimes ! Surtout le procès, qui part quand même bien en sucette ! :p

* * *

**NDA :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes. D'abord, je tiens à vous remercier -chacun- d'avoir lu (et commenté, pour certains) cette histoire. Ensuite, je voudrais vous avertir d'un truc vraiment effarant (pour moi) qui vous fera probablement lever les yeux au ciel (j'espère).

Je dois effectuer un stage en région lyonnaise durant un mois et demi, à partir de ce vendredi 20 juin. Jusque là, rien de grave, hein. Oui mais voilà... je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur. **Conclusion : pas d'ordinateur, pas de chapitre posté. **

Je ne dis pas « aucun chapitre écrit », hein :) Etant donné que j'apprécie peu les séries policières que mes grands-parents regardent (c'est chez eux que je vais loger), je mettrais mon temps libre à profit pour avancer dans mes fanfics, en particulier Adel Ô Adel et Butterfly City. De ce fait, une fois rentrée (dans environ deux mois), je pourrais les recopier puis les mettre en ligne.

Réellement navrée que l'attente doive être si longue. Mais il y a deux bons points pour vous : d'une part, vous aurez quand même accès au site de fanfics (ça se voit que je suis traumatisée à l'idée que j'aurais pas d'ordi ? xD), et surtout, vous aurez été prévenu cette fois de mon absence.

Merci à tous et à bientôt ! Enfin... vous m'avez compris ! :D

(Oui oui c'est la même que sur Butterfly ^^)

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre non corrigé, je préfère vous avertir :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Confusion et poupée de chiffon

* * *

**

Le plus compliqué, dans cette histoire d'amulette semblait de trouver par où débuter les recherches. Même en faisant preuve de bonne volonté, Adel ne voyait pas. « Trouver le descendant de Serdaigle » : facile à dire ! « Retrouver l'amulette », encore plus simple à dire ! Mais à faire ? Sans la moindre petite piste, entamer des recherches ne servirait pas à grand chose. Ce serait une pure perte de temps et d'énergie. Si Ady disposait du temps – plus ou moins- l'énergie, en revanche, lui faisait cruellement défaut.

_Si seulement Hermione était là. _Son génie naturel lui serait d'un secours non négligeable, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

En l'occurrence, Hermione n'était pas là. Par sa faute. Alors autant qu'il se fasse une raison et patiente bien sagement jusqu'au retour de ses amis. La semaine d'expulsion terminant dans quatre pauvres jours, d'ici là, il attendrait sans faire plus de bêtises. N'étais-ce pas une bonne résolution ?

Ady eut un sourire en coin, désabusé par l'éventualité que « ne plus faire de bêtises » ne soit pas quelque chose de possible pour lui. Après tout, il devait bien l'admettre, que ce soit en tant qu'Harry ou en tant qu'Adel, les ennuis venaient à lui plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulait.

Lucinda sifflota doucement, à des lieux des réflexions du jeune homme. Adel lui jeta un regard rapide puis replongea dans ses réflexions.

Il aurait pu demander aux fondateurs de l'éclairer, c'est vrai, mais là aussi Ady préférait attendre le retour d'Hermione et Ron. Leur trio – en plus d'être rassurant- était indéniablement efficace. Leur escapade chez les Dursley's, ces infâmes moldus idiots, lui avait fait l'effet d'une piqure de rappel, au sens où Ady reconnaissait désormais que ses amis lui avaient été -et lui seraient toujours indispensables face aux difficultés. Combien de fois s'en étaient-ils sortis ensemble ?

Pour la énième fois en trois misérables jours, Adel trônait sur le canapé du salon, les yeux dans le vague. En tailleur, au sol, Lucinda l'observait discrètement. Le cerveau englué par les potions de Pompom, Adel avait l'impression que chaque réflexion lui demandait un effort immense. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les médicaments l'abrutissent autant. A moins que ce ne soit l'excès de pensées. Sait-on jamais si cogiter ne nuisait pas à la santé...

– Dis Luce, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu avais une amulette maléfique dans les mains ? » Souffla Ady, brisant le silence. Oui, voilà, il débuterait ainsi, par envisager diverses solutions...

Lucinda le fixa, les yeux démesurément ouverts. Après un instant d'hésitation, la gamine osa répondre. « Je ne le dirais à personne... »

Ady soupira. « Ouai, ça n'aide pas. »

Lucinda rougit, désolée, et tenta de se rendre un peu utile. « Si j'étais un méchant, je détruirais... »

– Non. » Coupa Adel en se grattant le menton, l'air abruti. Lucinda cligna. « Je doute que ce soit un méchant qui l'ait volé à Voldemort. Honnêtement, quel intérêt ? Détruire Poudlard, Voldy pouvait très bien s'en charger... »

De ce côté là, Ady était certain de tenir le bon bout. L'homme -ou la femme- qui possédait l'amulette ne pouvait pas être du côté de Tom. Les mangemorts désiraient faire plaisir à leur maître, pas le rendre _furibond_...

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ? » S'enquit Lucinda, curieuse.

C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, lui ? Ady fronça les sourcils, songeur. « Je suppose que... » Il ne s'était pas posé la question, à vrai dire. Cela aurait du lui sembler évident. Il détruirait cet objet de malheur ! Adel soupira, non, il ne le ferait pas. D'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas faire un truc pareil (il n'y avait pas de notice pour sorciers demeurés souhaitant réduire en miettes des objets maléfiques), ensuite parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de le vouloir. « Je la mettrais entre les mains les meilleures. »

Ouai. Tout à fait. Il s'en débarrasserait ainsi, laissant la charge à quelqu'un de plus doué que lui.

Lucinda acquiesça, pensive. « Comme ça, Poudlard n'aurait pas de problème. »

– Reste à savoir qui a les meilleures mains. »

Malheureusement, _Ady _Snape n'avait rien de quelqu'un de clairvoyant.

* * *

Severus se prit la tête dans les mains et grogna. Assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie des Malfoy au grand complet, il pressentait l'arrivée des ennuis. Ah, pardon, il étaient déjà là. La lumière venait de perdre ses derniers espions, après tout, en la personne de Lucius Malfoy et sa femme. Plus aucun atout dans les rangs ennemis, donc. Si ceci n'entamait pas le moral des troupes... Snape voulait bien se déguiser en bomba-latina.

Lucius lui serra l'épaule dans une tentative pour le rassurer. Comme si c'était lui qui en avait besoin ! Recouvert de bandages, le blond semblait le plus à plaindre. Au grand soulagement de Narcissa et Draco, cependant, il semblait aller bien mieux que quelques jours auparavant. Severus jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à son filleul. Celui-ci avait été mis dans la confidence, plus ou moins, mais Severus savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus abusé que Draco Malfoy, l'abruti congénital qui arrivait à côtoyer Harry Potter sans même en avoir conscience. Le blondinet semblait fier d'être ici, parmi eux, comme s'il était à égalité avec chacun des individus présents dans la pièce. Alors qu'il n'en était rien. Tout ce que Malfoy junior savait, c'est que Potter avait averti l'ordre de l'état de son père, lui sauvant la vie.

Severus eut envie de ricaner. Réunis autour d'un thé, les uns et les autres réfléchissaient aux derniers évènements. Et Severus ricanait, vous l'aurez compris. Ce devait être compulsif...

– Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu mettre Tom dans une colère pareille ? » Murmura Albus, préoccupé. Il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'être aussi ignorant. « J'ai l'impression qu'un détail m'échappe. »

Qu'il l'admette était suffisamment inquiétant pour que chacun, dans cette pièce, se sente aussi préoccupé que lui. Severus arrêta de ricaner un instant, d'ailleurs, se renfrognant.

– Avez-vous demandé à Potter ? » S'enquit Lucius, agacé. « Il semble tout savoir, celui là. »

Évidemment, personne n'avait pris le soin d'expliquer à Lucius Malfoy qu'Harry Potter partageait un lien mental avec le Lord Noir. Severus comprenait que Lucius soit confus quant au fait qu'Harry Potter ait pu le sauver sans même bouger. En fait, Lucius ne pigeait rien et il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup avant que ce point-ci l'énerve.

– Ne dis pas d'inepties, Lucius. » Avertit Severus avec une étrange animosité. « Que veux-tu que Potter sache ? »

– Lucius haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Aucun de nous n'ignore que dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres perds son sang-froid, Potter est impliqué. »

Severus afficha un air méprisant qui fit grimacer Narcissa. « Un argument incroyable, Lucius. »

Personne ne manqua l'ironie de la déclaration. Lucius lui jeta un regard venimeux. « Le Lord m'a torturé à mort, Severus. Il m'a semblé très clair que Potter était à l'origine de sa colère. Tu n'étais pas là, mais moi si, malheureusement, alors ne remets pas en question mon avis sans arguments valables pour le contrer. »

Severus pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua rien. Malfoy considéra ce silence comme significatif d'une victoire bien amère. L'implication de Potter dans la colère du Lord n'était pas à démontrer. Il savait pertinemment que ce morveux -même indirectement- était coupable. Pure logique. Selon un Malfoy, rien n'est plus énervant qu'un Potter. Sinon un Snape, mais cette fois, Severus était hors de tout soupçon. Il ne vient jamais à l'esprit de Lucius Malfoy qu'il existait un autre Snape...

Tant pis pour lui.

Draco se racla la gorge, intervenant pour la première fois. Sa mère lui sourit, encourageante.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. » Admit le jeune-homme en essayant de garder un air neutre. « Potter et le Lord sont en relation ? »

Non parce que si Potter et le Lord ne communiquaient même pas, Draco voyait mal comment le survivant pourrait énerver le mage noir. A moins d'avoir fait quelque chose de particulièrement atroce au Lord, sans même entrer en contact avec celui-ci. Hm...

Lucius le fixa avec un étonnement visible. « Au contraire. Le Lord ignore où est Potter, ce qui implique qu'aucun contact ne s'opère entre les deux. Du moins physique, je pense que nous ne devrions pas exclure... »

– Aucun contact. » Coupa sèchement Severus. « Potter est surveillé, de toutes façons. »

Oui, enfin, pas suffisamment, visiblement, puisqu'il avait réussit à quitter le château quelques jours plus tôt... Sale gosse.

– Alors comment Potter peut énerver le seigneur des ténèbres ? » Questionna Draco, naïf. « Je veux dire, plus que d'ordinaire. Au point qu'il essai de tuer mon père... »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'un amusement mal placé. « Harry a beaucoup de ressources. » Le citronné semblait être prêt à rire d'une blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre. « Il était destiné à Serpentard, après tout. »

Draco ouvrit muettement la bouche, dépassé par la déclaration qui -en soi- n'avait rien à faire dans cette discussion. D'ailleurs, cette discussion ne servait à rien. Severus fronça les sourcils, Ady était certes à Serpentard mais la façon dont Dumbledore avait tourné sa phrase laisser presque supposer que...

– Il s'agit là d'un point qui fait cruellement défaut à Voldemort. » Les autres frissonnèrent alors que le vieux fou se resservait une tasse de thé, l'air de rien. « Allons, les enfants, ce n'est qu'un nom. »

_Les enfants ? _Lucius pâlit affreusement et Narcissa lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Inutile de relancer une bataille.

– Potter n'a pas l'étoffe d'un Serpentard. » Trancha Draco, toujours choqué par l'idée même du Golden Boy dans la fosse aux serpents. « Franchement... »

Albus sourit un peu plus, si possible. « Un préjugé qui lui donne un certain avantage. Un loup frappe plus fort lorsque ses ennemis ne voient en lui qu'un agneau. »

D'accord, cette conversation ne menait vraiment à rien.

– Peu importe. » Lucius sortit de sa léthargie. « Le survivant est en cause, demandez-lui ce qu'il a fait. Et surtout comment il l'a fait. Et cessez surtout de dépenser votre salive pour rien.»

Draco s'empêcha d'être surpris face à l'attitude de son père. Sa présence ici résultait du seul souhait de sa mère qui jugeait -désormais que leur couverture était tombée- que son fils courrait un certain danger. Le tenir informé était une priorité, selon elle.

– Harry n'est pas disposé à parler de quoi que ce soit. » Déclara Dumbledore.

– Disposé ? » Répéta Lucius, brusquement menaçant. « _Disposé ?!_ Dumbledore, j'espère qu'il s'agit là d'une blague et que nous ne dépendons pas des souhaits d'un morveux insipide. Tirez-lui les vers du nez, s'il ne veut rien dire. Fouillez son esprit, même ! Mais il est hors de questions que nous attendions qu'un sale gosse soit disposé à éclairer nos chandelles, vieux fou ! Nous ne pouvons pas agir contre le Seigneur des ténèbres sans rien saisir de la situation réelle ! »

Le vieux mage eut un sourire contrit alors que les autres fixaient Lucius, éberlués. De toutes évidences, les nerfs du blond craquaient. « Lucius, fouiller l'esprit des autres est interdit, vous devriez le savoir. »

–Comme si ce détail vous avait jamais arrêté ! » Siffla Lucius. « Faites le venir ici, à Poudlard, si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Je lui ferais cracher le morceau moi-même ! »

– Cesse d'extrapoler ! » Rugit à son tour Severus en bondissant de son siège. « Le môme n'a rien fait Lucius ! »

Lucius se figea et adressa un regard ébahi à son meilleur ami. « Sev', serais-tu entrain de défendre le fléau même de ton existence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ! » Ses poings se crispèrent. « Tu as toujours été le premier à dire que Potter n'était JAMAIS innocent ! »

Narcissa les jaugea du regard, inquiète, et se rapprocha de son fils. « Lucius n'a pas tort. Ton attitude est _anormale_, Severus. Alors... » La femme déglutit. « Il doit y avoir autre chose. N'est-ce pas ? On nous cache forcément quelque chose, et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

– Il n'y a rien à savoir, aucun secret Cissy. » Siffla Severus. « Seulement des idiots obtus et aveugles qui ne saisissent pas ce qu'on leur dit ! »

La déclaration jeta un froid et face au visage contracté de son meilleur ami, Severus s'en voulut immédiatement.

– Je suis de l'avis de Lucius. » Clama calmement Albus, à la stupeur de Snape. « Harry est impliqué. »

– Mais... »

– Je ne l'accuse pas. » Soutint Albus. « En revanche, je ne doute pas -comme Lucius- qu'Harry détient les informations qui nous font défaut, même sans en avoir conscience. »

Draco et sa mère grimacèrent simultanément. Sans en avoir conscience ? Les deux en doutaient. Surtout Draco... après tout, Potter n'était pas stupide. Oh ça non... contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire. Draco n'avait jamais été dupe.

– Albus. » Soupira Lucius, visiblement fatigué par son éclat. « Étant donné les circonstances, je vous en conjure, laissez-nous interroger Potter. »

– A moins que... » Narcissa porta une main à sa bouche, une expressions d'horreur se peignant sur ses traits fins. « Est-ce que Harry Potter est... _diminué_ ? »

Cela expliquerait la réticence de Dumbledore, mais aussi celle de Severus. Surtout celle de Severus, en fait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si tendu et furibond à la fois.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Draco blanchit alors que sa main attrapait celle se sa mère. Lucius écarquilla les yeux, frappé par l'éventualité. Ce fut Severus qui rompit l'instant. En ricanant...

– Cissa, quelle idée saugrenue ! »

La femme relâcha son souffle et se recomposa un air quasi-indifférent. Le soulagement, cependant, marquait ses traits. « Nous ne nous battrons pas pour Harry Potter sans être certains qu'il s'agit d'un garçon entier. S'il vous plait, Dumbledore, laissez-nous lui parler. Après tout, nous en avons le droit. »

– Bien. » Sourit Dumbledore, l'air vaincu. « Vous rencontrerez Harry à Poudlard, sous peu. Nous fixerons une date. »

Les Malfoy comprirent que le sujet était clos. Fatigué, Severus se résigna.

* * *

Ady étendit ses jambes et tourna distraitement une page de son « manuel de potions à l'usage des apprentis ». Un bouquin passionnant...

La porte d'entrée pivota, ouverte par Lucinda, libérant le passage à un blond aux yeux de glace et aux traits tirés. L'ange s'installa à ses côtés, ruminant, et jeta un coup d'œil au bouquin qu'il feuilletait. Adel lui adressa un regard en coin.

– Tu as l'air affreux. » Nota Snape junior, l'air de rien.

Ce qui n'était que la stricte vérité. Draco semblait ennuyé autant que fatigué.

– Et toi, tu tiens ton livre à l'envers. » Répliqua le blond.

Ady retint un sourire amusé. Ils n'avaient pas fait mention de leur réveil ambiguë et Ady remerciait le ciel pour cela. Il était toujours particulièrement mal à l'aise par rapport à ceci. Heureusement, le blond ne semblait pas avoir envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Ce qui l'arrangeait grandement... Leur relation amicale était déjà suffisamment étrange.

Ady haussa les épaules. « Pour faire semblant de m'instruire, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit dans le bon sens. »

De toutes façons, il ne comprendrait jamais les potions. Draco grogna mais se détendit. Lucinda s'assit à leurs pieds et replongea dans le livre d'images qu'elle parcourait tout le temps, en ce moment. Ady supposait que la magie ne cesserait jamais de la fasciner. Parfois -souvent- il l'enviait.

– J'étais à un rendez-vous. » Lâcha Draco, l'air maussade. « Avec mes parents, ton père et ce vieux cinglé de Dumbledore. »

Ady haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais lui prêta enfin toute son attention. Draco sembla se détendre un peu plus encore sous son regard. « Mon père était espion pour Dumbledore. Il y a quelques jours, il a été démasqué. » Confia Draco. Ady ne parut pas surpris (il n'avait jamais su feindre la surprise). « Saint Potter l'a sauvé, plus ou moins. Nous avons parlé de lui... »

Et ce fait semblait profondément l'agacer. Le blond affichait un air confus et ennuyé.

– Vous n'avez que ça à faire ? » Grogna Ady, lui-même agacé. Il n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on parle de lui dans son dos. Ce n'était jamais bon.

– Tu aurais préféré que nous parlions de toi ? » Se moqua le blond avec un sourire charmeur. « Tu me diras, le sujet aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant. »

Ady grimaça mais évita de le contredire. Ou même de simplement exprimer son point de vue. Oui, mieux valait qu'il se taise et ne se compromette pas. Le sujet ne le mettait pas particulièrement à l'aise, ce qui restait compréhensible. Et en fait, réalisa t'il, la supercherie ne tenait pas à grand chose. En réalité, Ady ne comprenait pas comment Draco ne pouvait pas avoir déjà compris qui il était -ou avait été. Mince, il ne savait plus lui même..

– Je suppose que tu n'as jamais rencontré Potter. » Lâcha Draco, dans son idée. Ady résista à l'envie de lui dire de la fermer et de changer de sujet. « Crois-moi, tu ne perds rien. Ce mec est loin d'être aussi classe que le disent les journaux. »

– En fait... » Ady s'empêcha de grincer. « Lui et moi sommes très liés. »

Voilà qui ferait une belle jambe à Malfoy ! Ce petit con n'avait pas le droit de le rabaisser ainsi. Que ce soit lui ou son ancien lui n'y changeait rien ! Il avait la classe. Un point c'est tout. Et surtout, il n'était pas prêt à entendre son- l'ange de Lucinda l'insulter. Parce que ceci ne manquerait pas d'arriver, il en était certain.

Le blond le toisa, se crispant brusquement alors que la déclaration rejoignait son cerveau. « Toi et... Potter ? C'est une blague ? » Ady ne démentit pas. « Laisse le tomber ! Ce crétin est destiné à mourir jeune, tu n'y gagneras rien ! »

Ady se figea, inexplicablement secoué par l'affirmation. Draco avait lâché ça méchamment, comme si ce fait avait une quelconque importance dans leur discussion et le convaincrait de quelque chose. Ceci dit, Ady n'était pas en mesure de saisir ce quelque chose. Bien au contraire. Son cerveau ne tenait plus la route. Ce crétin est destiné à mourir jeune.

– Destiné à quoi ? » Souffla Ady, vert.

– C'est marqué sur son front. A côté de « je suis un paquet à emmerdes ». Potter se fera liquider par le Lord, alors autant t'en tenir éloigné ! »

– Par... _Quoi_ ? »

C'était comme une gifle. Même pire. De savoir que quelqu'un pensait qu'il allait mourir rapidement avait de quoi perturber. Le penser soi-même était une chose. Mais que Draco Malfoy affirme sans trembler ni sembler préoccupé que vous alliez crever en était une autre.

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille, avec autant de mépris ?

– C'est méchant ce que tu dis. » Bégaya une petite voix sanglotante.

Ady acquiesça aux mots de Lucinda. L'enfant se retenait difficilement de pleurer, les yeux rivés avec inquiétude sur Ady, comme si ce dernier allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, putain !

– Tu es un abruti, Malfoy ! » Cracha Ady.

– Je suis réaliste, Adel ! » Contrecarra l'autre avec agressivité. « Reste loin de lui ! Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire et ne vaincra jamais Tu-sais-Qui ! Même si nous le souhaitons tous très fort ! Ce crétin a juste de la chance et accès à des informations. »

Ady lui offrit un regard incrédule. _Reste loin de lui ?_ Mais pour qui se prenait ce petit connard prétentieux, exactement ?!

– Je ne lâche pas mes amis, moi, Malfoy. Je doute que tu puisses comprendre. »

En soi, la déclaration pourrait ne rien vouloir dire. Harry Potter n'était pas son ami. Mais Ron et Hermione l'étaient et Ady pouvait parfaitement se mettre à leur place et répéter ce qu'eux-même lui disaient, lorsqu'il voulait les éloigner et les protéger. « Nous sommes tes amis ! Nous resterons là jusqu'au bout. » Lucinda reniflait au sol, le regard toujours rivé sur Adel. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et tenta de comprendre pourquoi Draco prononçait de pareilles conneries. Le fait qu'il n'aime pas Harry Potter pouvait l'expliquer. _Évidemment. _

– Tu es méchant. » Lucinda se releva et se posta devant Draco, une lueur assassine dans le regard. « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. »

– Toi aussi, tu t'es entichée de ce demeuré ? » Grinça Draco.

– Elle est juste sensible aux conneries. » Répliqua Ady en attirant Lucinda à lui. « Alors la ferme Malfoy. »

– Si tu ne veux pas que je réagisse, fais aussi attention à ce que tu sous-entends ! » S'énerva Draco. « Tu me dis être très lié à Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement, hein ? J'ai très bien saisi, Snape, que tu t'envoyais en l'air avec lui. »

– Et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Ça n'explique pas que tu puisses sortir des trucs pareils devant une enfant ! »

Draco respira profondément, reprenant le contrôle. Journée de merde ! Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Ady. « Je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est bon. »

Ady s'empêcha de signaler que non, ça ne l'était pas. Autant calmer le jeu et y réfléchir plus tard. « Pourquoi parliez-vous de lui ? »

Draco se rassit correctement. Ceci dit, il était visible qu'il était extrêmement tendu. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'une humeur massacrante et a tenté de tuer mon père pour une obscure raison. Dumbledore est incapable d'expliquer pourquoi le Lord est furieux. Il suppose -et mon père le soutient- que ça concerne Potter. »

–Je vois. » Baragouina Ady en reposant Luce au sol et lui indiquant de retourner jouer sans s'inquiéter.

En fait, il ne voyait pas, non. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé à propos de Voldemort. Ni Dumbledore, ni son père. Ni même Remus ou Sirius. Techniquement, il ne cachait rien. Toutes les personnes dignes de confiance qui s'étaient intéressé au sujet possédaient la plupart des éléments de cette histoire d'amulette. Jusqu'alors, Ady n'avait pas considéré tellement nécessaire d'en avertir Dumbledore. Le garçon soupira. Il n'avait plus envie d'être Harry Potter depuis un moment maintenant, se contentant d'être Adel Snape. Il avait bêtement pensé, quelque part, qu'il pourrait feindre la mort d'Harry Potter et que cette histoire d'amulette maléfique disparaîtrait avec lui.

Merde, c'était tellement confus...

- Moi si on me pose pas de questions, je dis rien. » Délivra Lucinda, toujours bouleversée. « Mais moi je dis pas des trucs méchants aux gens. Alors ils me disent leurs secrets. Alors moi on me dirait tout, mais pas à toi ! »

La réplique, décousue, venait du cœur. Adel jeta un regard attendri à Lucinda. Draco pinça les lèvres mais fit mine de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mieux valait aller dans le sens d'Adel. En fait, l'idée d'une autre dispute avec Snape Junior le terrifiait. Il devait l'avouer. Il était hors de question qu'une histoire à propos de Saint Potter les sépare.

– Admettons. » Lâcha le blond. « Potter va venir au château, je lui poserais des questions gentiment, et il me répondra. »

– Pardon ? » Releva Ady. « Il va venir ? Comment ça ? »

Lucinda les fixa sans comprendre. « Mais il est déjà là... »

Draco pâlit affreusement. Comment ça, il était déjà là ? Le blond envoya un regard à Ady et releva que celui-ci avait pâlit. Très liés. Est-ce que ça signifiait que... Draco secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir quelle relation Ady entretenait avec sa Némésis. Étrangement, l'idée même d'une quelconque proximité lui donnait envie de hurler. Ce n'était pas comme si Adel n'avait pas compris. Il venait d'avouer qu'il était jaloux, plus ou moins. Draco savait qu'Ady avait compris.

– Parfois, il passe nous voir. » Souffla Ady. Ou avoua.

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. « La ferme Adel. »

Lucinda se mordit la lèvre et se sentit presque de trop. Elle venait de faire une bourde, elle le sentait. Et en même temps... La gamine décida que c'en était assez. Trop de tension. Trop de cruauté. Trop de confusion...

_Trop._

– Vous savez fabriquer une poupée ? » Son ton suppliant ne passa pas inaperçu.

Les deux garçon se quittèrent du regard et l'évaluèrent silencieusement quelques secondes. Puis décidèrent de tourner le dos à cette fin de discussion... dérangeante. Et à ce qu'elle impliquait. Et à ce qu'elle semblait impliquer, en fait. Pour eux deux. « Alors vous me montrez ? »

_Très bien, une poupée. _Lucinda espéra que son rêve de famille aimante et soudée n'était pas déjà éteint.

* * *

Quand Severus revint dans ses appartements, le soir, Draco était déjà partit. Adel chuchotait quelques paroles à Lucinda, dans un coin du salon. Severus remarqua l'air désolé de la jeune-fille et sentit sa curiosité s'éveiller. Ceci dit, une fois qu'Ady l'eut remarqué, il songea qu'il ne saurait probablement rien de la discussion qui rendait Lucinda si misérable.

Adel le salua mollement et détourna le regard. En fait, chaque fois que Severus croisait le regard de son fils, celui-ci s'esquivait.

– Vous avez été sage ? » Questionna l'homme en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Lucinda baissa les yeux. « Oui. »

Mais Severus ne fut pas dupe. « Quel est le problème ? »

– Luce a dit à Malfoy qu'Harry Potter était dans le château. » Balança Ady en lui tournant le dos.

Severus soupira mais garda le silence. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la révélation était un problème. Son filleul était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas répandre l'information. Et de ce que Severus en voyait, il était dans l'intérêt d'Adel que Draco comprenne enfin qu'il était Harry Potter.

Son fils devait arrêter de mentir à l'autre jeune-homme. Il s'agissait d'une évidence. Même lui, Severus Snape, en avait conscience.

– Ils se sont disputés. » Renifla Lucinda. « Et Draco a été méchant. »

– Adel haussa les épaules. « Passons, c'est sans importance. »

Le ton enroué du garçon lui prouva que ça ne l'était pas. Mais Severus ne savait pas exactement comment prendre Ady. Était-il censé le réconforter ? Le pousser à parler ?

– Donc Draco a découvert la vérité. » Résuma Severus. « Ady ? »

– Non. » Rectifia Ady en se tournant enfin vers lui. « En fait, il est juste persuadé que je... » Ady rougit. « Que... avec moi-même. »

Severus fronça les sourcils avant d'enfin comprendre où voulait en venir son fils. Ce fut probablement la première fois qu'Ady vit son père _éclater de rire._

– Ce n'est pas drôle. » Râla Ady. « Papa ! »

– Si, ça l'est. » Contra Severus. « Je savais mon filleul tordu, mais pas à ce point-là ! »

Ady soupira et s'assit au sol, à ses pieds. « Il a essayé de me convaincre de ne plus approcher Harry Potter. »

Severus continuait à rire. « Et de quelle manière ? »

Ady lui lança un regard furibond. « En m'expliquant qu'Harry Potter allait mourir jeune et que le fréquenter causerait également ma mort. Un truc de ce genre ! »

Severus cessa immédiatement de rire. Il lança un regard à son fils et remarqua que plus qu'en colère, Ady était triste. Oh mon dieu...

– Il n'a probablement pas tort. » Souffla Ady. « N'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme remarqua à peine que sa propre main tremblait désormais. « Il a tort. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire. »

– Arrête de me mentir. » Soupira Adel.

Severus captura son regard. « Je ne mens pas. »

– Alors, tu es entrain de m'assurer que je ne mourrais pas de la main de Voldemort ? » Souleva Ady avec ironie. « Et je devrais te croire, c'est ça ? »

– Exactement. »

Ady cligna et secoua la tête. « J'espère que tu as raison. Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir. »

Severus ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il était à peine 19h30. Au diable Draco Malfoy. Au diable Harry Potter. Et au diable Voldemort...

* * *

– Est-ce que tu sens quelques améliorations ? » Questionna Poppy, le lendemain, attentive.

L'infirmière semblait décidée à le suivre de près. Ceci passait, manifestement, par des rendez-vous réguliers dans son bureau, pour des discussions plus ou moins approfondies. Ady ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Dans ce monde confus et oppressant, il lui semblait avoir trouvé une alliée, une confidente.

Ady lui sourit vaguement, assis sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. « J'ai beaucoup moins de nausées et j'arrive à manger des repas plus complets. »

– C'est un mieux non négligeable. » Reconnut Poppy. Elle laissa un silence apaisant s'installer. « Qu'en est-il du mental, Harry ? »

Ady ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, brusquement anxieux. « Mes amis me manquent. Ils sont les seuls avec qui tout est limpide... » Chuchota le garçon. « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que moi-même, je n'arrive plus à suivre. Mais Ron et Hermione semblent toujours sereins. Du moins... Ils comprennent. »

L'infirmière acquiesça doucement et le fixa avec attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu as du mal à suivre ? »

– Tout. » Ady eut un sourire amer. « Voldemort. Malfoy. » Poppy l'encouragea à développer. « D'un côté, il y a le survivant et le grand méchant. De l'autre, il y a Adel Snape et le maître des potions de Poudlard. Et Malfoy. Je passe de l'un à l'autre tout le temps. »

– Et toi, où te situes-tu ? » Chercha à comprendre Poppy. Il lui semblait étrange que le garçon s'obstine à considérer Adel Snape et Harry Potter comme deux personnes distinctes. Ce n'était pas bon.

– Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Ady.

L'infirmière soupira. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de ta vision. Je présume que ça te perturbe ? »

– Oui. » Ady se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus. « J'avais presque oublié Voldemort. Je veux dire, avec les Dursley et tout ça, je l'avais... » Le garçon secoua la tête. « … envoyé au second plan. »

– Et ? » L'encouragea Poppy.

– Et il m'a rappelé à l'ordre. » Déclara Ady avec une moue ennuyée. « Je croyais que ça, au moins, semblerait clair. Je dois lui manquer... Il fallait bien que ça arrive. »

Poppy ne parut pas convaincue. « Non, Harry, ça ne devrait pas arriver. »

Ady approuva mollement. « Je suppose que pour Adel Snape, ça ne devrait pas arriver. Mais pour Harry Potter, c'était presque à prévoir, non ? Voldemort veut me _tuer_. Ce n'est pas parce que je change de nom et d'apparence, qu'il me laissera tranquille. En fait, j'ai fais une erreur. »

– Une erreur ? » Poppy plissa les yeux. « Quelle erreur ? »

– J'ai joué les ignorants. » Lâcha Ady. « J'ai fais comme si je n'étais finalement qu'Adel Snape, comme si c'était le plus important. Alors que c'est faux. J'ai été Harry Potter pendant bien plus longtemps. J'ai fermé les yeux, mis Voldemort à la fin de ma liste des priorités, alors que j'ai Lucinda tous les jours sous les yeux, et qu'elle n'a plus ses parents à cause d'Harry Potter. »

– Pardon ?! » Poppy faillit bondir de sa chaise à l'affirmation.

– Laissez-moi finir. » Ordonna sèchement Ady. « Je présume que le seul véritable coupable est Voldemort. Lui et sa foutue obsession de vouloir me faire du mal. Mais le fait est qu'il a tué les parents de Lucinda pour que j'aille la récupérer. Ce que j'ai fais. Et après ça, je me suis contenté de m'occuper d'elle, je ne l'ai pas vengé, ni rien, non, j'ai juste obéis à Voldemort en allant la chercher et en la gardant avec moi. » Le flot de paroles était hallucinant, surtout de la part d'Ady. « Je n'ai pas pensé aux autres morts qu'il ferait pendant que je me comportais comme un gamin. Pourtant, j'avais ce rappel sous les yeux. Lucinda ! Mais j'avais choisis d'être Adel, pas Harry. Comme si le fait d'être un Snape allait effacer tout le reste. En fait, j'ai non seulement mentis aux autres sorciers, en leur enlevant leur élu, mais je me suis mentis à moi-même. Le pire, c'est que mes amis me rappellent fréquemment qui je suis, ou qui j'ai été, mais je n'y faisais plus attention. »

– Comment ça ? » S'enquit Pompom, curieuse.

– Ils m'appellent Ady. » Sourit le garçon. « C'est la contraction d'Adel et Harry. Ils gardent à l'esprit que je suis le survivant. »

L'infirmière pensa à lui signaler que la diminutif impliquait surtout qu'il était toujours le même garçon, qu'importe son prénom. Au milieu d'Adel et d'Harry, il y avait Ady. Le surnom était judicieux.

– On en vient à l'autre erreur. Voldemort veut tuer Harry. Il rumine de plus en plus à ce propos. C'est son erreur. Il se concentre sur la mauvaise cible. A mon avis, il ne sait même pas qu'Adel Snape existe. »

– Où veux-tu en venir Ady ? » Chuchota Poppy, inquiète. Étais-ce normal qu'elle n'arrive plus à comprendre ce que déclarait le garçon ? Un pressentiment lui dit que non.

– Hier, quand Malfoy a insulté Harry, je me suis vexé. Et puis j'ai compris qu'il était dans l'ignorance totale, qu'il pensait vraiment que je pouvais fricoter avec Harry Potter. »

Poppy cligna, stupéfaite. Ady continua sans songer un seul moment à l'étrangeté de sa déclaration. « Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'est moi qu'il insultait. Personne ne lui a dis. Et visiblement, même le prince des serpentards, qui me côtoie aussi souvent, ne peut pas faire le rapprochement entre Adel et Harry. Parce que les deux images ne correspondent pas. »

Poppy le disséqua du regard. « Ady, il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter, ni même d'Adel Snape. Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a pas deux garçons, il n'y a que _toi._ Éclaircis ton esprit et essais de comprendre ceci. Il n'y a pas Harry d'un côté et Adel de l'autre. Il y a _seulement Ady. »_

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Mais Adel n'est pas le survivant. »

Poppy secoua la tête, dépassée. « Bien sûr que si. Le lord noir n'en a pas conscience, certes, mais Adel_ est_ le survivant. Comme Harry est le fils de Severus. Tu n'es qu'une seule personne ! »

– C'est ça ! » Contrairement aux attentes de Poppy, le garçon semblait ravi de sa déclaration. « C'est aussi ce que j'ai compris ! »

Bien, nous étions dans la troisième dimension. Les mots précédents d'Ady prouvaient le contraire : non, il n'avait pas compris. Alors pourquoi donc le garçon s'emballait de cette façon ?

– C'est évident que Voldy n'a pas conscience d'où est passé Harry ! » Ady eut un large sourire. « J'ai un pouvoir non négligeable, pour le coup, parce que je suis en position de prendre Voldemort par surprise. Poppy, je vais duper Voldemort avec Harry et je l'achèverais avec Adel ! »

– Tu devrais te reposer. » Conseilla Pompom. Ady était dans un état d'agitation inquiétant, selon elle.

Le jeune-homme balaya l'air de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche. « Non, non, je ne suis pas fatigué. J'ai même l'impression que tout s'éclaircit, maintenant, alors que nous parlons. » Poppy s'empêcha de lui faire remarquer qu'il était le seul à véritablement parler. « Je cumule deux identités. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

Poppy secoua négativement la tête. « Non, tu ne cumules pas, tu es un seul garçon. »

– Non, j'ai deux noms. » Rectifia Ady. Poppy se passa une main dans le cou, mal à l'aise. Une étincelle étrange semblait illuminer les prunelles vertes du garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle ne parvenait pas à saisir en quoi cette expression la rendait nerveuse, mais la sensation ne la quittait pas.

– Ça fait toute la différence. » Expliqua Ady. « Prenons Draco par exemple. Adel l'a quasi embrassé l'autre matin. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. C'est abominable ce que j'ai fais, parce que c'est comme si Harry l'avait embrassé. Puisque je suis une seule personne. Il me haïra quand il le saura. »

Poppy chercha le rapport, sans succès. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Adel se leva et marcha tout autour de sa chaise, renforçant cette idée d'agitation. « Je lui mens, Pompom, je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse. Et j'ai la solution. »

L'infirmière, voyant son air décidé et serein, décida que le pire était encore à venir. Elle se prépara mentalement. « Quelle te semble être la solution, _Ady_ ? »

– Il faut supprimer Harry Potter de l'équation. »

La femme eut un frisson d'horreur. « Ne dis pas de choses comme ça ! »

– C'est lui qui est en trop. » Lança Ady avec amusement. « Évidemment, je ne peux pas le tuer. C'est ce qui exprime l'existence du survivant qu'il faut éliminer. Les Dursley c'est déjà fait, même si ce n'était pas le but. Il reste Voldemort et ses sbires. Ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'Adel, Harry n'existera plus. Il retournera dans les livres d'histoire des petits sorciers. Et Draco n'en saura rien. »

Complètement absurde. Poppy sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était le moment de réagir, elle le savait. Mais, face à ce garçon déterminé, elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle avait presque peur, en réalité.

– Une fois qu'Harry Potter et Voldemort seront éliminés, je pourrais construire un monde parfait pour Adel et Lucinda. »

La nervosité de l'infirmière augmenta, si possible, en même temps que les yeux d'Adel -vert émeraude, comme ceux d'Harry- brillaient d'une lueur d'excitation qu'elle ne leur avait encore jamais vu.

Au diable le secret professionnel, elle devait parler à Severus et Albus. Ils allaient avoir un problème...

Ady était confus. Certes, il avait dis à Pompom qu'il fallait supprimer Harry Potter. Sur le moment, il le pensait, il s'était sentit presque... plus puissant, plus heureux à la perspective d'un Harry Potter mort.

Là apparaissait le problème majeur. Comme il l'avait dis à Poppy, il ne pouvait pas tuer Harry, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui-même. Il fallait donc éliminer les choses liées à Harry. Le garçon saisit un parchemin et se concentra. Il fallait qu'il liste ce qui témoignait de la présence d'Harry Potter sur terre.

Le vent lui fouetta la figure mais Ady ne broncha pas. Il était à l'extérieur, sans en avoir l'autorisation. Mais il avait besoin de respirer, de faire le point.

Harry. _Éliminer Harry._

Ady frissonna, mais une voix l'encourageait, le poussant à chercher comment faire, comment régler ceci. Pour Draco. Le garçon mâchonna sa plume, distrait. Harry Potter, c'était de longues et nombreuses années d'existence, en comparaison d'Adel Snape. Ce ne serait pas simple. Il ne devait rien oublier.

_Voldemort._

Au moins, le premier mot de sa liste semblait logique. Voldemort. Il devait se débarrasser de Voldemort. Mais Harry, c'était aussi beaucoup d'autres amis, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna... Mais aussi, les personnes qui avaient été là pendant toutes ces années. Hagrid, MacGonagall, Dumbledore. Et Hedwige, aussi. La chouette blanche significative d'Harry Potter. Il y avait aussi son éclair de feu. Sa cape d'invisibilité. La carte des maraudeurs.

Les maraudeurs ! Remus et Sirius.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas réellement agir sur autant de personnes. Que ferait-il, d'abord ? Leur lancer un sort d'oubli ? Ady fronça les sourcils, agacé. Ce qu'il pensait n'avait aucun sens.

Son regard émeraude fixa le parchemin, pensant y retrouver le nom de Voldemort. Mais un autre mot s'y était ajouté.

Le garçon sentit l'horreur l'envahir et suffoqua. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu écrire une chose pareille. La liste mentale qu'il érigeait plus tôt était inutile, il ne ferait jamais de mal à aucun d'entre eux ! Ady frissonna violemment. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Il n'avait pas pu écrire ce mot. Pas sur cette liste. Pas en dessous de Voldemort.

Mais tout semblait tellement confus, depuis sa vision. Depuis la disparition de l'amulette. Il savait, avant ceci, qu'il était une seule et même personne. Qu'il était Harry. Qu'il était devenu Adel, en même temps qu'il gagnait un père. Mais que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il pouvait coupler les deux et être Ady, juste Ady. Tant que ses amis l'aimaient et le soutenaient, même alors qu'il avait des cheveux verts et était le fils de l'irascible maître des potions.

_Une seule personne. _Il n'en doutait pas, avant. Le garçon haleta et secoua la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait presque misérable, désormais, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il était certain qu'éliminer Harry Potter serait incroyable, libérateur !

_Il n'avait pas pu écrire ce mot. Pas sur cette liste. Pas en dessous de Voldemort._

Ady ferma les yeux et froissa furieusement le bout de parchemin. Personne ne devait savoir. _Personne. _

Personne ne devait jamais savoir que _Voldemort _côtoyait de près _Poudlard_, sur sa liste de malheur. Lui-même ne voulait plus le savoir.

* * *

Son père n'avait rien dis à propos de son escapade dans le parc. Ady lui en était reconnaissant. Quand il avait pénétré dans les appartements, Severus l'avait seulement observé en silence, attentif à ses mouvements, à ses expressions.

Son air défait et nerveux n'avait pas pu lui échapper, Ady en était certain. Lucinda vint l'enfermer dans une étreinte aussitôt qu'elle le vit et Ady l'en remercia mentalement, parce que l'étreinte dura longtemps et qu'il en avait besoin.

Severus fit un geste en direction de la table. « Le goûter. »

Lucinda le lâcha aussitôt et bondit en direction des gâteaux et fruits dispersés sur la table du salon. Ady la suivit de près. Étrangement, il se sentait affamé. Son père lui tendit une pomme et lui offrit un sourire doux, perçant ses défenses.

– Est-ce que tu te sens bien _Ady_ ? » Le ton concerné réchauffa le garçon. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

– Non. »

Lucinda acquiesça. « Moi aussi, je me sens fatiguée. »

C'est à ce moment seulement qu'Ady remarqua que la jeune fille paraissait plus pâle et que de petites cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir que Lucinda était malade ?

– C'est peut-être un virus. » Déclara Ady en s'agenouillant face à elle. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

– Je suis juste fatiguée. » Répondit Luce. « Je n'ai pas mal. »

– Je lui ai déjà donné une potion. Pompom l'a vue aussi, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas malade. Elle n'a rien trouvé. » Souffla Severus, sérieux. « Peut-être as-tu une meilleure idée de ce qui peut la fatiguer ainsi ? »

– Mis à part qu'elle ne dorme pas la nuit ? » Ricana Ady. « Je ne vois pas, Papa. »

– Je dors. » Souleva Lucinda. « Je promet. »

Severus acquiesça. « J'ai demandé à Dobby. L'elfe m'a assuré que Lucinda dormait, voir faisait trois siestes dans la journée. » L'homme évalua Ady du regard. « Et toi, dors-tu ? »

Ady approuva. « Il n'y a pas de problème de mon côté. »

– Ce n'est pas ce que pense Pompom. » Souleva Severus. Et Ady fut presque frappé par l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de son père. « Elle m'a raconté qu'elle était incertaine quant à ton équilibre mental. Au sens où le Seigneur des ténèbres te perturbe. »

– Papa. » Soupira Ady. Mais cela ressemblait étrangement à un gémissement de douleur. « Voldemort perturbe tout le monde ! »

Severus le transperça du regard. « Tu peux m'en parler, si tu as des soucis. Je suis là pour ça. »

Ady acquiesça piteusement. « Lorsque j'essaie de parler, les choses s'embrouillent d'elle-même. »

– Si tu veux, je peux te prêter ma poupée. » Proposa Lucinda en allant se vautrer sur Severus. L'homme ne broncha pas, visiblement habitué à ce que la gamine prenne ses aises.

– Ta poupée ? » Répéta Ady.

– Oui, Papa Severus m'a aidé pour la faire. Comme ça mon ami reste près de moi quand je suis fatiguée et que je veux parler. Et que je veux un câlin. »

Le dit Papa Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Et quel ami ! »

Ady allait signaler qu'il ne voyait pas de poupée lorsque Lucinda bondit au sol et fonça dans sa chambre. Elle revint, une minute plus tard, avec une poupée de chiffon qu'Ady jugea effroyable.

– Je te présente mon Harry de mon rêve. » Et Lucinda lui tendit la chose. Une foutue poupée Harry Potter.

– Je crois que je vais me sentir mal, là. » Souffla Ady. « En fait, j'en suis sûr. »

– Il ne te plait pas ? » Lucinda sembla confuse. « Moi je l'aime beaucoup... »

Mais Ady ne l'écoutait plus. Sa tête lui tournait. Pourquoi Lucinda avait-elle demandé à son père à lui une poupée Harry ? La situation lui semblait déjà confuse avant, mais désormais, il lui semblait que tout empirait.

_Poudlard._

Poudlard. Poudlard. Le garçon ferma fortement les yeux, essayant d'échapper à l'image du mot sur le bout de parchemin. Mais une poupée de chiffon Harry Potter remplaça cette vision, plus terrifiante encore.

– Ady ! »

Le garçon cligna et leva la tête vers la voix. Severus le tenait pas les épaules et encra immédiatement son regard au sien. « Ady, tout va bien. Il ne s'agit que d'une poupée de chiffon à laquelle ta sœur veut se raccrocher quand tu n'es pas là. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Ady acquiesça. « Je crois. »

Mais Severus savait qu'il n'en était rien. « Je vais te donner une potion calmante, viens. »

L'homme le souleva jusqu'au canapé, puis alla saisir l'une des potions enfermées dans l'armoire. Après l'avoir bu, Ady se sentit beaucoup mieux, plus clair, moins anxieux.

– Je ne pensais pas que cette poupée aurait cet effet sur toi. » Admit Severus en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé, ramenant aussitôt Ady contre lui. Lucinda hésita à peine avant de s'accroupir aux pieds du canapé, sa poupée contre elle.. « Pompom dit que tu es perturbé. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour le voir. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Ady secoua la tête. « Il y a des moments où je me sens vraiment... _confus_. »

– Par rapport à quoi ? » Insista Severus en lui passant une main dans le dos. « Dis moi. »

– Je ne sais plus. » Avoua Ady. « Tout semble confus, en fait. Je sais qui je suis, je suis Ady. Je suis Harry Potter et Adel Snape. En règle générale, je me sens bien comme ça. Et puis, parfois, tout perds son sens. »

Severus lui prit le menton et l'obligea à plonger dans son regard dans le sien. « Ady, je veux que tu saches une chose, et j'espère honnêtement que cela t'aidera de le savoir. Je ne suis pas un grand sentimental, tu le sais je suppose. Mais puisque cela semble nécessaire, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. _Je t'aime._ »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent démesurément mais Severus garda le contrôle de lui même. Bien sûr, il se sentait complètement mis à nu, mais au vue des évènements il lui semblait primordial de le dire. « Comprends moi, _j'aime Ady_. Je n'aime pas Adel en particulier. Je t'aime toi, foutu gryffondor intrépide pour qui j'ai tremblé de peur chaque fois qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Que ce soit lorsque Quirell essayait de te faire tomber de ton balai ou bien lorsque Sirius Black te pourchassait. Lorsque seul Harry Potter existait. Lorsque je ne savais pas encore que tu étais mon fils. J'ai été jaloux pendant des années de James, à regretter que l'enfant de Lily soit son fils et non le mien. Je t'ai fais du mal pour ça, par jalousie. »

Severus lui sourit doucement. « Et finalement, tu étais mon enfant... pas le sien, et je ne le savais même pas. La raison pour laquelle j'étais si inquiet quand tu te mettais en danger apparaissait enfin claire. Je t'aimais déjà mais je refusais de l'accepter. Je savais que tu étais à moi...même si tu portais d'affreuses lunettes rondes et ressemblais à James Potter. »

Ady cligna. « Tu... »

– Je n'aime pas avec plus de force Adel que je n'aime Harry. J'aime Ady, je t'aime toi, Harry Potter insolent, Adel Snape fouteur de merde. »

Le garçon respira profondément. « Je... »

– Chut. Ne dis rien, on ne réponds pas à une déclaration telle que celle-ci. » L'arrêta Severus. « Maintenant, j'exige au moins une preuve de ton affection pour le monstre des cachots que je suis, sale gosse. »

Ady ne se fit pas prier, quelques secondes plus tard, Severus avait son fils accroché désespérément à son cou.

– Moi aussi je vous aime. » Signala Lucinda avec une moue déçue.

Ady se détacha de son père et lança un regard amusé à la petite. Un sourire espiègle gagna ses lèvres et – avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait- son frère avait bondit sur elle et l'étouffait contre lui.

–Je veux pas mourir sous ton amour ! » Hurla la petite. « Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

Severus rit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté, les étudiant attentivement. « De sacrés numéros. »

Ady la lâcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « On devrait au moins le manger, ce goûter, non ? »

Lucinda approuva bruyamment. « A moi l'éclair au chocolat ! »

Une fois repus, les enfants ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de s'allonger au sol, les bras écartés et l'impression d'être un mollusque bien présente dans leur esprit. On frappa à l'entrée et Severus alla ouvrir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, Draco à ses côtés.

– Les enfants, on dit bonjour à ses invités. » Indiqua Severus avec un sourire en coin.

– J'peux pas, j'suis une larve. » Expliqua Lucinda.

L'argument manquait singulièrement de sérieux mais Severus ne dit rien. Draco se contenta de rire doucement.

La petite se redressa et chercha quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Severus indiqua à Draco qu'il pouvait s'assoir et goûter aussi, s'il le voulait, tandis que lui-même reprenait place dans le canapé.

– Ady l'écrase. » Indiqua Severus à l'enfant.

– Quoi ? » S'étonna Lucinda.

– Ta poupée Harry. »

La petite rugit et se jeta férocement sur son frère. « Méchaaaaaaaaaaant ! » Ady explosa de rire.

– Sa poupée Harry ? » Répéta Draco.

– Lucinda m'a demandé de lui faire une poupée Harry Potter. » Severus eut un sourire en coin. « Adel tente désespérément d'écraser cette chose. »

– Il m'a dis qu'il connaissait Potter. » Soupira Draco. « C'est la vérité ? »

– Oui. » Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul. « Draco, il faut que tu dépasses tes préjugés. Ouvre les yeux. »

– Tu parles du fait que je... suis jaloux ? » Draco se massa les tempes, regardant du coin de l'œil Ady et Lucinda se battre comme des demeurés, roulant au sol. « Je ne peux pas arriver à imaginer... _quelqu'un_ avec Ady, autre que moi. »

– Alors cela ne concerne pas seulement le survivant ? » Souleva Severus avec intérêt.

– Non. Potter est Potter, Sev'. C'est mon ennemi, mon _meilleur ennemi _même. J'arrive à comprendre que des gens l'apprécie, parce qu'il est gentil, c'est vrai. Même s'il a refusé mon amitié. Ma rancune par rapport à Potter n'a rien à voir avec... » Draco soupira. « En fait, Potter ou un autre, ça ne fait aucune différence. J'aimerais être le seul à exister pour Ady. »

Severus ricana ouvertement. « Voilà qui sonne fleur bleue. Tu tournes poufsouffle Draco, ou est-ce une impression ? »

– Severus, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Décidément, on ne le laissait jamais rire...

– De quoi vous parlez ? » Ady – Lucinda accrochée à sa jambe droite- leur lança un regard curieux.

– De tes problèmes sociaux. » Indiqua Severus.

– Ouch. Il y en a beaucoup ? Attendez, ce sont les gênes Snape qui posent problème et vous cherchez un moyen de lutter contre cette désastreuse ascendance ? C'est ça ? »

Severus lui frappa les fesses. « Idiot. »

– Nous parlions des excuses que je dois te faire. » Intervint Draco. « Par rapport à ce que j'ai dis, au sujet du survivant. »

– Tu veux dire le truc par rapport à sa mort ? » Adel serra les lèvres.

– Entre autres. Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais jaloux Ady. » Lâcha Draco, virant au rouge. « Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles... »

Ady soupira. « D'accord. Tu n'aimes vraiment pas Harry ? »

Draco grimaça. « J'avoue que... je n'en sais rien. Ady, Potter est mon ennemi ! Évidemment, que je ne l'aime pas. Mais si tu veux savoir, je le déteste beaucoup plus lorsqu'il est absent que lorsqu'il est là. Les couloirs sont moins intéressant quand Potter et ses amis ne sont pas entrain de s'attirer tout un tas d'ennuis. Heureusement, tu rattrapes son niveau, question ambiance. Vous vous ressemblez, au fond. »

Ady rit doucement. « N'est-ce pas... »

Le brun sourit et le blond se sentit beaucoup plus tranquille. Ady lui ébouriffa les cheveux et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. « Tu es trop mignon, l'ange. »

Lucinda approuva. « Bon on joue encore ? »

– Ehh... je suis un peu fatigué là. » Indiqua Ady avec un air de pure horreur. « Tu es aussi fatiguée, d'ailleurs ! C'est pas l'heure d'une sieste, par hasard ? »

– Ok. Je dors sur le canapé avec Harry. » Décida Luce.

Ady fronça les sourcils, confus. Elle voulait dormir avec lui ? Ici ? Mais... Draco allait soupçonner quelque chose !

- Mais... tu veux dormir avec moi ?! »

Severus se massa le front, dépassé par la lenteur de son fils.

– Non. » Lucinda cligna et lui mit sa poupée à hauteur des yeux. « J'ai dis que je veux dormir avec Harry. »

– Oh. »

– Mais tu devrais aussi dormir, parce que tu comprends plus rien on dirait. »

Draco saisit Ady par la taille et le poussa vers le canapé. « Elle a raison. »

Ady s'empêcha de frissonner. _Draco... _

– Lucinda, couche toi et dors. » Asséna brutalement Severus. L'enfant gigotait dans tous les sens, faisant le pitre.

La petite déglutit mais cessa enfin de faire n'importe quoi. « Je peux avoir une berceuse ? »

Ady s'assit confortablement et la laissa s'installer sur ses genoux. Draco vint s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir, les yeux rivés aux mèches ébènes de la jeune fille. Les mains d'Ady y plongeaient avec affection et le blond se surpris à penser qu'il donnerait beaucoup pour que le geste lui soit adressé.

Severus ouvrit un livre et fit mine de plonger dans sa lecture. Il fallait que l'enfant dorme, de toutes façons, elle semblait plus éreintée que jamais et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il avait vu son état se dégrader ces derniers jours, à vrai dire.

_Depuis la vision d'Ady. _Le fait qu'Ady ne s'en soit pas rendu compte témoignait simplement du fait que son fils lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

– Tu as une préférence sur ta berceuse ? » Questionna Ady.

– Une chanson pour Harry. » Exigea Lucinda. « Pour Harry et pour Draco aussi. »

Ady rougit violemment et Draco cligna, surpris. « C'est une idée étrange. »

– Pas tant que ça. » Marmonna Severus avant de se souvenir qu'il serait dans son intérêt de se faire discret, s'il voulait un peu de spectacle.

Ady saisit la main de Draco dans la sienne. « Ne réfléchis pas, ça ne te va pas. Contente toi d'écouter les paroles. »

Luce lui jeta un regard perçant. « Elle est douce sa main ? »

– Luce ! » Glapit Ady.

– Celle d'Ady est très douce en tous cas. » Répondit Draco avec une moue.

– Oh taisez vous ! » Ragea le bun, rouge de gêne.

Severus s'empêcha de signaler à Ady qu'il était toujours accroché à la main du blond...

Le silence religieux qui suivit sonna la début de la chanson. De toute évidence, personne ne souhaitait remettre le bordel avant qu'il n'ait au moins réussis à endormir Lucinda.

Merlin merci...

Ady inspira et chercha les bonnes paroles. Elle lui revinrent rapidement, tellement significatives aujourd'hui, alors même qu'ils avaient évoqué le sujet Harry Potter. Il espérait que Draco se souvienne de cette chanson, pour au moins y penser lorsque la vérité éclaterait. Parce qu'Ady savait qu'il n'y couperait pas, et ce malgré tous ses plans idiots.

– Vous, vous êtes et nous, nous sommes  
Des hommes pareils  
Plus ou moins nus sous le soleil  
Mêmes cœurs entre les mêmes épaules  
Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école  
Si on y oublie l'essentiel ?  
On partage le même royaume

Où vous, vous êtes et nous, nous sommes... »

Ady sourit à Draco, confiant.

- Moi, j'ai des îles, j'ai des lacs  
Moi, j'ai trois poissons dans un sac  
Moi, je porte un crucifix  
Moi, je prie sur un tapis  
Moi, je règne et je décide  
Moi, j'ai quatre sous de liquide  
Moi, je dors sur des bambous  
Moi, je suis docteur-marabout

Et nous sommes  
Des hommes pareils

Plus ou moins loin du soleil  
Blancs, noirs, rouges, jaunes, créoles  
Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école...  
S'il y manque l'essentiel ?  
Semblables jusqu'au moindre atome  
Vous, vous êtes et nous, nous sommes. »

Cette fois, ce fut Lucinda qui sourit, serrant fort son Harry de chiffon.

- Moi, je me teins et je me farde  
Moi, mes chiens montent la garde  
Moi, j'ai piégé ma maison  
Moi, je vis sous des cartons  
Moi, j'ai cent ans dans deux jours  
Moi, j'ai jamais fait l'amour  
Nous, enfants neveux et nièces  
On dort tous dans la même pièce »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard ironique à Ady. Quel choix. Ceci dit, il était touché qu'Ady soit si à l'aise en sa présence, en cet instant. Qu'il chante à portée de ses oreilles. Qu'il lui sourit doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner -chaque fois- d'avoir été un sale môme revanchard.

- Quelque soit le prix qu'on se donne  
On nage dans le même aquarium  
On partage le même royaume  
Où vous, vous êtes et nous, nous sommes  
Où nous sommes des hommes pareils  
Plus ou moins nus sous le soleil  
_Tous tendus vers l'espoir de vivre_

Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans les livres  
S'il y manque l'essentiel...?  
S'il y manque l'essentiel...?  
J'aime mieux ce monde polychrome  
_Où vous, vous êtes et nous, nous sommes...  
Des hommes pareils... »_

- Des hommes pareils. » Répéta Lucinda en chantonnant.

- J'aime mieux ce monde polychrome où nous sommes... » Souffla Ady avec un sourire amusé.

- Des hommes pareils. » Répondit Lucinda. « Des hommes pareils... »

Ady lui embrassa le font et jeta un regard à Draco. Le blond le fixait étrangement, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question qu'il n'osait pas se poser. Ady lui sourit doucement et lâcha enfin sa main.

_- Des hommes pareils_ , hein ? » Souffla le blond. « Essais tu de me réconcilier avec les Gryffondors ? J'ai vu que tu avais beaucoup d'amis parmi eux. »

- J'aimerais bien. » Avoua Ady en penchant la tête sur le côté. Draco lui caressa la joue, les yeux brillants.

- Je verrais alors. Mais ne t'imagine pas que... »

- Je n'imagine rien. » Coupa Ady avec tranquillité.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, les yeux rivés sur la joue d'Ady, la façon dont celui-ci se laissait aller sous sa légère caresse. Insouciant.

- Moi si. » Soupira la blond. « J'y vais. _Sois sage_. »

- Je suis toujours sage. »

- Mais oui, c'est ça... »

Severus approuva malgré lui lorsqu'un ricanement lui échappa. Voir Ady et Draco se comporter ainsi le rendait particulièrement... _hilare_. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de rire, de toute sa misérable vie. Son fils et son filleul flirtaient ensemble sous ses yeux... Oh, il voulait absolument voir la tête de Lucius face à une scène semblable. Peut-être serait-il bon d'inviter les Malfoy à dîner ? Ne devait-il pas leur présenter Ady, après tout ? Ce serait une occasion parfaite...

Sous le regard incrédule de son fils, Severus Snape -professeur es potions, terreur des cachots- fut saisit d'un fou rire effrayant..._Oh oui... il voulait absolument voir ça.

* * *

_

**_Cabrel : Des hommes pareils_**

_

* * *

  
_

**Nda / **Bon, eh bien... ma meilleure amie ricane chaque fois qu'un auteur en herbe fait un laïus en fin de chapitre. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'en empêcher...

Je poste ce chapitre, mais je dois avouer que je suis très peu satisfaite. A croire qu'écrire sur une simple feuille, quand je suis pas dans mon petit cocon, n'aboutit pas à grand chose. J'ai beau essayer de corriger, compléter... rien n'y fait. Espérons que le prochain chapitre rattrapera un peu ceci. Dans la mesure du possible ! Certaines choses se mettent en place, au moins :)

Je croule sous le travail en ce moment. Et pourtant, je sais que ce n'est qu'un début. Après tout j'ai un livre à faire pour mon BTS, et j'ai vraiment pas choisis le sujet le plus simple. J'espère récupérer du temps à moi prochainement ! :p

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ze vous aimeuh ! Même ceux qui n'en postent pas. Même ceux qui détestent Adel. Biiisouus !


End file.
